Never Forget
by Beezing
Summary: Todos, de alguma forma, tem uma conexão. Ou seja de sentimento, parentesco, ou até mesmo por um gosto em comum. Aprendendo a lidar com a dor e o amor em todas as suas formas. 'Jamais Esquecer'
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo para vocês sentirem como é a história.**

**Nada de Bella bobinha, nem Jane malvada. É universo completamente alternativo e as características dos personagens são completamente diferente das do livro. Twilight ou qualquer personagem não me pertecem (infelizmente).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1. – Escritório de Carlisle.**

Mais um dia ensolarado em New York, outra tarde revirando papeladas e em quinze minutos, mais uma reunião no escritório do décimo sexto andar. Esse era o divórcio mais maçante que ele cuidava, em anos.

Carlisle era muito bom no que fazia, e tinha a _lábia_ para cuidar desse tipo de assunto. Negociações brilhantes e partilha de bens, eram sempre justas. Mesmo que seu cliente exigisse por mais, sua conversa o fazia entrar nos eixos e se colocar na posição que devia estar.

Enquanto relia o pedido de pensão, com a mão massageando as têmporas, sua esposa, Esme, aparecia na tela do celular, que vibrava na mesa de vidro, tirando-o de sua concentração.

Ela estava no supermercado, comprando os cereais açucarados de Rosalie, e as aveias para a vitamina matinal de seu marido, que haviam acabado após o café dessa manhã.

Esme era das poucas mulheres, que realmente apreciava o lado _dona-de-casa_, mesmo tendo um diploma de professora, e um ótimo currículo acadêmico, pregado em um quadro no quarto. A atenção que dava para a sua família, e o jeito como se importava com seu lado materno, lhe era mais prazeroso do que quaisquer outras atividades.

Carlisle era um ótimo amigo e marido para ela. Os dois se suportaram, quando um assalto inusitado, levou seu filho mais velho. Ainda não tinham tido tempo de se recuperar da dor da perda, mas tentavam seguir em frente, tentando dar exemplo a Edward, que andava tão abatido.

- _E você consegue chegar para o jantar?_ – perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Vou fazer o possível, meu bem. – ele suspirou brincando com o lápis entre os dedos. – Se ficar muito tarde, eu como por aqui.

- _Rosalie me ligou, Edward já voltou para o apartamento_.

- Nós já esperávamos por isso, não é, anjo?

- _Sim. Eu sei. - _admitiu infeliz – _Só queria preparar algo que gostasse._

- Qualquer coisa que você fizer, vai estar bom para mim, ok?

E segundos depois encerravam a ligação de modo ainda mais clichê.

***

**Casa dos Swan.**

- Vamos, pai! – gritou Jane pela terceira vez, aquela tarde.

Eram quatro horas, e ela já estava atrasada para seu ensaio. Jane se dedicava as artes cênicas, como se fosse tudo de mais importante na sua vida. Tinha apenas dezesseis anos, e já tinha em mente tudo planejado para os próximos dez.

Ainda, sem licença para dirigir, e sem carro para guiar, dependia de seu pai ou sua irmã para leva-la ao teatro. Passava uma das mãos, nervosamente, em seus fios recentemente pintados de loiro. Nunca tinha tido o cabelo escuro como o da irmã mais velha. Era muito mais parecida com sua falecida mãe, e resolveu aderir a cor mais clara, realçando os olhos azuis, também herdados da matriarca.

- Isso é _tão_ injusto. – resmungou baixinho, batendo na mesa da cozinha, aguardando Charlie se arrumar para o expediente noturno.

A chave na entrada principal foi girada duas vezes e destrancada. Bella entrava em casa, apertada para ir ao banheiro, jogando todo seu material de faculdade em cima do sofá e a chave do carro na mesinha de centro.

Ela passou como um vulto, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, sem ao menos cumprimentar o pai, que descia abotoando o cinto preto nas calças do uniforme. Ele olhou de relance e resmungou algo como "_falta de educação_", antes de ser puxado pelo braço pela filha caçula.

Entraram no carro e Jane, com pressa, colocou o cinto e ficou balançando os pés nervosos.

- Sabe, Nova Iorque me oferece transporte público e não é problema nenhum eu pegar qualquer um deles, para não me atrasar para o ensaio. – ela argumentou.

- Mas você tem um pai e uma irmã que podem te levar, sem mal algum. – respondeu indiferente.

Ela bufou e virou para o vidro, observando a estrada. Charlie não fazia por mal. Dia sim, dia não, trabalhava em expediente noturno, e pela segunda vez, calhava de ser no horário em que Jane tinha o bendito ensaio.

Bella estava em época de provas finais, não conseguia administrar seu tempo e conseguir voltar para casa a tempo de dar uma carona a sua irmã. Ela era dedicada ao que tinha escolhido, e fazia tudo de boa vontade. Qualquer coisa que não fosse de seu agrado, ela ignorava ou descartava sem piedade. Não se sujeitava a viver da forma que não quisesse e enfrentava o dragão de sete cabeças para conseguir, se assim pretendesse. Tinha suas opiniões formadas sobre tudo. Sempre tinha resposta para todas as perguntas, e uma desculpa para todos os erros quando acontecia alguma injustiça. Ela não poupava seus sentimentos, e nem se ressentia se tivesse que expor a alguém. Se emoções haviam sido criadas para serem sentidas, porque não se deixar levar? Bella só queria se sentir _viva_, para reconhecer tudo o que não tinha passado ainda. Achava sempre que tinha algo a aprender. E com esse pensamento, tinha muito a ensinar, sem ao menos ter consciência disso.

Depois de lavar as mãos, e escutar o barulho do carro saindo da garagem, voltou a sala e pegou o material espalhado, juntando as folhas caídas do fichário, e guardando na parte de plástico na primeira página.

O amadurecimento prematuro de Bella e Jane, ajudou Charlie a ter pelo menos alguma força de continuar "vivendo" após a morte da esposa. Seu medo da doença ser hereditária, fazia seu coração doer, e um nó se formar instantaneamente em sua garganta. Renée faleceu de câncer de mama aos 41 anos. O mais devastador, não foi em seu leito, onde finalmente descansaria e não sentiria mais dor. Foi o processo de uma tentativa de recuperação, falha, que afetou toda a família.

As mulheres da casa, sofriam de "talassemia", cada qual com um tipo. Renée, a portadora direta, carregava em seu gene, e o pior deles. O tipo _alfa_, necessitava de transfusões regularmente para o aumento de ferro no sangue, apesar de não ter cura, era um tratamento alternativo. Graças ao seu marido, livre dos "traços" no sangue, não foi tão agressivo, quando transmitida para suas filhas. Quando o tumor em seu seio esquerdo nasceu, sua condição de vida piorou consideravelmente. Não havendo outra alternativa, a não ser a conformação da morte em breve. Vendo-a piorar gradativamente, aflorou os nervos dos Swans, e Bella teve que começar a ser reparada. Nunca tinha percebido os sintomas de nada, e pensava nem ter adquirido o gene. Mas era só uma questão de tempo e estresse. Desde então, ela tinha a maior das precauções para se tratar à base de medicamentos e livrar sua cabeça de problemas desnecessários.

O seu tipo, o _beta_, não era tão grave, quanto foi o da mãe. Mas, ainda sim, a assustava. Seus cabelos achocolatados, não tinham tanta força, depois da primeira crise, assim como suas unhas e pele. Ainda sim, não aparentava ser portadora de qualquer enfermidade. Na época em que precisou de transfusões, enquanto esticava os braços, exibindo a pele, já roxa, das agulhas, agradecia que não era Jane quem estava ali. A pequena tinha apenas uma leve anemia, que poderia ser tratada com alimentos ricos em ferro. Mesmo assim, nunca deixava de segurar a mão de Bella no hospital.

Juntou o material jogado e os deixou organizados, em cima da mesinha de centro. Tinha ainda um resumo de antropologia para terminar e pretendia completar após o preparo do jantar. Viu o papel com as informações da aula prática de sociologia, dali a dois dias, jogado no chão, perto do sofá. Sorriu ao lembrar da coordenadora do evento. Era a professora que mais admirava. Uma senhora, beirando seus sessenta e tantos anos, que considerava ser mais inteligente do que o próprio presidente. Colocou o papel sobre o fichário de couro marrom e foi em direção à cozinha, preparar alguma massa congelada para o jantar. Antes, passou em frente ao som antigo de Charlie e sintonizou na rádio costumeira. Ao som de "I Want To Hold Your Hand" dos Beatles, fatiava o peixe, cantarolando baixinho. _Como ela gostava dessa música._ Admitia para si mesma, sorrindo.

***

**Aula de teatro de Jane.**

Quando Jane adentrou o teatro, todos os companheiros de elenco, já estavam sentados em uma roda no palco, ouvindo a diretora, de cabelos ruivos dava os horários e as datas das primeiras apresentações, só para familiares.

Ela jogou a mochila em um banco qualquer e se aproximou de um de seus colegas, que lhe deu uma brecha para sentar. A diretora a olhou de relance e prosseguiu, instruindo como organizar os objetos cênicos. Ainda recuperando o fôlego, avistou Jackson do outro lado da roda, a fitando com o sorriso que fazia seu estômago retorcer. Desviou o mais rápido possível, e começou a prestar atenção nas dicas.

Após algum tempo, foram liberados para uma pausa de cinco minutos, antes de começarem a ensaiar as cenas apresentadas. A miscelânea de cenas clássicas de Shakespeare estava excitando a todos os atores que estavam iniciando sua carreira artística.

Enquanto uns decidiam entre "Romeu e Julieta", atendo-se ao clichê em demasia, ou "Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão", Jane ponderava entre "A Megera Domada" e "A Tempestade". Estava olhando a sinopse dos textos, quando Jackson se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado, na beirada do palco, com a cópia de "Romeu e Julieta".

Um sorriso tímido no rosto do jovem menino, exibindo os dentes brancos e alinhados, enquanto batia o livro contra a palma da própria mão.

- Já se decidiu?

- Ainda não. – respondeu sincera, ainda sem olha-lo.

- E já tem grupo? Ou dupla?

- Também não. – riu, já imaginando o propósito do garoto. – E você?

- Estava pensando em te chamar para encenar "Romeu e Julieta".

Jane fixou seus olhos azuis nos dele, e fez uma careta.

- Um pouco clichê, não acha?

- Não, se formos os primeiros a decidir.

- Eu gosto d'A Megera Domada. – mostrou o livro a ele, que pegou e folheou. – Bianca é bem mais complexa do que parece. E Catarina realmente me instiga.

- Gosta das vilãs. – brincou.

- Acho que sim. – concordou rindo.

***

**Casa dos Cullen.**

Edward estava deitado na cama, de bruços, com a persiana escura, completamente fechada, o ar condicionado no máximo, dormindo ainda, quando Rosalie bateu na porta irritada, e não esperou que ele autorizasse a entrada.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso. – resmungou.

A loira seguiu em direção ao aparelho que, aparentemente congelava o local, e o desligou. Depois abriu as persianas e descobriu Edward, exibindo seu calção de dormir e o tronco nu.

- Você não foi para a faculdade, de novo, Edward?

- Não me enche, Rose. – resmungou contra a fronha e se cobriu de novo.

- Sabe, você já tem quase vinte por cento de falta, só faltam cinco para a sua reprovação.

- Eu os completo amanhã.

Ela sentou no espaço que sobrara e respirou fundo.

- Sério, Edward. – ela tirou novamente o edredom. – Você está no último período da faculdade e vai se deixar repetir?

Ele viu que ela não desistiria, bufou, coçou os olhos e sentou fitando-a, entediado.

- Quem se importa, Rosalie?

- Eu. – respondeu de imediato. – Nossos pais. Não é saudável ficar do jeito que está, sabe?

- Bem, para mim, já chega. Eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento. Jazz não é assim comigo. Já passei tempo demais aqui em casa.

Declarou levantando. Edward estava passando algum tempo em casa, por um pedido de sua mãe. Ele, na verdade, dividia um apartamento com Jasper desde que começara faculdade, e visitava regularmente seus pais e sua irmã. Os lugares eram consideravelmente perto, então não tinha dificuldade de ir de um para o outro. Há três meses, seu irmão mais velho tinha sido assassinado por um assaltante, que tentou levar seu carro. Eles tinham uma aparência deslumbrante, e só andavam juntos, pela pouca diferença de idade. Perde-lo foi o fiasco para Edward.

Rose, estava no último ano da escola, já muito bem encaminhada para a NYU, cursar direito, assim como seu pai e seu namorado, Emmett, que trabalhavam na mesma empresa. Tinha acabado de chegar da aula, quando viu o carro estacionado, ainda na garagem de casa e resolveu inteferir. Perder Anthony não foi tão doloroso quanto foi para o irmão mais velho, mas também sentia sua falta. Eram seus dois protetores que a tinham como "xodó", e faziam-na se sentir bem com isso. Mesmo confiando em Emmett, desde o início do namoro, eles não baixavam guarda, enquanto não noivaram.

Edward entrou no banheiro, sem se importar em deixar a porta aberta, então Rosalie o seguiu, com o intuito de conversar e tentar faze-lo se abrir.

- Eu também sinto falta dele, Edward.

Assumiu, encostando ao lado na porta. Ele apoiava as mãos na pia, sem encarar o rosto inchado de sono, no espelho retangular a sua frente.

- Mas nem por isso eu posso deixar de viver _a minha_ vida. Não posso deixar que isso vire um carma. – ele respirou pesado, mas não a impediu que continuasse. - Mamãe o chamou para vir para cá, porque sabia de suas condições psicológicas no apartamento.

- Não quero falar disso, Rose. – pediu dolorosamente. – Por favor.

- Eu vou te respeitar. E espero que você faça o mesmo. Tanto com você, como com nossos pais _e_ Anthony.

E com essas palavras, deixou Edward pensativo. Entrou no chuveiro e deixou os olhos, que ardiam, derramarem as lágrimas, se misturando às gotas do banho quente. Ele sabia que a irmã tinha razão, e que Anthony diria o mesmo. Só não conseguia seguir em frente. Não quando seu maior companheiro não podia fazer o mesmo. Estava decidido a voltar para o apartamento e a faculdade no dia seguinte. Hoje, pegaria as matérias perdidas e agendaria as provas que já tinham passado. Depois de se banhar, encarou o par de jóias, que supostamente, seriam em tons de azul e verde, mais escuros que o normal, com olheiras evidentes, a barba por fazer e as retinas avermelhadas. O olhar vago o irritava, mas ele não tinha forças para reverter isso.

Quando saiu da grande casa, e deu partida em seu BMW-M5, Rosalie olhou da janela e deu um sorriso tristonho junto a um murmúrio de "até logo".

***

**Toyota Yaris de Bella.**

Já eram por volta das sete e meia da noite, quando Bella desligou o motor do carro, em frente ao pequeno teatro amador, onde sua irmã fazia curso. Alguns minutos haviam se passado desde que chegara, e nada de Jane aparecer.

Na rádio, anunciava o trânsito da avenida principal, entediando sua mente. Optou por desligar o aparelho, e então recostou a cabeça no banco de couro preto, deixando seus olhos se fecharem, descansando, enquanto esperava.

Nem um minuto depois, a batida leve no vidro a fez virar o rosto, para encontrar a silhueta de Jane, esperando a porta ser destrancada. Bella apertou o botão, destravando, e Jane se ajeitou no banco do carona.

- Hey. – suspirou pesado. – Desculpa a demora. A diretora estava prendendo a gente lá.

- Tudo bem. – falou Bella sorrindo, re-ligando o carro. – Como foi o ensaio?

Quando não ouviu a resposta, não passou a primeira marcha notando que a irmã olhava para fora da janela fazendo gestos para alguém do lado de fora. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou o corpo para ver quem correspondia à linguagem muda.

- Quem é? – se atreveu a perguntar.

- Só o Jackson... – respondeu sorrindo, voltando a olhar para frente.

- Oh... Jackson! – brincou maliciosa.

- Anda logo com esse carro! – riu constrangida, assistindo o carro pegar velocidade.

Durante o caminho, Jane tentou explicar como seriam as apresentações e os horários que tinha para ensaiar. Sua empolgação não se devia apenas ao fato de representar. Jackson mexia com seus hormônios, que como as de qualquer adolescente, estavam em ebulição.

Ela sentia a cosquinha gelada em seu estômago, toda vez que lembrava daquele par de olhos claros.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Jane se deixou cair com as costas no sofá e as pernas esticadas para fora. Bella deu uma risada, pendurando as chaves no lugar costumeiro na cozinha.

- Vai jantar agora?

- O que tem para comer? – questionou, ainda sem se dar o trabalho de levantar.

- Peixe.

Bella podia quase ver a careta de Jane, enquanto escutava, agora, seus passos leves até onde estava. Ela mexeu no recipiente, que se encontrava o alimento pré-cozido, quando sentiu Jane sentar em uma das cadeiras.

- Temos que comer peixe?

- Ah, eu já fiz.

- Podemos deixar para o papai. – argumentou. Bella lhe deu um olhar sugestivo.

- Calabresa?

- Sem cebola. – Jane completou gargalhando.

Quando pegou o telefone para discar, o mesmo tocou, surpreendendo ambas.

- Alô? – Bella esperou. – Jackson?

Jane ruborizou e levantou, se colocando ao lado da irmã, esticando a mão para pegar o objeto.

- Só um minuto. – colocou o aparelho em sua mão, dando uma piscadela.

- Hey – a loirinha disse sem esconder a ansiedade. – É, acabei de pisar em casa. – mordeu o lábio sorrindo com os galanteios do jovem menino. – Pode ser sim. Até amanhã, então.

Bella observava de longe, enquanto estava à busca do telefone da pizzaria. Quando foi posto no gancho, Jane a encarou tentando se fazer de indiferente.

- O que? – forçou.

- Jackson é bonitinho. – Bella completou dando os ombros, voltando os olhos para a lista de números.

- É. Vou fazer dupla com ele.

Bella então suspendeu o olhar e a encarou, incentivando a pequena a se abrir.

- Ele queria "Romeu e Julieta", mas era muito clichê. Então, eu sugeri "A Megera Domada".

- Essa peça é legal.

- Vamos fazer a cena do primeiro ato, Catarina e Petrucchio.

- Uma cena cheia de tensões sexuais. – Bella maliciou, brincando.

- Já fez o pedido? – desconversou, fazendo a irmã mais velha soltar uma gargalhada.

A amizade das duas era engraçada de se ver. Cada uma mantinha seu espaço e respeito pela outra. Tinham que se agarrar à chance que tinham esse sentimento, e preserva-lo. Afinal, só tinham a elas mesmas em alguns aspectos.

* * *

**N/A: Então, o que acharam? Deixem suas opiniões e reviews. Share some loooove e faça uma autora feliz!**

**muah ;*  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Bem, não sei se foi de contra-gosto de vocês, HAHAHA, ou se é muito diferente, mas prometo que o clima vai ficar mais leve.**

**Mais um capítulo, espero mais reviews e respostas. Se não páro de postar ;D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 – Apartamento de Jasper e Edward.**

Edward passara a tarde e grande parte da noite anterior, aproveitando o apartamento vazio e pondo a matéria atrasada em dia. Já em estado de exaustão, com a escuridão entrando pela janela da sala, resolveu descansar.

Jasper raramente dormia fora, a não ser quando ia para o apartamento de Alice, sua namorada, a princípio. O estranho relacionamento deles tinha um toque todo especial e até engraçado, uma vez que não se prendiam e também dormiam com outras pessoas.

Ele tinha em mente, assim como ela, que ninguém era dono de ninguém. A ligação entre as pessoas que partilhavam um sentimento não poderia ser abalada apenas por ter saciado o desejo carnal com outro alguém. Claro, que para Jasper, isso estava melhor do que a encomenda.

Mas eram criticados por terceiros olhos e a relação igualmente julgada como uma modernidade extrapolada, por parte deles.

- São exatamente sete e quatro da manhã e tenho o imensurável prazer de ter de volta ao simples apartamento, meu melhor amigo, que está babando em cima do travesseiro, enquanto o sol sobe no horizonte da Grande Maçã!

Jasper sabia como alegrar alguém com seu humor contagiante. Mesmo após a morte de Anthony, ele conseguiu ser o melhor aliado de Edward, quando o mesmo só ficava enfurnado debaixo dos edredons.

O jovem acordava o amigo de maneira divertida, deitado ao lado sem nem sequer ter trocado as roupas amassadas, resultado da noite anterior, e as botinas de caubói, Edward conseguiu esboçar um meio sorriso saudoso e murmurar algum xingamento, enquanto empurrava com o braço despido o corpo de Jasper, que rolou no chão gargalhando.

- É bom te ter de volta também, Edward. – disse se sentando no mesmo lugar, cruzando as pernas.

E um travesseiro voou em sua direção.

- Será que nem uma recepção calorosa, como essa, você pode apreciar? – fingiu indignação.

- Será que você não consegue calar a boca?

Resmungou desistindo de tentar dormir de novo. Levantou da cama grande e foi ao banheiro privativo.

- Não quando se passa a noite ao lado de um corpo curvilíneo como o dela.

- Alice? – perguntou do banheiro.

- Quem mais? – ele levantou, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso.

- Não sei como ela te agüenta ainda. – falou abrindo a torneira para lavar o rosto.

- Ela é minha perdição, meu caro amigo. Posso deitar com todas, mas sempre volto para a cama dela. – e se jogou de costas no colchão com lençóis amassados. – Vai voltar para a aula, finalmente?

Edward não respondeu, desligando a torneira e enxugando o rosto na toalha.

- Podemos sair em meia hora, passamos no café no caminho, só preciso tomar um banho. – ele respirou e continuou. – Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? Não te suportaram mais em casa?

- Pode dar licença para eu tomar meu banho? – Edward perguntou colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora da porta.

- Eu não estou no banheiro.

- Jasper. – pediu.

- Eles também estão te achando um saco, não é? – perguntou divertido.

- Vai, Jasper. – tentou novamente, escondendo o riso.

- Eu te falei. E falta de mulher não é, você sabe disso.

- Vai! – ele gritou.

- Já vou, já vou. – levantou as mãos em rendição. – Depois você me explica essa história direito. E quero saber da sua irmã. Ela já esta com dezoito não é?

Edward bateu a porta, disfarçando a gargalhada. Jasper se não era cortado, continuava falando para o resto da vida. Talvez por isso fosse tão amigo dele.

***

**Casa dos Cullen.**

Como uma família típica americana eles estavam sentados à mesa, com um farto banquete, presos em suas atividades matinais e seus costumes de café-da-manhã.

Carlisle lia o jornal, Esme tomava seu suco de frutas natural e Rosalie respondia a mensagem de texto que recebera da velha amiga de classe. Vestida prontamente para a escola estava com os ânimos aflorados especialmente no dia de hoje.

A campainha tocou, surpreendendo ao casal, e fazendo Rosalie pular em disparada até a entrada, já sabendo quem era.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Emmett cumprimentou sorrindo, ao ver a loirinha subir na ponta dos pés para colar os lábios aos dele.

- Bom dia! – respondeu envolvendo os braços delgados ao pescoço largo e musculoso do noivo.

Seu companheiro era dotado de uma inteligência invejável. Sempre fora o primeiro aluno da classe, e terminou o colégio antes do previsto, emendando seu primeiro ano na faculdade de direito de Nova Iorque, aos dezessete anos.

Foi estagiário de Carlisle quando já estava para se formar e se encantou pela jovem Rosalie em uma comemoração de aniversário de seu pai. A diferença de idade do casal pesou para os irmãos super protetores da loira. Mas seu jeito engraçado e cativante, logo amoleceu a rincha que tinham com ele.

Foi estagiário de Carlisle quando já estava para se formar e se encantou pela jovem Rosalie em uma comemoração de aniversário de seu pai. A diferença de idade do casal pesou para os irmãos super protetores da loira. Mas seu jeito engraçado e cativante, logo amoleceu a rincha que tinham com ele.

Agora, um advogado formado, tinha um dos melhores empregos junto ao sogro na empresa. Quase todas as manhãs, Emmett passava na casa da namorada para leva-la a escola e a seguir ir para o escritório. Notou a excitação exagerada de Rosalie e os olhos brilhando quando afastou o corpo, o que resultou em uma risada de ambas as partes.

- Qual o motivo de tanta empolgação, posso saber? – perguntou colocando a maleta de couro marrom na mesa de entrada.

- Bem, além de te ver, claro, só tenho mais uma semana até a minha formatura! E então, voilá, faculdade!

- Mas já?

- Aham! As cartas de admissão chegam hoje, eu estou uma pilha!

Ele deu um risinho baixo, puxando o corpo de Rosalie para mais perto, a fim de acalma-la com um beijo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, meu Achaiah¹. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama assim.

- Mas você é um anjo.

Antes de começarem a namorar, Emmett via a pureza nos olhos brilhantes de azuis dela. Seu rosto delicado e seus gestos meigos, o encantaram de maneira certeira, e tudo nela o remetia ao anjo virtuoso.

- Bom dia, Emmett! – gritou Carlisle da cozinha.

- Bom dia, Carlisle.

Respondeu alto, puxando a mão de Rosalie até o local. Depois do desjejum, Emmett fez o prometido, e estava levando a noiva para a escola. Ele sorria cada vez que lembrava desse termo. Apesar de serem jovens, não se arrependiam de andar com a aliança do dedo por aí. Não tinham pressa para o próximo passo, e estavam satisfeitos com o status imposto.

O telefone dela tocou, exibindo o nome do irmão na tela. Respirou fundo e atendeu. Sabia que Edward ligaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele sempre ligava.

- Acordado essa hora? – ela brincou.

- _É. Só para dizer que eu estou indo para a faculdade, ok? Já repus as matérias e vou fazer as provas. _– ele se explicou.

- Que bom, fico feliz por você.

-_ Está indo para a escola?_

- Sim, já estou chegando. Estou de carona com Emmett.

-_ Ah, sim. Mande um "alô" para ele. E... me desculpe por ontem, ok?_

- Tudo bem, já estava esperando por essa ligação.

-_ É, eu sei. Me ligue quando tiver notícias da faculdade, certo?_

- Pode deixar. Um beijo, se cuida.

-_ Outro._

Depois desligaram satisfeitos.

***

**Aula de Sociologia:**

- Pode ficar com esses. – Alice sussurrou para Edward. – Estou livre dessa aula, já.

- Sorte a sua. – ele resmungou olhando para as anotações confusas escritas nas xerox solicitada.

A aula tinha começado há quinze minutos e Edward esquecido completamente do projeto prático voluntário da professora. Ela coordenou os alunos interessados com comentários na aula anterior, na qual ele não esteve presente.

Muitos dali se interessaram em participar, apesar de ser em um sábado pela manhã. Os aprovados teriam logo suas férias tão requisitadas. E ele estava pendente em quase todas, o que o obrigava a ir na palestra interativa.

Alice fazia psicologia e tinha essa única aula com Edward, o que o tornava um pouco mais que um informante para ela. Na verdade, ele era a ponte de informações entre Jasper e a baixinha. Não reclamava, pois achava tudo isso muito engraçado.

- Ele foi para casa ainda hoje, ou veio direto para cá? – perguntou sussurrando sem olha-lo. Ele deu um riso baixo.

- Veio comigo para cá. Deve estar na aula de calculo.

- Ele vai reprovar essa matéria de novo. – resmungou dando os ombros.

Então a conversa foi cortada por uma gargalhada muito alta, que tirou todos de suas introspectivas concentrações.

- Algum problema, senhorita? – perguntou , se virando com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Me... me descul...culpe. – Bella tentava se conter, mas o riso era maior.

Sua barriga começava a doer e a situação ficava ainda mais engraçada, ao seu ver. Quanto mais tentava controlar, mais seus olhos enchiam de lagrimas e as gargalhavas ecoavam.

- Posso...? – ela implorou já saindo de sala rindo ainda mais alto.

Edward e Alice inclinaram para ver, que garota estava no estado incontrolável, mas só enxergaram os cabelos dela, voando, porta a fora. A risada era tão contagiante e melódica, que o burburinho e risadas baixas agora preenchiam o ambiente, que antes, estava em completo silêncio.

Nem todos tinham contato com toda a turma. Era arriscado falar, que a grande maioria tinha ciência do nome de cada aluno. Conforme os períodos iam se passando, a mistura ficava cada vez maior.

Ao termino da aula, Edward foi falar com a professora e saber dos detalhes da palestra, enquanto os outros estudantes esvaziavam a sala.

- Sra. Muller.

- Sim, senhor Cullen. – ele coçou a nuca sem graça, não sabia que tinha gravado seu nome. – Eu perdi a sua prova e foi a única que eu não achei para repor.

- Oh, sim. – ela finalmente o encarou abaixando os óculos na ponta do nariz. – O projeto é amanhã, às nove horas.

- E não tem como ser uma prova na outra semana?

- Olha, senhor Cullen, eu acompanhei suas faltas e sinceramente não gostei do seu quadro de ausência. Eu avisei que a avaliação para os que fossem repor seria esse projeto. Sem exceções, ok?

- Eu tive problemas particulares...

- Eu sei. Todos temos. – ela se virou guardando o material. – Sei como funcionam as perdas, Edward, perdi meu filho e tive que vir dar aula no dia seguinte.

- Eu... sinto muito.

- Todos sentem, não é mesmo? – dei uma risada sem humor. – Mas não tem problemas, isso foi há alguns anos. Espero você amanhã.

Ele suspirou se dando por vencido. Ela não voltaria atrás com a decisão e Edward sabia que teria que lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

- Senhorita Swan, me encontre lá fora, sim?

A professora falou. Edward nem tinha notado Bella entrando na sala, e nem ao menos sabia o nome dela. Mas supôs que ela teria soltado a gargalhada, porque agora estava sorrindo, mas completamente constrangida e vermelha.

Riu para si mesmo e saiu da classe.

***

**Casa dos Swan.**

Jane só não estava mais vermelha por falta de espaço no corpo. A recente briga com seu pai, foi o estopim para aflorar seus nervos de adolescente em ebulição. Andava de um lado para o outro, com o jeans rasgado na altura dos joelhos, e uma blusa apropriada para a tarde ensolarada de Nova York.

Apertava o redial do aparelho celular de cinco em cinco minutos, com esperança que a irmã fosse sua salvadora do dia. Chegou da escola com um sorriso aberto e um sentimento de liberdade enorme, deixando que as palavras "férias de verão" absorvessem na sua mente, um pouco antes de ter uma discussão com o chefe Swan.

_"Sua chamada está sendo encami..."_

- Argh! – ela resmungou.

Antes de jogar o celular em qualquer canto, o mesmo tocou mostrando Bella retornando as ligações.

- Bella! Até que enfim! – clamou teatralmente.

_- Diga, pequena._ – Bella pediu rindo.

- Onde você está?

_- Saindo do estacionamento da faculdade, se eu bater, a culpa é sua._

- Pode me levar em um lugar?

_- Porque papai não te levou?_ – estranhou.

Jane permaneceu hesitante, sabendo que Bella daria razão ao pai, ou no mínimo mostraria os pontos positivos da decisão do chefe da família.

- Nós tivemos uma... pequena briga. – e se corrigiu rapidamente. – Nada demais.

_- Hm, sei._ – Bella suspirou alto, e Jane já não ouvia mais muitos barulhos de carro. _– Faz o seguinte, eu vou te levar na sorveteria e a gente conversa lá._

- Vai me levar aonde eu quero depois?

_- Veremos._

- Ah, Bella! – resmungou antes de escutar o telefone sendo desligado.

A pequena se encaminhou até um bloco de post it, escrevendo um recado dizendo que sairia com Bella, para seguir para o lado de fora da casa, sentando nos degraus pequenos, a espera da irmã.

***

**Sala de Reuniões.**

Carlisle recebia seus clientes e colegas de trabalho em uma sala de reuniões no final do corredor. Ninguém os interrompia quando se trancavam la dentro. Diversos casos de separação eram resolvidos naquele local, sem o menor estresse aparente.

Mas tudo tem uma primeira vez. Já se passava do horário de almoço e o "casal figurinha" - como costumava chamar por baixo dos panos com seu colega de trabalho – continuava com a mesma discussão cansativa.

Não tinham filhos, apenas um cachorro que já estava determinado a ficar com a mulher. Mas a briga, antes de ir para o tribunal era justamente uma figurinha de um jogador de futebol americano, rara, que valia alguns mil dólares. Ele insistia em dizer que a incentivou a gostar do futebol, quando ela alegava ter sido a primeira a comprar o álbum e incitar a coleção.

Um sentado de frente para o outro, discutindo em voz alta, quebrando o trato de só se comunicarem através do advogado, e Carlisle aproveitou para olhar o relógio pela quarta vez. Seu estomago reclamava alto pela falta de alimento, e seu companheiro estava tão entediado quanto.

Não resolveriam nada daquele jeito, e o horário de trabalho já havia passado há pelo menos quarenta minutos.

- Continuamos na semana que vem?

_- Meu pai sempre colecionou, isso vem da infância!_ – a mulher gritava para o futuro ex-marido.

- Mesmo horário. – confirmou James. – Vai almoçar aqui no restaurante do prédio?

_- Você nunca me deixava assistir um jogo, sequer!_ – reclamou respondendo a ex-esposa.

- Vamos sim.

Simplesmente saíram da sala e deixaram os dois. Carlisle passou pela secretária pedindo que avisasse que a reunião foi dada por encerrada e que prosseguiriam na próxima semana.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, com a pasta de couro preta na mão, James suspirou alto sorrindo.

- Peguei um caso complicado essa semana.

- Mais do que esses dois aí? – perguntou abismado apontando para a porta da sala.

- Não é bem um caso de divórcio. – explicou. – A criança perdeu os pais e não tem parentes muito próximos, então vai ter que ser mandada para o outro lado do país, na casa de um tio.

Confessou triste, adentrando as portas de metal que se abriram.

- Tem quatro anos só. – ele prosseguiu tristonho. – Fica em um colégio interno, todos os dias. Minha esposa ficou com tanta pena que visita a criança todo fim de semana.

- Já se apegou não é? – imaginou.

- É, eu fico triste de não poder dar um filho a ela, sabe.

Suspirou fundo e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Assunto de filhos era um pouco delicado para Carlisle ainda. Mas pela primeira vez, conseguiu ver a dor do amigo e se esquecer um pouco da sua.

- E porque não adotam? – sugeriu saindo do elevador.

- Pensamos nisso, mas nunca concretizamos. – respondeu. – Julia, essa menina, que trouxe de volta o assunto lá para casa.

O sorriso tristonho de James, o fez suspirar alto, lembrando da criança.

- Nós estamos procurando o endereço desse tio e verificando a ficha dele na polícia, procedimentos, entende? Mas a cidade dele é muito do interior, difícil de achar boa estrutura familiar... – ele parou de repente. – Se não acharmos, ou se ele não quiser a guarda, nós vamos entrar com pedido de adoção.

Carlisle olhou surpreso com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas feliz pelo novo amigo.

- Sério?

- É. – disse com um sorriso. – Mas não quero criar expectativas que nos frustrem depois, sabe? Vamos com calma, fazer o que é certo, para depois tentar alguma coisa.

- Isso vai ser muito bom, James. – Carlisle disse generoso. – Digo, para você e para Maria.

- Eu sei que sim.

- Qualquer ajuda, pode contar comigo. – ofereceu amistoso.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Carlisle.

E com isso seguiram seu almoço compartilhando idéias sobre suas vidas familiares.

***

**Praça de Alimentação - Campus da NYU.**

O copo suado mostrava o contraste do gelo que derretia com o sol quente. Edward saciava sua sede com a coca-cola gelada e aliviava sua garganta seca. Alice tagarelava sobre sua próxima viagem a casa dos pais, dizendo que não queria levar Jasper, porque ele aparentemente não daria uma boa impressão.

Estava alheio a tudo que ela falava, sem demonstrar desinteresse pelo lábio sorrindo de lado no rosto e os olhos vidrados nos cubos dentro de seu copo. Esperavam seu pedido na mesa, enquanto Jasper não aparecia. Alguém passou correndo atrás de sua cadeira com um celular tocando, mas a princípio a pessoa nem notava.

O guarda-sol de metal implantado no meio da mesa de madeira davam um ar de lanchonete tropical e o sol escaldante lembrava as bem desejadas férias que estavam por vir.

- Não foi aquela menina que teve uma crise de riso hoje? – perguntou Alice, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e encaixando o rosto pequeno na palma da mão, atraindo total atenção dele, pela primeira vez.

- Não sei. Não consegui ver quem era.

- Acho que era, pelo cabelo. – revelou dando os ombros. – Não sabe o nome?

- Não faço a menor idéia. – confessou observando a morena jogar o material no banco traseiro e entrando no carro azulado.

- O celular dela estava tocando, acho que ela não percebeu. – suspirou fundo abaixando o braço. – O que me lembra que Jasper esqueceu o dele no meu apartamento, acredita?

- Pior é que acredito. – compreendeu debochado.

Alice gostava da companhia de Edward. Achava-o um bom ouvinte. Não era introvertido, apesar da fama de "comer quieto". Ela gostava muito de falar e observar as pessoas. Faculdade de psicologia nunca foi uma dúvida para ela. E na sua opinião, Edward era um excelente objeto de estudo.

Seres humanos foram feitos individualmente, então tinha como teoria, que todos poderiam ser auto-suficientes. Menos quando a matéria era Jasper. Sua ligação com o "namorado" – ou qualquer outra denominação que os identificassem como – ia além do carnal. Por isso não sentia receio quando ficava com outros. Sabia que no final, Jasper seria o único.

O garçom trouxe a caeser salad de Alice e um sanduíche da casa para Edward com uma porção de batatas fritas, como um bom americano que era. Mal encostaram na comida, quando Jasper puxava uma das cadeiras com raiva e sentava resmungando algo que ninguém entendia.

- Jasper, respira. – falou Alice, sem olha-lo.

- Eu vou reprovar em calculo, de novo! – bufou.

- Mas isso eu já sabia. – rebateu revirando os olhos.

- Obrigado pela confiança,_ amor_. – ralhou. – Tudo por causa dos malditos limites. Eu não vivo com limites! Porque tenho que saber o maldito limite do infinito? Ele por si mesmo já se diz infinito, oras!

Edward começou a rir do amigo e de seu desespero. Jasper alcançou suas batatas fritas e pegou algumas levando a boca sem se importar de pedir permissão.

- Acho que vou ter que arrumar um emprego. – deduziu de boca cheia. – Meu pai não vai mais pagar esse curso.

Pai de Jasper era um empresário típico. Muitas horas no trabalho, quase nenhum minuto para a família, muito dinheiro, pouco romance. Divorciado duas vezes, um filho apenas, e muita lição de moral. Já tinha dado um aviso severo na última reprovação e Jasper temia ficar sem sua mesada e seus cursos.

- Sabe o que eu estive pensando? – Edward imediatamente largou o sanduíche e o encarou, esperando pela próxima bomba. Assim fez Alice largando o garfo.

- Sinceramente? Nem imagino. – respondeu Edward.

- Um grupo de eventos! – eles encararam-no tentando entender. – Promoveríamos festas! Eventos! Tudo!

- E porque você pôs isso no plural? – Edward perguntou.

- Porque é claro que vocês vão me ajudar. Seremos sócios. Podemos fazer uma logo marca e vender kits...

Alice soltou uma gargalhada alta e Edward continuou o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu juro que não entendo sua maneira de ver o mundo.

- São para poucos, meu caro. – Jasper se vangloriou colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

- É, bem poucos... – murmurou Alice baixinho, mas todos ouviram.

E terminaram o lanche escutando mais idéias mirabolantes de Jasper.

***

**Sorveteria Ben & Jerry's.**

Depois de escolherem seus sabores e sentarem em uma mesa baixa e redonda, Bella ficou encarando Jane, esperando que desse alguma explicação. Mas ela estava muito entretida olhando a decoração de vacas espalhadas pela parede.

- Porque eles remetem vacas a sorvete? – perguntou distraída.

- Vaca, leite, sorvete. – Bella enumerou. – Vai esperar que eu pergunte o porquê da briga?

Jane respirou fundo e deixou o pote em cima da mesa, pegando fôlego para contar sua versão da história.

- Eu fiquei de férias hoje, e ontem eu combinei com Jackson de ensaiar na casa dele. Mas meu pai falou que estou "muito saidinha" – imitou com uma voz fanhosa – e que eu deveria ficar em casa em uma _sexta a noite._

- E você, inteligentemente, explicou que queria ir para casa de um garoto em uma sexta feira a noite? Sozinhos? – perguntou incrédula.

- É só o Jackson! Não é como se eu fosse... fazer algo demais com ele. Iríamos ensaiar só.

Jane tentou explicar de maneira mais convincente, mas seus olhos denunciaram a partir do momento que desviaram dos de Bella, que havia algo a mais nisso tudo.

- Jane. – Bella respirou e colocou a colher no pote. – Papai é sozinho. Ele sempre foi carrancudo e tenta ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo. Tem ciúme por dois. A partir do momento que você diz que vai para casa de um garoto, com esses hormônios fervilhando, pela primeira vez, ele vai ter alguma reação assim.

- Eu sabia que você iria dar razão a ele. – resmungou.

- Ei. – Bella chamou esticando a mão sobre a mesa tentando buscar a dela. – Não estou defendendo ninguém. Estou fazendo você ver o lado dele, como vou fazer ele ver o seu, e não te tratar mais como uma criança.

- Vai mesmo?

- Claro que vou. – prometeu. – Mas você não ia só para ensaiar, certo?

Jane recuou constrangida, dando os ombros e revirando os olhos exageradamente.

- Nós ficamos algumas vezes. Mas nunca assumimos nada. – suspirou e colocou uma colherada na boca. – Ele é um garoto legal, sabe.

- E pode vir a ser seu primeiro namorado?

- Ah, não sei. – fez uma careta. – Eu não ligo muito para essas coisas, sabe. Ninguém tem uma pessoa só na vida, então o primeiro não é muito importante, e sim o último, que fica até o final.

Bella soltou um risinho baixo, ouvindo a irmã que falava como uma adulta, mesmo com o pensamento imaturo. Ela tentava conciliar dando conselhos, como sua mãe dava e compreendendo, mas eram só irmãs, Bella aprendia, assim como Jane.

- Toma cuidado com esse pensamento. – alertou ainda rindo. – É uma teoria um pouco esquisita.

- Você ficou com o mesmo homem até hoje?

- Não, não é isso, Jay. – Bella explicou. – O primeiro é importante sim, porque você se sente diferente depois. É estranho, mas inevitável. Não pode ser ruim, tem que ser delicado, devagar.

Ela se aproximou mais para o meio da mesa chamando a loirinha.

- Dói bastante, sabe. – aconselhou.

- Por isso que não importa. Vai doer seja com quem for. – Bella revirou os olhos e continuou comendo.

- Só não apresse as coisas. – alertou antes de colocar uma grande quantidade de sorvete na boca.

Jane aprenderia com o tempo. Sua tenacidade era muito evidente, e se deixava guiar por emoções e hormônios incontroláveis. Bella fazia o que podia. Mas não tinha a moral materna para obriga-la a qualquer coisa. Ambas tinham que caminhar com as próprias pernas.

* * *

**N/A²: Capítulo grande, né?**

**Será que Beward vão finalmente se conhecer?**

**Jane perderá a virgindade?**

**Share some looooooove, deixe seu review! Muah! ;*  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Obrigada a todas as reviews! Bom que estão gostando. Aí vai mais um! ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 3 – Casa dos Cullen.**

O típico suor acumulado nas laterais do rosto e o coração palpitante levavam a informação ao subconsciente de Esme que tudo o que visualizava agora, não passava de um pesadelo. Mas os olhos não se abriam, a garganta seca lhe causava um mal estar interminável. E ele estava ali, tão perto, tão nostálgico e ainda tão lindo... Era fácil de alcançar.

Ela só queria um abraço, só queria poder lhe dar um beijo na testa e olhar mais uma vez naquelas órbitas azuis cristalinas, acreditando que está tudo bem. Queria a paz que sua alma passava, e a risada calorosa que enchia seu coração. O peito acelerava as batidas e a cada passo inútil que dava em sua direção, mas o sorriso não lhe saía da face. Aquele sorriso que por muitas vezes lhe foi motivo para esboçar um próprio. Os dentes sempre muito brancos e alinhados, ao contrário de seus fios rebeldes descoordenados. A lagrima escorreu do canto de seu olho e a realidade despertou sua mente para o agora.

Eram quatro e trinta e quatro da manhã. E mais uma noite de sonhos e pesadelos misturava a cabeça da mãe inconsolada. O pulo que deu da cama, correndo para o banheiro, foi exatamente como das inúmeras vezes anteriores. O lençol remexido bruscamente, fez Carlisle acordar em um susto e olhar automaticamente para o lado, encontrando o vazio. A luz fraca saía da brecha da porta do banheiro de sua suíte e o barulho de torneira abafava um choro baixinho de Esme.

Ela passava as mãos molhadas pelo rosto, nuca e por ultimo, nos olhos lacrimejados. Apoiou as mãos no batente da pia, recuperando a respiração a pouco perdida. Carlisle abriu a porta do banheiro, observando mais uma vez, sua esposa desmoronar. Sempre quando pensavam em uma possível superação, outro dia conturbado, outra noite de pesadelos, os atormentava. Ela considerava ainda a história de terapia, que uma vez escutou uma amiga antiga falar. Mas o marido achava que não melhoraria em nada, uma vez que o filho era insubstituível.

Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo, afagando a dor que também sentia. Era um momento de pura cumplicidade entre o casal. O carinho que ela recebia, era o mesmo que acalmava de quem o fazia.

- Já está melhor? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.

Esme assentiu suspirando fundo. Não era a primeira vez que a encontrava assim. Palavras de consolo não bastariam para suprir a dor que tinha no peito. Puxou o corpo da esposa para si, passando a ponta do nariz pela bochecha úmida até chegar ao ouvido, sussurrando palavras doces de compreensão. Ao voltarem para a cama, depois de longos minutos se olhando, ela resolveu aliviar o que sentia.

- Anthony estava tão lindo... – murmurou contra o peito resistente de Carlisle.

- Ele sempre foi um rapaz bonito.- concordou.

- Eu vou fazer a terapia, Carlisle. – apesar da voz trêmula do choro, conseguiu ser firme com sua decisão. – Eu preciso.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. – e inclinou o rosto para baixo encontrando os olhos chorosos. – Eu apóio você, ok? Agora vamos dormir.

- Obrigada.

Sussurrou antes de fechar as pálpebras de novo e adormecer sem sonhos.

**Casa dos Swan.**

Bella estava sentada no meio da cama conferindo o material para a palestra, ansiosa pelo "cargo" que pegou. Depois de ter ido tomar um ar, por conta da crise de riso, voltou a sala e a professora lhe perguntou se poderia ajudar com os preparativos da palestra, ela chegaria mais cedo que os demais, porém não se importou com esse fato, em cima da proposta.

Laurent não era muito mais velho que Bella, mas a maturidade que adquiriu por ser pai de família tão novo, pesava quando conversavam. Ele contava como seu filho lhe tinha dado uma lição de moral, sussurrando, enquanto copiavam a matéria da Sra. Muller. A criança tinha apenas quatro anos e deu bronca no pai por não saber a diferença entre dois videogames. Bella rompeu o silêncio da sala com uma risada tão contagiante, que Laurent se segurou para não acompanha-la. Ela lhe era uma boa companhia e sempre perguntava sobre a família recém-formada.

Bella abriu um sorriso para si mesma lembrando da situação passada e levantou da cama indo pelo corredor, até o quarto ao lado de meias, na ponta dos pés para não acordar os demais. Os dedos encostaram na maçaneta de metal gelado, mas ao tentar abrir, a mesma encontrava-se trancada. Xingou baixinho por ter que acordar Jane que não teria uma boa vontade para abrir a porta. Respirou fundo e bateu três vezes na madeira pintada de branca com os nós dos dedos.

- O que?! – gritou a voz sonolenta de Jane após alguns segundos.

- Sou eu. – Bella anunciou, mordendo o lábio, divertida, esperando a porta ser destrancada.

Deu um passo para trás escutando os passos pesados da irmã. Os olhos ainda semicerrados e os cabelos em completa confusão fez Bella soltar um risinho após entrar no quarto.

- Sábado. Oito da manhã. Você é louca. – resmungou Jane para depois se jogar de volta embaixo dos cobertores.

- Precisava da_ minha_ bolsa, que a senhora pegou ontem. – esclareceu.

- Ta. Tchau.

Bufou a loirinha escutando depois a irmã bater a porta do quarto de leve. Depois de se calçar e arrumar seu material na mochila pequena, Bella desceu as escadas arrumando seu rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Ia sair sem tomar café ou ao menos olhar para a cozinha. Mas o barulho da xícara em cima da mesa chamou sua atenção.

- Já, vai, filha? – perguntou Charlie com o jornal entre os dedos.

- Nem sabia que o senhor estava acordado. – confessou andando em sua direção.

- É, acostumei a acordar cedo. Nem no sábado consigo ficar um pouco a mais na cama.

- Ah, sim. – compreendeu dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do pai. – Mais tarde a gente se fala.

Já ia sair, mas antes lembrou da conversa que teve com a irmã e virou o pescoço para falar com Charlie.

- Tenta ser menos obtuso com a Jane. – aconselhou. – Ela já está grandinha...

- É, eu vou conversar com ela. – se deixou vencer.

**Apartamento de Jasper e Edward.**

- Merda.

Murmurou Edward quando olhou para o relógio que indicavam faltar dez minutos para a palestra. Ele não achava seus óculos em lugar algum. Dormiu a noite passada com eles no rosto, lendo um artigo sobre behaviorismo, e em algum momento da noite, lembrou ter-los jogado em algum canto qualquer. Raramente usava o objeto, mas não sabia como seria o procedimento do evento, então tinha em mente que precisaria levar.

Escutava a discussão de Jasper e Alice na sala há mais de meia hora. Em um sábado de manhã, que parecia que tudo estava para acontecer. A baixinha pediu carinhosamente que a levasse no aeroporto. Jasper não hesitou, mas quando ela veio com a conversa de que não o apresentaria aos pais, o mesmo ficou furioso. A complicada situação de um relacionamento aberto pesava nessas horas, divertindo Edward e estressando o "casal".

Depois de tanto procurar, encontrou os óculos no lugar mais óbvio. Respirou fundo e tentou não pensar que aquilo seria uma má sorte para o dia inteiro. –_ Foi apenas um descuido._ – Tentou otimizar. Passou pela sala como um furacão sem se importar de se despedir ou atrapalhar a discussão de relacionamento.

**Universidade de NY – Palestra.**

Chegou no campus da faculdade e o estacionamento estava praticamente vazio. – Claro, quem seria o louco a vir para a faculdade em um sábado ensolarado de manhã? – Apressou o passo pelos corredores escutando as vozes em uma única sala iluminada. Não tinham muitas pessoas, e as poucas que tinham estavam em sua maioria enfileiradas, recebendo ordens da professora.

Primeiramente, entrou com cautela, pelo canto colocando a mochila em cima da cadeira. No quadro branco escrito em letras garrafais "Cidade das Flores". Observou melhor, tentando entender a sistematização que a professora tinha programado. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, notou a morena do outro dia colocando colares de pano verde em alguns dos voluntários.

Para ele, seria mais um dia daqueles com direito a palestras chatas, onde anotaria tudo e sairia nervoso por ter que fazer algum resumo ou resenha sobre o assunto. Mas quando Bella veio em sua direção com uma prancheta e um colar na mão, um milhão de perguntas passaram por sua cabeça. Ela que ele nunca havia notado por muito, e que teve que pedir licença pelo ataque de riso, tinha uma expressão séria demais, que em sua simplória opinião não combinava com seu rosto.

Se sentiu intimidado quando ela esticou a prancheta sem mais explicações, sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Ei. – ele chamou, quando ela girou os calcanhares para sair.

Bella olhou de volta com a mesma face sem expressões e esperou que ele continuasse.

- O que eu faço com isso?

- O que você acha que deve fazer? – perguntou ríspida.

Edward deu um sorriso sem graça, ajeitou a haste do óculos e encarou a folha pregada a prancheta. Alguns dados eram pedidos. Uma coisa simples, e ele se sentiu extremamente constrangido com a frieza na voz da menina. Engoliu seco e a fitou sorrindo sem graça.

- E isso? – perguntou sentindo as bochechas corarem por antecipação, por receio de receber em troca outra resposta ríspida.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos e andou em sua direção, tomando bruscamente a prancheta da mão dele e o colar de pano.

- Nem uma tarefa simples. – ela resmungou. – Se acham tão bons e não sabem preencher nem o nome.

Edward franziu o cenho, encarando a menina, que o observava e anotava algumas coisas em seu lugar. Como ela podia ser tão grossa se nem ao menos o conhecia? Trincou o maxilar e fechou os punhos, respirando pesado.

- Pronto, preenchido. – ela disse lhe devolvendo o papel. – Pode ao menos assinar seu nome? Acha que pode lidar com isso?

- Sim, obrigado. – respondeu com raiva na voz.

Nem cinco minutos naquele lugar e sua vontade de sair batendo portas e se deixar reprovar na matéria era descomunal. Apoiou a prancheta na coxa, pegando apoio com o pé na cadeira e assinando rapidamente o nome. Quando lhe devolveu, ela se aproximou colocando o colar, ainda com a máscara vazia em seu rosto. Depois deu as costas e o deixou parado no mesmo lugar.

Edward observou o burburinho um pouco mais alto no canto da sala, onde a professora estava com um dos voluntários. Era alto, tinha cabelos bem claros, quase brancos e olhos claros. Ele começou a prestar atenção, vendo que não era só a morena que estava tratando mal as pessoas dali.

- Assine seu nome legivelmente. – Sra. Muller mandou.

- Eu já fiz isso! – protestou o aluno.

- Eu disse legivelmente, isso aqui é um rabisco. Ou faz o que eu mando, ou se retire.

Quanto mais tempo passava dentro da sala, mais ele queria fugir e mais ficava confuso. - Uma palestra de sociologia peculiar e de mau gosto. – Ele pensava.

- Se não seguir as regras, _as minhas regras_, está fora.

Depois de toda uma discussão desnecessária, ela os ordenou que sentasse. Sendo os que estavam com o cordão ao redor do pescoço, ela escolhia o lugar. Aos poucos, Edward foi notando a semelhança dos que se encontravam ali. Todos os que estavam "marcados" pelo pano verde, tinham olhos claros e os que não estavam, olhos escuros. Ela se dirigiu ao pequeno tablado em frente a classe e Bella estava sentada ao seu lado, anotando algo na prancheta.

- Eu quero que toda pessoa branca nesse auditório que gostaria de ser tratada da _mesma maneira_ que a sociedade trata os cidadãos negros, se algum branco gostaria de receber o mesmo tratamento dado aos negros, levante-se.

O rosto confuso de cada um ali dentro, ficou ainda mais abstruso. A pergunta parecia sem nexo e ao mesmo tempo a ficha caía na cabeça de cada um lentamente.

- Vocês não entenderam? – perguntou a professora. – Se vocês brancos, querem ser tratados do modo como os negros são tratados, levantem-se.

Era como se ela esperasse que realmente alguém fosse levantar. Algumas pessoas confusas se sentiam tão ameaçadas que levantariam só pelo tom de sua voz. Quando na verdade, aquele era o alerta mais poderoso que ela estava dando ao pequeno grupo de alunos. Mas ninguém levantou.

- Isso deixa claro que vocês sabem o que está acontecendo. – continuou. – Vocês não querem isso para vocês. Quero saber então porque permitem que aconteça com os outros.

Uma lufada ralhada saiu de um dos homens sentado a três cadeiras o lado de Edward. O silêncio era tanto e tão compenetrado, que toda a atenção da sala foi virada para ele.

- Quer voltar atrás com sua decisão? – a professora perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu rindo sarcástico. – Só não concordo com isso. E não creio que ficaremos aqui para discutir as desavenças entre negros e brancos.

- Você se acha muito bom para estar aqui?

- O que? Não! – se defendeu atrapalhado.

- O problema de vocês é acharem que sabem tudo demais. – e se fez silêncio novamente. – Porque não conseguem manter a boca fechada por cinco minutos? Não conseguem não usar o fardo libertino da América do norte e reivindicar quando alguma coisa não vai de acordo com seus princípios. Não conseguem por uma maldita hora ser tratado como os negros são tratados!

A atenção estava totalmente nela novamente. Aos poucos os que se conformavam começaram a prestar atenção no discurso da anciã. Ela tinha muito mais a falar em tão pouco tempo.

- Não digo só por eles. – apontou ao jovem de pele escura, sentado a sua frente. – Mas por todos que sofrem qualquer tipo de preconceito, sejam as mulheres, os gays, as lésbicas, os deficientes mentais, físicos. Estamos em pleno século vinte e um e não somos capazes de nos tratarmos de igual para igual. O modo como separei vocês e _rotulei_ foi desagradável. Mas apenas por alguns minutos, vocês se sentiram mal, se sentiram sem privacidade, diferenciados. Agora, pergunte a algum deles como é se sentir assim a vida inteira.

Outro minuto de silêncio. Outro minuto de consciência.

- Porque a distinção entre uma pessoa que tem mais ou menos melanina na pele? Porque o nojo quando algum deficiente passa ao seu lado, ou quando um casal homossexual está de mãos dadas no cinema? Eles estão vivendo a vida deles! E só não estão sendo normais, porque nós os tratamos diferentes! – explicou - O problema do homem inteligente é ter poder na mão. E quando um homem inteligentemente burro tem _poder_, ele o usa de forma incorreta, empregando a sociedade uma realidade distorcida.

Pouco a pouco e mesmo que minimamente, a comoção veio aos olhos de alguns dos voluntários presentes. Era realmente para mexer com os instintos e os princípios erráticos de alguns.

- Existe uma cidade aqui nos Estados Unidos, - falou andando em direção ao quadro. – chamada vulgarmente "cidade das cores"; lá é um dos únicos lugares que as flores nascem de todas as cores. Gente do país inteiro viaja para tirar algumas poucas fotos do lugar. Todas adoram ver cor nas flores. Só não gostam de ver em pessoas.

Muitos minutos e aplausos depois, a professora terminou seu discurso, dando a lição de moral que marcaria a vida das pessoas presentes. Mesmo que no externo, eles fingissem indiferença, no fundo todos saíram com um algo acrescentado.

A palestra já tinha ganhado prêmios na década de sessenta e muitos adultos tinham em si a conseqüência gratificante do objetivo do projeto. Bella se sentia renovada. Uma grande brincadeira de ser assistente daquela mulher tão fantástica, a fez no final sair com um sorriso estampado no rosto, querendo rasgar a face. Todos os assuntos relacionados à sociedade, ela se empenhava em saber e não se importava em ter acordado antes do sol em um sábado para absorver um pouco mais de cultura a sua mente.

Para Edward foi uma palestra produtiva. Ele se encaminhava para o estacionamento da faculdade, pelo corredor vazio com a mochila nas costas, enquanto retirava os óculos de grau e guardava no estojo acolchoado. Escutou uns passos apressados atrás de si, mas não se incomodou em virar, até ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

- Edward!

Ele parou e esperou que ela o alcançasse. Diferente da expressão que tinha no início da manhã, Bella exibia um sorriso diferente no rosto e divertido. Edward sabia que não podia ficar com raiva dela, o projeto o qual ela fez parte e ajudou a professora, tinha o objetivo dela ser rude com ele. Mas não conseguiu poupar a confusão interna quando ela veio lhe falar pela segunda vez ao dia.

- Hey! – falou esbaforida de correr. – É Edward, não é?

- Sim. – respondeu cauteloso.

- Eu sou Isabella – e inclinou a mão para um aperto amigável. – Bella Swan.

E por um tímido minuto de silêncio ela reparou nos olhos que não vestiam mais óculos e pôde ver o verde escuro das órbitas de Edward.

- Só queria me desculpar pela grosseria mais cedo. – ela explicou ainda um pouco tímida. – Sra. Muller me pediu ajuda e...

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu surpreso. – Entendi, eu acho.

- Sério, me desculpe. – ela pediu ainda sem graça, apoiando uma mão no braço dele. – Olha, por que não fazemos o seguinte: Ainda não está tarde e aposto que você também está com fome. A gente pode almoçar ali na lanchonete mesmo.

Seu pedido de forma alguma parecia um galanteio barato de mais uma das garotas que o abordava naquela faculdade. Edward era muito bonito e vistoso, chamava atenção feminina fácil. Mas Bella tinha realmente a culpa de ter sido rude nos olhos e foi difícil recusar um convite tão leve e tranqüilo como aquele. De qualquer forma, seria uma boa maneira de passar o resto da tarde. Seguiram para a mesa em silêncio, cada um em seus respectivos pensamentos.

Antes que o silêncio fosse incômodo, o celular de Bella tocou e ela pediu desculpas, atendendo, sem se importar de levantar e falar em outro lugar. Charlie ligara para saber que horas ela estaria em casa. Ele trabalharia hoje e Jane queria uma carona para alguma festa, - a qual ele decidiu que ela poderia ir, a fim de "liberar" um pouco mais a caçula. – mas os horários não coincidiram.

Edward ficou constrangido com a situação, mas não queria parecer rude falando que não era necessário um _almoço_ para compensar. Talvez ela só estivesse sendo gentil. Sim, porque além de bonita, ela era gentil.

- Olha, não precisa fazer isso... – ele começou sem jeito, coçando a nuca.

- Fazer isso o que?

- Me convidar para almoçar. – esclareceu. – Provavelmente você tem planos e acabou de receber uma ligação.

- Está tudo bem. – Bella garantiu. – Eu realmente me senti mal, te tratando daquela forma.

- Mas não chamou todos que tratou mal para sair.

Bella se surpreendeu mais com a hipótese da saída do que com a idéia de que ela não chamou todos. Raramente saía com alguém. Claro que não recusaria, em alguma oportunidade, um encontro com Edward. Sua beleza não era típica de um americano albino. Seu cabelo dourado e desgrenhado fazia um belo conjunto com o par de esmeraldas nos olhos. Mas de maneira alguma, antes daqueles cinco segundos, havia passado idéia de um encontro descarado com o jovem.

- Me desculpa se dei essa impressão. – disse rindo. – Eu realmente só chamei para um almoço.

- Ah, sim...

- E calhou se você ser o único o qual eu tratei daquela maneira.

- Sorte a minha não?

Ele brincou, fazendo Bella corar envergonhada pela má impressão. Mas logo o embaraço passou e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não saio em encontros para _comer._ – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo Edward a olhar confuso.

- Como não? Todo mundo sai para comer em encontros!

- Ah, claro. Mas eu não saio no primeiro encontro para comer. – e fez uma careta.

- E porque não?

- Bem, se eu quiser passar vergonha, eu sairia. – ele continuou confuso. – Qualquer lugar que você vá sair para comer, é um constrangimento diferente. Massas que lambuzam o rosto, saladas que deixam folhas nos dentes, sushis que não se partem e temos que colocar inteiros na boca...

Ela ria e fazia careta a cada explicação, e ele a acompanhou achando loucamente que tudo aquilo fazia sentido. Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo preso ajeitando e deixando os fios longos caírem em cascatas pelo ombro. Ainda rindo, Edward reparou na beleza da menina. Algumas sardinhas brincavam nas maçãs do rosto corado naturalmente dela e os olhos tinham o tom exato dos cabelos. Não era muito cheia de curvas, mas toda a delicadeza do corpo bem delineado, a fazia bela sem sombra de dúvidas.

Fizeram o pedido com um clima mais leve e risonho. Agora o silêncio não era desconfortável, já que Edward fez questão de quebrá-lo sem receios. Por um momento ele esqueceu os dias trancafiados no quarto sem ver ou ouvir vozes de pessoas desconhecidas. Conseguiu não lembrar que passou mais de três meses sem escutar o nome de alguma pessoa diferente, ou de conhecer alguém novo.

- Faz faculdade de que? – ele perguntou.

- Assistência Social e você?

- Sociologia. – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Não gosta do curso? – ela presumiu.

- Não é isso. Só não tenho muita certeza dele.

Há algum tempo ele não tinha muitas certezas e o curso era só mais uma dentre elas. Mas ver a expressão reprovando de Bella o fez se arrepender momentaneamente de ter falado que não gostava. Não queria se passar por um dos riquinhos que estavam em um curso sem rumo, para em seguida ir para a empresa do pai.

**Escritório de Emmett.**

- Realmente nem acredito que consegui!

- Você sabia sim. – Disse Emmett aplicando um beijo na bochecha da loirinha.

- Ok, eu tinha uma prévia idéia. Mas nada confirmado. – se explicou. – Nem acredito que estou preenchendo o formulário da faculdade.

Sua excitação para um novo lugar era palpável e divertia Emmett. Ele já tinha tido aquela experiência e ficava mais que feliz vendo a namorada passando pelo que ele passou. O que o remetia a algumas _outras_ lembranças que não o agradavam tanto assim.

- Sabe que calouras de faculdade chamam muita atenção, não é?

- Chamam? Como assim?

- Os veteranos sempre ficam de olhos abertos para as "carnes frescas" que chegam. – falou e segurou o queixo para que demonstrasse. – E menininhas com ar inocente como o seu, são ótimas para cair na laia deles.

Rosalie começou a rir tão alto que jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Meu amor, você está nervoso e enciumado?

- Não, não é isso! – desmentiu rápido desviando os olhos, mas logo se rendeu a ela. – Um pouco. Preocupado e cauteloso seria melhor.

- Pois pode ficar despreocupado, senhor advogado! – falou se jogando em seu colo e o beijando ternamente. – Sou sua e só sua. Agora deixa eu ir, que minha mãe está me esperando no shopping.

- Me liga mais tarde, ok?

- Pode deixar. – prometeu sorrindo e selando os lábios rapidamente.

**Estacionamento da NYU.**

Depois de um almoço tranqüilo, trocando informações saudáveis e leves, os dois estudantes se dirigiram lado a lado trocando risadas pelo estacionamento. Duas pessoas que trocaram gostos e discutiram a política de ensino. Que riram como dois novos amigos e que curtiram a tarde sem preocupações.

- Meu carro está para lá. – ele apontou para trás explicando.

- Ah, tudo bem. – compreendeu sorrindo simpática. – Acho que agora só nos veremos depois das férias, não é?

- Acho que New York não é tão grande assim... – comentou piscando um olho.

- É, acho que não. – Ela concordou. Edward não sabia como fazer isso sem ficar corado.

- Obrigado pela tarde e pelo "encontro". – brincou só para vê-la corar e não se sentir envergonhado sozinho.

- Não foi um encontro! – ela protestou rindo sentindo as bochechas ruborizadas.

- Mas podia ser. – ele sugeriu.

- É... podia.

Ainda era cedo para ele. Edward não se sentia preparado ainda para ter seus encontros casuais e sair sem estar afetado. Bella não parecia o tipo de garota que se levava em um encontro casual para uma noite de prazeres carnais. Então ele se conteve em apenas sorrir e receber um sorriso de volta. Talvez essas férias seriam uma boa pedida para a sua mente. E talvez, quem sabe, Nova York não fosse tão grande assim?

* * *

**Share some looooooove, deixe seu review! Muah! ;*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada a todas as reviews!**

**Mais um campítulo! =) Reviews fazem Edward sorrir! (_e a autora escrever!_)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 4 – Casa dos Cullen.**  
.

Era uma manhã de domingo animada para aquela família. Há muito tempo sem qualquer motivo para grandes manifestações eles se juntavam de maneira tão descontraída. Cada qual tinha alguma razão diferente para um espírito divertido naquele café da manhã.

Emmett estava à mesa com a namorada, que falava sem parar de sua formatura e futura faculdade. Esme aguardava ansiosa pelo momento oportuno de dar as boas notícias que lhe enchiam o coração. O chefe da família se sentia, enfim, tranqüilo. A empolgação da pequena Rosalie contagiava os familiares de forma sem igual. Quando Edward adentrou a casa, ela simplesmente saltou da mesa indo em direção ao irmão, pulando em cima, surpreendendo-lhe.

- Estamos animados hoje, não é? – falou brincando, retribuindo o abraço desajeitado, enquanto segurava com a outra mão o guidão da bicicleta.

-Mas é claro que estamos! – respondeu eufórica, ajudando-o a recostar a bicicleta dele.

Geralmente andava de bicicleta para ir ao parque perto de seu apartamento, ou simplesmente dar uma volta perto de casa. Era reconfortante a liberdade que ele tinha de passar pela cidade com o vento no rosto, vendo o resto em um borrão e lhe dando tempo para espairecer e refrescar a cabeça jovem, cheia de preocupações. Esme havia ligado para ele na tarde anterior, para que passasse em casa e tomasse café com eles, e então ele fez.

A matriarca se sentia tão orgulhosa de si mesma em finalmente admitir que precisava de ajuda, que quis contar a todos em uma reunião informal. Pensava que aquela maneira seria a melhor, com o maior apoiador segurando sua mão discretamente por baixo do pano de mesa, exibindo o sorriso caloroso no rosto.

Quando todos já estavam plenamente satisfeitos, Rosalie resolveu revelar seus planos para a noite tão esperada por ela. Tinha passado toda a noite anterior, organizando o que falaria na entrega de diplomas, com auxilio de Emmett. Assim como também anotou todas as possíveis vestimentas de seus convidados especiais.

- E eu espero que o senhor Edward me apareça com alguma acompanhante. – anunciou, fazendo-o revirar os olhos e expressar uma careta divertida.

-Porque uma acompanhante, Rose?

-Até parece que _você_ não consegue uma.

-Aposto que Jasper gostaria de ir e me seria uma boa companhia.

-Ok, ele pode ir. Mas contanto que vá arrumado como eu pedi.

-Para uma festa ele arruma até vestido de noiva. – brincou arrancando gargalhadas de cada um.

Aproveitando ainda, Esme apertou a mão do marido como um sinal de que iria falar. Ele a olhou cúmplice assentindo com a cabeça de que estava ciente do próximo acontecimento. Ela tomou coragem e anunciou sua decisão. Era muito importante que recebesse o apoio dos filhos, que tentavam entender sua dor.

Não diferente do esperado, Rosalie se emocionou com a atitude da mãe a abraçando carinhosamente. Para Edward ainda era dolorido tocar no assunto, mas não deixou de dar um sorriso compreensivo. Ele já estava cansado de se sentir mal, cansado de chorar ao lembrar de situações onde seu companheiro o acompanhava. Desgastado da dor da perda. Carlisle percebeu o semblante magoado e confortou o filho com um abraço amigável.

**Supermercado Wall Mart.**  
.

Jane estava parada ao lado da bancada de grãos com uma carranca maior que seus óculos que lhe cobriam a face pequena e jovem. Enquanto isso, Bella os pesava na balança disponível sem dar muita atenção ao lado melodramático da irmã. Jane sempre fora exagerada e teatral, sempre apelou para o lado artístico. E em uma manhã de domingo, não seria diferente.

-Desamarra essa cara, Jane. – pediu Bella depositando os grãos na cesta que a irmã carregava.

-Não foi você quem acordou cedo demais e foi dormir tarde. – resmungou.

-Digamos que meu _divertimento_ tenha sido mais cedo.

Podia não ver as expressões pelos grandes e escuros óculos, mas juraria de pés juntos que a loirinha revirou os olhos lentamente atrás deles. Jane chegara da festa um pouco mais tarde do que de costume, quando seu pai a buscava, porque pôde voltar de carona. Mas não gostou nada quando Bella pediu ajuda para as compras do mês.

Bella sabia que seu _divertimento_ tinha sido além da palestra e sorria ao pensar na conquista do novo amigo, mas deixou guardado no inconsciente, pelo menos por enquanto. Compraram o suficiente e já estavam no caixa, quando a pequena lembrou que precisaria da ajuda da irmã para sair novamente.

-Bells... – chamou.

-O que você vai pedir? – desconfiou rapidamente. Jane abriu a boca em protesto algumas vezes, antes de se entregar.

-O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Ainda nada. – comentou guardando as compras nas sacolas do mercado. – Devo pegar um cinema, ou ficar em casa com o papai mesmo.

- Você... – hesitou levantou os óculos na cabeça e mostrando as órbitas azuis ainda com vestígios da maquiagem do dia anterior. – Podia me levar hoje em uma festa?

Pediu mordendo o lábio. Bella não respondeu enquanto não terminou de ensacar as compras, sem deixar o sorriso divertido no rosto. Jane continuava a encarando tensa pela resposta. Mal havia conseguido uma liberdade maior e já queria extrapolar. A irmã não a culpava, teve seus momentos de rebeldia durante algum tempo, antes da mãe adoecer e levava broncas sempre que desobedecia as ordens dos pais.

Jane teria que aprender com seus próprios erros. Apesar dos conselhos que recebia, sempre tentando ajudar, a loirinha sabia ser persistente e teimosa. Estavam de férias, afinal de contas. Que mal poderia acontecer em ir dois dias seguidos em uma festa? Bella se virou, segurando duas sacolas em cada mão e suspirou.

-Aonde é?

-Na casa de uma menina do teatro.

-Eu vou ter que buscar também?

-Eu posso voltar de táxi...

-Me liga quando estiver saindo de lá. – avisou passando a sua frente – E não pense que vou ficar de motorista...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Jane abraçou suas costas, fazendo Bella rir.

- Ok! Pode deixar! Eu prometo! – e deu um beijo em sua bochecha – Prometo! Prometo!

**Cemitério do Acaia – New York.**

Hello Lonely – Theory Of a Deadman (http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=JpKkO-rnSB4)

.

Depois de sair da casa dos pais, Edward precisava respirar um pouco o ar da rua. Cada palavra relacionada com "perda" lhe trazia um embrulho no estômago desconfortável, o qual ele não tinha poder de controlar. O cansaço mental era muito grande para suportar por tanto tempo. Já tinha sido há alguns meses, _deveria ter superado_. – Pensava.

A dor nunca vai embora, ela só diminui com o tempo e você se acostuma a ela. Ele pensava nas palavras de conforto, todas semelhantes, durante o período que as pessoas insistiam em conforta-lo, sem que pedisse. Andando de bicicleta ainda na rua principal, mal percebeu quando se direcionou ao cemitério onde estava o corpo do irmão enterrado. Porém não fez o caminho de volta.

"_ 'Cause all this pain is getting old _"

Desceu da bicicleta passando o cadeado pendurado na grade e foi caminhando para a lápide conhecida. Estranhamente, pela primeira vez, o incômodo das lagrimas não possuiu seus olhos e o nó na garganta não obstruiu a passagem de ar assim que entrou. O _cansaço_ era maior.

A flores murchas e envelhecidas deixadas por sua mãe a cada mês, ainda estavam lá enfeitando. Ele agachou vendo o nome recentemente lapidado na pedra e a data, com a frase "Carpe Diem" logo embaixo. Instintivamente trincou os punhos apoiados na perna como uma forma de controle interno. As indagações costumeiras vieram em sua mente como um baque. Os "porquê's" não desvendados se repetiam.

Uma dor diferente preencheu seu corpo. Eram saudades. Saudades de um tempo que não voltaria mais.

"_All those days you waste on me  
I just can't let you go _"

Antes que regredisse, levantou e caminhou com passos apertados para fora dali. Quando chegou a bicicleta encostada do jeito que havia deixado, já não sentia mais pressa. Precisava se acalmar, recobrar a sensatez que adquiriu antes de entrar ali como nas outras inúmeras vezes. Foi caminhando guiando-a pelo guidão ao lado, sem montar, apenas com a calma que sua mente queria e precisava.

Por um lado se sentia minimamente orgulhoso de conseguir segurar as lagrimas - pelo menos até agora.- Claro que não seria suficiente para encobrir todas as emoções que ainda fervilhavam em seu peito, mas seu inconsciente guardou aquela informação para lhe dar força em alguma situação posterior que o pudesse abalar. Aos poucos Edward iria se reconstruir e continuar a vida que tinha deixado de lado há algum tempo. Só precisava dar um passo de cada vez e adquirir um ritmo saudável para restabelecer seu interior.

Edward achava que devagar iria reconquistar seus objetivos, e o primeiro deles era dedicar seu tempo, agora livre, às amizades e familiares. Sairia mais com Jasper para suas noitadas de distração e iria a formatura de Rosalie. Voltaria a conhecer novas pessoas e normalizaria suas atividades e esportes rotineiros, que há meses não praticava. Finalmente o peso do remorso de voltar a normalidade sem Anthony saíra de seus ombros, e o aperto no peito não sufocou suas vontades guardadas.

Já estava há alguns blocos de distancia de sua ultima parada, quando teve que esperar o sinal fechar e atravessar a avenida. Olhava para o outro lado da rua o grande supermercado, sem realmente prestar atenção na jovem recém-conhecida colocando as compras na mala do carro no estacionamento aberto do Wall Mart. Finalmente a passagem para os pedestres foi liberada e notou Bella. Sorriu com a ironia do final da tarde do dia anterior. Realmente New York estava pequena, e ele não poderia estar mais grato.

Chegou de mansinho pela lateral do carro, surpreendendo-na.

-Pelo visto New York não é a maior cidade do país. – brincou inclinando o corpo, entrando em seu campo de visão.

-Hey! – Bella falou abrindo um largo sorriso surpreso, e estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo. – Nem a mais populosa!

-Fazendo compras? – Edward perguntou o óbvio tentando passar por cima do silêncio desconfortável que iria se instalar.

Bella ficou feliz de reencontrar o novo amigo, e por um momento esqueceu sua irmã, que já estava dentro do carro, esperando.

-É, alguém tem que fazer, não é? – respondeu divertida, fechando o capô do carro. – E você? Se exercitando?

Edward sorriu educado e mordeu o lábio, enquanto passava os dedos nos fios espessos bagunçados. A frase "carpe diem" martelou em sua cabeça e o orgulho ha pouco guardado de repente lhe deu um impulso para que se convencesse de que a conversa chegasse ao ponto que lhe ocorreu.

-Um pouco. – respondeu.

Jane escutava a música dentro do carro distraída, mas percebeu a demora da irmã para pôr apenas algumas sacolas na mala do carro. Abriu o vidro da janela e colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora, sem notar Edward conversando com Bella.

-Hey, Bella, quanto temp... – e parou no meio da frase quando viu a situação que interrompia. – Ow, ok. Desculpa.

Desculpou-se rindo nervosamente voltando a fechar o vidro da janela.

-Minha irmã. – Bella explicou se desculpando. – Acho melhor eu ir.

- Tudo bem. – compreendeu abaixando a cabeça, mas antes que a morena entrasse no carro, tomou fôlego para não desistir do plano. – Bella?

-Sim? – perguntou voltou a olha-lo sem graça.

-Acha que está livre no próximo sábado?

-O que tem em mente? – perguntou casualmente ocultando toda a excitação que usufruía sua mente.

-Um encontro. – sugeriu abrindo o sorriso que os fazia recordar da discussão de ontem.

-O _seu_ tipo de encontro, ou o meu?

-Minha irmã vai se formar. – confessou. – E aparentemente eu preciso de uma acompanhante.

-Oh – ela riu. – Acho que posso te ajudar nessa.

Aceitou sorrindo. Pediu um minuto e foi até a janela do motorista batendo na janela e chamando a atenção de Jane, que estava totalmente voltada para o vidro ao seu lado, observando Edward.

-Pode me emprestar seu celular um minuto?

-Quem é...

-Por favor? – Bella cortou.

Trocaram telefones, se despediram cordialmente sentindo a ansiedade se instalando em ambos os corpos. Bella entrou no banco do motorista e colocou o aparelho da irmã no colo, que logo pegou.

-Não vai mesmo me falar quem era?

-Só um amigo da faculdade, Jane. – respondeu sem encara-la girando a chave na ignição.

-Edward C.? – perguntou olhando o número recém armazenado.

- É. – confirmou pegando velocidade dando a intenção de assunto encerrado. Mas não resistiu a uma brincadeira, a animação contagiou seu corpo demais para guardar alguma coisa. – Não é só você que tem paqueras, viu?

Jane deu a língua zombando a irmã. Antes de virarem a próxima esquina, Bella ainda pôde ver Edward montando em sua bicicleta e pedalando com um sorriso no lábio.

**Fundos da festa.**

~ Money Honey – Lady Gaga ~ (http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=HbMRgRXavfY)  
.

Não era a primeira vez que Jane experimentava bebida alcoólica. Por andar com pessoas de "mente aberta" – como eram julgadas os envolvidos com quaisquer tipos de artes – a liberdade de consumação de drogas ilícitas ou não era maior do que a do resto da população. Mal sentiu o copo plástico cair no chão com o tal ponche quando Jackson tomou sua boca mais uma vez com voracidade. O liquido rosado manchou a grama verde e os jovens não paravam nem para respirar.

Encostada em um muro áspero, Jane mal sentia as costas sendo lanhadas, pois o que mais estava em evidência era o membro excitado do menino que roçava em seu abdômen. Uma mistura de surpresa, medo e tesão afloravam seus hormônios, mas nem por isso deixou de correr as mãos inexperientes pelo tronco do rapaz.

-Jay... – ela pediu ofegante entre beijos.

Jane não tinha qualquer relacionamento fixo com o garoto e estava assustada com a velocidade dos acontecimentos novos. Apesar de ter a cabeça formada com idéias próprias e decisões firmes, ainda estava assustada com toda aquela intimidade repentina.

-Hmm... – ele resmungou contra a pele quente de seu pescoço.

-Vamos... com calma. – pediu se afastando para encara-lo.

Ele percebeu que a estava espantando e respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Era apenas um ano mais velho que ela, mas suas experiências sexuais precoces lhe davam alguma vantagem para lidar com a situação de controle hormonal.

- Você quer que eu pare? – perguntou respirando contra seu rosto, com a testa colada na dela. Mas o máximo que ela fez foi negar com a cabeça.

* * *

**Uhhh, tenso, ham? Será que vai rolar com a Jane? Reviews e descobrirão!**

**Share some looooooove, deixe seu review! Muah! ;*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada a quem está acompanhando, quem estiver gostando deixe uma review, quem não estiver, indique ao inimigo e me faça feliz! :D**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**• Para quem gostar de fic Robsten, estou pensando e postar algumas aqui. Dêem sua opinião.**

**• Para quem gosta de ler besteira, pode me seguir no twitter (beeandrade)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5 – Casa dos Swan.**

Charlie sentou na mesa da cozinha observando Bella cozinhar algo para comer. Não era costume terem realmente um _jantar_ nos fins de semana, mas as compras haviam sido feitas mais cedo e sua filha não se importou, mais uma vez, em preparar algo caseiro, sabendo que ele gostava. Se sentia muitas vezes culpado por não poder ajudar e _criar_ devidamente. As obrigações domésticas sempre estiveram nas mãos da falecida esposa e Bella as tomou todas para si, quando já não havia quem fizesse.

Notava que sua filha era caseira e não se importava em desperdiçar o fim de semana ou as férias ao seu lado, apenas assistindo um filme. O que ele agradecia internamente, já que para sua cabeça cansada, lhe era menos um trabalho. A independência e o juízo dela o tranqüilizava quando se tratava de Jane, que apesar de ser madura para a idade, ainda se portava como uma menina de seus dezesseis e rebeldes anos.

Quando Bella voltou, antes de fazer o jantar, sem Jane, Charlie tentou argumentar sobre as saídas constantes e exageradas da caçula, mas a mais velha conseguiu distrair sua atenção, como sempre fazia, apenas perguntando sobre o próximo jogo que passaria na televisão. Ela sabia como ganhar naquela batalha de superproteção sem muito esforço. Então pôs na mesa a travessa de lasanha, antes de voltar com os pratos de porcelana.

Um movimento simples e completamente do cotidiano que traziam a ele na memória a falecida esposa. Bella não tinha um traço sequer de sua mãe, mas todos os trejeitos e modos eram de Renée. Não muito depois de comer, enquanto assistiam televisão, Jane ligou pedindo que a irmã a buscasse na tal festa. Charlie ficou com a consciência mais tranqüila e cedeu ao cansaço corporal para ir se deitar.

Ao chegar na porta da festa, Jane já estava a sua espera com os braços do rapaz pela cintura. Ela não estava sorrindo ou gargalhando, seu semblante era sério e até envergonhado demais para sua pessoa. Assim que viu Bella parar, Jane praticamente voou para o carro sem ao menos se despedir de Jackson, que deu apenas um aceno constrangido e voltou para o interior da festa.

- Vamos? – perguntou Jane seca se sentando e colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Nem se despediu do menino, Jay. – estranhou.

Jane apenas deu os ombros assistindo o carro pegar velocidade. Bella certamente não gostava desse clima. Então tratou de muda-lo como sempre fez.

- Ele não deu conta, não é?

Em qualquer outro dia ou ocasião, essa teria sido uma piada a qual Jane tiraria a carranca do rosto e tornaria o ambiente mais leve, entrando na jogatina da irmã. Mas os acontecimentos anteriores voltaram a mente como lembranças não agradáveis e fizeram seu sangue esquentar trazendo lagrimas aos olhos azuis que não queriam despeja-las.

- Cala a boca, Bella. – respondeu entre dentes sentindo o rosto ferver e virou expandindo a cortina de cabelos loiros entre as duas.

A velocidade do carro foi diminuindo gradativamente conforme a proximidade da casa fosse crescendo. Bella sentia que tinha algo de errado com a irmã, era palpável. Jane mostrava suas emoções muito facilmente, uma vez que o teatro ainda ajudava nesse reconhecimento de sentimentos. A rua estava iluminada apenas com as luzes do poste e o jardim de gramas pouco cultivado da casa já estava a vista.

- Não quer ir mais devagar? – perguntou Jane com a voz embargada de ironia e tensão.

- Ok. – Bella parou o carro com o freio de mão e olhou para o lado. – O que está acontecendo?

- O que aconteceu, o que, Bella?

Jane _sim_ sabia mentir. E aquela indiferença na voz enganaria qualquer outro que a conhecesse por menos tempo. Bella tentava ler seus olhos, encontrar algum sinal de explicação para aquela grosseria logo após a festa.

- Você acabou de sair de uma festa, à meia noite e quarenta e cinco, estava com o garoto que você gosta e está cheia de grosserias porque?

- Eu só estou cansada, querendo a minha cama, posso?

- Pode, desde que pare de grosseria e me diga o que tem de errado. – falou Bella aumentando um pouco o tom. – Eu saio para te buscar com a maior boa vontade em um domingo a noite e...

- Eu transei com o Jackson.

Cortou Jane esperando que a notícia fizesse Bella se calar e a deixasse em paz. A pequena só queria tomar um banho e repassar sua primeira vez na cabeça, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Mas o estado de choque com a informação dada, fez Bella desligar o carro, já em frente a casa com as luzes apagadas.

- Você o que, Jane? – perguntou englobando as milhares de outras perguntas que tinha para fazer. – Quando? Hoje? Na festa?

- É hoje, na festa! – disparou a loirinha sem segurar mais o choro. – Quem se importa?

- Bem, você deveria se importar! – Bella gritou. – E eu me importo também! E aquele garoto deveria ter se importado!

- Olha quem fala! – se exaltou Jane se expressando com os braços. – A senhorita "foda-se o mundo" que faz o que quer, sempre leva tudo na brincadeira!

- Você não sabe o que está falando, Jane. – declarou Bella sentindo as lagrimas enchendo seus olhos. – Vocês ao menos usaram camisinha?

- Não quero falar disso, ok? Não quero!

- Claro que não usaram! Mas que burrice, Jane!

- Bella, cala a merda da boca!

- Não calo não, Jane! Eu sou a porra da sua irmã e vou cuidar de você enquanto eu puder!

- Exatamente! Você é minha irmã! – ela explodiu. – Não a minha mãe. Nossa mãe já não está mais aqui e você não precisa fazer papel dela! Os problemas que eu passo são só meus, e você não tem que se meter!

E com isso deixou o carro e bateu a porta. Os dedos de Jane tremiam ao achar a fechadura da porta e as lagrimas embaçavam a vista enquanto tentava usar a chave.

Assim que passou pela porta, seguiu para o banheiro do segundo andar e se trancou sentando no vaso e apoiando o rosto entre as mãos, apoiadas no joelho exposto pelo vestido.

_"Enquanto beijava seu pescoço, Jane escutava o barulho de zíper se abrindo e mesmo com o **tesão** dominando seu corpo, não a deixou menos tensa do que estava. Seu sutiã já estava rodando perto do pescoço, quando há alguns minutos atrás ele brincava com seus mamilos enrijecidos._

Os dedos de Jackson desceram para as coxas pálidas apertando com sofreguidão até chegar no interior de suas pernas e achar seu sexo molhado no pano da calcinha. O indicador faminto apenas deslizou pela entrada intocada de Jane que arfou e revirou os olhos, pensando que seria capaz de derreter com aqueles movimentos, mas rapidamente lhe foi tirado o prazer, e o rapaz já estava se posicionando em sua entrada apertada.".

A loirinha soluçou alto levantando e ligando o chuveiro antes de se despir. Aparentemente não devia ter motivos para chorar. Sua escolha tinha sido feita desde o início. Mas a insegurança tomou conta de sua mente pensando em como poderia ter sido melhor, se fosse planejada com mais carinho e calma, depois de uma conversa onde ambos teriam mais precaução.

_"Ele afastou o pano para o lado empurrando a extremidade de seu membro pulsante para o interior dela. Jane fechou os olhos com a dor enquanto apertava o ombro que lhe dava sustentação e para a perna que estava parcialmente levantada. Ela trincava o maxilar sentindo o corpo estranho entrar forçadamente contra as paredes justas da sua abertura íntima._

Não tinha espaço para calma ou cuidado. O frenesi da excitação era grande demais para dar lugar a qualquer outro tipo de sentimento. As bochechas vermelhas dele e o suor de sua testa mostrava o esforço que fazia para não entrar com mais ferocidade e machuca-la demais. Jane tinha as pernas bambas e fracas nesse ponto e se forçou a deixar acontecer relaxando. Jackson buscou sua boca mais uma vez e os beijos ofegantes não cessaram até estar por completo **dentro.".**

Percebeu a pequena mancha de sangue no interior da calcinha e jogou o pano dentro do box para lavar. Entrou embaixo no chuveiro deixando a água escorrer e limpar todo o vestígio de suor já seco na pele. Passou os dedos finos pela feminilidade agora dolorida e machucada, e por um ato de reflexo fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de amenizar a dor.

_"Jackson mal conseguia se mover no corpo da pequena e aquilo só o excitava ainda mais. Não seguraria muito tempo até chegar ao ápice. Jane mordia o lábio em uma expressão de dor e segurava a respiração para não gritar sentindo-o entrar e sair com dificuldade. Quando tentou aumentar um pouco o ritmo, ela se contraiu em volta de seu membro instintivamente e essa foi a deixa para Jackson sair e ejacular na própria mão._

_Depois de ir ao banheiro, voltou encontrando Jane ainda parada encostada na parede. Seu rosto inexpressivo indicava que não havia sido tão prazeroso para ela quanto foi para ele. Jackson parou em frente a ela e tentou analisar seus olhos. Não sabia como agir, já tivera experiências sexuais, mas nunca havia tirado a virgindade de ninguém. Não fazia idéia como proceder, mas tinha consciência que os fundos de uma festa não tinham sido o melhor cenário. A culpa e o peso do arrependimento caíram em sua cabeça quando Jane desviou o olhar avistando o nada._

- Hey – ele beijou sua bochecha ainda quente. – Está tudo bem? Te machuquei muito?

Jane não queria mostrar fragilidade, pois sabia que era normal doer e não ter prazer na primeira vez. Apenas virou o rosto e encontrou os lábios de Jackson mais uma vez antes de ligar para Bella e pedir que lhe buscasse.".

Já com a camisola infantil no corpo, enquanto penteava os cabelos úmidos na frente do espelho, se deparou com a menina que ainda não era mulher a encarando. Por mais que quisesse adiantar seu processo de amadurecimento, ainda teria muito a aprender antes de ser considerada uma adulta com responsabilidades e deveres. A maior prova tinha sido a noite impulsiva acontecida há algumas horas atrás.

Ainda precisava de ajuda para achar um bom médico que lhe explicasse na consulta todos os métodos anticoncepcionais, examinasse seu corpo e dissesse que estava tudo bem. Sua melhor amiga escutou grandes sermões que não eram verdades e foi deixada dentro do carro sozinha. Bella só queria o bem de sua irmã, e mesmo sabendo que não era e nem poderia fazer papel de mãe, sempre tentava o possível e o impossível para que a falta não fosse grande como era para ela.

A irmã não teve com quem se aconselhar, não teve quem lhe desse dicas ou com quem conversar. Foi apenas possível contar os acontecimentos de sua "vida íntima" quando Jane já era mais velha e mesmo assim não tinha a mesma força e potência que uma mãe teria. Saiu do banheiro em direção ao quarto, passando pela porta da frente, escutando o fungar abafado de Bella. Aquele mísero segundo, foi o suficiente para que os olhos enchessem de lagrimas novamente e o arrependimento preenchesse seu peito.

Girou a maçaneta com cautela e encontrou-a deitada na pequena cama de casal totalmente encolhida no escuro do quarto. Escutou a respiração da irmã ser presa e passou as costas da mão pelos olhos molhados antes de fechar a porta, deitando ao seu lado e passando os braços pela cintura fina de Bella.

- Me desculpa? – ela pediu baixinho sem conseguir segurar a voz de choro. – Perdão, Bella. Eu estava tão nervosa...

- Shhh... Amanhã a gente conversa, vai ficar tudo bem.

Falou a irmã acalmando a outra, - mesmo com a voz trêmula - virando o corpo e deixando Jane se acomodar em seu colo. Passou os dedos pelos fios recém lavados, sentindo a dor do peito aliviar um pouco com o ato da caçula. Deixou-a chorar baixinho enquanto pôde, até conseguirem ambas pegarem no sono sem saírem daquela posição.

**Tesla Roadster – Carlisle**

O motor parou silenciosamente em frente a casa rústica. Seu carro elétrico de ultima geração não deixou escapar um ruído na rua pequena e fechada, daquele condomínio humilde. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Esme suspirou profundamente ainda fitando a arquitetura campesina do lugar. Era acolhedor, calmo. As cores claras ainda davam ênfase para a atração pacífica. Carlisle foi o primeiro a fazer algum movimento, quando pegou a mão que descansava sobre o colo da esposa. A saia comprida e com um pouco mais de cor foi tirada finalmente do armário depois de algum tempo aprisionada. Ela lhe deu um sorriso amoroso, sentindo a segurança que ele lhe passava com o pequeno gesto.

A ansiedade borbulhava e transparecia em suas mãos gélidas e nas palpitações aceleradas do coração. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e levou a costa da mão delicada nos lábios, sem deixar que seu olhar aquecesse o de Esme.

-Me ligue assim que acabar. – ele pediu. A esposa inclinou o corpo e selaram os lábios gentilmente antes dela assentir.

-Eu te amo. – Ela o lembrou.

-Eu também meu anjo, muito!

Esme saiu do carro, mas esperou ver o carro ganhar velocidade pela rua deserta, antes de subir devagar os três degraus na entrada da casa e respirar fundo, apertando a bolsa pendurada no ombro, contra o corpo delgado. Ela sentia que mesmo esse pequeno ato, havia sido seu apoio quando as mãos do marido não lhe estavam disponíveis. Tentou ignorar a vontade voltar para casa e desaguar em lágrimas por se forçar a reviver a experiência da perda, mas ali era um lugar onde teria todo o apoio e compreensão de pessoas que passaram pelo mesmo "problema". Então cada degrau passou a ser uma afirmação de uma futura superação que aliviaria seu peito.

Encarou a porta da frente aberta passando o olho pelo local ainda vazio. Sabia que seus trinta minutos adiantados serviriam para colher alguma informação a mais e seriam suficientes para que convencesse a si mesma que aquilo seria o melhor. Uma mulher que aparentava ter cerca da sua mesma idade, com unhas e batom de cor semelhante, - um vermelho fechado – a atendeu com um sorriso humilde nos lábios, esperando que se aproximasse. Esme correspondeu com igual intensidade e caminhou até o balcão de madeira clara.

-Boa tarde. – cumprimentou sorrindo, sem esconder o nervosismo.

-Boa tarde, a senhora é nova por aqui?

- Sim, sim. – respondeu um pouco desconfiada, sem saber que o centro tinha ciência de todas as pacientes, uma vez que a casa era pequena o suficiente para que todos se conhecessem.

- A reunião ainda não começou. – explicou pegando uma prancheta com um formulário pregado. – Você pode preencher esses papéis enquanto isso, ok?

Pediu deslizando as unhas vermelhas pelas letras do papel, que Esme seguia com o olhar, vendo desde coisas básicas e pessoais a motivos que mexeriam desde já com as memórias recentes. Se afastou ainda sem deixar os olhos do papel. Unhas Vermelhas assistia a senhora recém chegada se afastar cautelosa em direção as cadeiras acolchoadas encostadas na parede. Tentava ver por trás da expressão materna, a história dela, o motivo que ela estaria em um lugar daqueles.

Não demorou muito para que a recepção se enchesse com mulheres de todos os tipos e todos os semblantes. Algumas já tinham água nos olhos, outras sorriam e até mesmo riam. Por um instante Esme ficou imaginando se algum dia faria o mesmo tão despreocupada quanto àquela em pé, perto do balcão. Unhas Vermelhas ainda a observava cautelosa e preocupada com a futura amiga que faria, sabendo que a veria progredir tanto como as outras quase quinze que esperavam o sinal para entrarem para a reunião.

- Vamos meninas? – perguntou uma senhora alta com os cachos claros serpenteando pelos ombros, evidenciando a cor dos olhos azuis intensos.

E Esme levantou seguindo o fluxo de mulheres até um corredor que as levariam a uma sala conhecida pela maioria. Em seu primeiro dia, ela só ouviria seus depoimentos e os confortos recebidos pelas próprias pacientes. Um dia, quando estivesse preparada, iria compartilhar e desabafar o que lhe pesava na alma. Com calma, um passo de cada vez.

**Apartamento Jasper e Edward.**

Edward estava apoiado na borda do fogão - que não era quente - apoiado, observando as erupções iniciais da água fervente se abrirem. Sentia em todos os músculos da perna o cansaço prazeroso de um dia bem aproveitado. Logo cedo, Jasper o chamou para um jogo de futebol com uns amigos que não via há algum tempo, a aproveitando para sair daqueles dias inertes de início de férias, aceitou o convite.

O vapor morno que saía esquentava sei peito nu dando a sensação de aquecido. Um pingo gelado de seu cabelo recentemente lavado caiu dentro da panela e foi o que o despertou para abrir a embalagem do macarrão instantâneo para cozinhar na água fervida. No mesmo instante, seu companheiro de apartamento adentrou a cozinha com uma toalha enrolada na cintura de mau jeito e uma de mão assanhando os cachos loiros.

-Você viu alguma samba canção minha? – perguntou intrigado. – Trouxe da lavanderia essa semana e não acho em lugar nenhum.

-Definitivamente não. – respondeu logicamente.

Ignorando o sumiço das cuecas e não se importando em estar sem roupas debaixo, puxou uma cadeira do outro lado da pequena mesa da cozinha miúda, sentou se espreguiçando e suspirando alto. Jasper estava feliz de poder passar o dia com o velho amigo como antes, repassou as brincadeiras nos intervalos do jogo informal e lembrou da tal festa que Edward havia comentado. Jogou a toalha de mão por cima do ombro antes de retomar o assunto.

-Me explica mais dessa festa.

-Não é _festa_! – ralhou Edward rindo. – Não o tipo de festa que você está acostumado. É a formatura da Rosalie. Só vão ter pais, professores e os adolescentes da turma dela.

-Sim, - compreendeu. – e eu tenho que levar alguma acompanhante ou posso arrumar por lá?

O sorriso sacana de Jasper divertia Edward. Os anos podiam se passar e ele continuaria sendo o garoto festeiro que ele conheceu por acaso e desesperado para dividir um apartamento.

-Acho melhor você levar alguém.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Jasper dando um salto da cadeira – Porque hoje à noite, meu amigo, - e deu a volta na mesa passando o braço pelos ombros de Edward – uma galera vem aí, sabe como é, tomar algumas cervejas, jogar um pôker, e duas gatas especialíssimas estão entre os convidados. Já fiquei sabendo que Sarah se interessou por você, e pode aproveitar para fazer companhia na formatura.

-Agradeço o convite, - Edward interrompeu se desvencilhando do abraço camarada – mas eu já tenho companhia.

-Não vai me dizer que a loirinha tomou meu lugar e te arranjou uma acompanhante?! – perguntou Jasper indignado.

-Nope. – o amigo se virou mexendo o macarrão na panela – Arranjei sozinho.

Edward já segurava um sorriso esperando a reação do amigo. Uma explosão, champagne, festas ou até mesmo um pulo em suas costas expostas, mas lá estava ele em estado de choque por pelo menos dois minutos inteiros.

- Eu. Estou. Tão. Orgulhoso! – finalmente soltou, falando pausadamente com um ar dramático e aplaudiu antes de jogar as mãos para o alto, arrancando uma gargalhada de Edward. – Aonde? Quando? Como?

Perguntou eufórico. Edward ainda ria colocando o macarrão quente no prato. Jasper parecia mais uma criança curiosa prestes a pular de tanta ansiedade antes de receber o presente-surpresa de Natal. Ele realmente estava contente por Edward estar voltando aos poucos, - ou pelo menos isso o que passava em sua cabeça – tendo seus "casinhos" por baixo dos panos, sempre surpreendendo.

-Eu conheci naquela palestra da faculdade. – explicou antes de adverti-lo. – Mas eu não estou saindo com ela. – _ainda..._ Completou mentalmente.

- Ainda! – Jasper completou parecendo ler sua mente. – Estou feliz por você. – admitiu. – Sem problemas, eu fico com as duas hoje.

-Que esforço, não é? – debochou Edward.

-Mas se ainda quiser... – ofereceu. – Qual o nome da sortuda?

-Isabella. – respondeu sentando a mesa com o prato quente. – Bella.

-Intimidade já, bom, bom. – avaliou antes de passar o olho na panela. – Sério que não sobrou para mim?

-Foi mal. – respondeu de boca cheia.

-Foi péssimo, estou infinitamente magoado. – brincou Jasper saindo da cozinha.

-Isso, vai se vestir que já estava me dando indigestão.

-Só para você, meu caro! Sarah e Lara vão é ficar com fome!

Gritou Jasper já do corredor, antes de compartilhar uma gargalhada alta com Edward.

**Cozinha dos Swan.**

Jane estava tomando seu segundo comprimido de Levonorgestrel, - a famosa pílula do dia seguinte, qual Dr. Dawson, ginecologista já conhecido da família indicou – após as doze horas de espera. Um pela manhã, e agora à noite. Olhava para a pílula como se fossem palavras da autoconsciência martelando de hora em hora. Agora, mais tranqüila, após uma consulta totalmente profissional, sem nenhum tipo de sermão, conseguia admitir mais a culpa, do que culpar Jackson pelo acontecido. Ela também quis, não foi?

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos, quando Bella entrou pela porta da cozinha, após uma ida rápida à farmácia e dando um sorriso aprovando o ato da irmã.

-Telefonema para você. – Jane comentou terminando de tomar a água do copo.

-Quem?

-O tal de Edward C... – explicou dando os ombros, mas com a excitação pela reação de Bella.

-E faz muito tempo? – perguntou cautelosa, controlando as pequenas fagulhas de ansiedade que surgiam no estômago.

-Não, assim que você saiu, ele ligou. Você não demorou tanto.

Bella maneou a cabeça indo em direção a bolsa que havia largado na mesa de madeira e vendo Jane se sentar em cima observando-a cautelosamente.

-É sério que você vai ficar ouvindo?

-Sem duvida alguma! – sorriu angelicalmente.

Rapidamente dedilhou o celular até achar o número gravado no aparelho da irmã e discar do seu. Encostou as costas na madeira um pouco de lado, sem deixar transparecer as emoções para Jane. Após a segunda chamada, Edward atendeu, porém demorou para responder. Um barulho alto, como de alguma música e tumulto ecoava e Bella teve que afastar um pouco do ouvido, antes de responder o "alô" gritado.

Hey, está podendo falar? – Bella perguntou cuidadosa.

-_Estou sim... É Bella?_

-Sim... – confirmou rindo das respostas gritadas – Olha, se quiser eu posso ligar depois, ok?

-_Não, tudo bem... _– ele resfolegou, e um barulho de porta batida soou, então finalmente um silêncio. – _Pronto, bem melhor._

Ele ouviu a respiração de Bella baixinha, e uma risada sendo segurada. Ela não sabia que ele havia corrido para o banheiro e se trancado, em meio a uma festa, para poder dar-lhe mais atenção.

-_Liguei para falar da festa de sábado._ – explicou – _Minha irmã, Rosalie, está cismada com alguns "figurinos", e eu quis saber se você tinha..._

-Ah, sim, claro. – confirmou aliviada por não ter cancelado os planos. – Acho que tenho vestidos de gala, aqui.

-_É, não precisa ser tão... _- e se perdeu nas palavras. – _Eu não sei, Rosalie é um pouco exagerada para essas coisas._

Jane observava a irmã em um jeito relativamente tímido, e bem diferente do seu normal. Bella não era o tipo de menina que se constrangia facilmente, sempre com as respostas na ponta da língua, conseguia virar o jogo e rebater prontamente todas as brincadeirinhas de mau gosto. Ainda sim, estava segura de todas as respostas que dava ao tal Edward C. Quando desligou, viu o sorriso vitorioso de Bella no rosto, que a encarava esperando alguma alfinetada.

-Pode falar, eu sei o que você está pensando. – Bella retrucou.

-Eu nem consegui pensar em nada, Bella. – respondeu revirando os olhos. – Não penso _só_ em você, ok?

- E estava ouvindo, rezando para eu te dar algum motivo para brincar comigo. – apostou – Bem, já que não tem nada a dizer, sábado você fica com o papai. Eu tenho uma festa!

Antes que Jane fosse reclamar, - o que pela primeira vez não fez menção, e se sentiu feliz por Bella – a irmã lhe deu um beijo na cabeça e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Ela já veria o vestido se ainda estava em boas condições de ir a festa. Ou talvez comprasse um novo. Poderia até chamar Jane para acompanha-la durante a semana, ela gostaria. Enfim, aquela garota tinha planos para si, depois de tanto tempo olhando pelos outros, e se sentia feliz por isso.

* * *

**Então, então? O que acharam?**

**Deixem seu carinho, que eu mostro o próximo post, que tal? Uuuuuh...**

**Vamos lá, Rio 2O16!**

**_Yes, we créeeeu!_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obrigada a quem está acompanhando, quem estiver gostando deixe uma review, quem não estiver, indique ao inimigo e me faça feliz! :D**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**• Para quem gostar de fic Robsten, estou pensando e postar algumas aqui. Dêem sua opinião.**

**• Mais uma fic: Caffé Mocha, pra quem gosta de humor e romance.**

**• Estou traduzindo a fic 'Daddy's Little Girl' (Menininha do Papai), não deixem de dar uma olhada! ^^  
**

**• Para quem gosta de ler besteira, pode me seguir no twitter (beeandrade)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – Casa dos Swan**

O suspiro cansado de Charlie preencheu o carro da patrulha enquanto os motores eram desligados com cautela. Mais um dia que sua ronda noturna o trouxe cansado psicologicamente. A cidade grande nunca lhe dera um dia tranqüilo, mas ainda sim, - ele pensava – era melhor do que se tivesse que preencher dias vazios com pensamentos vagos e melancólicos. Andava até a porta, já retirando o colete pesado, vendo a grama seca do verão quente antes de adentrar a casa se desvencilhando das botinas sujas no tapete de entrada. O sol que se punha atrás da casa, iluminava o sofá vazio da sala, e o ambiente parecia incrivelmente silencioso.

-Meninas? – ele chamou olhando para a escada.

Jane saiu da cozinha com o pijama, apesar do horário cedo, carregando uma tigela de pipoca e um sorriso gentil no rosto. Fazia algum tempo que não via a inocência brilhar daquela forma em seu rosto jovem, mesmo com uma pequena diferença superficial de maturidade que ainda não reconhecia devidamente. Sua independência falava muito mais alto, e seu grito de liberdade sempre colocou alguns anos a mais nas expressões da face angelical da filha, por isso o rosto surpreso de Charlie o fez levantar suspeitas, como um bom policial que era, até mesmo dentro de casa.

-Até que enfim alguém nessa casa! – exclamou Jane vindo em sua direção.

-Onde está Bella? – questionou com os cenhos franzidos.

-Teve uma festa. – explicou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha carinhosamente. – Hoje somos eu e você!

-Festa? – estranhou – Bella não vai a ... _festas_.

E era verdade. Isabella não se importava em ficar em casa e dispensar seus dias de férias com o pai, ou lendo um livro. Há bastante tempo que não saía para alguma festa. Ocasionalmente se via em um encontro de amigos e voltava antes das dez da noite. Por opção própria, pois quando quisesse realmente sair, simplesmente fazia o que fez: sair e pronto. Charlie não poderia reclamar de nenhum comportamento inadequado, pois ela não lhe dava motivo algum para preocupação. Porem seu instinto paternal impulsionava a fazer algumas perguntas para verificar o "perigo" que pudesse correr. Depois de resmungar mais algumas indagações Jane revirou os olhos, puxando o braço velho e cansado de Charlie em direção ao sofá.

- Vamos papai, pare de se preocupar com Bella. – e se sentou acompanhada dele. – Deixe ela se divertir, está programando isso desde o fim de semana passado.

-Mas por que ela não disse nada?

-Ela me pediu para avisar – deu os ombros.- Aluguei mais cedo "O Caçador de Pipas" e...

-Aonde é a festa? – questionou recostando no estofado de couro do sofá.

- Assim o senhor me ofende, Tenente Swan! – reclamou algumas oitavas acima – Vamos tentar ter uma noite legal, como antes, ok? Vou pegar uma cerveja para o senhor.

Quando Jane ainda não tinha "idade suficiente" – de acordo com seu pai - para sair, Charlie e suas filhas costumavam se sentar em frente a grande televisão da sala e assistir algum filme. O pai se sentava em uma ponta, com os pés da caçula repousando em suas pernas enquanto os fios claros descansavam no colo de Bella na outra ponta. Charlie bebericava um pouco de suas cervejas costumeiras, enquanto sacos e mais sacos de pipoca se esvaziavam nas mãos das irmãs.

-Não teve teatro essa semana, Jay? – perguntou Charlie estranhando enquanto ela lhe entregava sua Pabst Blue Ribbon.

-É, eles nos deram uma semaninha de folga dos ensaios. – mentiu.

Charlie pareceu acreditar, mesmo sabendo que quando não havia algum ensaio, Jane ia para casa de alguma das colegas para praticar os papéis e aperfeiçoar. Mas estava contente por ter-la em casa e não reivindicou.

**Formatura.**

Com o carro já desligado naquele estacionamento cheio, Bella se desdobrava para calçar as sandálias relativamente altas antes de abrir a porta do veículo. O combinado havia sido que se encontrassem no estacionamento, ela insistiu que não precisasse pegá-la em casa. Dispensou as formalidades e seguiu até o endereço indicado tomando todo o cuidado para não amassar o vestido novo. Guardou as chaves na pequena bolsa e abriu finalmente a porta passando a mão pelo pano grosso do tecido.

Pais e familiares saiam do estacionamento seguiam na direção interna do colégio e Bella passava os olhos pela multidão tentando reconhecer o rosto de Edward. O mesmo havia saído do apartamento atrasado por causa de seu amigo que esperava a acompanhante. Uma japonesa extremamente vaidosa que ele arranjara na noite passada quando nem Sarah e nem Lara compareceram à festa no apartamento. A fila de carros para a entrada do estacionamento e as ligações incessantes de sua mãe ansiosa e emocionada não ajudavam para que sua paciência estivesse em perfeitas condições.

E lá estava Bella. Depois de uma procurada rápida, avistou o carro e a dona parados esperando. Ela acenou levemente como reconhecimento e ele se encaminhou com seus jeans mais escuros e a blusa social enrolada até o meio do braço. Edward reparou no cabelo um pouco menos volumoso e mais liso, seu vestido claro deixava sua pele perolada em evidencia e exibia as pequenas sardinhas pelos ombros e colo. O sol fraco do final de tarde forçou-o a franzir os cenhos antes de se acostumar com a luz do horizonte. O alivio de ver-la ali, esperando linda e sorrindo, acalentou a ansiedade e o estresse no caminho para lá.

- Oi! – ele cumprimentou sorrindo de volta. – Desculpa o atraso, Jasper encontrou uma _amiga_ – e fez uma careta – um pouco vaidosa demais.

-Não tem problema, acabei de chegar também, deu tempo de colocar os sapatos. – explicou – Dirigir de saltos não é confortável.

Jasper chegou logo atrás com Yoko abraçada pela cintura e um largo sorriso no rosto, olhando a "nova amiga" de Edward. Ele havia comentado sobre o amigo a Bella logo no almoço da faculdade, contando que morava perto da faculdade com ele, e mencionando seu humor abrangente.

- Jasper, Bella. Bella, Jasper. – apresentou-os. Jasper sorriu novamente e voltou os olhos com uma mensagem pouco discreta de aprovação ao amigo.

-Muito prazer! – ele completou. – Essa é Yoko... ela é japonesa!

Ele sussurrou indicando, enquanto elas se cumprimentavam com um aperto leve de mão. A japonesa baixinha se virou encarando-o descrente.

- Eu sou filha de japoneses, Jasper, mas nasci na América. – ela disse como se já não fosse a primeira vez que fazia o repertório das palavras.

-Sim, sim, eu sei. – ele deu um sorriso e beijou o topo dos cabelos muito escuros e lisos de Yoko.

Antes que as gargalhadas abafadas fizessem ruídos, o celular de Edward tocou no bolso de trás do jeans escuro e ele viu novamente o nome da mãe brilhando na tela antes de atender ao chamado desesperado.

- Acho melhor nós irmos, já está todo mundo lá.

Todos assentiram e se encaminharam para o interior do grande colégio. A colação seria emendada na festa, que seria dada no grande salão já preparado há alguns dias. Os balões amarelos e azuis – combinando com o símbolo da escola – enfeitavam a entrada, assim como as fitas claras e os painéis repletos de fotos dos alunos. Jasper andava um pouco mais a frente com o braço enlaçado a cintura fina de Yoko, e Edward e Bella um pouco mais atrás lado a lado, ainda sem trocar muitas palavras que mostrasse a excitação presente.

- Ainda vamos ouvir pelo menos umas três vezes sobre a nacionalidade de Yoko. – Edward sussurrou para Bella, que riu.

- Será que ele fica menos decepcionado se tentarmos falar "ohayo" como resposta para ela? – perguntou entrando na brincadeira acompanhando Edward em uma gargalhada.

- Acho que funciona. – ele admitiu. – mesmo isso sendo "bom dia".

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou espantada.

- Ela dormiu lá em casa com ele, o café da manhã foi praticamente um dicionário japonês. – explicou sem deixar o sorriso no rosto. Porque nem se tentasse, iria conseguir.

- Tadinha da Yoko!

A fila estava enorme. Todos organizados em ordem alfabética de acordo com seus sobrenomes. Rosalie já estava com seus olhos azuis mareados de saudades precoces mixado à emoção do ciclo concluído. As meninas com as becas até o tornozelo exibiam os saltos devidamente escolhidos e apropriados com cada vestido; os tipos mais variados escolhidos à dedo para a grande festa.

Os bastidores daquele auditório escolar trazia uma nostalgia sem igual para o coração dos formandos daquele ano. Alguns familiares e amigos ajudavam a preencher o ambiente, dentre eles, Emmett consolava a namorada antes de se preparar para entrar no palco preparado e pegar seu diploma.

- Acho que sua época de colegial já passou, não, Sr. Davis? - perguntou Sra. Smith, professora de literatura e também coordenadora da grande escola. Então Rosalie se lançou de encontro à professora preferida em um abraço informal, arrancando risadas da mesma.

- Oh, senhora Smith! Vou sentir tanto a sua falta!

- Estou só cumprimentando Rose - explicou Emmett reconhecendo a ex-professora. - Já estou de saída.

- Oh! Ainda estão juntos? Que bom!

- Sim! - Rosalie se apressou para explicar - Cinco anos já!

- É, o tempo passa rápido mesmo e eu já nem sinto minhas rugas se formando em minha cara.

- A senhora está ótima. - sugeriu Emmett cavalheiramente.

- Ora deixe de bobagens e amolações, sua época de puxa-saco já passou! - brincou Sra. Smith - Não que você precisasse disso na época, é claro.

Após algum tempo recordando algumas aventuras de alguns anos atrás, onde Emmett fora o aluno exemplar, o mesmo seguiu para o saguão para encontrar a família de Rosalie. Um beijo casto nos lábios e um abraço apertado serviram de segurança para a loirinha e conseguir se segurar antes de pegar o canudo tão esperado.

Jasper chegou cumprimentando Esme calorosamente com um abraço apertado. Bella estava há alguns passos atrás observando de onde Edward herdara a beleza. O desenho dos olhos amendoados da mãe, o sorriso quebrado do pai, mas ainda sim, ele possuía algo peculiar e ímpar. Algo singular e bem escondido, que ele tinha o poder de usar sem nem mesmo perceber.

-Também estava com saudades, Jasper. – Esme disse rindo da espontaneidade do amigo do filho. – E você, Edward, como está?

Perguntou indo a sua direção e avaliando a expressão do filho. Notou já a falta dos olhos vazios e sem sentimentos. Apesar do brilho ainda não irradiar das esmeraldas oculares, não estavam opacas como algum tempo atrás. Edward deu um sorriso de leve e um passo para trás, deixando Bella a mostra, que exibia um sorriso igualmente simpático.

-Estou bem, mãe. – e lhe deu um beijo terno na testa – Essa é Bella, uma amiga da faculdade.

As palavras saíram confiantes e firmes, e ele se sentia orgulhoso por isso. Não era a primeira vez que ele apresentava uma "amiga" à família. Qualquer evento que precisasse de uma acompanhante, Edward cordialmente lhes apresentava a jovem da vez. Porém Bella não era nada, além disso: uma amiga. Mesmo que em seus planos futuros, isso fosse um critério a ser mudado. Mas por enquanto ele não iria se deixar pensar nisso. Ainda havia muitos conflitos internos e constantes para serem resolvidos, antes de se deixar levar pelas emoções que já corriam. Assim como não iria se deixar pensar em como Anthony ficaria feliz em estar ali.

-Gente, vai começar, vamos? – chamou Emmett aparecendo.

A colação se procedeu conforme mandava o recado. Pouco mais de meia hora, os discursos se encerravam e as homenagens chegavam ao fim. Os formandos iam sendo chamados por sobrenome e os flashes salpicando a vista dos convidados.

Uma brincadeira se instalou entre Bella e Edward quando o segundo aluno foi chamado ao palco. Tentavam adivinhar que carreira o futuro universitário seguiria. Alguns médicos, muitos empresários e dois sem futuro acadêmico. As risadas eram compartilhadas bem baixinhas para não estragar o clima nostálgico dos pais ao redor, deixando o clima entre eles bem leve e particular. Rosalie entrou à beira de lágrimas, sem tirar o sorriso branco do rosto.

- Essa é minha irmã, Rosalie. – Edward sussurrou baixinho para Bella explicando, com o orgulho palpável. – Entrou para direito na NYU.

- Linda! Uhul! – gritava Jasper chamando atenção, aplaudindo e assobiando de forma exagerada.

- Uau! – Bella exclamou sincera – Nunca diria direito. Ela é linda! Apostaria em modelo...

- Nah! – debochou Edward recostando na cadeira metálica – Ela pegou o cérebro da família, tinha que usar para alguma coisa.

- Ah, sim, claro. – concordou divertida. – E você? Puxou que lado?

- A beleza. – respondeu de imediato e confiante, deixando o sorriso brincalhão se expandir no rosto simétrico.

- Claro! – gargalhou ela – Como não percebi?!

- São para poucos. – consolou brincando.

Foram interrompidos por outro assobio de Jasper e Edward se inclinou através de Bella para lhe dar um aviso.

- Conhece meu cunhado, certo? – perguntou baixinho. E Jasper logo se recolheu com as mãos para cima em rendimento para depois fingir que zipava os lábios, prometendo parar.

- Que malvado! – brincou Bella assim que ele voltou dando um tapinha na mão.

- Ele supera. – e piscou, prendendo com o polegar a palma pequena e delicada à sua mão. Foi algo tão natural e impensado que nenhum dos dois ficou sem graça, ou tiveram colapsos de ansiedade. Porém não fizeram questão de recolher as mãos entrelaçadas.

**Aeroporto JFK.**

Alice chegara ao saguão por volta das cinco da tarde, olhando o sol ainda forte no horizonte pelas vidraças do aeroporto nacional. As sandálias de dedos lhe eram confortáveis pela curta viagem de volta a Nova York. As tinha ganhado de sua mãe no fim de semana que passara com o resto da família em Ohio, e agora sentia vontade de exibi-las para todo o resto do mundo. Todo e qualquer feriado, ela sentia essa forte necessidade de estar com seus parentes mais próximos, pois sua amizade com eles era grande e causavam saudades em demasia.

Baixou os óculos na frente dos olhos e arrastou a mala de carrinho para fora dali, recebendo a brisa quente no resto do corpo, sentindo o cheiro de verão invadir e o calor do sol encobrir sua pele. Sacou o celular do bolso de trás dos shorts jeans desfiados e apertou o número três do speed dial.

- Jasper? – atendeu tentando ouvir a voz através do fone barulhento. – Acabei de chegar.

**(...)**

Jasper levantou da beirada da cama e colocou as boxers que tinha jogado no chão. Com uma espreguiçada longa e um suspiro alto, deixou a sensação preguiçosa pós-sexo tomar seu corpo, escutando a água do chuveiro cair em cascatas ecoando pelo apartamento pequeno. Assim que recebeu a ligação de Alice, não pensou duas vezes em dar uma desculpa e sair para buscá-la no aeroporto. Eram sempre assim, e a reciprocidade era a mesma.

Seguiu para a sala e sentou no sofá ligando a televisão em um canal qualquer, esperando Alice, que não demorou a surgir com os cabelos respingando pelo chão e uma camiseta que cobria um de seus muitos shorts pequenos. Sacudiu os fios molhados com a mão e pegou um caixa de sucrilhos açucarados na cozinha do parceiro, para voltar e sentar ao seu lado, mastigando um punhado dos flocos doces.

- Será que eles chegam tarde? – perguntou se acomodando no peito de Jasper.

- Não sei – e enfiou a mão na caixa de sucrilhos – Edward está com uma garota nova. Ainda não sei qual vai ser o esquema.

- E você? Não estava com ninguém? – estranhou.

- Estava. – confirmou casual – Uma japonesa, uma gracinha...

- Jasper! – ela brigou cortando-o – Por que não me avisou? Pensei que estivesse sozinho lá! Abandonou a menina no meio da festa?

- Não! – fez pouco caso – Deixei ela em casa e tudo mais, fica tranqüila.

- Então ela não era tão gracinha, não é? – implicou.

- Era, era sim. Mas não me deixava falar que era japonesa! – explicou – E daí que nasceu nos Estados Unidos? Tem olhos puxados e fala japonês como um original.

- Você tem que parar com essa mania de exibir os outros, é um saco. – revirou os olhos colocando mais um punhado de flocos na boca.

- E você? – questionou querendo mudar de assunto – Voltou a ficar com quem mesmo? Gary? Fary?

- Gary – corrigiu – O que também tem família em Ohio.

- Ah, o narigudo mão-de-vaca.

- Ciúmes? – instigou Alice virando o corpo e sentando em seu colo.

- Não – respondeu sincero – só quero que você fique com quem te trate bem. Não com um cara que não quer pagar o jantar de um encontro.

- Foi uma vez, Jazz... – girou os olhos pela enésima vez e levantou procurando o celular para ver as horas. – Me leva para o campus? Ainda tenho que despachar esse monte de tralhas lá.

- Fica aqui essa noite. – pediu Jasper – De repente Bella e Edward vêm também, ela é bem legal.

- Não vai ficar de gracinhas com as ficantes do Edward, hein. – alertou como uma mãe braba.

- Não, pode deixar. – prometeu – Ela é uma boa amiga e eles ainda nem ficaram.

Alice pareceu surpresa, conhecia o jeito mais quieto de Edward, mas essa realmente era nova.

- Mas amanhã você vai me ajudar a levar tudo para lá – e se sentou em seu colo novamente – Minha mãe me enche cada vez mais de coisas, daqui a pouco eu vou precisar alugar um quarto só para tralhas e presentes.

Ele foi rindo e concordando com a cabeça, encaixando-a em seu pescoço e sentindo o cheirinho familiar de sua pele, aplicando beijos e fazendo-a sentir cócegas, até rolarem caindo no chão e derrubarem a caixa com os cereais.

- Sabe o que eu quero? – ela perguntou divertida. Jasper maneou a cabeça negativamente, esperando a resposta – Um hamburgão! Desse tamanho...

Exemplificou com as mãos abertas exageradamente, uma em cada lado da cabeça.

- Cheio de molhos, batatas fritas e uma coca de cinco litros – completou.

- Burguer King? – sugeriu animado. Ela fez como se ponderasse a idéia por algum momento até decidir.

- Isso! – e saiu de cima de seu corpo – Agora vai tomar banho, para eu comer meu sanduíche de sete quilos e engordar outros vinte.

E Jasper seguiu para o banho, obediente, rindo da forma exagerada de Alice.

**Formatura - Parte 2.**

Quando todos já estavam do lado de fora do salão, Rosalie apareceu correndo batucando os saltos baixos pelo pátio central em direção à família que a aguardava. A grande estrela da noite teve suas felicitações e congratulações recebidas e muitos abraços apertados. Cumprimentou Bella de forma simpática, mas sem realmente dar espaço para as avaliações profundas que costumava fazer, graças à euforia do momento.

- Vamos todos ficar por aqui mesmo – explicou Rose radiante – Vamos nos despedir...

- Fazer todo aquele drama... – completou Emmett brincando e colocou o braço firme ao redor dela.

- Sim! – admitiu. – Para já ficarmos para a festa. O salão lá dos fundos está com a decoração linda.

- Então não vai mesmo jantar conosco? – insistiu Esme.

- Não podemos fazer isso amanhã, mamãe? Por favor? – implorou com os olhos azuis brilhando de excitação. – Além do mais, os pais da Gigi já foram...

Gigi era amiga de Rosalie mais próxima na escola e seus pais dos dela. Sempre se reuniam e participavam de eventos juntos. Porém Carlisle não pareceu gostar muito de ser dispensado sem maiores explicações.

- Porque Georgina não vai? - questionou.

- Ela tem um _encontro_ com Eric, finalmente! - esclareceu. - em um restaurante japonês aqui perto e depois vêm direto para cá.

Ele pareceu se dar por satisfeito por isso, mas enquanto absorvia a informação, paralelamente, Bella lembrou da tarde na faculdade onde explicava em se ter um pedaço de alga entre os maiores dentes da frente em um primeiro encontro. Subitamente uma gargalhada borbulhou de seu estômago até sua boca, sendo reprimida quando a mesma mordeu o lábio inferior severamente. Entretanto, seus olhos lhe foram inimigos e quando arriscou uma olhadela para Edward, soube que ele recordava o mesmo.

Então explodiram em risadas altas e histéricas simultaneamente, que só ficaram mais eufóricas com a cumplicidade que foram libertadas. Logo as lágrimas vieram aos olhos apertados pela contração excessiva dos músculos e as barrigas precisaram do apoio dos braços pela intensidade forçada.

Os rostos confusos e curiosos, até mesmo assustados, dos que não participavam cresciam espantosamente. Mas Esme foi logo preenchida pelo calor do alívio e esboçou um sorriso que acalentou seu parceiro por igual, quando apertou seu braço em silêncio. _Edward estava rindo._

- Me desculpem... - Edward tentou entre risadas, já quase sem ar. A vergonha que Bella deveria sentir foi substituída por uma crise de tosses, o que os trouxe a outro avalanche de gargalhadas.

E com gestos estranhos explicaram que iriam tomar um ar e se retiraram.

Depois de uma rápida despedida, Rosalie seguiu com Emmett para um dos bancos em frente à entrada principal da escola. Queriam um tempo a sós antes da festa e a loirinha realmente parecia estar incomodada com alguma coisa. Apesar do belo disfarce na frente dos pais, Emmett a conhecia melhor e podia dizer com certeza que a pequena viga entre seus olhos não era normal.

- Então, diz o que te incomoda. – falou acariciando sua cintura.

- Não é nada, verdade. – e abaixou os olhos, olhando a aliança no dedo. – Acho que ainda não caiu a ficha de estar me formando. Parece ser uma coisa tão grande, tão...

- Adulta. – ele completou.

- Isso. – confirmou mordendo o lábio evidenciando a ruguinha – Não sei se me sinto preparada ou madura para essas mudanças todas.

- Meu amor, - ele chamou segurando seu queixo, para encontrar seus olhos – você sempre foi uma menina madura. Não é a toa que um velho de vinte e quatro anos está com você. Além do mais, eu vou estar do seu lado sempre, para te ajudar e te proteger desse mundo "aterrorizante". – brincou.

- Promete?

- Claro que prometo.

- Jura juradinho?

- Juro juradinho. – e riram da velha brincadeira que faziam.

Depois de algum tempo de relacionamento, os mesmos possuíam uma intimidade e brincadeiras internas, que muitos casados há eternos anos não tinham. O que os tornava um casal saudável e cheio de futuros premeditados, sonhados e imaginados pela frente. E uma delas, era analisar profundamente as "meninas de Edward".

- Qual seu veredicto para a nova garota? – então Rose virou os olhos, sem esconder a carranca de desgosto. – Ah, Rose, ela parece ser legal e divertida.

- Ela é de onde mesmo?

- Da faculdade dele. – respondeu tentando entender sua linha de raciocínio.

- Será que eles eram amigos antes? – questionou si mesma.

- Não acho que eles sejam _mais_ do que isso. – explicou ele – Pelo menos não ainda. Eles mal se encostaram durante a cerimônia. – ela continuava com a mesma expressão pensativa, como se tentasse entender alguma coisa. – Olha, dá um crédito para ela. Há quanto tempo você não vê seu irmão rir daquela forma? Eles estão se divertindo.

- Não é que eu não goste dela, Em. – se defendeu – E por essa razão dele estar se divertindo tanto, é que eu me importo. Não a conheço bem, sei que ele é crescidinho, mas ele andou muito vulnerável, sabe? Só não quero que ele se magoe.

- Como se não fosse ele quem sempre dispensa a menina, não é?

- É diferente. Eles são _amigos_, entende? Tem afinidade, riem juntos... Isso pode mexer com ele de alguma forma. Só vou ficar cautelosa, entendeu?

- Cautelosa antipática? – indagou desconfiado.

- Cautelosa, cautelosa. Eu não sou antipática. – e Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha, forçando-a a aceitar o fato de que poderia ser, se quisesse. – Cautelosa, prometo. Agora vamos lá dentro, quero falar com as meninas.

Levantaram-se de mãos dadas e caminharam para dentro da escola tentando desvendar as risadas histéricas que surgiram dos novos "amigos".

- Eu sinceramente não entendi. – confessou Emmett.

- Falta de educação rir assim. – resmungou a loirinha.

- Rose...

- Parei já.

**Formatura - Parte 3.**

_ ~ Secret Heart - Feist ~_ (http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=aMsLt_pdi0U)

.  
O estacionamento escurecido trazia o calor da estação para a pele exposta nos corpos de Bella e Edward. Não ter nenhuma corrente de ar para refrescar o auge do verão de Nova York não tornava o ambiente desagradável, já que o copo de ponche gelado e sem álcool amenizava o calor. Tentaram ficar ao máximo na festa, Edward relembrou sua época de escola, e contou um pouco mais de Rosalie e Emmett. Até resolverem se afastar dos jovens e carregarem suas bebidas até o capô do carro de Bella.

- Não consigo mais – Bella anunciou esticando o copo com uma careta para Edward. – é suco com muita água, é... _ruim_. E nem tem álcool para disfarçar.

- Claro, estamos em uma formatura escolar, esperava que os professores aprovassem alguma coisa do tipo? – ele questionou rindo.

- Não, claro que não. – concordou – Mas alguém poderia ter sido esperto e "batizado" esse negócio.

Edward a encarou surpreso e risonho. Parecia ser tão meiga e divertida, mas alguma coisa sempre o surpreendia. Sua delicadeza feminina disfarçava a espontaneidade de sua língua afiada e sempre pronta para alguma resposta. A postura de menina doce não fazia justiça às camadas misteriosas que ainda queria descobrir. Parecia ser única, _e era muito mais._

- Não me olhe com essa cara! – pediu revirando os olhos e encostou as costas no capô – Vai me dizer que nunca incrementou nenhuma bebida?

- Nunca incrementei. Mas no dia da minha formatura da escola, eu realmente não fiquei na festa para experimentar o ponche. – finalmente confessou. – Fui para trás da escola e dividimos uma garrafa de vodka.

- Certo. – assentiu sorrindo.

- Bebeu o ponche de formatura? – foi sua vez de perguntar pegando-a desprevenida.

- O que? – indagou distraída.

- Bebeu o ponche da sua formatura ou terminou uma garrafa de vodka?

- Ah, não. – riu de repente com uma timidez que ainda não havia presenciado. – Não fui à minha festa de formatura.

Rapidamente os acontecimentos daquele ano confuso passaram por sua cabeça. A estadia da mãe no hospital e a observação que Renée fazia através vidro que as separavam de suas salas. Apesar da noite longa e as seringas e agulhas entrando e saindo de seus corpos, não tirava os olhos afetuosos dos de Bella, e o sorriso delicado não saía de seus lábios. Edward reparou nos olhos escuros e perdidos na noite, que estava imersa em pensamentos e não questionou mais.

- Mas não quer dizer que não tenha compensado na festa de calouros da faculdade. – retomou Bella.

- Sério? – admirou-se Edward.

- Pior-ressaca-do-mundo. – relembrou colocando a mão na testa, rindo. – Pensei que eu nunca mais fosse capaz de abrir os olhos.

Edward a acompanhou com uma grande gargalhada. Então todas as situações de lembranças misturadas aos acontecimentos do dia os levaram a uma segunda rodada de crise de risos. Quando cessaram, Bella parecia intrigada e o encarou.

- Por que você fica tão surpreso com as minhas situações?

- Não sei. – falou sincero. – Você não parece do tipo que se esbalda em qualquer festa, ou até mesmo batiza alguma bebida genuína.

- Ah é? – cruzou os braços, divertida. – E que _tipo_ eu pareço ser?

- Você vai a palestras por pura e espontânea vontade, vai ao mercado com a irmã, pede desculpas por ser grossa, tem algumas regras de etiquetas, que embora sejam estranhas, de primeiro encontro para não passar vergonha... – e percebeu que falara demais. Bella gostou do que ouviu.

- Que bom que eu posso te surpreender.

A atmosfera parecia ter mudado de repente. Os sorrisos foram se dissolvendo, até que só estavam conectados pelo olhar. Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio por impulso.

- Quer ir à praia amanhã? – esperou com expectativa, e ficou aliviado com Bella maneou a cabeça confirmando. – Pode me ligar quando acordar, você me dá o endereço e eu passo lá, certo?

- Certo. – concordou mais uma vez, agora sorrindo.

Com isso fecharam a noite, com expectativas de que em algumas horas se encontrariam de novo. Mais um encontro, mais risadas e a continuação das férias em seu melhor estilo. Desencostaram-se ajeitando as próprias roupas, prontos para o "até logo". Bella se encaminhou para a lateral do carro e Edward enfiou as mãos no bolso.

- Até amanhã então. – ele disse sorrindo buscando as chaves do carro, tentando parecer bem distraído com a ação. Bella riu baixo, olhando os cabelos revoltos em sua forma mais desgrenhada.

- Edward... – ela chamou baixinho se aproximando. Quando ele olhou os olhos castanhos divertidos, sorriu em resposta. Docemente levantou os pés e encostou brevemente, _breve demais_, seus lábios aos dele. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu, agradecendo com os olhos, aquela mulher cheia de surpresas, por ter feito do modo mais simples o que ele tinha ansiado a noite inteira.

Claro que o beijo sucinto o deixou instigado por querer provar mais. Porém, parecia estar na medida certa do que ele poderia agüentar por agora. – _Um passo de cada vez_ – Ele se lembrava.

* * *

**Uoooow, capítulo grande, não?**

**Reviews fazem Beward sorrirem!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmm... achei tão fraquinho de review =( Anyway, vou postar mais um... vamos ver como vai andar a carruagem. Se não tiver muito "sucesso" eu dou uma parada e continuo com as outras! ;D**

**  
PARA OUVIR AS MÚSICAS, BASTA TIRAR OS (PONTO) E SUBSTITUIR POR PONTOS! ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**• Para quem gostar de fic Robsten, estou pensando e postar algumas aqui. Dêem sua opinião!!**

**• Mais uma fic: Caffé Mocha, pra quem gosta de humor e romance.**

**• Estou traduzindo a fic 'Daddy's Little Girl' (Menininha do Papai), não deixem de dar uma olhada! ^^  
**

**• Para quem gosta de ler besteira, pode me seguir no twitter (beeandrade)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 - Casa dos Cullen.**

~Pra Onde Vai? – Gabriel Pensador ~ (http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=Ao46TeKl-BM)

.

Carlisle saiu do banho enrolado no roupão e esfregando uma toalha menor nos fios loiros, quando parou em frente ao espelho embaçado. Deu um suspiro cansado – ele estava sempre cansado – e passou a mão, olhando melhor seu reflexo. Notou aquela mesma marca de expressão que adquiriu há três meses. Simplesmente não saía. Quando estava na companhia de si mesmo, se permitia pensar que aquela expressão fora a mesma de quando teve a notícia de...

E antes se cortar das lembranças, aquele dia voltou como um raio em seu peito e mente.

**~ Flashback ~**

.

_- Nós não podemos levar essa questão desfalcada ao tribunal, é preciso de um motivo que consta..._

_- Eu sei! Eu sei! – a mulher gritava – Mas eu contratei essa empresa por isso. Não tem motivos plausíveis dentro da "lei" que seria válido para o nosso divórcio. Simplesmente não estamos mais no mesmo caminho._

_- Isso pode demorar mais. – Carlisle suspirou contando até dez mentalmente, pela quarta vez aquele dia – Vai levar ao tribunal e eles podem demorar até cinco meses para lhe dar a documentação da separação._

_E nesse instante, como se fosse salvar daquele sufoco jurídico, o telefone tocou. Esme. E ele esboçou um sorriso._

_- Com licença, senhores. – ele pediu às pessoas na mesa. – Oi meu amor, graças à Deus você ligou, não estava mais agüentando o escritório..._

_Uma pausa se fez longa do outro lado da linha, antes de um urro de dor emendado e um choro gritado. Seus batimentos cardíacos socavam a caixa torácica com força, seus membros tremiam e o desespero assombrou sua mente. Queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas nem por três segundos, ela conseguia pausar o choro. Não pensou duas vezes quando não voltou à sala de reuniões, pegando sua maleta e as chaves do carro direto para casa._

_A porta estava aberta e Emmett com a roupa de trabalho completamente desarrumada e pela metade conversava com um policial, que tinha seu carro da patrulha estacionado em frente a casa. Quando o genro levantou os olhos, de pêsames e desculpa, ele esperou por tudo que pudesse vir e mal sentiu os pés andando automaticamente até a sala. A mulher encolhida no sofá grande, como um feto, ainda berrando, e a expressão distorcida. A confusão de não saber de nada, o irritou, mas ele simplesmente não sabia como continuar._

_Rosalie estava sentada abraçando as pernas, os olhos vermelhos e as unhas fincadas nos braços. As lágrimas escorriam, sem que seu rosto movesse um músculo. Simplesmente fitava o nada._

_- Eu quero meu filho! Meu filho! – ela gritou certa hora. – Nosso filinho, Carlisle! Nosso filinho!_

_E não precisou ser dito mais muita coisa. Um barulho vindo do segundo andar, de algo pesado se chocando contra o chão, o tirou de seu transe por um instante. Edward desceu as escadas com os olhos vermelhos fitando o chão, sua aparência de não ter tomado nem um banho, assustaram Carlisle. Em seguida sentiu a certeza de que o outro não desceria._

**~ Fim do flashback ~**

Carlisle ainda tinha o jornal do dia seguinte guardado em um baú, assim como as chaves do antigo carro, a certidão de nascimento, de óbito e algumas outras documentações que não mexia há dois meses. Tinha cada palavra da reportagem guardada na memória como se tivesse lido essa manhã.

_"Anthony Masen Cullen, 24 anos, assassinado na noite de ontem enquanto voltava de moto para seu apartamento, com dois tiros no peito e um na nuca. O assalto a mão armada, deu fim à vida do jovem e abalou a família de um dos maiores advogados de Nova York (...)"_

Jogou a água fria da pia no rosto, como uma forma de apagar o pesadelo vivido. Não queria se fazer as mesmas perguntas de injustiça, não queria ter que enfrentar novamente os "porquês", nem os questionamentos costumeiros. Mas às vezes simplesmente era inevitável. Era como um ciclo, e tudo aquilo estaria sempre se ligando a algum detalhe daquele dia fatídico. Tudo girava em torno da situação pesarosa, e ele só sentia o peito doer e não _conseguia_ deixar escorrer uma lágrima, apenas evidenciar aquela marca que se refletia no espelho.

_" É melhor manter acesa uma chama no coração  
E a certeza na mente de que um dia se encontrarão novamente."_

**Casa dos Swan.**

Jane comia seus cereais com leite, sentada a mesa da cozinha e vendo Bella subir e descer as escadas arrumando a bolsa de praia. Não estava sol o suficiente para um mergulho nas águas do litoral, e seu humor também não andava dos melhores para relevar as condições climáticas. Passou o fim de semana pensando em Jackson e como o enfrentaria nos ensaios. Não queria desistir do teatro e nem mudar só por causa de uma pessoa, mas ainda estava intimidada com a idéia de lidar com uma possível conversa que teriam. Suas ligações eram constantes desde a noite do acontecido, e Jane apenas ficava olhando o celular vibrar com o nome na tela. Por sua sorte, ele não tentou o de casa, de repente por receio da pessoa que atendesse.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir? – insistiu Bella mais uma vez. Era estranho ver Jane tanto tempo em casa.

- Tenho, tenho. – respondeu entediada revirando os olhos.

- Você quem sabe. – deu os ombros e um beijo em sua bochecha.

Bella sabia que não podia persistir no assunto que incomodava Jane, ela precisava amadurecer suas idéias e conceitos, sozinha. Então seguiu pela sala se despedindo do pai, explicando-lhe que sairia com os amigos para a praia.

- Trocaram de lugar? Agora é você que não pára em casa? – estranhou com um tom divertido.

Ela apenas sorriu e passou a bolsa pelo ombro ao passar pela porta, quando avistou o carro de Edward. Ainda na cozinha, Jane ouviu a porta bater e o telefone de casa tocar em seguida. Tomada pelo instinto de ser Jackson, pulou da cadeira e se atirou ao aparelho antes que desse o segundo toque, mesmo sabendo que Charlie lia tranquilamente o jornal de domingo, sentado na sala e não faria menção de levantar para atender, ficando aliviada ao ouvir a voz de uma amiga da escola.

**Praia.**

**~How Come - Ray LaMontagne~ (**http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=XQQrNlwBlnw)

.  
Quando Bella chegou ao lado de fora de casa, Jasper estava inclinado por cima do banco do motorista buzinando ritmado e sorrindo por através da janela abaixada. Ela mordeu o lábio, ansiosa e animada para o próximo dia com os novos amigos e seguiu em uma corrida pequena até o lugar do passageiro, vendo Jasper se contorcer para voltar ao banco traseiro. O som ecoava alto demais para ouvirem qualquer tentativa de cumprimentos e as gargalhadas eram abafadas pelas notas retinidas.

Os quarenta minutos até a praia mais próxima do centro de Nova York foram resumidos a músicas cantadas por cima da voz do cantor. O sol fraco não chegava a aquecer o ar que entrava no carro, bagunçando o cabelo dos passageiros, mas deixava a sensação de liberdade e férias penetrarem suas peles e mentes. Jasper deitou, aproveitando a viagem e observando pelo vidro de cabeça para baixo o céu sem nuvens, enquanto Bella tamborilava os dedos na barra do vestido azul, observando o mesmo pela sua janela.

A sensação de intimidade rápida e jovem entre os três confortou a nova saída e assim que chegaram à praia, riram cúmplices da curta viagem sem conversas. Aproveitando o clima saudável, poucas pessoas estavam esticadas em toalhas por aquela área de areia escura, sem se atrever a entrar na água, - provavelmente gelada demais para qualquer ser humano – observando as gaivotas perto beira do mar, através de grandes óculos escuros e enchendo suas peles sensíveis de protetor.

Estacionaram com a traseira do carro apontado para a praia, lhes dando a vantagem de abrir o porta-malas e tirarem a prancha de surf – nunca utilizada até o momento por Jasper – e um guarda-sol.

- Eu _realmente_ preciso fazer xixi. – disse Jasper quicando de um pé para o outro sob o chinelo de couro.

- Eu realmente preferia não ter ouvido isso. – brincou Edward virando-se para pegar o guarda-sol.

- Deve ter algum daqueles banheiros químicos por ali. – sugeriu ela rindo apontando a direção.

- Aqueles cubículos são nojentos... – resmungou. – Mas não vou me atrever a entrar na água só para isso.

E saiu resmungando mal humorado, deixando os outros dois rindo. Bella recostou na ponta da mala aberta, apoiando a bolsa no colo à procura do protetor solar. Edward largou o guarda-sol, observando-a afastar uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha concentrada em achar algo e sorriu se aproximando. Ela percebeu seu olhar e sentiu sua mão afagar sua bochecha e puxar seu pescoço para um beijo calmo e doce.

Os lábios se conheciam pela primeira vez enquanto encontravam e se desencontravam gentis. As línguas logo buscaram os gostos de suas bocas, deixando toda a nova experiência despertar em seus corpos a sensação genuína de prazer.

- Bom dia. – ele disse sorrindo, encontrando as órbitas escuras nas suas azuladas.

- Muito bom dia. – Bella correspondeu.

Ele voltou sua atenção ao guarda-sol ainda sorrindo e ela ao protetor que acabara de achar.

- É sua? – ela questionou se referindo a prancha.

- Do Jasper. – sacudiu a cabeça. – Nem sei por que trouxe, ele nem vai usar.

- Mas é claro que vou! – ele ressurgiu se fingindo de ofendido. – Assim que eu tiver coragem de ir a água.

- A namorada não veio? – perguntou Bella distraída em cobrir as superfícies da pele sensível com o creme bloqueador.

Jasper parou bruscamente de carregar as armações do guarda-sol e deixou-as cair teatralmente no chão, ignorando os resmungos de Edward que as recolhia de volta.

- Não, não, Bellinha. – bronqueou ele. – Alice não é minha namorada.

- Ok – ela riu se desculpando. – Alice, então, não veio?

- Vou te explicar uma coisa. – Jasper falou ao passar o braço por cima de seus ombros coberto de sardinhas claras. – Eu vou casar com aquela mulher aos quarenta anos, ter três filhos correndo pela casa. – ele parecia bem sério em suas convicções enquanto caminhavam para a areia. – Mas no momento, temos que conhecer outras pessoas para ter certeza desse nosso futuro, entende?

- Então você _ama_ ela? – perguntou prendendo o riso.

- Ela é a mulher da minha vida. – afirmou convicto.

- Isso não tem nexo nenhum, sabe? – e não se agüentou soltando uma gargalhada.

- Muito obrigado! – exclamou Edward, agradecendo por alguém concordar com a insanidade da relação aberta.

- Todo mundo estranha a primeira vez. – Jasper deu os ombros. – Depois se acostumam.

O tempo pareceu correr mais rápido enquanto aqueles três jovens conversavam sentados na toalha esticada. Logo o sol do início da tarde, esquentava suas peles e trazia o rubor para seus poros aquecidos pelo calor. Bella tirou a câmera de dentro da bolsa, - que foi batizada de "bolsa-porta-treco", por carregar tudo o que poderiam esperar – e começou a lançar flashes divertidos, antes de Edward roubá-la de sua mão e fazer o mesmo.

- Põe isso aqui. – Jasper esticou um graveto de árvore e posicionou entre as mechas do cabelo de Bella, apoiado atrás da orelha. – Bem mais exótico que uma flor! Agora tira uma foto.

E Edward rindo, obedeceu. Bella fez uma careta e o tirou analisando o pedaço de madeira ressecado.

- Da onde você tirou isso? – perguntou ela com o nariz franzido.

- Estava enterrado aqui do meu lado.

- Isso aqui, é valioso. – Edward tomou o graveto, e seus amigos o olharam sem entender. – Quando eu era pequeno, brincava com uns desses em uma casa de campo que tínhamos e ficava distraído até quase anoitecer no gramado. Me escondia e minha mãe ficava louca atrás de mim, falando que se eu não largasse, ela me colocaria de castigo.

Os dois prestavam atenção nos olhos perdidos em lembranças de Edward. Ele sorria brincando com aquilo entre os dedos, e por um momento, parecia novamente o menino de cinco anos com seu brinquedo.

- Nós tínhamos todos os brinquedos legais naquela casa. Meu pai até tentou levar a gente para passear de cavalo, mas a gente só queria brincar com as nossas "armas super sônicas". – e riu nostálgico – Cada um tinha um poder diferente, era hilário.

- Que poder você tinha? – ela perguntou admirada, aproveitando o embargo.

- Ah, cada hora eu tinha um. – explicou dando os ombros e a olhou sorrindo. – Mas costumava transformar muita coisa em pedra.

- Nunca houve desses super-heróis que transformam coisas em seus nomes, não é? – Jasper entrou no clima.

- Como assim? – Edward quis entender.

- Homem de Gelo. – exemplificou. – Ele transformava coisas em gelo. Mas fora ele, quem mais? Eu queria ser o Homem Invisível, de qualquer jeito mesmo.

- Eu poderia ser o que transforma tudo em pedra mesmo. Homem de Pedra? – tentou criar um nome fazendo todos rirem. – E você?

- Não sei... – Bella pensou. – Homem de Ouro, acho.

- E o que você faria? Transformaria tudo em ouro?

- Isso! – concordou triunfante.

- E se o objeto já fosse de ouro? – desafiou Jasper.

- Então o trabalho já estaria feito. – afirmou confiante.

Como já conhecia o amigo e a facilidade de se colocar imerso em lembranças que lhe poderiam ser dolorosas, Edward lançou um olhar de agradecimento a Jasper, quando o mesmo trocou de assunto trazendo-o de volta ao clima leve do presente. O amigo compreendeu o olhar e deu um tapa de leve em seu ombro, enquanto Bella estava distraída vendo as fotos da câmera digital.

- Por que a gente não almoça em algum lugar depois vai lá para o apartamento? – sugeriu Jasper cansado de brincar com a areia.

- Já está na hora do almoço? – surpreendeu-se Bella com a rapidez que o dia passara.

- Quase. – confirmou Edward.

- Eu acho que vou precisar ir para casa... – confidenciou ela triste, buscando o celular na "bolsa porta-treco". – Meu pai e minha irmã devem estar me esperando para o almoço. Aliás, esperando que eu o faça.

- Ah, Bellinha... – lamentou Jasper ignorando a bufada que Edward lançou por sua intimidade espontânea. – Você está de férias! Eu chamo a Alice para você conhecer, a gente toma uns drinks, joga alguma coisa, vai ser legal.

Ela ria e discava o número de casa, quando Jasper tomou o telefone de sua mão e ficou escutando chamar.

- Eu falo com seu pai! – decidiu-se. – É o...?

- Tenente Swan. – ela falou esperando uma reação com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tenente? Certo, você fala. – e devolveu o aparelho.

- Vou ver como estão as coisas, dependendo... Oi, Jane?

Enquanto estava ao telefone, Edward e Jasper começaram a arrumar as coisas de volta. Sentiam a moleza do corpo após um dia de praia e a satisfação jovial. Edward guardou discretamente o pedaço de graveto no bolso do short de veraneio com um sorriso significativo.

- Está tudo bem? – Bella quis saber.

- _Sim, sim, você vem para casa?_ – perguntou ansiosa.

- Não sei, vocês querem que eu vá? Não tem almoço aí não?

- _Pai, você me deve dez dólares! Pode pedir comida chinesa!_

- Vocês apostaram que eu não ia? – perguntou indignada, mas ainda rindo.

Quando escutaram isso, os rapazes tiveram certeza da companhia para casa e sorriram satisfeitos.

**Restaurante Jean-Georges.**

Rosalie rolava o pequeno tomate cereja entre os dentes do garfo, quando já tinha terminado seu salmão grelhado, pensando em mil e uma maneiras de colocar sua idéia em discussão na mesa de jantar. Seu receio não era em si a negação do objetivo, e sim de como lidariam com as conseqüências, depois de tudo que a família passou. Depois de conversar com a maioria das amigas da escola, que agora eram formadas, viu que muitas deixariam suas casas para um novo período de amadurecimento e independência dos pais, arriscando aventuras em suas respectivas faculdades.

A facilidade e comodidade que tinha por morar próximo o bastante da faculdade, na casa dos pais, nunca a fez refletir de uma mudança, então certamente a encarariam com surpresa. Mexeu nas mechas presas no rabo de cavalo alto e buscou os olhos de sua mãe antes de começar.

- Gigi se decidiu por Yale, sabiam? – comentou sabendo que Georgina era querida entre seu pais, e assim conseguiria um gancho para o assunto.

- Jura? – surpreendeu-se Esme. – Pobre Lilly! Deixar os filhos se mudarem. Ano passado foi o mais velho, esse ano Gigi...

- Mas essas coisas acontecem, não é, mãe? – tentou parecer compreensiva. – Digo, uma hora a gente tem que andar com as próprias pernas e tudo mais.

- Sim, mas nós ficamos com o coração na mão, meu amorzinho. – Esme explicou materna. – Se pudéssemos ficávamos com vocês em casa para sempre.

- É, eu sei. – Rosalie suspirou quase se dando por vencida quando Carlisle reconheceu o ar de derrota da filha. A loirinha conseguia ser bem transparente em suas emoções algumas vezes.

- Rose. – chamou o pai. – Você queria morar no campus?

Rosalie sentiu o coração dar um solavanco no peito com sua maneira direta. Ainda não tinha conversado com Emmett, - que a encarava também surpreso a seu lado – e temia sua reação. Claro que não seria muito diferente, graças a pouca distância, mas era um mundo completamente novo e diferente que _ele_ se preocupava por ela viver, mas que ela ansiava. Sentiu o rosto febril quando abaixou o olhar de volta ao prato e deu minimamente os ombros.

- Nós precisamos saber, Rosie. – insistiu Carlisle com o apelido que a chamava quando mais nova. – Não precisa ficar constrangida. É claro que iremos sentir muito a sua falta todos os dias em casa, mas se é o que quer, por um tempo, podemos ver as possibilidades.

- Não sei, papai. – confessou arriscando um olhar. – Eu fiquei pensando nisso, conversei com algumas amigas. Eu realmente queria começar a ajeitar minhas coisas e ver como é morar sozinha por um tempo. Ou com colegas de quarto, no caso. Eu tenho um pouco de medo, é claro. Mas nossa casa é tão pertinho que não seria tanto problema.

- Oh, querida, fique tranqüila. Mamãe vai morrer de saudades, mas você nos visitará sempre, não é? – pediu Esme segurando a mão da filha, muito parecida com a sua.

- Claro, mamãe! – prometeu girando os olhos e esboçando um sorriso.

- Certo. – ela sorriu conformada. – Emmett conhece o campus, pode ir lá com você, não é?

- Sim, claro. – ele respondeu seco, mas nem de longe perdeu a calma na voz e a educação com sua futura sogra.

Rosalie não se arriscou a dar uma olhada para o noivo. Ela o enfrentaria mais tarde, quando chegassem à casa dos pais de Emmett, a sós. Geralmente não escondia nada dele, e essa surpresa o pegou desprevenido, despertando sentimentos que não gostava de sentir. Descansou os talheres no canto do prato e esperou que o jantar terminasse, usando uma máscara de sorriso agradável antes de pedirem a conta.

Depois das despedidas na porta do restaurante, o casal seguiu em direção ao carro em silêncio e o coração de Rosalie parecia expandir de tamanho a cada segundo, sem caber no peito de uma forma frustrante. Não queria brigar com ele, não queria que ele fosse contra suas vontades e teria que conquistar sua confiança para a nova mudança de vida. O silêncio do carro incomodava os dois, mas nenhum era capaz de quebrá-lo.

O apartamento duplex tinha as luzes apagadas da sala – um aviso que estariam sozinhos – e o cheirinho familiar de lilás fez Rosalie suspirar alto enquanto entravam. Ele foi abrindo os botões da blusa social e caminhando para o quarto no segundo andar. Ela o seguiu, ainda sem tirar o casaquinho de verão, tentando empurrar o nó da garganta de volta para seu lugar. Emmett sentou na cadeira próximo a estante do computador e deixou seus joelhos sustarem seus braços. Rose chegou tímida e sentou na ponta da cama de casal, olhando-o de frente cautelosa.

- Por que não disse nada, Rosalie? – perguntou entre dentes, trincando o maxilar robusto em seguida.

- Exatamente por isso. – explicou sucinta apontando para sua reação.

- Não, não foi isso. – riu com humor sombrio. – Você ficou com medo de me contar, mas já planejava há algum tempo. Eu conheço você o suficiente para saber disso.

- Sim, eu pensei nisso. – confessou. – E quando você ficou preocupado só com o fato de eu ir para a faculdade e ficar rodeada de pessoas novas, e sendo chamada de "carne fresca" eu fiquei com medo. Dei para trás, pensei em não ir mais.

- Por que você quer ir?

- Porque eu quero conhecer pessoas novas. Eu quero ficar independente dos meus pais, acima de tudo. Quero enfrentar as coisas sozinha, passar por minhas próprias dificuldades e desafios sem ter auxílio familiar. – soltou em uma única rajada, parando para respirar no final. – Amor, você passou por isso e eu quero ter essa oportunidade.

- Pensou em como os outros podem sentir sua falta? – questionou um pouco mais sereno. – Não sou só eu, Rosalie. Seu pai, sua mãe... – e estalou a língua injuriado. - eles passaram por muita coisa. Precisam de alguém ao lado deles e eu sei que você se preocupa demais com eles, para deixá-los na mão.

- Emmett, eles passaram por muita coisa. Assim como _eu_. Passei o tempo todo perto deles, acompanhei o sofrimento de perto, assim como você acompanhou o meu, e eu agradeço com todo o meu coração e alma, porque não tem como colocar em palavras a gratidão por toda a sua ajuda, mas eles estão aprendendo a superar sozinhos. Mamãe está na terapia, meu pai está muito melhor, e até Edward. Se eu não os visse dando um sorriso, como eles têm dado ultimamente, eu nem cogitaria a possibilidade de uma mudança.

Então seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Porque não queria ter aborrecido Emmett, nem passar por uma filha que abandona os pais nas horas difíceis. Porque queria começar a viver sozinha e aprender com o mundo e porque se sentia extremamente culpada por desejar algo do tipo.

- Você não vai me perder, Rose. – ele cedeu. – Eu só me preocupo tanto com o que você vá passar, e o que possa vir a sofrer. Porque, exatamente como você disse, eu passei por tudo aquilo e acompanhei de perto como pode ser horrível algumas situações. – então levantou com a blusa aberta e foi colocar sua menina em seu colo, sentando na cama. – Não quero ver você sofrer, amor. Por nada. Sua dor, dói em mim. Ela é bem solidária.

Ela finalmente riu entre lágrimas e apoiou o rosto no vão do pescoço dele. Emmett começou a acariciar as costas pequenas e apertá-la cada vez mais contra seu corpo, passando a segurança que sempre tiveram. Porque não importava o que passassem, teriam um ao outro.

- Me desculpa? – ela pediu baixinho depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Tudo bem, meu Achaiah. – prometeu ele à seu anjinho particular – Me desculpa também.

- Te amo tanto, sabia? – perguntou manhosa arrastando os dedos finos em sua barba que começava a crescer. Mas ela gostava assim.

- Eu também, muito.

Emmett buscou os lábios preenchidos da loirinha entre os seus, procurando o conforto de estar em segurança. As bocas se partiram e as línguas se buscaram ao mesmo tempo, sentindo as ondas alastrando por seus corpos. E alí, aquela noite, enquanto faziam amor, nenhum dos dois precisou mais questionar a incerteza de um futuro próximo.

* * *

**Uoooow, capítulo grande, não?**

**Reviews fazem Beward sorrirem!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**• Para quem gostar de fic Robsten, estou pensando e postar algumas aqui. Dêem sua opinião!!**

**• Mais uma fic: Caffé Mocha, pra quem gosta de humor e romance.**

**• Estou traduzindo a fic 'Daddy's Little Girl' (Menininha do Papai), não deixem de dar uma olhada! ^^  
**

**• Para quem gosta de ler besteira, pode me seguir no twitter (beeandrade)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Apartamento Jasper e Edward**.

A frase "chuva de verão, ninguém sabe quando vem" fazia jus à cidade de Nova York no momento. Quando os jovens saíram da praia em direção ao supermercado mais próximo, o tempo ensolarado permaneceu alto, e uma chuva grossa e abafada começou contrastando o clima veraneio. Após umas rápidas compras para a tarde de diversões e um rápido lanche composto de alguns sanduíches e sucos, seguiram seu rumo ao apartamento de Edward.

Depois de pedir licença e usar o banheiro do apartamento dos novos companheiros – por sinal, mais arrumado do que poderia pensar ser – tomou um banho quente, tirando os vestígios de praia do corpo, para em seguida, voltar à cozinha ajudando Jasper a preparar algo decente que alimentassem seus estômagos, enquanto discutiam as forma dos ingredientes.

- Não é para picotar... – tentou explicar Bella vendo a bagunça dos pimentões espalhados. – Corta em um sentido só. E dá menos trabalho.

- E não tem graça de cortar. – falou emburrado.

O interfone então tocou anunciando a chegada de alguém. Bella aproveitou que ficou sozinha por alguns segundos e cortou rapidamente o resto dos alimentos e jogou-os na panela antes da volta de Jasper.

- Ah, Bellinha, não deixou nada para mim?

- Desculpa, mas se não fossem para o fogo agora não ia ficar bom. – mentiu sem se esforçar em parecer convincente.

- Teremos que impor algumas regras sobre cozinhar com você aqui da próxima vez, ok? – perguntou fazendo Bella rir.

- Combinado.

- Jasper, por que não trancou a porta? Perdeu a chave de novo... – Alice disparou ao entrar pelo apartamento já conhecido e parou quando viu a jovem ao seu lado. – Ah, visitas. Hey!

Bella ficou confusa por alguns segundos, mas o sorriso de Jasper denunciou suas suspeitas de quem ela pensava ser.

- Oi para você também, Alice. – ele brincou colocando a mão nas costas de Bella e direcionando ambos a ela. – Essa é a Bellinha, Bellinha, essa é a Alice.

- Prazer... – arriscou Bella estendendo a mão e recuando sem graça quando a sobrancelha de Alice arqueou e o sorriso esmaeceu.

- Sua nova amiga? – Alice questionou olhando fixamente para Jasper. Relacionamentos abertos tinham seus prós e contras, saber que seu companheiro de fato divide a cama com outras mulheres era uma coisa, já lidar com a realidade frente a frente era outra, e Alice nunca tinha visto Jasper com uma de suas "amigas", logo se sentiu ameaçada e seu estômago embrulhou.

- Não! – exclamou Jasper para o alívio de todos. – É amiga do Edward da faculdade.

Então reparou melhor na menina confusa e reconheceu os cabelos – mesmo estando molhados – e a estatura corporal familiar em uma aula que foi interrompida por uma risada imprópria para o momento.

- Oh, sim! Você foi a que teve uma crise de risos no meio da aula de sociologia, não foi?

- Você lembra daquilo? – riu Bella se sentindo mais aliviada.

- Eu levei um susto! – confessou juntando-se a risada.

- Como mulher faz amizade tão rápido? – indignou-se Jasper.

- Cala a boca, Jazz. – pediu Alice revirando os olhos.

- Hey, Alice. – cumprimentou Edward chegando à cozinha sacudindo a cabeça e respingando água.

- Oi, Eddie! – correspondeu sorrindo. – Jazz, me empresta uma blusa a minha ficou molhada de chuva.

Bella e Edward não viram os dois saindo quando prenderam seus olhos um no outro. Ela sentia que não conseguia aspirar nenhum ar, que seu pulmão se expandira ao máximo e não sairia mais. Edward conseguia transmitir um misto de emoções, depois daquele dia agradável e de todos os momentos amistosos uma sensação pura e pronta para despertar maiores sentimentos. Via em seus olhos claros a sinceridade que seu sorriso transmitia e não conseguia reprimir que um varresse seus lábios. Era quase impossível não sorrir.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, vendo o cabelo molhado umedecer a pele de seu rosto branco com sardinhas singelas, voltou a atenção aos seus olhos que espelhavam a paz que ali reinava. Era tão fácil ficar perto dela, tornando sempre um ambiente mais leve. _Leve para seu peito e mente_. Seu sorriso pessoal, e seu toque, - agora em seu braço semi-descoberto – delicado aumentavam a vontade de sentir aqueles lábios preenchidos novamente nos seus. E sem mais delongas profetizaram o desejo enrustido.

A mão dele desceu a sua cintura delgada com certo receio, enquanto as bocas praticavam aquele ato tão comum e prazeroso. Era um momento completamente íntimo, por mais casto e calmo que parecesse. E para completar e surpreender a alma cautelosa de Edward, Bella passou a mão envolta de seu corpo abraçando-o apertado. Apesar de ter tensionado o corpo surpreso, ela não o soltou. Logo em seguida ele cedeu retribuindo. Os lábios descolaram com um estalar e as cabeças apoiaram nos respectivos ombros. Eles podiam sentir cada parte do corpo encostando e pareciam tentar fundi-lo em um só, apertando e aproximando cada vez mais. Edward a suspendeu delicadamente e a pôs em cima de seus pés descalços.

Fecharam os olhos deixando que seus sentidos apurassem cada segundo. Os narizes inalavam o aroma natural de seus corpos e as mãos tateavam as costas carinhosamente. Apesar dos poucos minutos terem passado, a sensação de estarem ali era muito maior. Se afastaram simultaneamente devagar e se olharam trocando sorrisos novamente.

- Não precisava fazer... – ele começou sentindo a voz rouca e limpou a garganta.

- Tudo bem, Jasper ajudou. – ela prometeu descendo de seus pés.

- Não sei se acredito muito. – Edward brincou, fazendo-a rir.

Edward começou a colocar alguns pratos na mesa e Bella mexia na panela quando de repente uma música começou alta da sala, fazendo Bella pular de susto e Jasper reaparecer na entrada da cozinha se dobrando de tanto rir. As lagrimas derramavam de seus olhos e ele apoiou o braço na barriga para se sustentar. Alice chegou logo atrás segurando um riso enquanto revirava os olhos amendoados. E Edward ria se desculpando com os olhos.

Quando já estavam alimentado, após alguma conversa descontraída ao som de _Rascal Flatts_, todos já se encontravam com algum considerável teor de álcool no corpo, rindo das letras _country_ que saíam das caixas de som.

- Não se ri das origens de alguém, Bellinha. – Jasper protestou.

- Não estava, desculpa! – pediu rindo. – Mas é engraçado, ué.

- Não dê trela para ele, só está esperando a oportunidade de contar para você sobre a infância no Tennessee. – Alice explicou fazendo gestos com a mão desprezando, bebericando um pouco mais de seu drink caseiro.

- Conte sua história para nós, Jasper. – pediu Bella cedendo as graças do amigo.

- Está preparada para a aventura, Bellinha? Tem certeza? – e fez certo suspense.

- Para de chamá-la de Bellinha! – pediu Edward sorrindo, mas já farto.

- Está tudo bem. – Bella garantiu bebendo mais um pouco também, e logo depois deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward, que já estava quente devido a vodka.

- Não tem nada demais, mesmo. Nasci no Tennessee, como Alice mesmo disse, mas me mudei para Nova York com meu pai logo com quatro anos. Mas gostava das músicas de lá, e minha mãe sempre mandou muitos cd's de novas e velhas bandas que eram lançadas.

- Ah, sua mãe não veio? – concluiu Bella.

- Não, casou de novo e ficou por lá. Eu vim mais por causa das escolas e faculdades, meu pai convenceu minha mãe, e como eu era criança não tinha muita opinião. – suspirou saudoso brincando com o copo vazio. – Às vezes visito ela no natal, ou ano novo. Mas é bem complicado, eles se separaram e não se falam muito, sabe?

E todos concordaram com a cabeça como se fosse a primeira vez que ouviam aquela história.- Aí eu rego as festas com bom gosto de música country e deixo todos mais felizes. – finalizou brincando e Bella voltou a gargalhar. – Não é para rir! – ele brigou jogando uma bolinha de guardanapo em sua cabeça.

- Ok, ok, já parei. – Bella se rendeu. – Uow, estou bem tonta.

Bella confessou esfregando os nós dos dedos nos olhos e deu uma risadinha fraca.

- Segura mais algumas doses, _cowgirl_! – brincou Jasper pulando do banco da cozinha ao som da sala e aumentando o volume de'Backwards' de Rascal Flatts.

E mais algumas doses desceram as gargantas jovens e curiosas enquanto a noite se agravava através da grande janela da sala de estar. As meninas arriscavam alguns passos embriagados e os meninos riam cantando erroneamente a letra country que preenchia o ambiente. Seria um final de noite perfeito se Bella subitamente tapasse a boca com a mão e corresse para o banheiro mais próximo e colocasse todo o álcool ingerido durante as ultimas três horas no vaso sanitário.

Edward não estava muito melhor para se dar conta do ocorrido no ato, então ficou confuso parado no mesmo lugar no meio da sala. Alice, que preferiu não misturar doses de tequila e vodka, correu logo atrás para dar assistência à Bella, que estava ajoelhada em frente ao sanitário. Alice se posicionou atrás de seu corpo e segurou seus cabelos espessos.

- Isso, põe logo tudo para fora e vou te colocar em um banho gelado.

- O problema foi o enjôo... – Bella tentou se justificar antes de jorrar mais líquido para a privada – E eu estou sem mais roupa aqui, preciso ir para casa.

- Vamos com calma – pediu a pequena abaixando ao seu lado. Os garotos finalmente apareceram e Alice fez gesto para que saíssem de lá, fechando a porta em seguida. – Eu devo ter alguma coisa aqui no quarto de Jasper, ou eles mesmos podem te emprestar uma roupa, isso não é problema.

Depois de mais algumas reclamações e desculpas de Bella, um banho frio a deixou um pouco mais sóbria, mas já estava sonolenta demais. Alice pegou uma blusa de Edward e o short de seu próprio corpo, colocando nela. A camisa comprida de Jasper cobria até seus joelhos, então não teria problemas quando fosse dormir.

- Edward. – Alice chamou quando Bella sentou na tampa do sanitário fechado com os olhos cerrados de sono. – Coloca ela na cama.

Um dilema então se instalou: havia um quarto extra na casa, antigamente usado por Anthony, e não era aberto há meses. Edward tinha um apego com todas as suas coisas que ainda residiam ali, e não queria se livrar ainda. Não se sentia preparado, e todos respeitavam o local. Mas por respeito a nova garota, teria que dar um jeito. Jasper suspirou e entendeu o conflito do amigo.

- Não tem nada demais, Edward. – Jasper tentou acalentar. – Vocês estão ficando, não é? – Edward estalou a língua e bufou.

- Deixa, eu ponho ela no meu quarto, e durmo no... no outro.

Com calma e cautela, pegou o corpo magro quase adormecido e caminhou até sua cama descoberta.

- Desculpa, Edward. – ela murmurou contra seu pescoço.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – ele assegurou deitando-a delicadamente.

- Eu preciso ligar para casa e avisar que vou ficar aqui, eles vão ficar preocupados. – ela falava engrolado tentando abrir os olhos. – Faz isso para mim, por favor? Meu celular está na minha bolsa.

Edward assentiu indo em direção a sala onde a bolsa de Bella estava. Pegou o aparelho, mas viu que estava desligado. Ainda tentou religá-lo, mas a bateria acabara.

Casa dos Swan – _Dia seguinte_.

Jane estava em seu quarto olhando para o teto em branco, que ironicamente espelhava seus pensamentos. Já tinha esgotado seu tempo de pensar em remorsos de culpa e passara horas suficientes lamentando a situação de sua ex-virgindade. O dia mal tinha amanhecido e seus olhos azuis encaravam o vazio há algum longo tempo. Pegou o iPod na mesinha de cabeceira e ligou na primeira música que o sistema aleatório permitiu.

"_You're The One That I Want _" de _Grease_ invadiu seus ouvidos no máximo dos volumes. O jovem John Travolta e todo seu charme através de seus fones de ouvido a fizeram recordar do motivo principal de encarar Jackson aquela tarde. Não via mais o porquê da vergonha ou medo de rejeição ao encontrar seus olhos, afinal, o palco era seu melhor amigo, seu melhor aliado quando o problemas pessoais a importunavam. Lá poderia se expressar e jogar toda aquela energia acumulada através de algum texto dramático, irônico, ou até mesmo infantil.

Antes de engrenar completamente no meio teatral, a pequena Jane se encarava no espelho vestida com roupas extravagantes de sua falecida mãe, com maquiagem borrada pelo cantos dos olhos e boca, enquanto mascava um chiclete imaginário, se imaginando no lugar de alguma atriz famosa de um grande musical – como na maioria das vezes foi Olivia Newton John. Levantou devagar, prendendo o aparelho eletrônico no elástico da calça do pijama e amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça recobrando sua confiança e personalidade.

Jane queria crescer e amadurecer profissionalmente, mesmo tendo dezesseis anos. O relógio parecia tiquetaquear mais alto agora que a ficha caíra. Era aquilo que queria para sua vida, e não pretendia começar depois do colégio. Muitas meninas de sua idade já tinham suas carreiras no auge aos dezesseis, e ela não seria diferente, encararia cada teste como uma batalha e aprenderia cada linha de seu texto "_Shakespereano_" como um degrau alçado.

Suas meias deslizavam enquanto recordava os passos daquele musical tão conhecido. O espelho refletia no breu a figura _petit_dançar de olhos fechados e sibilando com perfeição a música de sucesso nos anos oitenta. Estava mais que pronta para recomeçar seus ensaios com toda força e dar o melhor de si. Daria motivo de orgulho para seu pai, sua falecida mãe, irmã e principalmente a si mesma.

A seqüência de músicas continuava quando resolveu descer as escadas para tomar café da manhã. O sol saindo ofuscou seus olhos por um momento, mas não atrapalhou sua concentração nas letras sussurradas por seus lábios. Percebeu a cabeça de seu pai sobressaindo o encosto do sofá e murmurou um "bom dia" animado, mas não obteve resposta. Charlie mal se mexera. Assim que notou o estranho comportamento virou-se na direção dele e percebeu Bella na porta da frente esfregando o rosto nervosa.

- Pai, não viu Bella ali? – indagou intrigada, tirando os fones dos ouvidos. – Pai?!

Jane caminhou rapidamente e abriu a porta, tendo Bella passando como um furacão para dentro de casa. Charlie a encarava com raiva e desgosto. Aquela não seria das melhores manhãs. Os olhos se desafiavam e Jane ficou logo confusa com a troca de faíscas mudas entre os dois.

- Por que não abriu a porta, Charlie? – trovejou Bella com as mãos na cintura. Ele virou a garrafa de cerveja na boca, ignorando-a por completo. – Por que não foi para o trabalho? E por que está bebendo essa hora da manhã?!

Então lhe arrancou a garrafa da mão. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer de raiva. Não queria discutir com seu pai. Assim que chegou à porta de casa, o céu ainda estava relativamente escuro. Após entregar o dinheiro para taxista, desceu e viu Charlie olhando o nada com várias garrafas de bebida ao lado do corpo furioso. Depois de procurar na bolsa, percebeu que tinha esquecido as chaves no apartamento de Edward. A culpa corria seu corpo, mas no momento a raiva era maior. Ele não podia agir de modo tão infantil, quando ali, quem era o adulto e pai era Charlie.

- Você não tem um pingo de respeito por mim, Isabella. – resmungou com desgosto.

- Exato! – ela cortou gritando, sentindo a garganta arranhar em desespero. – Nunca fiz isso. E não fiz de propósito! Mas eu sou uma adulta e sei cuidar de mim. Se eu não liguei para o senhor dando satisfações, não foi por falta de tentativa!

- Aposto que estava com os amigos inconsequentes, que vivem com você agora! E Deus sabe o que estavam fazendo.

- Primeiro lugar, não fala assim deles, Charlie. – respondeu trincando os dentes. – Eu saí três vezes com os meus _amigos_, eu tentei ligar ontem para falar que iria dormir lá, mas o telefone acabou a bateria...

- E não podia usar de um deles?! Eu quase peguei a patrulha e fui atrás de você! E nem sabia onde você estava. Mas não podia! Tinha Jane em casa...

- Não meta Jane no meio disso tudo. Ela tem dezesseis anos! Não é mais nenhuma criança que vá explodir a casa se você sair por cinco minutos. E eu tenho malditos vinte e dois! – ela respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo quente. – Estamos crescidas, Charlie, aceite isso. Lide com isso como um pai, não como um tenente da polícia.

Nesse momento as lágrimas já se descontrolavam, e ela sentia todo o autocontrole esvair de suas mãos. Não agüentava ver seu próprio pai não ter vida e jogar suas preocupações exacerbadas em cima das filhas. A possessão consumia Bella, e depois de anos empurrando-a para o baixo do tapete, finalmente foram descobertas.

- Eu entendo que seja difícil para o senhor dar conta de duas filhas jovens sozinho. – falou mais baixo, mas ele desviou o olhar balançando a cabeça teimosamente. – Mas isso não lhe dá motivos para ser super-protetor dessa maneira. Nunca lhe dei motivos, nunca saía e... Eu tenho amigos agora, Charlie, como o senhor costumava ter. Estou na faculdade, estou crescendo e não posso tomar conta de você dessa maneira! Era para ser o contrário. Mas eu _nunca_ reclamei. Porque eu amo o senhor, e amo o laço de amizade que tenho com a minha família. Não me faz me arrepender desse sentimento.

- Devia se arrepender do me faz sentir nesse momento. – bufou sentindo o teor de álcool alterar seu equilíbrio enquanto caminhava para as escadas de cabeça baixa. – Vou almoçar fora e pegar o turno da noite.

Bella tampou o rosto com as mãos esfregando com força as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Sentiu os braços finos a sua volta e o cheiro familiar da irmã, que a apertava com força.

- Porque ele tem que ser tão teimoso?! – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados e bateu o pé.

- Oh, não bata o pé. A dramática de casa sou eu. – amenizou Jane, conseguindo um meio sorriso de Bella e um longo suspiro, que lhe aplicou um beijo na testa e correspondeu finalmente o abraço.

- O que você está fazendo acordada essa hora?

- Sei lá, acordei pensando na vida. Acho que estou amadurecendo. – então finalmente Bella riu, sentindo-se instantaneamente mais leve.

- Ninguém amadurece sabendo que está amadurecendo. Não é uma coisa que se anuncia. – implicou, mas Jane apenas deu os ombros. De repente ela estava mesmo amadurecendo.

- Vem, vamos comer cereal de chocolate. – e foram abraçadas para a cozinha. Naquele momento, elas se tinham e sentiam nas próprias peles.

- Não estou com fome, mas vou com você. – noticiou deixando que Jane pegasse a caixa.

- Ninguém precisa ter _fome_ para comer qualquer coisa de chocolate. – esnobou revirando os olhos. – O estômago feminino tem um compartimento próprio para chocolate e ele está sempre vazio para essas delícias. – filosofou enchendo a boca diretamente da caixa.

- Sério, o que você aprende na aula de biologia? – riu Bella esticando a mão.

- Essa foi a nova descoberta. – prosseguiu a brincadeira entregando-lhe os cereais. – Eu mesma quem fiz.

- Cala a boca, Jay. – falou Bella depois de gargalhar alto e errando a bolinha que tentou mirar na irmã, que ria junto.

Apartamento Edward e Jasper.

- Edward, Edward. – Jasper sacudia o corpo do amigo, enquanto Alice coçava os olhos ainda com sono.

Era quase meio do dia quando Jasper foi até o banheiro e o encontrou extremamente arrumado – do modo como nunca foi. Verificou o resto das evidências na casa – também arrumada – e na cozinha com a mesa de café feita e um bilhete de Bella escrito apenas: "_Desculpa qualquer coisa, gente. Bella._". Então resolveu acordar toda a casa para dar a notícia.

- Acorda, cara! – pediu Jasper dando um tapa em seu braço.

- O que é, Jasper? – finalmente resmungou.

- Bella foi embora, cara. – falou. – Deixou uma mesa de café e um bilhete.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos finalmente, lembrando da noite passada e de estar em um quarto diferente. Mal tinha pregado os olhos durante toda a noite, passou a maior parte se obrigando a não pensar onde estava, nem trazer lembranças dolorosas. O que, por um milagre, não fez. Mas custou para pegar no sono. Sentou na cama passando a mão nos cabelos e notou Alice quase dormindo em pé.

- Que horas são?

- Não sei, quase meio dia, acho. – respondeu entregando-lhe o papel com o curto recado.

Leu algumas vezes e não teve reação. Não pôde conter o receio que começou a surgir na boca do estômago da garota não querer mais falar com ele. Afinal, depois de enchê-la de bebidas até cair não seria muito bom para qualquer começo.

- O que eu faço? – Edward quis saber e Jasper deu os ombros.

- Ela deve te ligar. – falou Alice pela primeira vez abrindo os olhos.

- E se não ligar? – insistiu, fazendo o casal de relacionamento aberto arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Ansioso, não? – Jasper provocou.

- Então liga para ela. – sugeriu a baixinha, mas Edward fez uma careta.

Logo a tarde se estirou e o celular de Edward tocou para o alívio de todos.

- Alô? – atendeu Edward.

- _Oi, Edward?_ – quis saber a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu sim, Bella.

- _Hmm... eu esqueci minhas chaves de casa aí._ – explicou parecendo nervosa. – _Tem como você trazer? Não é uma boa hora para eu sair e eu queria conversar com você... sozinho._

- Ta, tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e já estou indo.

- _Certo, bom. Até mais, então_.

- Tchau.

Casa dos Swan.

Edward estacionou o carro na frente da casa que já reconhecia e saltou ansioso. Esperava ver a resposta e a sinceridade de suas palavras de algumas horas atrás em seus olhos para aquietar o nervoso que preenchia seu estômago. O sol do fim da tarde ainda estava forte, fazendo seus cenhos franzirem com o contato da luz em sua retina azulada, mas isso não impediu de seus passos ficarem mais apertados com a proximidade da porta principal da casa. Antes de subir os degraus na pequena entrada, escutou seu nome sendo chamado ao seu lado direito.

Bella acenou da pequena mureta, qual estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas. Estava distante, mas parecia calma e mesmo distraída não deixou de sorrir para o recém-chegado.

- Oi... – Bella cumprimentou suspirando cansada.

- Oi. – respondeu colocando a mão no bolso do jeans. Ela fez um gesto para que se sentasse a seu lado, na mureta, e assim ele o fez.

- Desculpa ter saído às pressas e por ter sido seca no telefone. – pediu sincera e levemente envergonhada olhando em seus olhos.

- Encrenca grande? – perguntou desviando o olhar para a rua residencial vazia.

- Cobranças desnecessárias. – negou amargurada. Ele esperou que ela prosseguisse então Bella também começou a olhar o horizonte suspirando. – Meu pai só está com problemas de adaptação de novos hábitos. Nunca fui muito de sair, não porque não quisesse, e ele estranhou eu começar a não dar satisfações.

- Acho compreensível, qualquer pai faria isso. – opinou tentando amenizar a frustração que ela parecia sentir.

- Vai um pouco além disso, Edward. – ela interrompeu rindo sem humor. – Eu tenho vinte e dois anos, e ele não pode _deixar de ir trabalhar_ porque eu passei uma noite fora. – então todas as emoções há pouco guardadas estavam aflorando novamente. – Eu realmente nunca fui de sair, porque não queria. Mas isso nunca deixou de ser um direito se eu quisesse, certo?

Questionou virando-se para ele novamente. Edward concordou com a cabeça concentrado em cada palavra que ela falava.

- Jane tem dezesseis anos, não é como se ela fosse colocar fogo em casa um dia sozinha. – continuou - Ela não precisa de vigia vinte e quatro horas. Ele a trata como se tivesse sete. Eu entendo que para ele deve ser mais difícil do que para nós. – finalizou com o ar melancólico escurecendo ainda mais seus olhos castanhos.

Ele decidiu então fitá-la e buscar as respostas das entrelinhas em seu rosto, agora abaixado olhando para a grama.

- Não digo que ele não era carrancudo quando minha mãe ainda era viva, mas era menos complicado tê-la por perto para intervir nas situações. – exalou pesado colocando algumas mechas de cabelo para trás, entre os dedos finos. – Mas eu nunca dei motivo para ele agir como se eu fosse uma adolescente rebelde. Nunca reclamei de fazer o máximo que eu posso para suprir as coisas que _ela_fazia, sabe?

Bella procurou o apoio de suas convicções no olhar preocupado de Edward e ele lhe estendeu a mão, segurando seus dedos entre os dele. Era bom finalmente conversar com alguém de fora, desabafar.

- Ele só estava preocupado, Bella, tenho certeza que depois vai pedir desculpas.

- Sim, mas chegar em casa e encontrar ele bebendo de manhã... – ela parou na metade baixando os olhos novamente. Ele apertou mais seus dedos para que continuasse e confiasse nele. – Só o vi fazer isso na semana depois...

Ela não precisava continuar, ele entendera e concordara com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que cada um tem seu tempo para recuperar sua dor, sabe? – prosseguiu entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. – Não me leve a mal. Não é muito fácil lembrar, nem dizer que não sinto saudades. Mas passa. – concluiu simplesmente. – Uma hora ou outra passa. Você se acostuma, e a sua vida continua. Se eu ficasse parada naquela época, iria parar minha vida aos dezoito anos?

Edward pensou que seria dolorido, quando o rumo da conversa mudou para o tema de perdas. Mas naquele momento, não era a _sua_dor em foco ou questão. Em segundo algum hesitou em demonstrar confiança e conforto para ouvir a história da menina. Não quando ela parecia tão fascinante emergindo em memórias e parecia ser tão sábia. _Deslumbrante_.

- Eu senti dor, senti tristeza, senti raiva, vazio, mágoa, culpa, desespero, mais dor, mais tristeza. – descreveu com os olhos perdidos em lembrança – Mas cessou. Não podia remoer uma sensação que não me fizesse bem. Quando finalmente aceitei, me permiti sentir outras coisas. Experimentei sorrir pela primeira vez depois, até gargalhar! E é um sentimento _tão_ bom!

- É, é sim. – concordou abrindo o próprio sorriso admirando-a.

- Eu sou a favor de _sentir_. – concluiu voltando ao presente. – Quer sentir raiva? Sinta. Tristeza, dor, quer chorar? Chora. Rir, gargalhar, vontade de pular? Tudo bem. Contanto que você sinta de verdade, se sinta vivo e não exagere em nada. Uma dose pequena de cada coisa é a melhor pedida para todo mundo. Prolongar algo por muito tempo, sem que aquilo o faça bem, é perda de tempo. Desgaste emocional, você fica doente. – revelou sentindo-se renovada. – Porque tudo na vida demais...

- É veneno. – ele completou rindo.

- Desculpa. – pediu envergonhada, fazendo uma careta enquanto as luzes dos postes noturnos se acendiam para o início da noite. – Estou te entediando com as minhas filosofias, não é?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – se apressou em garantir. – Minha avó, Natalie, costumava falar isso quando eu era pequeno. "Tudo demais na vida é veneno... até água!".

E riram verdadeiramente pela primeira vez aquele dia.

- Enfim, obrigada por me escutar e desculpa pelo exagero de bebidas na sua casa. – e ao lembrar de estar sentada no chão do banheiro com Alice ajudando a tirar sua roupa, enrubesceu levemente. – Pensei que ficaria chateado, ou bravo. – confessou, mas Edward apenas sacudiu a cabeça tranqüilizando-a.

- E o que você sente _agora_? – perguntou com um olhar abrasador. Ela pegou sua outra mão e retribuiu o sorriso.

- Me sinto bem. Muito bem.

A alegria e segurança sendo partilhadas eram palpáveis. Naquele momento um pacto de certeza e confidência selava entre os dois jovens que despertavam um dos sentimentos mais puros pela primeira vez. A cicatrização era conjunta e estava sendo trocada no momento em que Bella avançou sobre o garoto de cabelos desgrenhados e lhe deu mais um de seus abraços candentes. _E tudo isso parecia tão certo._

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou sentindo o cheiro de banho fresco na pele do rapaz.

- Deus, como é bom te abraçar. – externou sem pensar, ficando constrangido quando escutou pequenas risadas em seu pescoço.

- Eu _adoro_ abraços. – Bella confessou confortando-o, se afastando para observá-lo com os rostos próximos. – E você tem braços bons.

- Vou levar como um elogio.

- Faça isso. – concordou acabando com a distância ansiosa de seus lábios.

A posição não lhes era favorável, por isso riam entre um beijo e outro. Sem tirar os braços que laçavam os recíprocos corpos, Edward levantou sustentando Bella no seu próprio corpo.

- E isso também é muito bom. – elogiou ela quando os pulmões já reclamavam por ar. Passou a língua nos lábios, agora vermelhos, sentindo o gosto refrescante da boca dele ainda na sua.

Aos poucos foram se soltando, sorrindo, mas sem dar uma palavra. A noite já preenchia o céu de Nova York e a leve brisa noturna carregava o aroma veraneio por toda a parte.

- Quer entrar um instante? – Bella perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Seu pai não está aí? – perguntou cauteloso.

- Não, aproveitou para pegar o turno noturno, só volta amanhã.

Entraram devagar e Edward observava os cômodos que lhe era mostrado. Sala, cozinha, tudo arrumado e em seu devido lugar.

- E esse é meu quarto. – apresentou acendendo a luz branca.

- Bom, bom. Muito bonito. – avaliou brincando, enquanto passava o olho nas fotos no quadro metálico na parede azul clara. – Acho que é o melhor cômodo da casa. – aproveitou para brincar, abraçando seu corpo por trás.

- Aposto que acha mesmo. – zombou Bella virando o rosto, encostando a ponta de seus narizes. Edward pegou seu lábio inferior preenchido entre os dentes, antes de sugá-lo com delicadeza.

Ele virou seu corpo para dar um melhor ângulo de sua boca quente na sua, aproveitando da técnica recém aprendida de abraçar seus corpos. Antes que suas pernas encontrassem o pé da cama, Bella o parou um pouco sem graça e suspirou.

- Eu... – ela começou baixinho, desviando os olhos dos dele por um momento e encostou e rosto em seu ombro. – queria esperar mais um pouco, Edward.

- Ok. – concordou sem hesitar. Afastou seu corpo do dela e olhou em seus olhos claramente envergonhados. – Tudo bem mesmo. – assegurou tornando a beijá-la. – Mas isso aqui pode, não pode?

- Deve. – brincou até caírem na cama rindo. De repente algo veio em sua mente, que o fez parar. Mas foi delicado ao perguntar. – Você... é...

- Virgem? – ela completou sentindo a respiração pesada dele contra seu pescoço e deu um pequeno risinho. – Não. Só queria esperar mais um pouco mesmo. – e se ajeitou para que pudesse encará-lo. – Eu gosto da sua amizade também, gosto de conversar com você. Por isso quero esperar e ver no que vai dar, entendeu?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso doce. Edward não tinha estado com ninguém desde algumas semanas antes da morte do irmão. A sorte de encontrar alguém tão fascinante, que lhe apaziguava apenas com um sorriso, valia a espera. Bella encontrava conforto no rapaz e a compreensão necessária quando conversavam.

- Me sinto bipolar tendo esses ápices de sentimentos. – confessou Bella depois de certo tempo. Os corpos abraçados, entrelaçados não se moviam por nada. A comodidade era maior. – E pior que eu sei que quando ele chegar em casa, eu vou estar irritada de novo. E nós vamos discutir. Porque ele não entende...

- Bella. – ele cortou arrastando o queixo por seu ombro. – Você _só_ tem vinte e dois anos. Foi madura antes da hora e tem seus momentos de filha, assim como ele tem momentos de pai. É normal, e vai ficar tudo bem.

Mais tarde, quando a campainha tocou, os dois levantaram ainda calmos e desceram as escadas conversando sobre as brincadeiras da noite anterior. Jane balançava o corpo ao som de alguma música do iPod e ficou surpresa ao ver o garoto sorrindo ao lado de Bella, quando a porta foi aberta.

- Onde está sua chave? – perguntou Bella calma.

- Esqueci. – e deu os ombros, mais interessada em saber o que acontecia.

- Essa família tem alguma coisa com esquecer chaves? Algum tipo de costume? – brincou Edward, fazendo-as rir e uníssono.

- Edward, essa é a Jane, minha irmã. – sorriram e se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão. Jane passou por eles, deixando-os sozinhos, mas não tão distante para que não ouvisse.

Observou-os confidenciarem palavras e risos secretos. Em seguida, um beijo discreto nos lábios e um abraço alentado encerraram a noite do casal.

- Olha se ela não ganhou um _abraço_! – cantou Jane para a irmã quando a porta foi fechada.

- ç.mundo. – confidenciou rindo.

- Tão nojentamente apaixonada. – a loirinha continuou.

- Não exagera, a gente está se conhecendo. – afirmou Bella dando os ombros. – Sim, eu gosto muito dele e do abraço.

- E dos beijos? – insistiu Jane cruzando os braços na frente do corpo pequeno. Bella assentiu com a cabeça. – E dos abraços, e dos abraços, e dos abraços e dos abraços... Não entendo essa sua obsessão! Desde pequena.

- A gente _sente_ a pessoa, com um abraço, entende? O abraço tem o poder de quebrar as pessoas, barreiras... – e cortou sua própria filosofia - Vem cá, me dá um abraço.

- Sai, Bella! – gritou Jane rindo com Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, folks!**

**Todo mundo assitiu New Moon? Alguém virou casaca?**

**Alguém passou pro Team Threesome? HAHAHAHA...**

**Seguinte: deu review maneira, eu dou reply e mando spoiler do próximo cap! ;D**

**Não dói, o dedo não fica verde e cai, eu garanto! Beijos na testa.**

**;***

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Aula de Teatro da Jane.**

- Ok, então até quinta feira. Estão todos liberados! - exclamou a diretora amarrando os cachos avermelhados em um elástico velho.

O frenetismo dos aspirantes a atores pairava no ar no palco, enquanto os alunos guardavam seus textos desgastados de tanto ler e passavam o ensaio repetidamente na cabeça juntamente aos avisos que a diretora havia dado. Jane deu um pulo do palco ao chão, indo em direção a cadeira que apoiava sua mochila de ensaio. O garoto que tinha sumido na semana anterior surgiu ao seu lado com a expressão dura e desesperada, quando pegou em seu braço com uma força desnecessária, mesmo que suas ações ainda lhe fossem incertas.

- Jackson, credo! Você me assustou! – advertiu Jane desviando da mochila para os olhos escurecidos dele.

- Acho que agora você pode parar de me ignorar e conversar comigo, não é? – insistiu ele sem desviar de seu olhar. – Eu não vou parar de te procurar enquanto a gente não se resolver, Jane.

- A gente não tem o que resolver Jackson. Eu troquei de dupla, porque fica mais fácil eu ir para a casa da Katy para ensaiar dia de semana.

- Não estou falando disso, Jane. – ele fechou os olhos adicionando mais aquele tópico à conversa que esperava ter há semanas.

Jane sentiu o solavanco no estômago, que a esse ponto se tornava comum, quando o assunto lhe voltava a mente. Era tão mais fácil estar na segurança do quarto e adquirir a confiança em frente ao espelho, ao som de um musical qualquer, e na prática todas aquelas emoções de seu corpo adolescente lhe tornavam a mesma menina insegura que sentiu a masculinidade de um rapaz pela primeira vez na parte de trás de uma festa. Sabia que um dia teria que encarar a situação do jeito que ela realmente era ao invés de tê-la apenas em sua mente com respostas imaginadas.

- Ok, a gente conversa. Mas não aqui. – cedeu firme voltando a atenção a mochila – Vamos lá para fora.

Jackson esticou a mão e pegou a mochila dela como um modo de garantia as suas palavras oferecidas. Caminhou com passos firmes pelo corredor acinzentado, ouvindo os pés dela tentando alcançar os seus e eram tão rápidos que sincronizavam com as batidas fortes que sentia no peito.

- Aqui. – ela pediu segurando o braço dele. – Lá fora ainda tem gente. – explicou.

Entraram em uma pequena sala, onde só havia uma mesa retangular no centro e suspiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode falar. – Jane começou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- O que houve Jane? Sinceramente eu nem sei como começar! São tantas perguntas que eu tenho na cabeça, que eu nem consigo me organizar. Eu te liguei durante uma semana e meia, dia e noite, você não responde minhas mensagens, as meninas disseram que você também não aparecia nos ensaios...

- Ué, você também não veio aos ensaios? – questionou ainda fria.

- Não, eu tive que viajar com meus pais. Eles estão aproveitando que eu estou de férias e meu irmão nos visitou... Enfim, não importa. A questão não é essa! Eu tentei te ligar, quero saber o que aconteceu, porque você está me ignorando?

- Ok, você quer ouvir, então espera eu terminar de falar tudo. – ele assentiu. – Eu precisava de um tempo, Jackson. Eu precisava assimilar o que tinha acontecido, eu fiquei com medo, não sabia o que fazer depois, a quem recorrer. Claro, eu tenho a minha irmã, mas ela se preocupou com a minha saúde, tentou conversar algumas vezes, mas eu não me sentia preparada para falar com ninguém, antes que caísse a ficha. Além do mais, nós não tínhamos compromisso exclusivo nenhum. Como você queria que eu ficasse? Pensei em mil e uma coisas que pudessem acontecer com você falando que não queria mais, ou que eu fui ruim, que eu sou uma qualquer que se agarrou com você atrás de uma mureta...

Ele sacudia a cabeça e trincava o maxilar jovial, olhando para o chão, lutando para que as perguntas e palavras não lhe escapassem da boca antes da hora.

- A verdade, é que eu fiz uma merda. E das grandes. – ela continuou. Jackson subiu o olhar magoado na direção dela vendo o brilho de arrependimento nos olhos claros e esperou. – Eu gosto de você, você sabe disso. Mas não foi a hora certa, nem o lugar certo. – Jane fungou alto, com raiva da lágrima que escorreu e começou a estalar os dedos de nervoso. – Me desculpa... eu só... Eu ainda estou muito confusa e não sei o que fazer aqui.

- Jane, eu não te procurei a toa. – Jackson retrucou quebrando o trato de silêncio. – _Eu_ quem deveria pedir desculpas... – e ficou sem palavras. – Você se arrependeu?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as mechas claras lhe taparem a visão periférica da sala clara e assentiu uma vez.

- Foi errado, Jackson... – Jane insistiu com a voz fraca. – Só quero continuar fazendo minhas aulas e esquecer isso, ok?

- Você não me quer mais, então? – Jackson se arriscou. – Acabou mesmo?

- Acabar algo que nem começou, Jackson? – Jane rebateu com um sorriso pequeno.

O garoto se aproximou receoso e passou a mão pela bochecha clara, que instantaneamente ganhou uma coloração mais forte. Jane via a mágoa nos olhos dele através dos cenhos quase juntos no meio da testa.

- A gente pode recomeçar, Jane. – ele pediu, próximo demais. – Eu não penso nada disso de você. Juro...

- Como eu posso ter garantias Jackson? Como eu vou saber que eu não sou só a garota que vai te tirar do tédio quando te der vontade?

- Porque eu quero me comprometer com você. Não quero ser só seu amigo. – Jane continuou séria, esperando que ele dissesse realmente o que queria. – Quero ser seu namorado, Jane. Você pode me perdoar e tentar recomeçar comigo? Por favor?

A respiração de Jane dilacerou junto com seu coração. A confusão mental era muito grande. Em sua cabeça, quando estava sozinha, o imaginava apenas calado enquanto ela dava seu show confiante e seguia para a sua vida profissional e independente de qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ali estava ele, implorando por uma segunda chance que ela o aceitasse como seu primeiro namorado, querendo recomeçar e se desculpando. E só conseguiria saber se funcionaria ou não, se tentasse. Porque por mais que se proibisse pensar, Jane ainda gostava dele, a ponto de ter seu coração dilacerado com algumas poucas palavras.

- Ok. – ela cuspiu a confirmação assim como piscou rapidamente.

- Sério? – perguntou desacreditado. – Aceita mesmo?

- Aceito. – ela admitiu deixando escapar um pequeno risinho, tendo ele como acompanhante.

Jackson pegou o rosto pequeno entre suas mãos e pressionou firmemente os lábios nos dela. Entre palavras de agradecimento, risadas e mais beijos, selaram o acordo de compromisso. E quando as bocas famintas se saciavam, os braços de Jane agarraram o pescoço dele, enquanto os dele laçaram sua cintura. Antes que a precipitação dos corpos falasse alto, ambos se afastaram sorrindo e caminharam para o lado externo do teatro com as mãos entrelaçadas.

**Jogo de Futebol – algumas semanas depois**.

Para muitos, a perda de um amor, só se cura com um novo. Mesmo que o tipo de amor seja diferente. A cicatrização é feita por igual, e a reparação do coração machucado é acalentado por palavras sinceras, demonstrações de afeto e carinho. Para preencher um coração jovem, não é preciso muito. A distração conjunta costuma deixar o cotidiano mais leve, longe das sombras da depressão, onde muitos se afundam.

As últimas semanas de conhecimento, aprendizado e afinidade entre o novo casal, surpreendia os olhos de quem os acompanhava de perto. A presença de um era singela e delicada perto do outro. O equilíbrio de sorrisos, abraços e brincadeiras crescia. E como sempre, o início daquele relacionamento transbordava as mais doces conversas e afeições, maduro o suficiente para levar ao próximo nível.

Beirava os trinta e três graus no grande campo de Manhattan. Enquanto uma música qualquer tocava ao longe, onde as meninas balançavam a cabeça, ou tamborilavam os dedos ao lado do corpo no ritmo, os garotos mantinham a disputa constante entre as pernas atrás da bola branca que rolava pelo gramado. Com o quatro de julho se aproximando e com isso fim das férias de verão, os jovens aproveitavam o quanto podiam os dias de sol fora de suas casas a procura de diversos programas ao ar livre.

Rosalie mexia nos fios soltos de seu short jeans enquanto explicava mais abrangente sobre seu ingresso na NYU. A ansiedade e excitação não deixavam sua voz por um segundo, mas a preocupação para que conseguisse um quarto no campus da faculdade àquela altura martelava sua cabeça e logo uma frustração se instalava no canto de sua boca. Os fios loiros pareciam brancos contra a luz, o que a deixava mais radiante do que nunca. Mesmo sem muita credibilidade na simpatia espontânea de Bella, não deixou de desabafar o que a perturbava, quando a menina perguntou sobre o problema dos dormitórios.

- Quando me matriculei, avisaram que os quartos já estavam ocupados, mas que qualquer desistência eles ligariam para avisar. – explicou cabisbaixa. – Provavelmente só vou conseguir quarto no próximo período.

- Pelo menos você está morando perto da faculdade, não deve fazer muita diferença. – Bella acrescentou.

- De repente... – Alice murmurou pensativa.

- O que? – incentivou Rose com um pouco de esperança.

- Não sei se pode. – Alice encolheu os ombros levantando os óculos escuros para o alto da cabeça. – O meu quarto é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, tem duas camas até. A princípio seria para dividir. Mas a menina se mudou faz algum tempo e fiquei com o quarto para mim, tem um tempo. Eu só não disponibilizei para divisão para a reitoria.

- Ah... entendo. – Rosalie tentava não transparecer a animação crescente em seu interior, mas era impossível conter um sorriso.

- Nós podemos tentar falar com eles lá, antes das aulas começarem. É só torcer para que não tenha alguém na fila antes de você e eu tenha que dividir com alguém que eu nem conheço.

- Nossa! Isso seria... Uau! Nem consigo pensar em alguma coisa para dizer! Obrigada!

- Calma, não se anima antes de irmos lá. – alertou Alice sorrindo ao ver a animação da nova colega.

A pausa no jogo fez Jasper lançar o olhar para as três garotas que conversavam compenetradas. Três pessoas distintas em formas, e personalidades e ainda sim tentavam enganchar em algo parecido com amizade. Quando Alice chegou mais cedo com um velho amigo que tinham em comum, ele soube que teria que manter distância, e apesar de não ter gostado, não se incomodou em acenar sorrindo largamente para a mulher que um dia seria completamente sua. E com esse pensamento tranqüilizou o corpo pelo resto do jogo.

Emmett recebeu a ligação de Edward logo cedo e não hesitou em aproveitar o resto do fim de semana com uma partida de futebol como nos velhos tempos. O corpo robusto brilhava de suor, e a camisa branca – agora praticamente transparente – colava no corpo. Após esguichar a garrafa de água garganta abaixo, foi no alto do campo, onde seu anjo particular rasgava um sorriso pelos extremos da face.

- E aí, meninas! – cumprimentou abaixando perto da loirinha. – Que sorriso bonito é esse? – se dirigiu diretamente a Rose.

- Depois eu te conto. – prometeu – Mas acho que vou conseguir o dormitório na faculdade!

- Que bom, amor. – ele disse com um sorriso fraco, e logo a animação dela esmaeceu.

- Ah, não fica assim, por favor. A gente já conversou sobre isso.

Emmett não voltaria com seus argumentos e agora teria que lidar com as conseqüências e sentimentos que não queria por tempo indeterminado. Mas não estragaria a alegria de Rosalie por causa da preocupação demasiada. Sorriu apoiando o braço na perna e a olhou de lado.

- Vou precisar de uma garantia, sabe? – provocou inclinando o corpo suado na direção dela. Rosalie abriu a boca em formato de "o" e se empurrou para trás com as mãos apoiadas, enquanto ele se aproximava. – Só um beijinho, amor. Não é como se você nunca tivesse comigo quando eu estava suado...

- Não, amor. Por favor, Emmett. Por favorzinho, vai! – Rosalie se desesperou quando o corpo másculo deitou sobre o seu e a boca dele buscava a dela. - Baby! Não! Ai!

Bella e Alice dobravam-se de rir assistindo a cena, quando o celular de Bella tocou dentro da bolsa e ela levantou para atender, longe dos gritos e da música alta. Edward se aproximou de Bella, que falava distraída ao telefone com uma expressão feliz e surpresa, esperou que ela terminasse para se mostrar por trás da árvore.

Eu tenho uma entrevista de estágio! – ela externou completamente petrificada ainda. Edward se aproximou mexendo nos cabelos suados e parou antes que ficasse próximo demais.

- Isso é ótimo, não? – perguntou confuso.

- É, é ótimo! Eu só não imaginei que realmente fosse receber uma ligação. – tentou explicar. – Porque eu só posso teoricamente pegar estágio no próximo período, mas mandei para umas duas empresas.

- Que bom que te ligaram então! – exclamou sincero.

- É... – ela suspirou feliz segurando agora no braço do rapaz.

- Eu estou suado. – ele confessou fazendo uma careta.

- É, dá para ver. – Bella riu encurtando ainda mais a distância e encostando a boca na dele rapidamente. – E salgadinho.

Então ele teve que rir antes de colocar a mão nas costas de Bella para voltarem aos amigos sentados na grama queimada pelo sol. Alice conversava com um rapaz alto, que nunca tinham visto e Jasper já estava apoiado com uma perna no banco, onde conversava com uma menina de cabelos vermelhos e cumpridos, que ria sem parar do que fosse que ele estivesse falando. O cenário leve fez ambos suspirarem e sorrirem. Mas quando Jasper desviou o olhar por um segundo para Alice e fez uma careta Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella:

- Nós não vamos ser assim, certo? – quis saber dela.

- Definitivamente não. – confirmou, antes de seu celular apitar uma mensagem. – Meu celular não pára hoje. – falou baixo lendo a mensagem de Jane.

- Oh, que pessoa popular! – zombou rindo.

- Não... – Bella negou rindo. – Era só Jane perguntando se eu podia buscá-la na casa do namorado. - e fez uma careta.

- Não gosta dele, não é? – Edward arriscou.

- Vou aprender a gostar, acho. Ela é muito impulsiva, isso que eu tenho medo.

- Então quer dizer que todas as Swans estão namorando? – ele provocou querendo voltar ao clima leve.

- Estão? – Bella se fingiu de confusa. – Não fiquei sabendo.

- Ah, estão sim. A tal da Bella está namorando um cara muito gostoso que ganha todas as partidas de futebol. – insinuou com um sorriso de canto;

- A tal da Bella não sabia que tinham arrumado termos de compromisso com esse cara muito gostoso. – continuou a brincadeira.

- É, esse cara só estava enrolando e tentando arrumar um jeito de falar isso sem ficar constrangido. Mas a tal da Bella é muito sagaz.

Fingiu pesar balançando a cabeça, mas logo o nervoso comum tomou conta de seus dedos que começaram a ser estalados e observados por ambos. Bella esticou as mãos e pegou as dele nas suas.

- Namorados, é? – Bella quis saber procurando os olhos dele.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – ele continuou com o jeito maroto.

- É, eu também.

Então o suor não foi mais um incômodo, quando os lábios derretiam-se entre si, festejando o compromisso. Muito menos, quando o abraço comum foi adicionado como ingrediente principal da comemoração particular.

- Ooooow! – alguém gritou de longe observando o novo casal. – Arrumem um quarto galera!

- Vai Eddie! Bellinha! Uhul! – e esse, todos sabiam que era Jasper.

**Restaurante Oliver Garden**.

Depois de um mês na terapia em grupo, a melhora no humor de Esme era palpável. Pela primeira vez, nas quatro reuniões assistidas, ela contara toda a história que pairava em sua mente. Como uma lembrança distante, uma lágrima apenas escorreu e seu controle estava muito mais forte. Lembrou das noites não dormidas, nos banhos que o marido teve que dar, da comida que não comia e todo o apoio que recebia de seu parceiro mais fiel. Ao final, elogios engrandeciam seu ego dados por suas companheiras que a escutaram e pela própria psicóloga local.

As mulheres possuíam as mais diversas conseqüências em suas vidas após a perda de seus respectivos filhos. Aquelas quais foram abandonadas pelos maridos, por não suportar tal dor, as que adquiriram tendências suicidas ou desencadearam doenças permanentes. Todas aplaudiram Esme, e ela só poderia agradecer por ter alguém tão forte ao seu lado, para que não a deixasse cair. Quando chegou ao restaurante escolhido por ele, - mais próximo ao seu trabalho – Esme exibia um sorriso irradiante e orgulhoso, fazendo com o que o dia _dele_ se tornasse mais fácil de lidar.

Logo após fazerem o pedido, ela continuava a contar e agradecê-lo inúmeras vezes entre uma frase e outra. Carlisle se sentia lisonjeado e ao mesmo tempo culpado, por não achar tudo aquilo de si, mas não pararia aquela mulher por nada.

- O nome dela é Margareth – continuou Esme tão entusiasmada que mal tinha tocado na comida. – Ela tem apenas trinta e cinco anos, Carlisle, e já perdeu o filho. Ele tinha só oito aninhos, Carlisle.

- Nossa... – Carlisle disse com pesar sincero, cortando o peixe no prato.

- Pois é! E o pior, é que ela desenvolveu um transtorno obsessivo compulsivo. Precisa trancar a casa inteira antes de dormir e verifica treze vezes o gás do fogão. Fora a mania de limpeza. – completou balançando os fios cor de mel, fitando o prato. Esticou as mãos para frente e pegou as do marido, dando atenção a aliança de ouro que cintilava na luz. – Obrigada por tudo, de verdade.

- Não tem que agradecer, sabe disso. – falou sério encarando seus olhos. – Tenho medo de desapontá-la algum dia que desabar, não sei.

- Então eu vou fazer o mesmo por você. – prometeu. – Nós somos um time, Carlisle. Se eu não agüentei, você me suportou e eu vou estar sempre aqui, querendo ouvir cada reclamação sua, sempre. Não é a toa que estamos a quase quarenta anos casados.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele antes de dar um beijo na mão macia de sua mulher - Te amo tanto.

- Vai ter uma semana, que quem quiser pode levar alguém. – Esme começou com a voz doce. – Será que você poderia ir?

Apesar de todo o receio de desapontá-la, não podia negar seu pedido após todas aquelas palavras de apoio para com ele. Carlisle deu um sorriso pequeno e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas não vemos só coisa triste. – Esme quis defender e entusiasmar o marido – Tem muitas que entram para atividades extras, natação, ioga, pintura...

- E você pensa em entrar para alguma dessas? – Carlisle sugeriu levando o copo com seu suco a boca.

- Não por agora. – respondeu sincera. – Eu sei que estou sem trabalhar há um tempo, mas estou indo aos poucos, entende? – ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela suspirou em lembranças. – Teve até uma mãe que adotou uma criança! Ela chega tão radiante nas reuniões... O que me fez lembrar de James.

- Ele conseguiu a custódia da criança. Está afastado um tempo da firma para ficar com a mulher e a criança.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – e sorriu animada.

**Toyota Yaris de Bella****.**

Por mais que o ar condicionado do pequeno veículo estivesse no máximo, parecia não dar vazão. Bella já estava com o carro parado há quinze minutos em frente a casa de Jackson, esperando por Jane, enquanto o vento industrial saía gelado diretamente para seu rosto ruborizado de calor. Edward estava com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da poltrona do carona e a mão que não estava descansando no braço da porta afastava os fios molhados da nuca da nova namorada. Sentia o couro cabeludo quente dela entre os dedos e os pequenos calombos arrepiados na pele do pescoço.

- Argh! Ela não me atende! – Bella resmungou quando foi atendida diretamente pela caixa postal na terceira tentativa.

- Deve estar bom lá dentro. – sugeriu com um sorriso travesso ainda de olhos fechados. Bella deu um tapa estalado em sua coxa e ele gemeu rindo. – Ai, está machucado, não faz isso.

- Desculpa. – pediu fazendo massagem em sua perna exposta pelo short do futebol. – Toma um remédio quando chegar em casa.

- Pode deixar. – Edward garantiu e Bella apertou a buzina com toda força. – Calma, ela deve estar vindo.

- Já tinha que ter vindo, ou atendido o telefone. Eu marquei hora com ela! – reclamou com raiva.

- Despedidas demoram... – ele tentou brincar mais uma vez, mas foi cortado.

- Nem brinca. – falou ríspida.

- Ué, por quê? É normal...

Bella confiou além do namorado, no amigo que Edward disponibilizava para resumir brevemente a história da irmã. Ele se surpreendeu, prometeu não comentar com ninguém, e compreendeu a precaução exacerbada da irmã mais velha.

- Se eu fosse irmão dela, ela não estaria namorando com ele. – concluiu decidido.

- O problema é que as coisas não funcionam assim. Jane faz tudo sem pensar, é impulsiva demais. Com tudo, sempre foi. Decide uma coisa e faz, mesmo que se arrependa depois.

- E você quem fica irritada e tomando conta dela. – ele complementou.

- Exato! – e buzinou mais uma vez forte.

Edward tirou sua mão do volante e segurou firme, fazendo com que a mão que estava na nuca virasse o rosto dela para ele.

- Deixa... - começou a falar intercalando beijos por todo seu rosto – de... ser... irritadinha...

Bella finalmente riu e fechou os dedos no queixo de Edward para alcançar sua boca. Os lábios partiram e as línguas se buscaram afobadas, sentindo o gosto ácido e salgado da pele por conta do suor causado pelo verão intenso. Quando o desespero cedeu, as respirações se tornaram pesadas e transpassavam nos rostos, deixando o beijo lento e sensual. Bella desceu a mão que ainda estava no queixo dele até o pescoço para separar os lábios a procura de ar, encostando as testas úmidas quando compartilharam um sorriso.

- Bem melhor... – ele sussurrou contra a sua boca vermelha. – E olha quem está ali.

Mencionou com a cabeça olhando pela janela atrás de Bella, Jane saindo com a bolsa pendurada no ombro. Então a morena se afastou e destrancou as portas para a irmã entrar.

- Porque não me ligou para falar que estava aqui? – questionou Jane se ajeitando no banco traseiro.

- Eu liguei! Mas o celular da senhorita estava desligado! – alfinetou saindo da ruazinha ensolarada.

- Oi, Edward! – cumprimentou Jane, ignorando a crítica da irmã.

- Oi, tudo bom? – correspondeu olhando pelo ombro.

- Da próxima vez, você vai voltar de táxi. – Bella continuou. – Aí quero ver explicar da onde você veio pro papai.

- Ah, Bella, deixa de ser chata! Deve ter acabado a bateria... – e parou de falar quando Bella virou a esquina. – Para onde a gente está indo?

- Vou deixar ele em casa. – respondeu seca e ligou o som criando o silêncio entre os passageiros.

Já na porta do apartamento, Edward inclinou e beijou brevemente os lábios de Bella, fazendo que toda a tensão fosse sugada dela. Finalmente ao sorrir, ele abriu a porta e saiu. Jane passou para frente pelo espaço estreito entre os bancos e escutaram uma batida fraca no vidro de Bella, que abaixou a janela sentindo o ar quente da rua se misturar ao interior frio do carro.

- Falei que despedidas de namorados demoram. – Edward brincou a beijando mais uma vez.

- Fala para ele do meu aniversário. – pediu Jane.

- Ah sim. – ela concordou afastando-se dele. – Aniversário dela na sexta, lá em casa.

- Tudo bem. Me liga quando chegar em casa, para falar que chegou e me explica direito, ok?

- Ok. – e se despediram mais uma vez antes de Bella retornar com o carro em direção a própria casa.

- Namorando finalmente? – perguntou Jane sorrindo. Bella não conteve o sorriso orgulhoso, sentindo o estômago borbulhar e o coração palpitar.

- Ele é... não sei nem como descrever. – ela tentou se perdendo em palavras.

- Sei o que quer dizer. – concordou Jane. Bella a olhou e lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve.

- Bestinha. – e riram enquanto o carro ganhava velocidade – Como estão as coisas entre você e o...

- Bem, bem. – Jane cortou.

- Já pensou em contar para o papai? – quis saber com seu tom casual, porém ainda apreensivo.

- Não sei. Tenho medo. – confessou baixo.

- Medo de que? Que ele proíba qualquer coisa?

- Que vá tratar ele mal. Ou que não aceite que eu tenha namorado, pense que nós estamos nos agarrando por qualquer canto como coelhos.

- E não estão? – brincou Bella, mas no fundo queria saciar aquela curiosidade mais do que ninguém.

- Nem perto disso. A gente resolveu esperar agora. Bastante.

- Isso é bom, Jane. – aconselhou com o tom de irmã mais velha.

A relação deliberada entre as duas irmãs incitava a vontade de prolongar aquela conversa até estarem fartas de ouvirem sobre os respectivos namorados. Há algum tempo que não abriam seus sentimentos para a outra. Estavam vivendo situações diferentes e convivendo com pessoas distintas, o que diversificava seus caminhos e faziam as palavras se perderem no ar.

O fato de Bella não criar laços de amizade fora da família, antes de conhecer Edward, deixava-a presa em apenas um ciclo vicioso de conversas e afazeres. Apesar da simpatia com alguns colegas de classe, a casualidade fora do horário de aula não saía dali. Esse mundo de confiança externa era um novo território sendo conquistado aos poucos, e a fazia feliz saber que a pessoa que lhe compreendia era seu atual namorado. Portanto ter contado sobre Jane foi como um peso tirado das costas, já que suportava há algum tempo a sobrecarga de responsabilidades que vinha lidando.

- E você? – Jane a pegou distraída enquanto estacionavam o carro na garagem.

- O que?

- Vai contar pro papai?

- Hoje à noite no jantar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deeeeeesculpem o update atrasado. Semana cheia.**

**Quem mandou review legal, recebeu o spoiler do próximo. Quem não quiser é só avisar no final da review, tá galera?**

**Ok, no próximo eu falo mais. ktkxbye**

* * *

**Apartamento Edward e Jasper**.

Fazia meses desde que o contato com seu pai fora feito. Jasper não fazia questão de lidar com uma pessoa que queria apenas seu status social para elevar o seu próprio. O carinho que tinha por sua mãe era imensamente diferente do que tinha por seu pai. As barreiras de um amor fraterno foram erguidas em sua infância e Barry Hale não sentiu necessidade de quebrá-las. Mas hoje teria que tomar as rédeas da situação que poderia agravar a vida dessas duas pessoas.

- Alô? – Jasper respondeu a chamada com a voz engrolada de sono.

- Dormindo a essa hora da tarde, Jasper? – perguntou a voz três tons mais grave do outro lado da linha. Nada muito amigável, mas a antipatia não parecia familiar para o garoto que tinha sido despertado de seu sono.

- Estou de férias. – resmungou antes de sentar na cama. – Quem é?

- Não reconhece mais a voz do seu próprio pai?

Não tinha freqüência de ligar, a não ser por algum problema, mas dessa vez Jasper sabia no ato o motivo da ligação. Quando terminou a prova de calculo naquela tarde na faculdade, seu cérebro estava em ebulição. Não podia reprovar aquela matéria pela segunda vez. O aviso prévio de Barry havia sido claro e em um momento de pânico, fez Jasper recorrer a reitoria da faculdade e trancar a matéria antes do período acabar. Sem comentar com ninguém e ignorando o fardo que carregava sobre isso no peito, preferiu distrair a cabeça enquanto o boomerang com seus problemas disciplinares não voltavam em sua direção.

Quando a carta da faculdade lhe foi entregue em seu grande escritório, Barry sentiu a raiva que carregava vinte e quatro horas, do trabalho, esquentar seu pescoço e asfixiar seu ar compenetrado.

- Oi, Sr. Barry. Como vai o senhor?

- Não me enrole, Jasper Hale. Quero saber que merda você estava pensando quando trancou calculo! Logo a matéria que você reprovou no último semestre.

- E você quer a verdade, ou prefere que eu fale o que o senhor quer ouvir? – Barry não respondeu a lufada impaciente do outro lado da linha fez Jasper continuar sem consentimento. – Estou com matérias demais esse período e calculo não é uma das minhas prioridades, vou deixar para fazer quando estiver mais 'livre', justamente por já ter reprovado. Não quero receber ligações suas a cada período.

- Não brinca comigo, Jasper. Você tem futuro e sabe o que nós esperamos...

- Nós quem? Você e a sua empresa?

- Sim. Você tem uma empresa a ser herdada. Está tudo em seu nome, você é meu filho único. Eu te dei tudo sempre, dinheiro, carro, casa... tudo da melhor qualidade. O mínimo que eu espero de você é o retorno satisfatório e um diploma comprovando sua eficiência universitária. Você já recusou o estágio!

- Porque talvez eu não queira trabalhar com isso! – Jasper o cortou farto de ter sua vida luxuosa jogada em sua cara.

- E o que você quer, Jasper?! Diz, anda! Não vou viver para sempre! Eu sei o que é melhor para você, seu futuro está sendo dado de mãos beijadas, e você se recusa a receber! Não tem maturidade para assumir seus compromissos, nunca teve! Será que alguma vez na vida pode parar de vagabundagem e olhar para frente?

- De repente se parasse de me orientar, ou melhor, forçar a fazer o que o senhor sempre quis que eu fizesse, eu consiga lhe dizer um dia o que eu realmente quero. E no momento eu não quero ter essa discussão. Aproveite enquanto ainda lhe respeito. – seu tom era baixo, mas completamente furioso. Jasper não conseguia controlar o tremor irado em seu corpo.

- Pare de achar que sua vida é uma brincadeira! Leve pelo menos sua profissão a sério. Com isso, o resto vem com facilidade, e muitos não tem a oportunidade de ganhar isso sem esforço. A felicidade é uma conseqüência. – tentou persuadir com falsa experiência.

- Talvez eu queira ter que me esforçar para conseguir o que eu realmente quero. Porque mesmo com esse emprego 'glorioso' que o senhor tem, eu não vejo sua felicidade há anos. Quando o senhor não tinha esse cargo que o deixava trancafiado dentro da merda de um escritório o dia todo e veio feliz porque conseguiu uma televisão para casa pela primeira vez, exibindo à mamãe talvez eu tenha visto seu último sorriso sincero. – desabafou sentindo o peito doer depois de tanto tempo. O homem maduro agora ao telefone era apenas um jovem de vinte e três anos.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Jasper. Arrume sua vida. Já tirei o carro de você, parar de pagar a faculdade e o apartamento, te mandar de volta para o Tennenssee não custa.

- Faz o que você quiser. – resmungou e desligou o telefone.

A batida leve na porta chamou atenção do rapaz e se deparou com o amigo e companheiro de apartamento que parecia ter escutado alguma parte da conversa, a julgar por seu olhar solidário.

- Está tudo bem? – Jasper sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o chão. – Quer conversar? – Edward se aproximou da cama.

- Senhor Barry Hale. – bufou. – Não quero me imaginar fazendo essa mesma merda com um filho meu, entendeu? Não quero ser igual a ele. Não vou ser.

- Você não é nem de perto parecido com ele, Jasper. – garantiu Edward vendo o desespero escurecer os olhos geralmente risonhos do amigo.

- Sua mãe passou aqui. – Jasper declarou depois de alguns minutos se acalmando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o coração de Edward disparou por alguns segundos.

- Edward, ela quer desmontar o quarto.

A leve taquicardia tremeu o corpo de Edward e um misto de negação e dor ocuparam seus olhos. Aquela delicada ferida que ainda estava aberta, ainda lhe era sensível. Uma dor assim não se vai rapidamente. Apenas um band aid não vai fazer parar de doer, ele já devia saber disso. E no fundo tinha consciência. O não tocar no assunto por muito tempo acarretava impactos maiores quando alguma pequena frase lhe espetava o corte.

- Quando? – Edward sussurrou fraco e grave, quase sem poder ser ouvido.

- Ela quer conversar com você primeiro. Passou muito rápido até, dizendo que tinha que almoçar com seu pai. – Edward assentiu compreendendo e foi saindo do quarto. – Edward...

Jasper chamou antes de ele sair pela porta novamente. Edward olhou por cima do ombro e o amigo sibilou um agradecimento, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos preocupados lhe mostravam a disposição, como ele fizera há alguns minutos atrás com seu próprio problema. Ele sabia e concordou com a cabeça em um agradecimento silencioso. _Tit for tat._

_Após deixar o corpo entrar em colapso com o lençol frio da cama e descansar o celular em cima do estômago, Edward se deixou pensar na situação que se seguiria na mente machucada. Desmontar o quarto do filho era um direito que assistia a Esme, e ele não poderia fazer nada para impedi-la. Ele sabia que seria doloroso para ela, mas então porque se daria o trabalho? Porque remexer em um passado próximo, cutucando a ferida para que sangrasse de novo? Os pensamentos negativos e imaturos para aquela nova situação traziam toda uma rodada de sentimentos recentemente cobertos por uma película fina de dias de sol, praia e sorrisos, e ele já sentia a necessidade desesperada de acobertar tudo outra vez._

__

Lembrou da tarde que ganhou uma bicicleta nova e Anthony o ajudou a andar pela primeira vez. Tinha seu sete anos quando as rodinhas que auxiliavam foram para o lixo e o sorriso orgulhoso do irmão mais velho plantou em seu rosto.

___Era Halloween, e a tarde de sol fraco permitiu que os dois garotos fossem para a rua brincar. O aro prata da roda da bicicleta fazia seu ciclo até o meio fio, onde Anthony já estava parado com seu presente de aniversário reluzente ao seu lado e o sorriso ansioso esperando o irmão menor. Mesmo com sendo comemoração aniversário de Anthony, todos ganhavam presentes naquela casa. Inclusive a pequena Rosalie e sua primeira Barbie._

___Após algumas tentativas de equilíbrio e menos de um metro pedalado, o guidão da bicicleta virou, trazendo Edward ao chão ao lado da lata de lixo, coberta de folhas secas varridas. Anthony jogou sua bicicleta para o lado e correu em direção ao pequeno Edward, que tinha os olhos marejados e o lábio inferior projetado tremelicando de dor e frustração. Nunca conseguiria andar com a agilidade de Anthony – ele pensava repetidamente, até externar quando o irmão abaixou ao seu lado._

____

- Claro que vai! Você é meu irmão e tudo que eu aprender, vou te ensinar. – as promessas feitas na infância fizeram os olhos de Edward brilharem. Anthony era apenas três anos e alguns meses mais velho, mas a necessidade de proteção passava alguns anos a frente.

- Está ardendo! – ele resmungou mostrando o joelho ralado.

- E vai desistir de andar porque se machucou? – Edward não sabia a resposta, por isso aguardou o sábio conselho do irmão de dez anos. Anthony revirou os olhos e estalou a língua. – Não! A reposta é não! Para nada! Se você quiser realmente, tem que tentar, mesmo que termine só com a ponta do dedão a salvo.

___E ajudou o pequeno a se levantar. O baixo astral havia ficado com as folhas perto do latão e o resto da tarde foi gasta sendo pedalada até a hora do jantar. Quando saíram para pegar doces a noite, Edward andava de pirata com uma faixa enrolada no joelho dando um toque de pura valentia ao seu personagem da noite._

A necessidade de sua válvula de escape era grande. Se sentia sufocado com lembranças doces. Sua mente parecia uma grande confusão quando as memórias de outrora se misturavam e novamente ele buscava pelo oxigênio puro que não o remetesse a pensamentos internos.

_Já chegou em casa?_ – Ele mandou para o celular dela.

A demora por uma resposta deixou os olhos pesarem e se fecharem por um momento. Quando o aparelho vibrou sobre sua barriga exibindo o nome de Bella na tela, Edward limpou a garganta e respirou fundo antes de atender.

- _Oi, bonito._ – ela respondeu.

- Viu minha mensagem?

- _Só vi agora. Estava jantando, depois conversei com meu pai._

- Contou a ele?

- _Ele já suspeitava, acho. Resmungou algumas coisas, mas não disse nada. Desde que a gente brigou, ele tenta não falar muito das minhas decisões. Mas vai se comportar quando você vier aqui._ – ambos suspiraram pelo fone, Edward colocou um dos braços atrás da cabeça no travesseiro e Bella se preocupou com a falta de reação do outro lado da linha – _Estamos calados hoje? Está tudo bem?_

- Está sim. Só estou cansado, acho.

- _Ah, sim. Vai dormir então, descansa._

- Não. – ele se apressou em pedir. – Fala mais. Como vai ser no fim de semana?

Bella começou a contar de todas as mudanças de planos. Haveria um jantar com alguns amigos mais próximos em sua casa, - o qual ele estava mais que convidado – e depois Jane sairia para algum lugar. Edward não deu uma só palavra enquanto tentava prestar atenção no que ela dizia. Após todo o monólogo, ela sentiu um aperto apreensivo. Se perguntava se ele estaria arrependido, ou o que preocupava sua cabeça. Ela ainda não tinha presenciado esse Edward silencioso, por isso decidiu ser cautelosa.

- _Edward... ainda está ai?_ – tentou brincar rindo receosa.

- Estou sim. Desculpa. Me distraí.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Estou com a cabeça cheia, só isso. – mesmo que não dissesse tudo, não conseguia mentir. Não para ela que não merecia. – Queria fazer pizza com você de novo.

Confessou se esforçando para dar um riso fraco no final lembrando da massa de pizza queimada no forno, quando tentaram fazer ao invés de pedir. Edward só queria despreocupá-la, fazendo-a falar para ocupar sua mente e substituir as lembranças.

- _Acho que ainda devem ter pedaços de massa grudados no fundo do fogão._ – riu mais aliviada. – _Descansa um pouco, amanhã a gente se fala._

- Não quero dormir. – Edward não queria sonhar com lembranças.

- _Awwn, que criança fofa!_ – ela brincou gargalhando. – _Quer que eu te ponha para dormir, bebê?_

- Até que essa não seria uma má idéia... – correspondeu sentindo o alívio imediato que aquela gargalhada do outro lado proporcionava.

- _Mas é claro que não. Quem sabe outro dia?_ – então bocejou involuntariamente. – _Você sabe que se precisar, eu vou estar aqui para você conversar, não sabe?_

Aquela pergunta implicava em infinitas possibilidades. A tentação de tê-la a disposição para relaxar e ouvir sobre sua história, sabendo que ela tinha experiência o suficiente para compreender e talvez algumas palavras de conforto lhe pareceram tentadoras, porém por apenas breves segundos. Ele preferia não tocar no assunto. Não estava preparado para partilhar esse lado que lhe atormentava, não queria afastar a única pessoa que ainda não tinha conhecimento e olhares com pena circulando uma vez ou outra.

Bella se fez presente praticamente todos os dias naquele mês. Senão pessoalmente, por telefone. Não houve um único dia que Edward não havia escutado sua voz ou risada. Mesmo que não fossem reveladas as verdades doloridas, ela afastava as nuvens depressivas de sua cabeça sem nem perceber. Quando ela aparecia chateada ou irritada, ele se sentia útil e feliz em ajudar, aconselhar, ou simplesmente distrair. Porque assim, não precisaria pensar em seus próprios problemas. Achou uma forma de abstrair tudo que foi trazido de volta há minutos atrás quando Jasper lhe contou da breve visita de sua mãe.

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou fundo esfregando a ponta do indicador na ponta do nariz. – Não se preocupa comigo agora. Amanhã vai ficar tudo bem de novo.

- _Tudo bem._ – ela respeitaria seu espaço por agora. – _O que vamos fazer amanhã? Algum lugar na sombra, por favor. Fiquei vermelha do sol de hoje._

- Imaginei. – ele riu. _Deve ter ficado linda._ Ele pintou a imagem de suas sardinhas agravadas pelo sol. – Um lugar na sombra então.

- _Isso. Eu aproveito e conto do estágio, vou abrir meu e-mail para ver os detalhes agora e depois vou tomar um banho para dormir._

- Vai lá então, vou dormir também.

- _Boa noite, bonito_.

- Boa noite, linda. – e riram por alguns segundos antes de desligarem.

* * *

**Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno. Prometo que posto mais rápido o próximo! Revisem, por favor! ;***


	11. Chapter 11

_Eu estou voltando a postar 'Never Forget' no site por motivos de força maior. Quem está na minha comunidade no orkut sabe que foi necessário. Agradeceria o apoio de todos vocês! :)_

Disclaimer: Tia Stephenie é dona de tudo, eu só brinco de mudar as personalidades.

_

* * *

_

_- Eu sei. – ele suspirou fundo esfregando a ponta do indicador na ponta do nariz. – Não se preocupa comigo agora. Amanhã vai ficar tudo bem de novo._

_- __Tudo bem.__ – ela respeitaria seu espaço por agora. – __O que vamos fazer amanhã? Algum lugar na sombra, por favor. Fiquei vermelha do sol de hoje._

_- Imaginei. – ele riu. __Deve ter ficado linda.__ Ele pintou a imagem de suas sardinhas agravadas pelo sol. – Um lugar na sombra então._

_- __Isso. Eu aproveito e conto do estágio, vou abrir meu e-mail para ver os detalhes agora e depois vou tomar um banho para dormir._

_- Vai lá então, vou dormir também._

_- __Boa noite, bonito__._

_- Boa noite, linda. – e riram por alguns segundos antes de desligarem._

.

**Capítulo 9 – Estação Policial.**

A cada quinze segundos no mundo, uma mulher é agredida fisicamente pelo marido, ou parceiro relacionado. Essa taxa só tende a crescer quando as vitimas preferem esconder o fato a lidar com o caso por puro medo e covardia. O velho Tenente Swan sentia uma ira fora do normal crescer em seu corpo quando recebia esse tipo de missão. Além de não conseguir compreender o comportamento daqueles _sujeitinhos_, sentia-se injustiçado em não mais poder partilhar todo o amor e carinho com a pessoa que mais amou em sua vida. E os que tinham a oportunidade simplesmente comportavam-se como crápulas.

Charlie acelerava cada vez que pensava em pôr as mãos no _desgraçado_ que maltratara a própria esposa. A denúncia feita há dez minutos descrevia gritos, objetos quebrados e arriscava ter ouvido tiros vindos da casa ao lado. A vizinha descrevera o comportamento do marido e ainda afirmou que a amiga já havia confessado abusos anteriores, mas pediu silêncio. Um típico comportamento assombrado pelo medo. A sirene fora desligada para menores danos e a adrenalina fazia as mãos de Charlie tremerem enquanto saía do carro. Felix saiu do outro veículo com mais dois outros homens e fez aceno enquanto travavam uma batalha silenciosa para comandar os próximos passos.

Os gritos ensurdeciam a vizinhança e causava dor profunda em Charlie. "Calma" – sibilou o amigo quando se posicionaram ao lado da porta. Um objeto foi estraçalhado na parede e essa foi a deixa para a ação policial quando arrombaram a porta surpreendendo o marido visivelmente embriagado segurar o pescoço da mulher assustada contra a parede. As armas foram apontadas e alma injustiçada chorou em alívio.

- Como você chamou a polícia, porra?! – ele gritou e Felix já se posicionou atrás do homem violento atando suas mãos atrás do corpo, quando percebeu a falta de armas. – Como?! Você não presta para nada! Nada! Inútil! Nunca vai conseguir me dar um filho de novo!

O homem irado gritava engrolado enquanto os outros homens viam os danos feitos pela casa, então os joelhos da mulher cederam ao chão. Os machucados por todo o corpo estendiam-se até o rosto delicado por baixo das manchas roxas e arranhões. O pescoço com a marca dos dedos fez o estômago de Charlie revirar enquanto ele se aproximava. Ela não podia ter mais do que seus quarenta anos, assim como o suposto marido, que agora era arrastado para dentro do carro.

O Tenente abaixou ao seu lado vendo a mulher se encolher por reflexo. Era um choro magoado, ferido e triste. A casa toda era um cenário do horror, com objetos caídos, muitos cacos de vidro, assim como a imagem dela. Sua blusa rasgada manchada com o pouco de sangue que saía do corte em seu braço fez Charlie engolir seco. Mas preferiu não falar nada enquanto ela tivesse que chorar. Quando finalmente o último soluço foi dado e o primeiro suspiro de cansaço ocupou o lugar das lágrimas derramadas.

- Sou o Tenente Swan. – ele se apresentou levantando e estendendo a mão a mulher. – Preciso que a senhora me acompanhe até a delegacia.

A mulher entendia, mas não conseguia reprimir o medo de prosseguir com o que já havia sido começado sem o seu consentimento. A situação chegara longe demais e ela precisava fazer o certo.

**Casa dos Cullen.**

Emmett conseguira tirar o horário de almoço para passar na casa de Rosalie como ela pediu. Sua contagiante animação conflitava seus sentimentos e razões. Seu receio que aquela mudança traria conseqüências desagradáveis a seu relacionamento. A aliança parecia sufocar o dedo em vez de trazer a paz e segurança costumeiras. Por isso todo resgate inicial que tivesse, ele estava disposto a se apegar. Quando Rosalie ligou de manhã, ele não esperava encontrá-la arrumando as malas no quarto, com roupas espalhadas por toda a cama e sapatos pelo chão.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou confuso, segurando o blazer marrom na mão, tentando não pisar com os sapatos sociais nos objetos esparramados.

- Ei! Você veio! – Rosalie pareceu surpresa.

- Claro, você me ligou. – ela sorriu e esticou os pés para um beijo estalado na boca preenchida.

- Então, decidi arrumar as malas. – explicou o óbvio para a dúvida que Emmett ainda parecia enfrentar. – Eu sei que vou vir visitar meus pais sempre, e você, claro... – adicionar rapidamente. – Mas a maioria vai, e eu tenho que levar a maior parte de roupas de frio, já que as aulas começam no outono.

Emmett tentou esconder a decepção de tocar novamente em um assunto que ele não se sentia seguro e arrumou um espaço para sentar na ponta da cama. Rosalie virava uma vez outra perguntando sobre a roupa se era boa o suficiente para assistir as aulas. "Afinal estudante jurídica deve se vestir bem" – ela alegou algumas vezes. Ele apenas assentia com um sorriso fraco e suspirava.

- Qualquer coisa vai ficar bem em você. – ele tentava suplicando com os olhos, trazê-la para ele.

Os anos de relacionamento deram Rosalie a maturidade para reconhecer o sorriso triste daquele homem. Após inúmeras tentativas de ignorar ou animá-lo mudando de assunto, ela desistiu e largou as roupas perto da cama para sentar no colo dele.

- Sabe quando mamãe fez aquele pudim de coco horroroso? – perguntou enlaçando o pescoço tenso enquanto ele adaptava seu corpo ao dela.

- Sei. – ele respondeu como ela esperava que fosse.

- Todo mundo _fingiu_ que gostou só para ela ficar feliz e no final ela mesma provou e perguntou porque tínhamos deixado ela servir aquilo. – ele riu com a lembrança, mas não enxergava seu ponto.

- Minha mãe ficou com lágrimas nos olhos depois da terceira colherada. – complementou e Rosalie o tinha onde queria.

- Eu não quero isso entre nós. Não quero que você sorria para me agradar. – então a seriedade tomou seu rosto angelical. – Eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que seus olhos não estão de acordo com esses lábios aqui.

Rose apertou o lábio inferior de Emmett com os dedos que voltou a ficar sério, forçando-se a evitar o olhar analisador dela. A loirinha passou o indicador pela testa franzida e tomou a boca dele na sua da forma tão conhecida. Ela queria passar a segurança que sentia de si para ele, afagar aquela frustração com um beijo que tantas vezes curou sua própria dor. Ela passou a língua lentamente por todo canto de boca que pôde, fazendo-o apertar seu corpo mais ao dele em busca de alívio para sua aflição.

- Eu te amo acima de tudo. Não esquece isso. – ela sussurrou quando se afastaram.

Alguns minutos se seguiram de cumplicidade quando uma batida na porta do quarto despertou os dois de sua bolha particular.

- Oi meninos, desculpa atrapalhar. – Esme pediu singela. – Rose, será que pode me ajudar a arrumar o quarto de hóspedes e a fazer um lanche rápido?

- Sim, claro, mãe. – Rose desconfiou levantando-se do colo de Emmett. – O que houve?

- Uma amiga minha vem para passar um tempo, filha. – Esme anunciou, mas seus olhos preocupados foram notados facilmente. – Ela é da terapia e precisa da minha ajuda. Nós não sabíamos, mas seu marido batia nela. – ela suspirou devastada. – Está machucada e me ligou agora da delegacia, pois não quer voltar para casa e ficar sozinha.

- Nossa, mãe, tadinha. – Rosalie comentou solidária a abraçando.

- Pois é, filha. – Esme deu um beijo no topo dos fios aloirados. – Ela perdeu o filho tem algum tempo e não pode mais gerar. O marido fica agressivo quando bebe, mas ela não me explicou muito bem.

- Vem, amor. Você almoça enquanto eu faço o lanche. Almocei cedo hoje. – explicou.

- Não, tudo bem, eu vou voltar para o escritório. Mais tarde a gente se fala. – ele se levantou dando um beijo na testa de Rosalie e um abraço em Esme.

- Quer passar aqui depois do trabalho e eu vou para a sua casa? Mamãe deve ficar conversando com a amiga dela, e acho que minha cama não tem muito mais espaço. – tentou amenizar o clima.

- Tudo bem, pode ser. – Emmett concordou minimamente aliviado.

No caminho para o escritório Emmett sentiu sua consciência pesar e ecoar o egoísmo que tinha sentido essa tarde, mas seu coração não conseguia sossegar vendo os mínimos detalhes de diferenças no comportamento de Rosalie. Ou a excitação era demais para suportar e bagunçava sua mente, ou algo queria lhe dizer que era um caminho sem volta.

**Agência – All For Children**

O escritório era completamente diferente do que havia imaginado. Quando Bella leu o e-mail recebido descrevendo a agência privada de adoções, pensou em se deparar com um orfanato precisando de auxílio. O pensamento amador e a falta de detalhes pelo correio eletrônico a privaram de abrir a mente para o que realmente fosse ser mostrado aquela manhã. Era apenas uma sala pequena como a de qualquer outro escritório.

O ar condicionado gelava o ambiente enquanto uma simpática secretária empurrava os óculos para melhor enxergar no papel o recado que pegava ao telefone. A sala tinha uma curta divisória de vidro, onde apenas a sombra da pessoa com quem Bella faria a entrevista era mostrada. A mulher alta saíra de trás dos contornos sombreados e seu rosto não lhe passou outra coisa que não fosse sensatez e experiência, além da elegância enfatizada em seu corpo magro. Logo o brilho de admiração cintilou na garota que esperava na saleta com a secretária.

- Boa tarde. – a mulher cumprimentou. – Isabella Swan, certo?

- Sim, eu mesma. – confirmou pondo-se de pé e evidenciando a diferença de alturas.

- Sra. Tanya ligou avisando que os papéis foram preenchidos e marcou a visita para semana que vem. – interrompeu a secretária profissionalmente.

- Ótimo! Ela está tão ansiosa quanto um filhote de cachorro antes de receber o bife. – e riu quebrando o clima formal demais. – Venha, Isabella, pode vir comigo.

Bella acompanhou a atmosfera leve criada e a seguiu para trás da divisória de vidro. Muitos papéis e um computador compunham a mesa administrada pela elegante mulher. A parede era coberta com fotos de diversas pessoas. Todas muito diferentes e uma única similaridade; serem todas famílias completas e sorrisos satisfeitos.

- Não tive tempo de me apresentar direito, acabei esquecendo. – desculpou-se antes de se acomodar em sua poltrona e pedir que Bella fizesse o mesmo com a que lhe era disponibilizada. – Sou Kareen McPhee, mas claro que você irá me chamar apenas de Kareen.

Logo a ansiedade se dissipou e a simpática Kareen conquistou a tranqüilidade de Bella, que observava tudo deslumbrada e concentrada em cada palavra que saía de sua boca. E após algumas confirmações de dados, Kareen pôde finalmente prosseguir com a explicação da agência que lhe dava tanto prazer em comandar.

- Nós somos uma agência privada de adoções domésticas. – começou a dizer descansando os dedos cruzados em cima da mesa. – O que poucas pessoas sabem é a diversidade de tipos de agências que existem. Nós, aqui da 'All For Children' temos o objetivo de lidar com crianças até seis anos de idade, barrigas de aluguel e adoção de recém-nascidos. Com o tempo, você poder pegar a manha das atividades, antes disso temos muito tempo para prepará-la e ensiná-la o básico das diversas situações.

Agilmente, Kareen se empenhou em buscar um livro parecendo um pouco antigo e o empurrou para Bella que o pegou sem hesitar.

- Nós temos muitas normas para esses pais. Somos céticos e precisamos avaliá-los para não deixamos nossas crianças em mãos erradas. – ela explicou enfatizando o "nossas" de forma carinhosa e possessiva. – Existem muitas que sofrem abusos após serem adotadas, as que sofrem discriminação e as que simplesmente não se adaptam. Nós temos um orfanato associado, assim como o cadastro de inúmeras mulheres dispostas a trabalharem como "barriga de aluguel". Então depois de um longo processo de escolha e avaliação, damos ou não o consentimento de lhes presentear com uma criança.

- Entendo. – Bella finalmente suspirou com a quantidade de informações recebidas. – E veio dizendo no e-mail que eu seria avaliada para estagiar como Assistente Social, relacionado com a minha faculdade, como seria isso?

- A assistente social é a que faz praticamente tudo, Isabella. – Kareen sorriu para Bella. – Elas que vão às casas avaliarem as condições de vida dos casais, por isso o processo de preparação é um pouco rigoroso. Não podemos nos deixar levar apenas pela emoção daquelas pessoas de ter um filho, caso eles não tenham devidas condições, e isso pode abalar o seu emocional facilmente.

Aquela mulher exalava sabedoria e a sede de conhecimento de Bella era saciada a cada passo que foi sendo explicado. Os procedimentos mostrados e o interesse da menina encantaram Kareen, assim como ela previra. Bella era uma boa ouvinte.

- Então nós vamos fazer o seguinte: um mês como experiência é o que eu irei lhe dar para adaptação dos processos e comodidade da profissão. Depois nós conversamos novamente, certo? Eu mesma ligo para você.

- Tudo bem. – Bella disse empolgada. – Obrigada, de verdade!

As despedidas comuns foram feitas e Bella pôde retornar ao carro mais rápido do que o previsto. Tinha marcado de se encontrar com Edward para almoçar, mas a excitação tomava conta de seu corpo e subitamente tomou a decisão de encontrá-lo em seu apartamento para lhe contar as novidades. Assim que fechou a porta, pegou o aparelho e discou o número já decorado, mas a voz que atendeu não era de seu namorado.

- Jasper? – Bella quis confirmar.

- Hey, - ele parecia atrapalhado – Bellinha, ele está no banho. Acabou de entrar.

- Ah, sim. É porque eu saí antes da entrevista e estava pensando em passar aí para irmos juntos almoçar. – explicou.

- Vem para cá sim. – incentivou e o barulho de algo caindo ecoou junto a algum palavrão que Bella não pôde entender.

- Está tudo bem aí?

- Estou tentando colocar o tênis com uma mão só, mas adivinhe? Não funciona. – esclareceu fazendo-a gargalhar. – E como foi na entrevista?

- Bem, muito bem até. – e ligou o carro. – A gente se fala aí, ok?

- Ok, tchau tchau.

**Apartamento Edward e Jasper.**

****  
- Não sei Alice. – Jasper disse desamparado. – Não sei o que ele é capaz de fazer...

_- Vem para cá, então. A gente conversa e eu peço alguma coisa para o almoço._

- Você não está ocupada?

_- Deixa de frescura, Jasper, vem antes que eu mude de idéia. Aqui a gente conversa melhor sobre esse comportamento de super proteção do seu pai._

- O que? Você vai me analisar?

_- Te dou quinze minutos. _– ela falou cética.

- Estou indo! – e antes de desligar a ligação, o interfone tocou, anunciando Bella.

Jasper rapidamente pegou as coisas necessárias e já ia fazendo seu caminho porta a fora, quando reparou que a menina já havia subido.

- Bellinha, estou saindo, depois você me conta tudo, ok? – ele parecia sério como ela ainda não havia presenciado.

- Tudo bem... Edward está lá dentro? – ele assentiu e ela passou fechando a porta atrás de si.

O quarto ainda estava do mesmo jeito que ela sempre presenciava. Bella entrou devagar ainda ouvindo a água do chuveiro. Após sentar na beirada da cama e cruzar as pernas, viu algo que lhe chamou atenção na mesinha de cabeceira. Uma foto impressa em papel branco era colorida pela imagem de Bella gargalhando com um graveto no cabelo. O dia da praia – ela se lembrou. Seus olhos estavam praticamente fechados, por conta da risada, seu pescoço levemente jogado para trás e todos os seus dentes a mostra.

Embaixo escrito em vermelho as letras "Eddinho e Bellinha" caracterizaram uma brincadeira que Jasper possivelmente teria feito. Ela mordeu o lábio pegando a foto e alguns segundos depois, Edward saía do banheiro apenas com uma calça jeans. Bella virou a foto para ele, exigindo uma explicação com os olhos, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Você me mandou por e-mail, lembra? – Edward pegou a foto de jeito possessivo e a colocou no mesmo lugar.

- Mas precisava imprimir _essa_? – Bella fez uma careta.

- Você estava linda. E eu amo o seu sorriso, a sua risada e essa foto é a melhor delas. Não reclama.

Ele pediu sorrindo e abaixou para lhe dar um beijo de boas-vindas. Começou calmo como todos eles. Automatizando – porém intensificando – o movimento de abraçar tão cômodo para os dois. A posição não lhes favorecia para um contato mais próximo e necessário que queriam, por isso levemente o peso do corpo de Edward pairou sobre o de Bella, deixando sentir todas as partes se sentirem e igualmente arfarem por mais.

Em um mês de preparação para o relacionamento recém engajado os dois nunca haviam ultrapassado a barreira de intimidade máxima que um casal pudesse ter. Os beijos traziam as lembranças de tempos bons, dias de sol na praia, chuva dentro de apartamento com um gosto saudável e viável para ambos. Por mais que parassem quando os limites lhes proporcionavam mais do que estavam preparados para ter, - mesmo que por diferentes razões – não tinha gosto ou culpa de frustração. O bem estar em conjunto era mais preciso que a pressa de obstruir mais um passo entre eles. Hoje, porém, com o simples gesto de ter uma foto irradiando o prazer de estarem juntos apenas com risadas, foi a decisão para que o próximo passo fosse tomado.

Bella sentia o coração bater forte contra o dele, quando realizou o que estava prestes a fazer. A decisão foi muda e natural, como todos os acontecimentos entre eles, no tempo, com ternura, calma e cuidado. Ao rolarem, mantendo Bella por cima do corpo dele, ela afastou seus rostos, apenas o suficiente para algumas trocas de palavras.

- Como foi o teste no estágio? – ele perguntou com calma, na expectativa que ela saísse de seu colo, como fazia na maioria das vezes. Bella não respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo molhado e voltou a beijar seu rosto, maxilar e pescoço.

- Não quero falar disso agora. – ela sussurrou sentindo-se quente por pronunciar alto o que o corpo pedia.

- Do que quer falar então? – Edward perguntou, tentando controlar a ânsia que crescia em seu estômago e testando os limites de Bella.

Ela se afastou com cuidado de seu rosto vendo a íris dilatada de Edward. Parecia tão surreal como as coisas aconteciam e se encaixavam em sua vida. Bella não estava apenas pronta para se envolver intimamente com o rapaz a sua frente, estava pronta para deixar que os sentimentos nunca explorados fossem desvendados por eles; juntos. Edward conseguira recapturar a idade que pertencia realmente a Bella. Conseguiu a cumplicidade de uma amizade e um carinho que há tanto ela não recebia. Por isso quando sua mão acarinhou a linha do queixo de Edward, seus dedos tremeram em ansiedade.

O garoto _quebrado_ via sua própria forma de agir com o novo refúgio encontrado. Nutrir um novo sentimento para curar um machucado na alma foi a forma que seu inconsciente achou para buscar a felicidade que ele tanto merecia.

- Eu não vou me afastar. – foi só o que ela respondeu.

~ Smack Into You – Jon McLaughlin ~

Enquanto a pequena mão serpenteava se mantendo onipresente por todo o peito exposto, Edward suspendeu a perna de Bella antes de deslizar os dedos pelo interior de sua coxa até que o vestido leve estivesse na altura de sua cintura. A fricção dos tecidos entre os sexos açodados incentivaram-na a escorregar a mão pelos poucos pêlos da barriga dele até que encontrasse o elástico da boxer para fora do jeans. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais quando a curiosidade se fez presente antes do zíper interromper os ofegos ecoados pelas bocas sedentas.

A mão intrusa recebeu a impulsão dos quadris de Edward quando a excitação já era o bastante e a provocação dos dedos se tornava uma _dolorosa_ brincadeira. Isabella escondeu o rosto antes do próximo óbvio ato, mas Edward queria ver os olhos embebidos de curiosidade e satisfação perfurarem os seus quando seu membro foi circulado pela mão dela. Forçou-se a manter o contato visual quando um gemido escapou de seus lábios pela demasia do êxtase experimentado pela combinação prazerosa das peles.

Os dentes do zíper do jeans o arranhavam levemente enquanto era estimulado com movimentos firmes da ponta a base. Quando se sentiu latejar de maneira insuportável Edward levantou o tronco buscando a boca de Bella com menos delicadeza e mais fervor, obrigando-a a sentar em suas coxas, externando por essa pequena ação a prontidão para desvendar toda aquela paz e prazer que aquela pequena mulher lhe causava apenas com um sorriso.

Bella sentia os dedos de Edward em sua cintura apertarem, quando ela mesma fez questão de tirar o vestido pela cabeça, confirmando que toda a delicadeza e doçura de seus gestos cotidianos também eram existentes em seus contornos. Ela tirou os fios do rosto que atrapalhavam observá-lo enquanto se despia e se deparou diretamente com a imensidão clara de seus olhos. Viu seu pomo de adão subir e descer quando os olhos percorreram o recém revelado. Colocou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e preencheu a boca com sua língua hábil e quente. Logo sentiu a pressão do membro ereto contra seu abdômen e arriscou _roçar_ para um breve alívio de ambas as partes.

Sentiram a necessidade corporal ocupar espaço da curiosidade de nudez se esvaindo quando os mamilos arrepiados fizeram cócegas no peitoral de Edward. Ele experimentou deixar os lábios inchados por um instante para provar sua pele clara, tracejando caminhos molhados pela linha do seu queixo até o pescoço, sem perder tempo subindo os polegares nos seios arredondados. O calor da tarde juntamente à excitação deram como conseqüência uma gota de suor sorrateira pelas costas de Isabella, que usou as próprias mãos para levantar os cabelos castanhos. Deixando Edward embasbacado com o simples movimento que havia se tornado ainda mais bonito e erótico.

A gota foi a deixa final para que ele pegasse o fino elástico de sua calcinha e fizessem menção de retirá-la. Com a permissão ocular ele observou o pano entre eles _grudado_ ao sexo de Isabella, tamanho era o seu desejo. Assim que rolou seus corpos, ele retirou o jeans aberto baixando junto a boxer sem tirar os olhos da mulher que não desviava dos seus brilhando de antecipação e admiração. Ele sorriu intimidado pela observação exacerbada e ela retribuiu sem pudor.

- Você é lindo. – ela disse quando ele pegou o preservativo na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Não com você aqui. – rebateu dócil voltando a escalar o corpo que esperava por ele.

Após se prevenir rapidamente, Edward voltou a beijar a boca rosada sentindo as mãos dela trabalharem no reconhecimento de seus ombros e costas. Os corpos foram colados e ambos apartaram os lábios ruidosamente exteriorizando um gemido contra as respectivas bocas. Bella sentindo-se em ebulição tirou a calcinha quando sentiu a boca dele envolver todo seu seio e a língua circular o mamilo rosado. Chutou o pano dos calcanhares e voltou a trabalhar com os lábios no pescoço dele - agora salgado pela umidade do calor.

Edward circulou o braço por baixo do pequeno corpo sustentando-a para voltarem à posição inicial, com ela em seu colo. Isabella apoiou-se em seus joelhos nas laterais do corpo masculino a sua frente, segurando na nuca dele antes de descansar sua testa na dele. Os dois abaixaram o olhar para assistir o momento que o membro dele entrou em sua intimidade que já escorria de cobiça.

- Você é tão especial para mim... – ele gemeu as frases enquanto seu membro era acolhido por ela. – E nem tem idéia.

- Você também... – ela conseguiu sussurrar escorregando a testa pela dele igualmente molhada. – Confie em mim.

Bella sentia a necessidade de se demonstrar confiável, assim como ele se mostrava a ela. E compartilhar aquele momento tão íntimo, entregando-se por completo parecia ser a melhor e mais verdadeira maneira.

O show de preenchimento fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha de Bella quando sentiu a ponta do membro encostar profundo em seu corpo, compreendendo as necessidades do mesmo. Ele sentiu o centro abrigá-lo quente e apertá-lo quando descansou a testa no vão dos seios a sua frente e ela circular com o braço seu pescoço. Edward envolveu a cintura, permitindo a sensação parada se prolongasse e então se abraçaram.

- Deus... – ela gemeu extasiada sujeitando-se a fazer o primeiro movimento de vai e vem. – Isso é tão bom.

Ele não poderia concordar mais. Os lábios molhados deram atenção novamente aos seios, dessa vez sendo mais lascivo. Seu centro sensível sofria a fricção entre peles, fazendo Bella gemer ainda mais alto a cada movimento. Ela sentia as mãos de Edward em todos os lugares quando fechou os olhos apertado sentindo a onda do ápice contrair seu baixo ventre em uma explosão incontrolável. Edward deitou o corpo procurando o próprio alívio enquanto investia debaixo para cima no corpo de Bella, que o acompanhou, deitando-se para buscar sua boca mais uma vez. Então começou a investir com seu próprio quadril, ajudando-o a buscar o prazer esperado. Seus pés apoiaram no colchão para que ele mantivesse o equilíbrio e no segundo seguinte entrou em igual êxtase.

Após se ajeitarem Bella, deitada no peito do namorado, acariciava seu braço, enquanto ele afagava suas costas com as pontas dos dedos. Ambos deixaram os olhos pesarem por um instante, aproveitando a sensação genuína das peles arrepiando com a simples troca de carícias. Sem deixar os sorrisos nos lábios, sentiam o sol do meio da tarde ainda entrar pela janela e esquentar o quarto fracamente. Edward fez o movimento de subir e descer por toda extensão da espinha dela, fazendo-a suspirar alto, quando sentiu o mamilo que encostava em sua barriga eriçar contra sua pele. Ele riu fraco e finalmente abriu os olhos.

- Eu estou sentindo essa 'cosquinha' até na ponta dos meus dedos. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros e passando os dedos pela boca do rapaz, que os beijou devagar.

Bella sentiu sua barriga tremer quando ele riu e foi escalando seu corpo até encontrar seus olhos semi abertos observando-a. Era como se conseguisse enxergar cada detalhe, linha e contorno de seu rosto. Como se soubesse como foi meticulosamente formado. Uma linhazinha fraca e branca abaixo da sobrancelha espessa do rapaz chamou sua atenção.

- Hey, eu nunca tinha percebido essa marquinha aqui. – ela mencionou passando o indicador pela pequena linha. Ele pegou sua mão novamente e beijou a palma antes de entrelaçar seus dedos.

- Só um machucado. – explicou franzindo o nariz.

- Alguma ex namorada raivosa? – ela riu com a própria brincadeira, mas Edward apenas deu um sorriso quebrado.

- Foi ano passado, mas não levei nem ponto, cicatrizou sozinho. – ele explicou cauteloso chamando atenção de Bella.

- Você está melhor? – ela questionou mais séria lembrando do dia que ele esteve mais reservado ao telefone.

- Bem, agora eu estou _muito_ melhor. – brincou rindo. – Eu não menti quando disse que me sinto bem ao seu lado, Bella. Você não tem idéia do quanto me faz bem.

O modo que as palavras saíram, - sinceras e ao mesmo tempo necessitadas e dolorosas – fizeram o coração de Bella sentir um vácuo repentino. Como se a honestidade que elas carregassem tivessem um significado dúbio que ela necessitaria acalentar e não sabia por onde começar.

- Você também é muito importante pra mim, Edward. Muito. – ela prometeu, tentando fazer com que as palavras o atingissem de modo mais sincero. – _Isso_ aqui, foi tão... surreal.

- Concordo. – ele riu vendo o sorriso dela novamente e passou a mão nos cabelos que se espalhavam pelas laterais de seu corpo. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Me conta sobre seus outros namorados. – ele pediu cuidadosamente e desviando o olhar incerto.

- Você fala como se eu tivesse namorado vários. – Bella observou rindo.

- Não? – ele questionou ainda receoso. – Quero dizer, você é... linda! Engraçada, inteligente...

- Fico agradecida pelos elogios. – ela riu embaraçada. – Mas namorado firme mesmo, só tive um e eu tinha dezessete anos. Passei muito tempo cuidando de assuntos delicados lá em casa, como eu já te disse antes. Então eu namorei Jason por quase um ano.

- E o que aconteceu? – Edward quis saber quando ela parou de contar.

- Eu estava com a cabeça muito cheia na época por causa da minha mãe. – Bella rolou para o outro lado pegando o lençol para cobrir o corpo enquanto sentava ao lado de Edward. – Ele queria atenção e eu estava cem por cento ligada a minha família. Minha mãe quando ficou doente ficou praticamente impossibilitada de fazer qualquer coisa, foi bem difícil. Jane era bem mais nova, quase não entendia o que acontecia, ficava triste vendo nossa mãe adoecer cada dia mais...

Bella voltou alguns anos em sua cabeça e seus olhos perderam o foco em lembranças. Ela já não chorava por tocar no assunto, teve quatro anos para passar da fase dolorida e se sentia aliviada por confiar em alguém. Edward pegou seu corpo e a sentou em seu colo embolando o pano que a cobria entre os dois.

- Você não precisa falar se não quiser. – ele esclareceu, mas ela não parecia desconfortável.

- Tudo bem. Eu quero, mas de qualquer forma não vou estragar nossa tarde maravilhosa. – ela suspirou dando um sorriso. – Enfim, foi uma época complicada para ter relacionamentos que exigiam atenção. Ele tentava entender, mas nós éramos novos, então eu terminei com ele quando minha mãe começou um tratamento. No início da faculdade eu não saía muito... Bem, até conhecer você eu praticamente só ia da faculdade para casa. Tentei sair algumas vezes, fiquei com alguns caras, mas nada que implicasse sexo em si. – clareou tudo finalmente.

- Esse Jason ainda mora aqui? Quer dizer, você sempre morou em Nova York? – ela assentiu passando um braço pelo pescoço dele.

- Ele foi para Harvard depois. Não tive mais contato.

- Então... eu sou seu _segundo_? – ele parecia deslumbrado.

O fato de ela ter se entregado a ele pesou mais, fazendo a alegria não caber em seu coração. Novamente Bella confirmou com a cabeça com um sorriso pequeno quando abaixou a cabeça olhando as mãos brincando em seu colo. Ele pegou seu pescoço em seu lugar já acostumado e tomou seus lábios calmamente, emanando a felicidade que não cabia em seu interior.

- E você? – ela cuspiu a pergunta assim que suas bocas deram uma brecha necessária.

- O que? Quantas namoradas? – ele quis saber tomando seus lábios de novo.

- É. – respondeu e sem dar tempo para Edward, aprofundou o beijo enquanto passava os dedos por seu maxilar e pescoço.

- Você está me desconcentrando aqui. – Edward brincou finalmente apartando seus lábios e Bella encostou a cabeça em seu ombro sem deixar de relaxá-lo enquanto o acariciava. – Tive algumas. Mas nunca as declarei namoradas oficiais como você. Tive duas namoradas no colegial e fiquei com algumas da faculdade.

- Com a companhia de Jasper não é difícil saber que você foi muito requisitado para festas. – ela ponderou. – E conhecendo você, não é difícil ter tido várias namoradas.

- Bella. – ele se afastou para olhar em seus olhos – Nenhuma delas chegou a ter a importância que você tem. Eu posso te garantir cem por cento. Pode perguntar a Jasper...

- Está tudo bem, meu lindo. – ela prometeu segurando seu rosto. – Você também significa muito pra mim.

- Eu não ficava com alguém há um tempo também. – ele confessou franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Seis, sete meses, acho.

- Porque? Enjoou? – Bella riu em expectativa.

- Alguns problemas me afastaram da faculdade por um tempo, principalmente de festas. – Edward explicou rápido e desconfortável. – Mas não quero falar disso agora, ok?

- Ok. – ela disse feliz por terem conversado e deu um beijo estalado em sua boca que estava franzida antes de se afastar e ficar admirando os riscos com um tom mais claro que seus olhos nas íris de cor clara e indefinida. – Eu podia ficar contando esses risquinhos dentro dos seus olhos o dia inteiro.

Ele riu sentindo o clima leve voltando ao lugar que deveria.

- O que me lembra que você usa óculos. E eu nunca mais os vi.

- Eu só uso para ir para a faculdade. E quase nunca uso, não gosto. Incomoda atrás da orelha e aqui no nariz. – Edward fez uma careta e esticou o braço para pegar os óculos na gaveta da mesinha.

- Eu gosto. – Bella falou colocando-os em seu rosto afilado. – Olha como você fica lindo.

- Eu disse que tinha puxado a beleza da família, você não acreditou. – ele zombou a lembrando de seu segundo encontro.

Com algumas brincadeiras mais o casal relaxou e finalmente fizeram a refeição que tinham planejado antes de consumarem a relação naquela tarde.

**Caminho para Casa dos Swan**.

Foi um dia cheio e Charlie sabia que não suportaria mais algumas horas sem _explodir_ na estação policial. Fichas foram preenchidas, depoimentos foram recebidos e ele fizera questão de extrair da mulher o máximo que podia para colocar o que o homem sem escrúpulos atrás das grades por meros três anos. Ele se sentia mentalmente exausto e não via a hora de chegar em casa para esfriar a cabeça. Assim que todo o procedimento acabou, Charlie notou o pequeno corte na testa de quando o prisioneiro tentou agarrá-lo pela camisa antes de ir para a cela enquanto olhava o retrovisor do carro.

Quando ficou sozinho e via a estrada passar como borrões, percebeu toda a força que carregava em sua expressão forte perdendo a coragem de encarar outro dia sem pensar na dor do peito. Dias difíceis voltaram a memória quebrando-o por dentro. Por isso ao chegar e estacionar o carro de qualquer jeito na calçada, não parou para ver a expressão de pânico no rosto de Jane, quando percebeu sua presença com Jackson ao seu lado. Ele simplesmente não tinha mais forças para lidar com esse tipo de situação. Não sabia como agir, Charlie só queria ter sua companheira de volta completando sua vida fazendo sua parte materna como sempre fez, ensinando-o a não ser severo demais e suavizando seu vinco entre os olhos quando os problemas acarretavam sua cabeça.

Jane sentiu uma náusea repentina fazendo seu estômago palpitar e o medo causar um calafrio na espinha. Após uma rápida despedida com Jackson foi a procura de seu pai por todos os cômodos. O banheiro do quarto estava fechado e ela pôde se acalmar quando ouviu a água do chuveiro. Mas quando girou em seus calcanhares para deixar o cômodo, um grunhido dolorido quebrou seu coração em milhões de pequenas partes e fez suas mãos tremerem. Ela correu até seu celular tentando controlar o choro inevitável e a respiração pesada.

- Bella. – ela disse já com a voz embargada. – Eu acho que o papai não está bem.

* * *

**Meeeeh.. se não for pedir muito... revisem :))**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: SM = dona dos personagens, eu só gosto de mudar as personalidades :D_

_A resposta para o capítulo até que não foi tão ruim. Mas por favor, continuem me motivando a escrever. Não dói deixar um carinho de review :D_

* * *

.

**Capítulo 10 – Apartamento Edward e Jasper.**

- Me deixa ir com você. – Edward pediu sentindo o coração apertado no peito.

- Eu te ligo. Eu preciso me acalmar primeiro, acalmar a Jane, ver o que aconteceu.

Bella mal conseguia organizar as próprias palavras enquanto se vestia nervosamente para voltar para casa. Ela não suportaria passar por tudo aquilo de novo, não teria mais forças para suportar outras manhãs recolhendo bebidas espalhadas pela casa, ou escutar algumas garrafas se quebrarem contra a parede no meio da madrugada. Era desgastante demais. Sentia-se ainda mais impotente por pensar que não agüentaria. Egoísta até por não querer que seu pai tivesse outro momento de fraqueza, que ele talvez estivesse necessitando. Tudo de certa forma nunca ficava cem por cento bem. As suposições que rondavam sua cabeça não lhe deixavam menos apreensiva. Quando a voz da irmã quebrou ao telefone, sentiu como se todo o oxigênio tivesse sido tirado dos pulmões e a sensação de desmaio foi forte. Mas com a adrenalina correndo no sangue, não lhe deu outro segundo para pensar em sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Edward assistia a namorada pegar as coisas com pressa, sem realmente saber o que fazer. Sentia-se perdido em toda aquela pressa de Bella de sair do apartamento para resolver outro problema que ela teria que lidar com mais idade mental do que a sua própria permitia. O medo estava estampado em seu rosto, mas ele estava de mãos atadas e nada podia fazer a respeito.

- Me liga assim que se resolver. – Edward implorou com os olhos quando pegou o pulso de Isabella. – E se não resolver também me liga. Não importa a hora, ok?

Ela assentiu e ele puxou o corpo dela para o seu tentando lhe passar com um possível abraço a única coisa que ele podia oferecer; a amizade acima de qualquer outra coisa. A lealdade e segurança que construíram com o tempo de convivência. Mas Bella se afastou com o rosto dolorido e se desculpou com os olhos.

- Se eu te abraçar agora eu desmorono, e eu não posso fazer isso ainda. – ele compreendeu mesmo que magoado e deixou que ela tomasse seu rumo, fechando a porta assim que ela saiu e encostando a testa na madeira, nada menos que preocupado.

**Dormitório de Alice.**

Os poucos alunos que ficaram em suas moradias na faculdade silenciavam o prédio que Alice morava. A pequena prendia seu rabo de cavalo em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro dentro de seu quarto quando a batida na porta ecoou o pequeno dormitório. Ela andou pelo piso resfriado pelo ar condicionado ligado, por conta do calor, e foi em direção a porta encontrando Jasper sem o sorriso arregaçado estampado no rosto e levantou uma sobrancelha analisando já inconscientemente. Desde pequena observava demais o comportamento das pessoas e sabia dizer exatamente – quando a convivência lhe era bastante – o humor que lhes presenteava.

Jasper encontrou os olhos persas e o nariz afilado de Alice e não lhe deu tempo para uma palavra quando avançou em sua boca com fervor. A necessidade que tinha de aliviar de outro modo uma preocupação ou frustração sempre funcionara dessa maneira para ele, mas ela sabia contornar a situação e balancear quando era necessário. Assim que ele chutou a porta atrás de si e jogou a mochila no meio da sala, ela quebrou o beijo o olhando com repreensão.

- Vamos conversar, vem. – ela disse séria e o fez revirar os olhos.

- Não quero conversar.

- Não pedi, Jasper. – Alice continuou com o tom sério. – Eu sei que você precisa conversar, eu te conheço o suficiente pra isso.

E ele não teve como argumentar. Os dois jovens haviam se encontrado na vida ainda muito novos, por isso a relação aberta balanceou para que os exageros não transbordassem um amor que poderia ser cultivado aos poucos. Com a seriedade e a sensatez de Alice e a jovialidade de Jasper, os dois manejavam muito bem o que muitos casais há anos nunca conseguiram. Os dois sentaram no chão refrescado do quarto de Alice e ela o ouviu sem dizer uma palavra ou julgamento.

- Você sabe que pisou na bola, Jasper. – ela finalmente disse ao final.

- Sabia que você iria dizer isso. – resmungou balançando a cabeça.

- Claro que sabe. Porque sabe que está errado. – ela esticou o braço pegando um maço de cigarros e ele fez careta.

- Não tinha parado? – perguntou entediado.

- Aos poucos. – ela deu os ombros acendendo e tragando a nicotina antes de prosseguir. – Eu não acho certo o jeito que ele te trata, nem estou tomando partidos. Mas trancar uma matéria que você _já repetiu_ pra evitar o mesmo erro não facilita as coisas pra vocês dois e você sabe disso. Nada que eu for falar é novidade, só que alguém tem que te mostrar o que você já sabe.

- É, Alice. Mas ele quer uma vida pra mim, e eu não quero nada que ele está me oferecendo. Não sou mais criança pra ter uma vida montada pra mim, pra ter alguém no meu pé o tempo todo.

- Mas não parece ser maduro o suficiente pra conseguir isso sozinho. – ela o cortou. Ele fez menção de argumentar já com raiva, mas ela levantou a mão para que ele aguardasse enquanto ela tragava mais uma vez. – Você precisa decidir o que quer pra conseguir enfrentá-lo. Não vai conseguir apenas dizendo que 'não sabe se quer isso'. Você aceitou que ele te coordenasse até metade do caminho e não pode abandonar agora. O que você quer afinal de contas?

- Não sei, Alice. Não sei. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás e encolheu os joelhos. – Não quero ser igual a ele. Só sei disso.

- Você não precisa ser igual a ele porque tem a mesma profissão. O que você vai fazer quando estiver na empresa vai ser sua vida e não a dele, independente do trabalho que vá ter. – ela terminou o cigarro e o apagou no cinzeiro de vidro. – Se você não quer nem essa profissão, tem que se descobrir um objetivo pra conseguir armas pra discutir com ele e ganhar. Sem saber de nada e ficar na indecisão só vai dar razão pra ele brigar.

Jasper suspirou cansado, mas absorvia e via a razão de Alice.

- Ele não vai te tirar de nada agora. Só acho que você tem que conversar com ele sobre o que você quer realmente. – ele a olhou já negando com a cabeça. – Quando você descobrir _vai_ ter que conversar. Ele é seu pai, independente das merdas que fez. Ou deixou de fazer.

- É, acho que sim. – ele voltou os olhos para Alice que o observava com a seriedade de sempre e se aproximou para lhe beijar.

Alice subiu a mão por seu rosto acariciando a face com barba rala dele e a outra adentrou seus cachos loiros espessos, sentindo a boca preenchida de Jasper amaciar a sua.

- Agora a gente pode...? – ele sussurrou contra a boca de Alice, que riu mais aliviada por ele e assentiu sendo carregada para a cama.

**Casa dos Swan.**

As casas da ruazinha já recebiam a escuridão da noite com prontidão e luzes dos postes acesas. Bella mal estacionou o carro e correu para dentro da sala em breu, sendo guiada apenas pela fraca luz que escorria pelos degraus da escada marrom. A porta do quarto aberta expôs Charlie sentado na beirada da cama com um porta-retrato na mão e a expressão dolorida na face. Jane apareceu no corredor com os olhos chorosos e vermelhos mostrando a incerteza de tratar aquela situação. Isabella assentiu uma vez e entrou no cômodo cautelosa, porém ainda sentindo a adrenalina pulsar seu coração.

- Pai... – sua voz saiu trêmula quando Bella sentou ao seu lado olhando a foto da família em uma comemoração de Natal há alguns anos.

- Hey criança. – Charlie levantou o olhar devastado contrastando um sorriso forçado. Assim que sua filha percebeu o machucado no rosto, seus olhos arregalaram e por instinto ela levantou a mão até ele. – É só um machucado.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para não inflamar. – seu pai assentiu e quando viu Jane na soleira da porta, pediu que se aproximasse.

- Desculpa ter te assustado. – ele pediu.

Sua voz suave e grave ao mesmo tempo mostravam o homem despido da amargura de sempre. Jane suspirou e sentou ao seu lado apoiando a cabeça no ombro do pai. Por ser a mais nova e talvez pelo contato social mais aberto com outras pessoas, tinha seus sentimentos mais aflorados e com a ajuda da pouca idade, suas lágrimas rolaram novamente ao se lembrar do grunhido doloroso que ouviu mais cedo. Bella voltou com o algodão e uma pomada ajoelhando-se na frente do pai.

**~ The Rose – Piano ~**

- O que houve na sua testa, pai? – Isabella corroia-se para saber mostrando a ansiedade na voz.

- Você lembra dessa foto, Bells? – o coração da menina logo estufou quando ouviu o apelido que passara anos sem escutar, ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Eu estava a uma semana de aparelho. Não queria sorrir para as fotos. – Charlie riu com a memória enquanto Bella prendia o curativo em sua testa.

- E _minha Renée_ disse que não importava se você tivesse mil aparelhos e cinqüenta óculos, que continuaria linda em qualquer foto. – ele fungou ainda não recuperado da avalanche de emoções há pouco libertadas. – Vocês estão bem crescidas. E isso pode parecer uma coisa clichê de se falar, de algum pai muito apegado... Mas é a verdade. Eu ainda não me acostumei com o fato de se tornarem independentes. Não sei lidar com tantas responsabilidades e me sinto impotente quando as repreendo e não ter ninguém para me mostrar o lado positivo de alguma situação que vocês queiram passar.

- Pai, você...

- Não, Bells, deixe eu terminar. – Charlie interrompeu – Hoje eu prendi um homem que batia na mulher. Ela já aturava aquilo há mais de quinze anos e nunca disse a ninguém. Eu _jamais_ encostaria o dedo sequer na mãe de vocês. Eu podia as vezes discutir por algo bobo, mas eu nunca conseguiria viver com a culpa de tê-la machucado. Não agüentaria ver os olhos dela com medo de mim quando estivesse por perto. E há quase cinco anos, eu não posso vê-los de maneira alguma.

O inevitável aconteceu e as duas meninas o escutavam com lágrimas nos olhos. Charlie nunca havia conversado sobre todo o sofrimento interno com ninguém. Muito menos com suas filhas. Tornara-se duro e amargo com os anos por não colocar para fora o que lhe incomodava o peito.

- Às vezes eu posso ser um pouco duro e exagerar na super-proteção. Ainda não consigo admitir que vocês estão indo para o mundo. – ele abaixou a cabeça voltando a olhar para a foto. – Nós temos que criar os filhos para o mundo, que é para onde eles vão quando amadurecerem. E minha Renée sabia fazer com que eu compreendesse isso desde quando vocês eram bebês e queriam aprender as coisas sem ajuda. Mesmo se machucando, ela deixava. Pra vocês aprenderem. Porque mesmo escutando, vocês às vezes não obedeciam.

- Que nem quando eu quis colocar o salto dela, e ela disse que daria bolhas porque era maior que o meu pé. Mas mesmo assim eu coloquei, e claro, tive bolhas por uma semana. – Jane recordou participando das lembranças.

Ouve uma pequena risada cúmplice entre a pequena família e Charlie suspirou deixando que o porta-retrato repousasse na cama.

- Eu não consigo mudar esse meu jeito por muito tempo, crianças. – ele continuou. – É difícil aceitar que vocês estejam crescidas, com seus respectivos namorados, planejando futuros longe de casa, em breve com maridos e _adultas_. É como se tudo que eu tenho estivesse indo aos poucos, com o passar dos anos. Que talvez meu tempo aqui já tenha acabado e tudo fosse finalizando devagar.

- Não fala isso, pai. – Bella pediu com raiva entre os dentes. – Não quero ouvir o senhor dizer isso de novo. Sem esperança, como se tudo já tivesse acabado. Você é o primeiro e vai ser sempre a pessoa que eu mais admiro nessa vida. E olhar você desistir tão fácil me machuca.

- Talvez eu esteja sendo dramático, Bells. – ele sorriu fraco. – Sim, estou sim. Mas esses pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça, não posso negar. O meu ponto é; eu não sei se vou conseguir mudar da água para o vinho, mas eu vou tentar ser menos radical, fechado. Quero que vocês tenham cuidado em quem confiam sempre. E peço para que tenham paciência comigo. Sei que é um pouco tarde, mas só agora eu aceitei, e só agora vou poder aceitar também as mudanças.

- Você não vai ficar sozinho, ok?

Charlie passou a mão no cabelo castanho e deu um beijo na testa da filha mais velha. Jane o abraçou pela cintura e sua mão buscou pela da irmã. E de alguma forma, o coração daqueles três seres aqueciam a lembrança da pessoa que lhes foi importante em suas vidas.

**(...)**

Jane saiu do banheiro antes de voltar para o quarto enxugando os cabelos com a toalha menor já com a roupa de dormir e encontrou Bella deitada em sua cama.

- Nunca mais vou comer lasanha. – ela murmurou, mas a irmã fez um sinal para que ela esperasse um pouco.

- Não, amor, não precisa. – Jane escutou e percebeu o telefone celular em seu ouvido.

Já passava das onze da noite e a família jantou a lasanha caseira que Bella sempre soube fazer até não agüentarem.

- Ok, tudo bem então. Manda uma mensagem quando chegar. Beijo.

Assim que Bella desligou o telefone, sentiu o corpo de Jane pular em cima do seu e os cabelos gelados, - por estarem molhados do banho – bateram em seu braço descoberto.

- Ele vai vir para cá agora?

- É, ele pediu para que eu ligasse quando tudo ficasse mais calmo. Mas acho que não vai dormir aqui não. – Bella explicou passando um braço pelas costas da irmã. – Melhor ir com calma com papai.

- Aquilo foi... intenso. – Jane suspirou virando o corpo para deitar ao lado de Isabella.

- Eu sei. – Bella olhou o celular, vendo o dia virar através das horas, antes de virar e abraçar a irmã como faziam todos os anos. – Parabéns! Tudo de bom. Te amo muito, ok? Muito, muito.

- Obrigada. Também te amo!

Depois de algum tempo entre conversas mais leves, o telefone vibrou entre as duas meninas e elas riram antes de Bella saltar da cama e descer para atender seu namorado preocupado. Apenas a luz da cozinha – há pouco usada - iluminava a sala e Edward mal enxergou quando os passos de Bella o despertaram da ansiedade de entrar.

**~Lullaby – Creed~**

A ação da maçaneta rodar e ao mesmo tempo um corpo entrar em colapso com o seu próprio chocou Edward por um instante até receber os braços apertados de Bella em volta de seu pescoço. Ele passou abraçou o corpo de volta respirando fundo apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, mas sabe que não precisava... – Isabella sussurrou contra o pescoço do rapaz fazendo com que sua voz ficasse segura, um minuto antes de Edward afastar seus corpos e ver a contradição sendo despejada por seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu estava sozinho em casa de qualquer jeito. – ele deu os ombros arriscando um sorriso fraco. Bella aproximou seus rostos devagar sentindo a mesma sensação calorosa de seus rostos colados antes de encontrarem os lábios firmemente.

- Vem, entra. – ela pediu o levando pela mão.

O casal se ajeitou no sofá e Bella despejou o que aconteceu esclarecendo as coisas para Edward. Ele se sentia aliviado de não estar mais tempo com a sua mente maquinando possibilidades e cruzando com assuntos de suas próprias memórias. Mas agora ele conseguia diferenciar o alívio por Bella estar bem, simplesmente. E só por aquela sensação desvendou o grau de seus sentimentos. De se importar pelo bem estar de alguém além de seu mesmo. Alguém que ele se importasse.

- Eu pensei que fosse ser pior, sinceramente. – ela confessou. – Fiquei com medo de ele voltar ao estágio que estava até um ano e pouco, dois anos atrás. Tinha dia que eu não agüentava, era demais. Minha mãe já não estava mais aqui, mas ele também não estava diferente, sabe? – então suspirou. – Mas ter você aqui para eu pelo menos conversar... me dá confiança, entende? Eu confio em você.

- Obrigado por isso. – ele disse sincero entrelaçando seus dedos.

- E você sabe que pode confiar em mim também, não sabe? – Bella não esqueceria aquele assunto pendente. Sua necessidade de reciprocidade era maior.

- Eu sei, linda. – Edward puxou o corpo dela para si depois de pegar um elástico que tinha no bolso. – Aqui, você esqueceu lá em casa um dia desses.

- Ah, obrigada, amor. – ela agradeceu colocando o objeto no pulso, depois escutou um risinho de Edward e levantou a cabeça. – O que?

- Segunda vez que você me chama assim. – Bella ficou confusa inicialmente, mas logo seus olhos abriram em surpresa e ela fechou os olhos e riu. – Mas eu meio que gostei. Sabe por quê? – ele ajeitou o corpo de Bella moldando ao seu próprio novamente.

- Meio que não sei. – ela brincou sentindo os braços dele a sua volta e os lábios em sua orelha.

- Eu meio... – ele suspirou e ela pôde sentir os batimentos fortes dele contra as suas costas, fazendo o seu acelerar e as bochechas esquentarem precocemente. – Meio que te amo.

Os braços por instinto apertaram mais a sua cintura, mas ela conseguiu virar o corpo e deitar de frente para ele sorrindo abertamente. Edward sentiu o rosto esquentar e agradeceu o escuro que estavam mentalmente. Bella o pegou entre as mãos beijando-lhe os lábios. Não era apenas desejo, luxúria e paixão. Tinha importância, calma e paz sendo trocada entre as bocas que se movimentavam e se preenchiam com perfeição. Depois de longos minutos, eles suspiraram juntos antes de Edward perceber a lágrima no canto do olho dela.

- Sabe por que isso? – ela perguntou referindo-se a lágrima quando ele a enxugou sacudindo a cabeça. Bella sorriu. – Porque eu meio que te amo também.

Trocaram alguns carinhos até ficarem muito cansados para se moverem. Adormeceram abraçados no sofá pequeno que foi testemunha da recíproca verbal do sentimento entre os dois amantes igualmente apaixonados.

* * *

**Awwww... :)**

**O botão... aqui embaixo... o verdinho mesmo... clica aí, vai. HAHA**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: SM = dona dos personagens, eu só gosto de mudar as personalidades :D_

_

* * *

_.

**Capítulo 11 - Casa dos Cullen**.

Rosalie olhava encantada as imagens fornecidas do campus da faculdade. A internet lhe oferecia um tour virtual e mais imersa em sua excitação ela ficava a cada área expandida. Apenas quando seus olhos arderam e seu estômago reclamou ela conseguiu levantar da cadeira em frente a tela do computador e descer para encontrar a mãe preparando o almoço com um rosto preocupado.

- Tudo bem, dona Esme? – Rosalie perguntou devagar abrindo a geladeira para beber seu suco.

- Você tem conseguido falar com Edward ultimamente? – Esme disparou exalando o ar com força.

- Nem tenho tentado, mãe. – Rosalie sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

Ultimamente tinham andado um pouco distantes e isso não agradava a loirinha. Mas com toda a animação para o que vinha no próximo mês e ter que lidar com Emmett foram situações suficientes para que ela dissipasse mais essa preocupação. Ela sabia que ele estava melhor, sabia que estava com Bella, entretanto, ainda não havia dado créditos suficientes para aquela relação entre o novo casal. Não que ela tivesse direito e na posição alguma para intervir ou dar conselhos, seu status de irmã mais nova ofuscava os ciúmes e a apreensão que sentia, mas sentia seu instinto protetor aflorado quando ele não estava presente.

- Eu tentei conversar com ele quase todos os dias. – Esme suspirou e pegou o pano para secar as mãos quando colocou a panela no fogo, virando para ver a filha sentada na cadeira da mesa. – Fui até o apartamento dele no início da semana, mas ele não estava. Preciso conversar com ele sobre desmontar o quarto.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos e sugou o ar rapidamente pela boca. Ela não sabia que esse dia chegaria tão cedo para Esme. Era claro que sua mãe estava forte e determinada ultimamente, mas aquela ação seria muito mais difícil na prática do que na teoria. Desmontar, desfazer... Eram coisas que nem ela mesma se sentia preparada nem ao menos para escutar. Seu coração dilacerou por um momento e ela procurou manter a seriedade por trás dos olhos espantados.

- Mãe, você sabe que isso vai ser difícil, não sabe? – ela perguntou cautelosa esperando a afirmação não só para sua mãe, mas para si mesma.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que pelo menos tentar. Não digo que vou desmontar agora, eu nem ao menos cheguei perto do quarto _dele_ no apartamento de Edward.

O quarto que Anthony costumava dormir em casa era junto ao de Edward. Mas desde pequenos, ele já havia sido remontado para um quarto de hóspedes. Então o maior desafio seria entrar na "área" que pertencia a Edward para desmontar parte da existência do filho que lhe foi tirado. Era um passo grande a ser dado, e ela temia a não compreensão das pessoas mais próximas.

- Eu queria que ele viesse almoçar aqui hoje conosco, mas ele não atende o celular. – Esme parecia magoada.

- Eu vou tentar ligar para ele, ok? – sua mãe assentiu.

Rosalie subiu novamente para o quarto e pegou o celular fazendo a chamada. Mas apenas depois da terceira tentativa, Edward atendeu.

- _Rose?_

- Oh, ele lembra de mim! – ela brincou, fazendo-o rir. Rosalie sorriu. – Onde você está? Mamãe está fazendo almoço e queria saber se você não quer vir.

- _Não vai dar._ – ele respondeu perdendo o humor da voz por um momento. – _Estou com a Bella no aniversário da irmã dela. Eu vou ajudar com algumas coisas._

.

Rosalie não conseguiu fingir que não ficou magoada. Afinal ele estava sempre a companhia na nova namorada, porque não podia ao menos almoçar com a família? Nunca mais tiveram momentos juntos, e suas ligações eram escassas. Sua raiva era maior pela mudança radical que sua família sofreu. Sem mais almoços semanais, festas e comemorações traziam a tona sua tenacidade.

- Isso não tem a ver com o fato de a mamãe ter aparecido no seu apartamento essa semana, certo? – ela tomou cuidado com as palavras evitando um confronto pelo telefone.

- _Não, Rosalie, não tem._ – mesmo assim suas palavras saíram como farpas. – _Eu realmente estou em um aniversário, estou conhecendo o pai da minha namorada e ficaria muito grato se você não resolvesse ter esse tipo de conversa no telefone._

- Que seja, Edward. – ela bradou de volta – Nós todos te respeitamos faz tempo. Damos o seu tempo e não forçamos a barra. Mas você não confia em ninguém para conversar. E saber que você está mal magoa outras pessoas. Então em vez de ficar sofrendo sozinho, abre pelo menos caminho para alguém te ajudar. Tem pessoas querendo superar e você acaba se tornando um obstáculo. Eu sou sua irmã e você nem me dá espaço para ser.

- _Chega, Rosalie._ – ele grunhiu entre dentes – _Não por telefone. Não agora._

- Quando então? – ela exigiu.

- _Quando eu quiser._ – Edward respondeu grunhindo novamente e após um momento em silêncio ele conseguiu se acalmar e suspirar. – _Pede desculpas pra mamãe, eu ligo para ela assim que sair daqui. A gente se fala._

Esme estava já colocando a mesa junto com a amiga que agora se tornara freqüente visitante em sua casa. Após alguns dias de auxílio, tornaram-se leais uma a outra. Evitavam temas dolorosos que tratavam nas reuniões, então optavam por conversar coisas leves. Quando Rosalie voltou a cozinha com a boca franzida em uma linha e as sobrancelhas mais unidas, Esme soube que Edward não viria, balançou a cabeça e tentou voltar atenção para os pratos sob a mesa.

**Casa dos Swan.**.

O humor de Edward tinha se dissipado assim como o sol no horizonte da casa. Mas assim que Isabella apareceu com sua paz particular, ele pode ao menos dar um sorriso novamente. Retornaram para o interior da residência onde a movimentação para o jantar de Jane era regada com música, risadas e lembranças. Quando acordaram naquela manhã assim que o dia amanheceu brilhando em seus rostos sonolentos, trataram de arrumar alguma desculpa e após explicar a Charlie que Edward simplesmente havia acabado de aparecer para 'ajudar nos preparativos', foi recebido com olhares avaliadores, mas não tão intimidantes. Por um lado, a avalanche de emoções do dia anterior tinha de algum modo sensibilizado o Tenente, e por essa sorte, Edward não foi bombardeado com resmungos ou carrancas assustadoras.

**~ Love Soon - John Mayer ~**

Os poucos amigos foram chegando para compartilhar a comemoração com Jane e ela os recebia fervorosa e animada. O jantar foi posto na mesa e os olhares brilhavam entre risos em direção a menina que crescia diante dos olhos de quem a acompanhava. Jackson inicialmente receoso já parecia mais tranqüilo quando se sentou ao lado dela e recebeu um sorriso sincero da namorada.

- Jay! – Bella gritou do outro lado da sala que estava com os braços de Edward em volta do corpo da irmã. Jane se aproximou e notou a caixa embrulhada. – Aqui.

- Obrigada! – Jane pulou em sua direção e acabou por abraçar Bella e Edward juntos, que deram gargalhadas.

- Abre logo. – Bella incentivou e assim Jane o fez, desembrulhando uma coletânea de musicais antigos estrelados por Gene Kelly¹.

- Ah, meu Deus!! – seus olhos brilharam de excitação, fazendo Bella ficar aliviada e sorrir. – Obrigada! Obrigada! Nossa! Obrigada!

Logo Charlie chegou perto com o ar desajeitado para confraternizações e deu um sorriso pensando no modo de dizer o presente da filha caçula.

- Pai? – Jane perguntou sorrindo vendo o constrangimento quando ele franziu o cenho.

- Eu sei que eu não tinha deixado você fazer aulas de direção por não achar necessário. Mas esse é meu presente, ok? – antes de receber mais gritos de alegria ele alertou – O carro você divide com a Bella e não quero brigas!

Ela mal pôde se caber de felicidade, pulando no Tenente como fez com a irmã. Seu aniversário estava valendo a pena. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas emocionadas quando sentiu o cheiro familiar no pescoço do pai. Ela conseguia sentir a familiaridade de duas almas em um único corpo. Podia sentir sua mãe a aquecer pelos braços do pai e por isso apertou os dedos, contorcendo-os no tecido da camisa de Charlie, agarrando-se àquela sensação o máximo que pôde. Após se afastar com esforço e limpar o rosto, sentiu ser observada pelo garoto que ainda estava sentado no sofá do outro lado do cômodo. Ela ofereceu um sorriso e recebeu o mesmo de volta.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, criança. Vou pegar o turno da noite, e vocês se cuidem. – Charlie anunciou dando um beijo na testa de Jane.

- Se cuida você também, Tenente. – Isabella alertou recebendo um sorriso de Charlie.

Não demorou muito para que a noite se instalasse e as pessoas fossem se dissipando. Os planos de Jane sair depois acabaram sendo adiados quando ela decidiu que seria uma boa oportunidade para levar um pouco mais adiante seu relacionamento com Jackson. Ela via a plenitude da irmã com o rapaz que ela amava e apesar de não sentir inveja, desejava o mesmo para si. Então de repente, se ela trilhasse os passos de Isabella, teria algo similar – assim ela pensava. Os dois tinham uma sintonia calma e delicada. Era algo frágil, dando a sensação de deslumbre para as pessoas de fora. Jane queria se sentir assim.

Bella terminava de lavar a louça com a ajuda de Edward, quando o celular dele tocou anunciando uma mensagem recebida. Ele pegou o aparelho e viu a sinalização de uma chamada perdida, - provavelmente de quando ainda estavam na sala – de Jasper. E a mensagem de sua irmã.

**_Desculpa. Sinto sua falta. – Rosie._**

Isabella notou pela visão periférica Edward bufar e sua expressão esmaecer instantaneamente. Mas não era raiva ou tristeza. Puramente cansaço, exaustão mental. Com o tempo de convivência, ela conseguia dizer seu humor, entender seus olhares e mesmo que não compreendesse o motivo literal da frustração de Edward, sabia que algo se passava. Ela terminou os pratos e secou a mão dando privacidade para ele e sua confusão mental, indo para a sala.

- Jay, vai ficar bem em casa? Vou pro apartamento do Edward, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, eu imaginei. – Jane respondeu confirmando suas teorias e se aproximou antes de sussurrar. – Ele dormiu aqui hoje, não é?

- Dormiu. – Bella confessou rindo. – A gente pegou no sono no sofá e só percebeu quando amanheceu. – e compartilharam mais algumas risadas. – Ele vai ficar aqui? – agora ela parecia mais preocupada e séria em relação a Jackson.

- Acho que vai. – Jane desviou o olhar claramente tímida, uma característica que não lhe cabia.

- Toma cuidado, Jane. – ela pediu olhando por cima de seu ombro o garoto que via televisão - Não faz nada por impulso.

- Ok, Bella. – sua irmã a cortou revirando os olhos desconfortável, mas deixando transparecer o rosto corado, quando Edward chegou enlaçando o corpo de Isabella com firmeza.

- Vamos, linda? – ele perguntou baixo. Jane olhou abismada e suspirou.

- Cara, sai daqui, vocês são muito fofos. – a loirinha brincou, fazendo-os rir.

E assim que o casal saiu, Jane fechou a porta sentindo o estômago dar um solavanco da mesma maneira de meses atrás. O garoto tensionou o corpo da onde estava, mas forçou um sorriso. Assim que a loirinha se aproximou roçando seus lábios rapidamente nos dele, Jackson sentiu a mão gelar.

- Quer ir lá pra cima? – Jane perguntou sem jeito. Ele deu os ombros assentindo, mas parecia ainda mais incerto sobre a situação prevista.

* * *

_**Se alguém ainda lê... Deixe um carinho, k? :) Att em 2 dias se tiver uma boa resposta! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Grande e chata Nota da Autora: **

****

Okay, deixem me dizer uma coisinha rapidinho:

Eu tenho recebido perguntas se eu vou postar em outro site, se eu desisti das fics e se não vou mais prosseguir com elas.

A resposta para todas é: não.

Eu coloquei um vídeo aqui em dezembro dizendo que eu estaria do outro lado do oceano, morando sozinha e tendo mais responsabilidades que eu normalmente tinha. Logo, menos tempo e incentivo para escrever do que eu realmente gostaria.

Eu vou continuar, eu estou terminando NF aos poucos e tentando ao máximo escrever pra LYAI. É difícil? Pra caralho. Por isso preciso do apoio de vocês. Acho lindo que minha comunidade ainda permaneça intacta. E aprecio todo o carinho de vocês.

Me desculpem mais uma vez pela falta de postagem e espero que gostem do que está por vir. Beijos, Bee.

Disclaimer: Tia Steph. Vocês sabem.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 11 – Casa dos Swan**.

O mesmo espelho que a encarou meses atrás com olhos arrependidos e inexperientes, refletia agora a imagem insegura, porém determinada de Jane. A pia que sustentava suas mãos sentia o tremor dos dedos enquanto ela os apertava após terminar seu banho e colocar seus pijamas infantis. Antes de destrancar a porta tomou outro suspiro e finalmente fez silenciosos passos até a cama, onde Jackson estava sentado com a cabeça baixa.

As lembranças _daquela_ noite ainda perturbavam ambas as mentes, deixando-os receosos. Sentiam como se fosse a primeira vez que partilhariam tal intimidade e era o suficiente para que os sinais de nervosismo mexessem com suas decisões nessa noite. Jane ajoelhou no colchão atrás do garoto encaixando o queixo em seu ombro e ele pôde sentir a respiração quente em seu pescoço fazendo-o tensionar quase que de imediato. Jackson estava tão focado em seus pensamentos que não tinha a escutado chegar.

"Jane, eu não acho que devemos..."

Ele deu pra _trás_. Esse foi seu primeiro pensamento ao ouvir as palavras que foram deixadas no ar por um sussurro de Jackson. A incompreensão passava por sua mente com um turbilhão de perguntas a confundindo e tudo isso em míseros segundos que tiveram o poder de deixá-la fragilizada e sem controle das ações de seu coração dilacerado e das lágrimas que preencheram rapidamente seus olhos azuis no escuro do quarto.

"Por quê?" a pergunta foi solta em nada mais que um murmúrio quebrado, fazendo Jackson virar rapidamente e encará-la magoada.

"Não é muito cedo?" ele sentia dificuldade nas palavras e perguntas. Não tinha mais certeza de nada e essa situação toda o deixava extremamente confuso e inseguro.

"Cedo?" sua voz aumentou ficando mais fina. Nada em seu comportamento fazia sentido. Ele a estava rejeitando e ela se sentia ruir aos poucos, se afastando para encostar as costas na cabeceira da cama. "Jackson, nós nem estávamos namorando quando... foi isso? A gente começou antes e depois não teve mais nada... Eu não estou te entendendo!"

A frustração ficava clara em sua voz embargada com o choro preso na garganta. As perguntas incoerentes machucavam sua cabeça e Jane não sabia mais o que dizer.

"A gente já tentou outra vez, Jane. Você sabe disso." Jackson dizia em um fio de voz.

"Eu não conto _aquela vez_ como uma tentativa." Jane recolheu os joelhos para frente do corpo abraçando as pernas.

"Sim, porque eu quase te machuquei, Jane." ele sentiu uma brecha para recuperar a confiança em suas próprias palavras.

"Você não se importou com isso da primeira vez." rajou em sua direção com os olhos afligidos. "Você é meu namorado, Jackson. Nós vamos ficar nos evitando pra sempre?"

"Por isso mesmo!"

"Por isso mesmo, o que? Você não está fazendo sentido! Você não me quer porque é meu namorado? Queria antes e agora... acabou? É isso?" seu histerismo refletia em seu rosto vermelho e nos olhos arregalados enquanto tentava compreendê-lo através da insegurança que martelava seu peito. "Me diz só o que está acontecendo pra você desistir desse jeito. Acabou a 'graça'?"

"Você sabe que não foi isso!" Jackson rebateu áspero. "Você só joga a culpa em mim! Como se tivesse se importado bastante também na primeira vez! Grandes merdas!"

Assim que as palavras escaparam pelos lábios do garoto todo o quarto pareceu ter parado no tempo e o eco ensurdecia Jane impossibilitando-a de prestar atenção em qualquer outra frase ou gesto. Jackson ainda a olhava desperdiçar lagrimas machucadas.

"Vai pra casa." e ele foi.

**Escritório de Carlisle**.

Emmett levou o copo descartável aos lábios observando o médico medir a pressão de Carlisle. O susto que o advogado dera no pessoal do escritório o alertou naquela manhã. O médico do prédio subiu ao andar especialmente para atendê-lo em sua sala e detectou a pressão elevada. Emmett, assim que soube do ocorrido, rumou a seu encontro preocupado com o futuro sogro.

"E o que você costuma comer no almoço?" o médico continuava com as perguntas de rotina.

"Nada fora do normal, nada com muito sal."

"Toma muito café?" Carlisle negou com a cabeça e o médico suspirou. "Carlisle, sem um exame mais detalhado, eu não posso pré-medicar nenhum remédio. É importante que você faça pelo menos um exame de sangue. Eu sei que você tem passado um bocado de estresses nos últimos meses..."

"Não vamos falar disso." cortou rispidamente tirando ele mesmo o velcro do esfigmomanômetro "Eu faço a merda do exame."

"Não fique aborrecido, Carlisle. Todo o pessoal se preocupa com você e não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Pressão não é coisa que se brinque."

Emmett arregalou os olhos fitando diretamente Carlisle e apoiou o copo na estante de novo. Carlisle o olhou de relance e estalou a língua antes de jogar o corpo na poltrona aborrecido. Depois de mais algumas frases trocadas, o médico pediu licença e se retirou. Emmett desencostou da parede e sentou na outra cadeira disponível do outro lado da mesa.

"Não fale nada lá em casa para Rosalie ou Esme, por favor." demandou em um tom frio.

"Carlisle, elas se preocupam, te ajudariam." ele o quebrou com sua voz grave.

"Não. Elas já têm coisa para cuidar, para se preocupar. Eu vou me cuidar."

"Vou fazer disso uma promessa. Outro susto desses e o trato está quebrado." nesse instante o telefone de Emmett vibrou anunciando o nome de Rosalie na tela, mas ele simplesmente o fechou e recolocou no bolso.

"Certo." ele resmungou por fim.

**Apartamento Jasper e Edward**.

**~ Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat ~**

Bella esticou os braços e as pernas antes de esfregar os dedos nos olhos e abri-los para a realidade nova. Percebeu estar no quarto de Edward e automaticamente em seu rosto floresceu um sorriso satisfeito e brilhante. Estava sozinha na cama, mas isso não a incomodou, principalmente no momento que abafou um gritinho animado contra a fronha com o cheiro dos dois misturado. Seus primeiros minutos após despertar foram suficientes para deixá-la de bom humor, mesmo que o relógio indicasse oito da manhã de um sábado em suas últimas semanas de férias.

Levantou disposta e leve para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal, murmurando músicas que rodavam em sua cabeça. Quando rumou para fora do quarto, ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha e presumiu ser de Jasper, não errando quando o encontrou tomando café da manhã na mesa.

"Bellinha!" exclamou animado com a boca cheia.

"Todo mundo de pé cedo hoje." ela sorriu de volta. "Onde está o Edward?"

"Conversando na sala com a mãe dele." Jasper respondeu ficando sério e voltando a olhar para seu prato.

"Está tudo bem?" Bella se inquietou sussurrando e ele assentiu ainda sem encará-la.

"Só..." ele suspirou cansado e finalmente encontrou seus olhos marrons preocupados. "Não fica perguntando muita coisa. Na hora certa ele vai conversar com você."

"O que houve, Jasper?" Bella quis saber triste. "Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, eu tento não ficar perguntando, mas eu me preocupo com ele. Ele sempre conversa comigo quando eu preciso e eu quero fazer o mesmo. Nós precisamos entrar em um balanço pras coisas andarem direito."

"Eu sei, Bellinha. Ele vai te contar, confia. Edward só precisa do tempo dele e pode demorar um bocado." explicou se servindo mais um pouco de suco. "Ele está muito melhor com você, acredite. Só confia um pouco mais e ele vai se abrindo. Edward sempre foi muito fechado e com você ele parece confortável."

"Mesmo?" Bella não pôde reprimir um sorriso quando ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ela se serviu e continuaram a refeição. "Eu não te ouvi chegando ontem..."

"Tenho certeza que não ouviu." Jasper deu um sorriso maldoso e gargalhou quando ela passou a mão nos cabelos claramente constrangida.

Mais algumas piadas e risadas depois, Isabella pediu que Jasper tentasse conversar com Edward como um bom amigo enquanto ela tomava banho. Apesar de preocupada, ela queria que ele pudesse ter ao menos alguém para contar quando a frustração o abatesse, e se ainda não era o seu momento de dar o ombro amigo, por agora ela se afastaria. Quando Edward voltou a cozinha com a expressão zangada, Jasper suspirou calmo e tentou encarar com seriedade para tratar do amigo naquele momento.

"E aí?" Jasper quis saber.

"E aí nada. Ela quer doar umas roupas pra um abrigo que a terapia dela sempre ajuda, mas eu nem consigo chegar no quarto. "Edward grunhiu antes de esfregar as costas da mão no nariz. "Ela vai ter que esperar, só isso. Não vou fazer nada agora. Não agora que ta tudo bem, entendeu?"

"Sim, entendi." Jasper tentou ser mais delicado. "A Bella já está desconfiando, você sabe, não é?"

"Sei." ele resmungou. "Ela é a única parte boa no meio disso tudo, eu não quero envolver ela em nenhum drama."

"Mas faz parte, Edward. Ela confia em você pra contar os dela e quer em troca a mesma confiança."

Edward resmungou mais alguma coisa ininteligível e encerrou o assunto por ali. Ele sabia, no inconsciente, que estava cercado de todo o apoio que precisava, mas algumas horas ficava cego com a obstrução de negação dos fatos ocorridos a ele. Bella voltou para a cozinha rindo com Alice e entraram deparando-se com dois rapazes sérios. Edward alcançou logo a cintura da namorada e avançou em sua boca de modo urgente.

"Uow, isso é que é bom dia." Alice riu e Jasper tentou pegar sua cintura. "Não, você não tem 'o tato', amor. Mas eu to feliz com o que tenho, ok?"

"Cara, você é muito má."

"Já tomou café? – Bella perguntou quando se afastaram e Edward negou. "Se quiser eu faço alguma coisa pra você."

"Pode deixar que eu faço..."

Jasper deu uma gargalhada prestando atenção ainda nos dois, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

"Ele não sabe fazer nada, já queimou até frigideira aqui." Bella conteve uma risada e voltou a olhar para Edward.

"Cala a boca, Jasper." o amigo grunhiu.

"Ok, os dois pra sala. Vão." Alice demandou e Edward reclamou.

"Vai lá que eu já chamo vocês. Alice também não tomou café." Bella disse empurrando-o pra fora da cozinha.

"Chama mesmo?" ele brincou enrolando-a para ficar mais tempo na cozinha.

"Chamo." ela riu.

"Promete?"

"Prometo, Edward, vai!"

"Jura?" ele exigiu.

"Juro! Juro!"

"Me beija." ele riu finalmente antes de encostarem os lábios carinhosamente.

As semanas iam passando e o verão tomava seu fim. Nos altos e baixos dessas pequenas férias, a vida de cada um foi mudada de alguma forma. Marcas foram deixadas e outras foram curadas. Antes que pudessem piscar, o feriado de quatro de julho se aproximou e com isso o início das aulas; onde um novo ciclo recomeçaria de maneira totalmente diferente para cada um deles.


	15. Chapter 15

.

**A/N: Não vou ficar aqui horas me explicando. Vida real tomou conta, a inspiração foi dar uma volta e quatro meses e um óleo de peroba depois eu estou voltando ao ritmo de escrever. Mil desculpas e obrigada a todos que se importaram, correram atrás e cobraram.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 12 – NYU.**

**~ Come On, Come Out – A Fine Frenzy ~**

O sol mal havia despertado e o pátio da universidade já estava lotado com os calouros do início desse semestre. Alguns já tinham sido arrastados para um tour por toda a faculdade e outros enfrentavam a fila para a foto do crachá. Olhos cintilavam em deslumbre com o tamanho daquele lugar e toda a massa de alunos fervia de ansiedade. Papéis atrapalhados caiam quando braços esbarravam na pressa por aquele primeiro dia de aula e não muito diferente dos comuns, Rosalie olhava tudo a volta sem perceber que já era sua vez de tirar a foto. Todos os acontecimentos passavam como um borrão enquanto era empurrada para as próximas atividades do dia.

No segundo andar do Campus III, Alice abriu a porta deparando-se com um colchão gigante bloqueando seu campo de visão, até que um homem que parecia ser três vezes o seu tamanho apareceu.

- Uh... oi, eu sou Emmett. – ele estendeu a mão grande demais e hesitante ao apertar a pequena que Alice lhe estendia.

- Alice. - então um silêncio e longo ocorreu. – Então, eu devo praticar arte da vidência ou...?

- Não, não. – Emmett sorriu se desculpando. – Eu sou noivo de Rosalie. Nós nos conhecemos já, mais ou menos. Jogo de futebol...

- Ah, sim, claro! – ela logo recordou dando um leve tapa na própria testa. – Desculpa, essa hora da manhã minha mente não funciona sem um café... ou cigarro. Ou os dois. - Alice afastou o corpo e abriu mais a porta para que ele pudesse passar. – Rosalie ligou falando que você vinha deixar o colchão. Desculpa, culpa minha.

Após algumas confusões de direção e localização do bendito colchão, ambos já estavam exaustos antes das sete e meia da manhã. Alice ofereceu café enquanto preparava um para si e ele aceitou, na esperança de esperar por Rosalie antes da sua primeira aula.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Alice questionou sentando no sofá a seu lado. Emmett concordou. – Porque um colchão? Sério, nós temos sobrando aqui...

- Eu quem quis trazer pra ela. – ele confessou pegando a xícara que ela lhe entregava. – Os daqui parecem ter séculos de uso. Se ela quer morar aqui no campus, que seja pelo menos direito, não é?

- Você é bem protetor com ela. – não era uma pergunta, mas Emmett sentiu necessidade de rebatê-la, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável.

- Ela é nova. Alguém tem que ajudar... – ele levou a xícara aos lábios mais uma vez.

- Ciúmes. – outra afirmativa que Alice não soube segurar. Era o instinto observador que pulsava em seu sangue, incontrolável. – Desculpa, não vou mais te encher o saco.

- Não, tudo bem. – ele sacudiu a cabeça apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Deve ser um pouco de medo, de ciúmes. Só quero que ela fique bem e não se perca por aqui.

- Talvez ela não _queira_ um instrutor. E às vezes 'quebrar a cara' por tentar sozinha ajuda a amadurecer e crescer. – Alice piscou e deu um sorriso singelo antes de pegar a xícara vazia e fazer seu caminho para a cozinha. Em pouco tempo de conversa ela conseguira despertar a realidade que ele precisava ouvir.

**Apartamento Jasper e Edward.**

Edward não agüentava seus olhos abertos por muito tempo. A sensação de retina ressecada queimava e lhe era incômoda assim como a garganta seca. Como comemoração de um novo período de aula e novos amigos, eles decidiram fazer drinks pela noite inteira. O rapaz chegou a porta da geladeira procurando algo que curasse sua sede quando se deparou com Jasper bebendo água direto da torneira da pia.

- Cara, o que você ta fazendo aí? – Edward quis saber limpando a garganta, sentindo o desconforto novamente.

- Preciso de água. – ele respondeu e finalmente desligou a torneira. – Não tem copo. E não vou lavar um nem que me paguem.

Edward riu fraco e pegou o resto do suco que tinha na caixa dentro da geladeira, sem se importar com o uso do copo assim como o amigo.

- Onde ta Bella? – Jasper perguntou jogando o corpo na cadeira e fechando os olhos. Edward riu mais alto olhando a hora no celular.

- Ela foi pra casa. Você não lembra?

Jasper fechou os olhos como se quisesse recordar da noite inteira, mas a partir do momento em que resolveram brincar de algum jogo de perguntas onde virariam _shots_ quando houvesse uma resposta errada; nada além do branco vinha a sua mente. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça, - se arrependendo do feitio no mesmo instante – e abriu os olhos de novo.

- Ela pegou um táxi e foi pra casa. – ele esclareceu. - Vamos, Jasper. Vai se arrumar. – Jasper grunhiu mas fez menção de se levantar.

- Quem ganhou o jogo, afinal?

- Você que não foi. – Edward brincou vendo o amigo resmungar e sair da cozinha.

**Casa dos Swan.**

**~ Smile – Glee Cast (Lilly Allen) ~**

- Bella, acorda logo! – Jane gritou impaciente e mal humorada.

- Sai, Jane. – ela grunhiu contra o travesseiro.

- São quase oito horas, você tem aula e tem que me levar pra escola!

- Vai a pé.

A cabeça de Bella pesou e não parava de latejar. Quando seu pai a chamou antes de sair para o trabalho, não tinha percebido que já era segunda feira e seu primeiro dia de aula do semestre já eram naquela manhã.

- Eu não queria ir também, mas meu pai me acordou e eu não consegui mais dormir. Agora levanta e vamos! – Jane insistiu de novo para resmungar em seguida. – Isso devia ser o contrário.

- Argh! Odeio você. – Bella finalmente levantou sentindo a dor alastrar em sua cabeça e passou por Jane até o banheiro, vendo a irmã a seguir.

- A recíproca está válida. – e se instalou na porta do banheiro impedindo que a irmã a fechasse. Sem se incomodar, Bella começou a fazer sua rotina matinal tentando ajustar a claridade da manhã aos olhos cansados. – Vai demorar?

- Posso escovar os dentes? – Bella arregalou os olhos.

- Se não for demorar...

- Não está ajudando. – Jane revirou os olhos.

- Não estou tentando. - a loirinha rebateu. – Está de ressaca, não é?

Bella resmungou alguma coisa sem coerência e começou a escovar os dentes depois de prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

- Pára de ficar de cão de guarda e separa três remédios pra mim.

- Três? – Jane se espantou.

- É. Vou tomar um e levar outros dois. – Jane riu.

- O negócio foi feio ontem, hein. – implicou com Bella que a olhou fulminante.

- O que você tem hoje que acordou assim, hein? – ela quis saber colocando a mão na cintura.

- Você está parecendo um cachorro com raiva. – apontou para a espuma no rosto de Bella e começou a gargalhar.

- Vai! – Isabella gritou ameaçando avançar na irmã, que saiu correndo ainda rindo. Mas não resistiu a um sorriso ao se deparar com a figura com pasta de dente no rosto.

**NYU**

Rosalie se despediu de Emmett antes de vê-lo partir no dormitório que seria denominado seu e sorriu para Alice, que tomava sua terceira xícara de café com um cigarro entre os dedos. Jasper já tinha chegado com Edward e deitara no sofá encolhido pensando dramaticamente em formas de suicídio para sua dor de cabeça, resmungando vez ou outra. Enquanto a loirinha colocava suas malas no quarto que lhe foi destinado o celular de Edward tocou e ele sorriu ao ver Bella na tela.

- Oi, linda. – ele sussurrou incapaz de agüentar sua voz um tom mais alto e andou para fora do dormitório.

- _Qual o número daí mesmo?_ – mas Edward a avistou a acenou para que ela o visse. – Bom dia, amor.

Ela sorriu abraçando a cintura de Edward que fez o mesmo com a dela. Os dois riram ao perceberem suas expressões cansadas e lentamente buscaram os lábios macios e calmos.

- Eu trouxe remédio pra você e pro Jasper... aliás, onde ele está? – Edward indicou com a cabeça e pegou a mão de Bella para entrarem no cômodo.

- Oi, Bella. – Alice a cumprimentou com beijo na bochecha e revirou os olhos quando ouviu Jasper resmungar mais uma vez.

- Eu trouxe remédio pra ele. – Isabella comentou entregando um comprimido a ela, que agradeceu.

Rosalie chegou na sala com seus horários e aulas, pronta para a busca da sua sala com a mochila por cima de um dos ombros. Se sentia animada para vasculhar cada canto da universidade e contava com a ajuda do irmão para lhe mostrar os melhores lugares, assim como tinham combinado há tempos. Mas quando viu o casal rindo entre os beijos apaixonados, já não sabia se teria a ajuda.

- Eu tenho que ir, já estou atrasada e já no primeiro dia. – Edward prendeu o pulso de Isabella brincando que não iria largá-la. – Amor, deixa eu ir. A gente se encontra no almoço, ok? E toma o remédio.

- Vai me deixar sozinho e se alguém me agarrar a culpa vai ser sua. – ele insistiu colando outra vez suas bocas.

- Porque alguém te agarraria? – ela riu antes de brincarem com a ponta dos narizes.

- Porque não agarraria?

Os dois não pareciam notar ou se importar com quem estivesse na sala. Eram só eles para eles mesmos. Alice chegou com um copo d'água e estendeu para Jasper, que abriu os olhos e engoliu o comprimido.

- Alice, você sabe onde fica a sala 1647-D? – Rosalie perguntou chamando atenção da sala.

- Rose, acho que é no final do corredor no quarto andar. – Alice parecia incerta.

- Eu tenho que ir pro terceiro andar, se quiser, eu te digo onde é. – Bella ofereceu sentindo Edward afundar o rosto em seus cabelos e pescoço.

- Não, tudo bem. Edward vai me mostrar, não é? – ele levantou o rosto a olhando confuso, mas assentiu dando os ombros.

- Ah, tudo bem então.

Bella sorriu e pediu licença para ir a aula e Edward foi para a cozinha tomar o remédio. Alice cruzou a perna olhando para Rosalie que mordia o lábio receosa enquanto olhava a grade de aulas novamente. Quando a loirinha sentiu sendo observada encontrando o olhar da nova companheira de quarto, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e Alice riu baixo.

- Você não gosta dela. – sussurrou balançando a cabeça sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer desculpa ou reação, Alice virou rapidamente para acordar Jasper. – Acorda, Jazz. Você tem aula daqui a pouco.

- Não quero, Allie. – ele resmungou como uma criança e projetou um bico com lábio inferior.

- Vou falar isso na próxima vez que você quiser dormir comigo.

- Você é tão injusta.

Rosalie riu sem graça vendo-o se levantar com os cachos eriçados e ouviu Edward a chamar para acompanhá-la até a sala que pediu. Ela olhou o rosto do irmão, que agora já estava sério novamente – muito diferente de minutos atrás quando estava com Bella – e se sentiu culpada, mas agora já não tinha conserto. Ela arriscou um sorriso que lhe foi retribuído fracamente antes de seguirem pelos corredores cheios.

**Sala de Aula de Jane**.

Ser uma _sophmore_ não fazia muita diferença para Jane que passou a maior parte da vida no mesmo colégio. Os milhares de alunos da escola particular desvencilhavam a atenção para os novos, deixando-a imersa em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava para o quadro em branco enquanto os professores se apresentavam a turma e arrumavam as parcerias até o final do ano. Jane não notou nenhuma diferença ou novidade nos dois únicos colegas de classe com quem andava na escola; e pouco a entreteve as férias que Michelle – uma de suas amigas – teve em Aspan.

O horário do intervalo para o almoço tocou e puderam seguir para o refeitório abarrotado de alunos animados com o primeiro dia, coisa que não afetou a seriedade de Jane. Não tinha falado com Jackson na noite anterior e sua cabeça divagava em teorias pelo sumiço. Os dois jovens conversaram e Jackson lhe pediu desculpas, porém ainda não tinham realizado o desejo de Jane. Ela não o compreendia nem quando ele vinha com a afirmativa de não querer machucá-la. No final de semana ficaram sem se ver, pois ele teve uma reunião familiar, e desde então Jane não teve notícias.

- Como está o teatro, Jane? – Theo quis saber. Por não praticar futebol na escola, ele fora acolhido pelas duas meninas e desde então dividiam as horas dos intervalos juntos.

- Bem. – ela respondeu quando ele capturou sua atenção para a realidade. – Estamos fechando os ensaios pra apresentação no final do ano. Vai ser bem legal.

- O que você tem? – Michelle instigou. Ela era uma das amigas sem papas na língua ou tato para perguntar delicadamente, semelhança que atraiu a amizade entre as duas, por isso Jane não se surpreendeu com a pergunta repentina.

- Eu vou pegar outro refrigerante. – Theo se acovardou sabendo o que poderia render de uma pergunta dessas.

- Eu te contei de Jackson. – Michelle afirmou com a cabeça esperando que ela continuasse. – A gente anda estranho um com o outro. Ele teve essa reunião de família no fim de semana e não me ligou até agora.

- Não gosto muito dele. – Michelle voltou atenção ao sanduíche e deu os ombros.

- Ainda bem que não é você quem tem que gostar. – Jane resmungou sentindo o pescoço esquentar.

- Só estou te alertando. Ele te faz de gato e sapato. Te enrola o tempo todo.

- Você nem conhece ele, Michelle. – Jane levantou a voz já impaciente, mas Michelle só deu os ombros.

Nesse momento o celular de Jane vibrou no bolso de trás da calça e uma mensagem brilhou na tela.

_**Jay, vai fazer o que hoje a tarde? Vamos no teatro? O palco tá livre. Queria passar uma cena com você. – Katy.**_

- Theo, você está de carro? – Jane perguntou quando o garoto voltou a sentar junto delas.

- Sim, por quê?

- Quer me levar no teatro hoje depois da aula? – Jane abriu um sorriso pedinte e ele assentiu retribuindo o sorriso enquanto Michelle revirava os olhos.

**NYU**.

Para os _já_ estudantes da universidade, o primeiro dia não passava de uma reapresentação e organização de horários e matérias. O horário do almoço deu uma sensação de deja vu na mente de Edward enquanto estava sentado em uma mesa e um vulto passou por suas costas com passos apressados deixando o rastro de cabelos castanhos para trás. Porém um sorriso foi pintado em seu rosto quando ele podia levantar para ir atrás da trilha marrom ao invés de ficar sentado e assistir a menina apressada chegar perto de seu carro.

- Ei, ta indo aonde? – Edward segurou a cintura com precisão pegando-a de surpresa com o telefone no ouvido.

- Ok, Jane. – Bella sorriu ao desligar o telefone e se pendurou no pescoço do namorado. – Tava indo no carro buscar um livro de Antropologia que eu esqueci.

- Já estão pedindo livro? – Edward estranhou e ela assentiu suspirando.

- Edward, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Bella parecia incerta da ação, mas sua mente já havia vagado pela mesma questão diversas vezes. Ela não queria fazer nada errado e que se arrependesse depois, ou magoasse alguém. Mas não era ingênua de não ver o que estava bem a sua frente e que de certo modo a aflingia. Edward apertou os braços em volta de Bella hesitante e concordou. – Rosalie não gosta de mim, não é?

- Não se preocupa com isso. Não é com você. – ele acariciou com o polegar sua bochecha quando encostou suas testas, percebendo cada sardinha clara em seu rosto.

- Vou me preocupar quando, então? – Bella infiltrou dos dedos pela lateral do cabelo do rapaz exigindo uma resposta concreta. – Ela é sua irmã, Edward.

- E você vai terminar comigo por causa disso? – ela negou colocando um pedaço do cabelo atrás da orelha e abaixou o olhar para a blusa do namorado. – Então pronto. Rosalie está sendo imatura. Nós costumávamos passar muito tempo juntos, sair sempre com ela, Emmett e... – ele hesitou suspirando – e Jasper. Só está com ciúmes e saudades.

- Mas a gente está _mesmo_ passando muito tempo juntos. Quase três meses juntos e nos vendo praticamente todos os dias, não que eu esteja reclamando, - ela se adiantou – mas se você tinha costume de sair com eles, não tem que deixar de fazer por causa de mim. Podemos até combinar alguma coisa juntos. Estamos todos em casais.

Apesar da compreensão de Bella ser além da que ele esperava, havia coisas não ditas que pesavam quando o assunto era passar um tempo com Rosalie. Edward sabia que a irmã tocaria em assuntos delicados como sempre fazia. Era sua natureza querer resolver o problema dos outros. Até quando chegou a conclusão co Esme de que esperaria o momento para desmontarem o quarto juntos, Rosalie se sentiu melhor pela parceria feita.

- Não é tão simples assim. As coisas mudaram, ela sabe disso. – ele bufou e Bella encontrou seu olhar novamente. Ali estava a preocupação misteriosa que lhe causava impaciência e a fazia morder a língua para não perguntar demais.

- A gente pode pelo menos ir à casa dos seus pais. Ou eu os convidar pra um jantar lá em casa. Ia ser ótimo pra eles se conhecerem. No feriado meu pai não quis ir pra sua casa, mas agora ele está melhor...

- Eu vou pensar nisso. – Edward a cortou. – Esse final de semana nós vamos sair. Só nós dois. A gente não comemorou nenhum mês de aniversário de namoro, você sabia disso? – ele arriscou um sorriso de canto.

- Não sabia que você era desses que gostava de comemorar de mês em mês. – ela abriu um sorriso maior cruzando as mãos na nuca do rapaz.

- Nós somos sim! A primeira comemoração foi _fantástica_ – ele sussurrou fazendo-a rir mais alto.

- Como estamos melosos! – ela exclamou antes sentir os braços dele circularem seu corpo e as bocas se juntarem. – Mas tem a festa dos calouros nesse fim de semana. Sua irmã ia gostar que você fosse. – Bella o lembrou quando se afastaram e ele revirou os olhos.

- A gente sai, depois dá uma passada na festa e depois vamos comemorar lá em casa.

- Que dia cheio! – ela arregalou os olhos e ele assentiu animadamente.

- A gente tem que aproveitar a primeira semana de aula que é mais tranqüila.

- Ok, eu tenho que comer alguma coisa, depois só tenho mais uma aula e vou pro estágio.

- Que namorada ocupada. – ele se fez de zangado, fazendo-a rir e beijar seus lábios quando formaram um biquinho e então seu estômago os atrapalhou. – E faminta! Vem, vou te alimentar.

- Me senti um animal de zoológico. – ela brincou entre lançando seus dedos enquanto andavam de volta.

- Nós podemos pensar em alguns... – Edward sugeriu brincando e recebeu um leve soco no braço fazendo-os rir.

**Teatro**.

**~ Hate Me – Blue October ~**

- Katy, cadê você? – Jane resmungou contra o telefone, enquanto esperava do lado de fora do teatro batendo o pé no chão.

- Hey! – Katy surgiu a seu lado sorrindo nervosa. – Vamos entrar?

- Por que você está tão ansiosa assim? – Jane estranhou, mas apenas recebeu um sorriso enquanto era puxada para o interior do teatro.

Jane não conseguira descobrir o porquê do estômago borbulhar ansioso e a pressa da amiga ao subir os degraus. Tinha combinado pela manhã que Bella a buscaria na escola antes de ir para o estágio, porém desmarcou quando pensou em ir para o teatro. A garota faria o mesmo por qualquer motivo. Estar no palco lhe era motivo para adiar ou cancelar qualquer compromisso. Apenas uma luz estava acesa e transpassava a brecha inferior da porta de entrada e o local estranhamente silencioso causou arrepios em Jane.

- Tem certeza que a gente vai poder usar o palco hoje? A diretora liberou as segundas pra ensaios aleatórios, mas nunca esteve tão vazio.

- Confia em mim. – Katy pediu com os olhos transbordando antecipação e apreensão, Jane não compreendeu no momento, mas confiou.

A menina esticou a mão na maçaneta de metal fria e girou sem externar qualquer barulho. Antes que a porta fosse aberta Katy pegou sua mão e olhou nos olhos da amiga.

- Jane, o que eu estou fazendo agora é de todo o coração em seu favor. Nunca quis prejudicar nada. – ela sussurrava. – Eu achei que você não iria acreditar se eu só te dissesse...

- O que houve, Katy? – Jane já estava com o coração disparado e a respiração errática. Os olhos de Katy encheram de lágrimas e ela mordeu o lábio.

- Só olha... e espera um pouco aqui do canto. – Jane assentiu e as duas entraram em silêncio, se alojando no canto da porta onde a claridade não as revelava.

No palco três pessoas quais Jane não reconhecia com papéis em frente ao rosto e algumas rindo. Dentre uma delas, Jackson estava sentado na beira do palco balançando o pé com o papel. Jane sentiu Katy apertar sua mão quando ela o olhou diretamente. Não demorou muito para que uma menina baixinha e morena chegasse e beijasse o rosto de Jackson, que sorriu abertamente e a pegou pela cintura. A parede recebeu o corpo trêmulo de Jane e o nó na garganta não parecia se dissolver. Com uma ponta de esperança, ela olhou em volta esperando que houvesse algum diretor os supervisionando, mas não havia ninguém. Ao voltar os olhos para os dois, suas bocas estavam coladas enquanto ela passava os dedos pelos cabelos lisos do garoto e ele acariciava suas costas.

- Eles não estão ensaiando, não é? – Jane perguntou em um fio de voz que lhe restava. Katy a fitou com pena e negou com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito. – ela sussurrou enlaçando o braço da amiga. – Eu os vi semana passada fora dos ensaios e esse fim de semana no shopping.

Foi como uma estaca em seu corpo. Seus sentidos estavam bagunçados e fora de seu controle. As lágrimas não pediram permissão para escorrer e os joelhos cederam ao chão. Ela buscou ar e apoio quando abraçou o próprio corpo, mas nada suportaria a dor da traição. O choro silencioso tornou-se alto e logo a presença era notada, inclusive pelo garoto que não merecia suas dores.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: A comunidade está um pouco mais adiantada, então estou atualizando aqui para ficarem iguais. :)**

* * *

.

** – Teatro.**

O corpo pequeno e abraçado a si expunha toda a dor que não conseguia lidar. Encostada a parede, apertando os braços a sua volta, a pequena Jane soluçava alto ouvindo burburinhos desconexos. Ela não se interessava em entender, afinal nada daquilo mais fazia sentido.

- Vem, amiga. – Katy a chamou, tentando pegar no braço de Jane.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

A voz que ela menos estava preparada para ouvir ecoou fazendo a raiva esquentar a cabeça de Jane que já pulsava, impedindo-a de pensar racionalmente. A adrenalina da ira agiu no lugar daquele corpo antes vulnerável e Jane se pôs de pé com os dentes trincados, o rosto vermelho e o corpo trêmulo. Além das imagens turvas e distorcidas vistas através das lágrimas, fez um grunhido escapar de sua garganta para o desespero de Jackson.

- O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui, Jackson? O que VOCÊ está fazendo? – Katy segurou o pulso de Jane que tentava ser libertado e Jackson desviou sua raiva.

- Foi você quem trouxe ela aqui, não foi? – Katy ignorou. – Você quem quis que tudo acabasse!

- Não joga a merda que você fez em cima de mim, Jackson. – ela replicou com desgosto. – Vamos, Jane.

A discussão entre os dois deixava Jane desnorteada. Ela esfregou os punhos nos olhos em uma tentativa de dissipar todos os últimos minutos desastrosos enquanto ainda ouvia a conversa gritada. A vontade de chorar só aumentava, e sua respiração já pesada e errática não a ajudava a conter suas emoções. Sugando uma quantidade de ar desesperada examinou o resto do lugar em que estava vendo os olhos curiosos de algumas outras pessoas e mais um par de olhos surpresos e magoados. A menina que a pouco lhe provocou o colapso nervoso também parecia tão vítima quanto ela. Jane deu as costas sem se importar com a gritaria e seguiu caminho para fora daquele lugar sem sentir o chão. Logo os passos de Katy e a voz de Jackson a acompanharam.

- Jane, pode me escutar? – Jackson pediu apressado enquanto corria os degraus da escada.

Jane balançou a cabeça alcançando a porta central do teatro. Ainda assim o garoto insistentemente igualou seus passos aos dela, então a loirinha parou para olhar por cima dos ombros procurando sua amiga que logo apareceu ainda lançando olhares fulminantes para Jackson.

- Quer me escutar? Vai ficar assim mesmo? – Jane não respondeu e nem ao menos o olhou. Quando ele fez menção de pegar seu braço, ela se esquivou.

- Eu juro por Deus, se você encostar em mim...

- Vamos, Jane. – Katy pediu mais uma vez ultrapassando Jane. – Meu carro está ali.

- Você não tinha que ter se metido! – ele explodiu mais uma vez em cima de Katy – eu relacionamento com ela não te diz respeito!

- Cala a merda da boca, Jackson. – Katy grunhiu de volta.

- Cala a boca você, porra!

- Não! Cala a boca _você_! – Jane interveio. – E não me procura. Não quero falar com você, ou ver você.

Quanto mais ela tentava falar, mais sua voz ficava embargada com a mágoa recentemente incrustada em seu peito. Katy se aproximou dos ombros da amiga e as duas deixaram o garoto em pé e sem ação. Quando o banco do carro acolheu o corpo de Jane, ela se deixou suspirar cansada e antes que as lágrimas pudessem voltar ela se conteve para absorver a última meia hora que deixara sua mente do avesso.

- A gente pode ir pra sua casa? – Jane pediu a Katy sussurrando e sem medo de parecer intrusa.

- Eu já tinha isso em mente. – ela sorriu triste e solidária antes de ligar o carro.

Katy, sendo dois anos mais velha que Jane e já tendo passado pela mesma coisa, viu o reflexo de sua dor passada no rosto da amiga. Um novo laço de amizade, mais forte dessa vez, seria criado. E Katy não a deixaria na mão como fora deixada uma vez.

**Escritório de Carlisle.**

Carlisle subiu ao vigésimo terceiro andar preocupado com o que teria que lidar. Eram raras as vezes que lidava com o departamento supremo em sua área, mesmo que o diretor geral fosse um de seus antigos amigos. Ao bater na porta e entrar após o consentimento, viu o diretor Walsh com as recentes e constantes consultas médicas em suas mãos. Estalando a língua e respirando fundo, fechou a porta atrás de si e se fez confortável na cadeira a sua frente.

- Três visitas em um mês, Carlisle? – Walsh não perdeu tempo, mas Carlisle não respondeu. – Olha, eu não sei como me comportar aqui. Eu fico dividido entre o amigo que eu tinha e o cara com essa ruga de preocupação no meio da testa. Você sabe que é um dos melhores aqui, que é dono de grande parte do departamento, mas eu ainda sou seu chefe. E eu não posso admitir que um dos meus melhores empregados tenha um ataque do coração por pressão alta.

Carlisle suspirou, já sabia o que vinha pela frente, e apesar da frustração estava disposto a arcar com as conseqüências.

- Você não tirou férias esse ano; fez apenas um recesso de duas semanas no período difícil que você passou. Como chefe eu quero que você tire suas férias de no mínimo três semanas. – Walsh empurrou sobre a mesa a documentação já redigida para Carlisle. – E como amigo eu quero que tome o tempo que quiser. Seu posto e seu escritório não vão sair do lugar. Jante com sua família, vá as reuniões com a sua mulher, como você me disse que ela está freqüentando, descanse, viaje; só não me faça perder o amigo que eu tenho a tantos anos, ok?

- Obrigado, Walsh. – ele apertou a mão do diretor. – E desculpe diretor.

Com tempo de sobra nas mãos e dias livres pela frente, Carlisle se sentiu estranhamente aliviado por não ter que sobrecarregar a cabeça.

**Apartamento Edward e Jasper.**

_**B-  
Vou jantar nos meus pais; me encontra no meu apartamento depois?  
- E.**_

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem, pai? – Bella perguntou pela terceira vez ouvindo o "não se preocupe comigo" novamente. – Deixa eu falar com a Jane um minuto?

- _Ela foi dormir na casa de uma amiga._ – ele suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- Ok, a gente se fala amanhã então. Eu devo passar aí antes da faculdade.

Após a breve despedida, Bella saltou do carro com a pasta embaixo do braço enquanto colocava o celular no bolso e equilibrava a bolsa no ombro. O primeiro dia de estágio e faculdade deixara seu corpo exausto. Ao receber a mensagem de Edward, no meio do expediente, não hesitou em dar uma resposta positiva. O sol já tinha ido embora quando ela subiu as escadas para o andar almejado.

- Então vai ser quando, Edward? Me diz! – uma voz feminina alarmou Bella, que estancou no corredor. – Quem coloca essa pressão toda em cima de você, é você mesmo! Eu estou tentando te alertar, ser sua amiga como era antes. Você está afastando as pessoas de você porque tem questões não resolvidas!

- E não vai ser você quem vai resolver, Rosalie! – Edward gritou de volta. – Eu estou cansado de ouvir as pessoas falando a mesma coisa! Todo mundo!

Isabella sentiu a falta de ar nos pulmões e os ouvidos tilintarem com as batidas frenéticas em seu peito.

- Então por que pra variar você não ouve? Porque não tenta enxergar que tudo que a gente fala e faz é pro seu bem? A gente te viu parar, literalmente, por quatro meses! Quatro meses, Edward! Um dia a gente tem que tocar a vida; só que acima de tudo nós somos uma família e _nos importamos_ uns com os outros!

- Você não sabe de nada! Você não tem direito de vir falar sobre isso comigo e nem muito menos destratar Bella!

- O que a Bella tem a ver com isso tudo, Edward? – ela parecia mais histérica.

- Tem tudo a ver! Porque você está com ciúmes porque eu não passo tempo com você e fico sempre sorrido! Mas adivinha, Rosalie? – sua voz fora abaixando e embargada de raiva. Bella quase podia ver seu maxilar travado. - As coisas mudaram. Eu mudei e você tem que aceitar isso.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Edward: você tem que aceitar as mudanças e não agir como alguém que impede a vida das pessoas de seguir em frente. – sua voz trêmula também abaixou. – Eu não tenho nada contra ela, Edward. Eu sei que ela te faz feliz, eu vejo seus sorrisos ao lado dela...

- E porque não pode simplesmente ficar feliz por mim?

- Porque eu estou me importando com seu bem estar primeiro. Lembra quando eu te acordei pra você voltar pra faculdade? Era eu me importando, e agora sou eu aqui de novo, independente da pessoa que você se envolva. Você tem essas questões dentro de você que vão te atrapalhar se não resolver. – uma pausa evidenciou o coração ainda dilacerado de Bella, ecoando pelo corredor. – Aposto que você nem ao menos conversou sobre isso com ela... Você nunca conversa com ninguém.

As duvidas ensurdeceram os pensamentos coerentes de Bella e só o que ela pôde fazer, foi encarar a porta sendo aberta minutos depois.

- Bella... – Rosalie suspirou surpresa. – Você...?

- Seu táxi chegou, Rosalie. – Edward anunciou sem tirar os olhos dos de Bella.

Nenhum dos dois chegou a ver ou ouvir Rosalie descendo as escadas. A expressão confusa e magoada de Bella afetava a angústia estampada na face de Edward. As respirações ficando erráticas com a frustração implantada pareceram durar eternamente, quando um deles tentou quebrar o silêncio.

- Se você quiser, eu vou pra casa. A gente se fala amanhã. – ela sussurrou.

- Não. – ele falou grave de imediato e esticou a mão para alcançar a dela. Os dedos de Bella ainda curvados em punho não aliviaram quando ele a acolheu em sua palma, puxando-a para dentro do apartamento e fechando a porta. Isabella não sabia o que pensar, sentia-se machucada e vulnerável, então desviou o olhar pro chão antes de respirar fundo.

- Posso tomar um banho? – quando ele não respondeu, Bella subiu o rosto e o viu a observar com o mesmo espelho de suas emoções, mas Edward assentiu largando sua mão.

Assim que Bella foi em direção ao quarto dele para o banho, Edward parou em sua porta e girou os calcanhares,_abrindo a porta fechada há tanto tempo_. Assim como o cômodo, ele estava prestes a se expor como nunca fez antes. Todas as lembranças passaram ligeiras em sua cabeça e ele respirou fundo, vendo que não tinha mais a opção de protegê-la de sua mente complexa e amarga. A linha era tênue para os dois lados, não tinha mais como fugir. Acendeu a luz, deixando que a claridade artificial iluminasse suas lembranças.

Há meses escapando e desviando das mais diversas formas de ajuda não acalentaram a dor que sentia. Esse método simplesmente fora inválido e Edward só se dava conta no momento em que a pessoa que lhe fazia melhor tentou se importar.

**~ Sia – Breathe ~**

Bella retornou procurando o namorado pelo quarto que ainda desconhecido não muito tempo depois; e ainda com a expressão tensa sentou na cama que ainda lhe era estranha perto de onde Edward estava. Ela passou as unhas nervosamente na testa antes de notar seu olhar perdido no armário a sua frente.

- Por que você não confia em mim? – Bella já não tinha como controlar a angustia que pedia para ser esclarecida. Ouviu Edward exalar forte e balançar a cabeça.

- Eu confio em você.

- Como? – o silêncio lhes foi o pior inimigo. – Nunca te forcei a nada, mas eu não posso ficar no escuro por tanto tempo. O equilíbrio e a troca são as únicas coisas que eu peço em retorno, Edward.

- Eu sei.

- Não, não sabe. – ela retrucou. – Eu confio tanto em você. Porra, você é meu melhor amigo! E me dói _tanto_ não poder retribuir o que você me deu quando eu mais precisava. Machuca saber que você passa e passou por coisas e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso pra te ajudar.

- Você já está fazendo, Bella. Desde o primeiro dia. – ela a olhou pela primeira vez.

- Sem saber de nada, Edward. E isso é uma droga, porque eu não sei quando eu vou falar ou fizer algo que possa te machucar mais ainda e te afastar de mim. Porque eu não sei onde estou pisando. – ele pegou seu rosto pequeno com olhos lacrimejados entre as mãos.

- Eu não vou me afastar de você. – Edward fechou os olhos e encostou suas testas. – Eu confio em você, acredite, por favor.

- Me mostra. – ela colocou as próprias mãos por cima das dele e se afastou apenas o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos. – Não é muito o que eu estou pedindo, é?

Edward se afastou respirando fundo, sentindo a incômoda obstrução na garganta não lhe aliviar ou equilibrar suas emoções. Ele sentia o tempo e tudo mais escaparem por entre os dedos, e essa era a hora de não deixar ir a única pessoa que lhe oferecia conforto e paz para suas obscuridades secretas.

- Eu perdi meu irmão nas férias de primavera. – as palavras escorreram de seus lábios no mesmo momento em que seus olhos foram preenchidos de lágrimas. Isabella não moveu um centímetro sequer, ou mudou sua expressão. Sentia todo seu corpo vibrando para se concentrar em cada sílaba preciosa que saísse de seu coração sobrecarregado pela boca. – Ele foi assassinado em um assalto a mão armada.

Seus dedos se esconderam nas palmas com força enquanto ele tentava controlar a voz trêmula. Ao levantar o olhar pela primeira vez e encarar os olhos castanhos não viu o que estava acostumado; pena, pesar, dor solidária. Tinha compaixão, curiosidade, amor, _compreensão_ e até mesmo admiração. Essa fora a deixa para que ele continuasse sem hesitar. Sua alma fora exposta naquele momento em que as palavras deixavam seus lábios reprimidos.

- Morávamos os três aqui. – ele explicou virando seu corpo completamente e fazendo o espelho da postura de Bella, que sentava em cima de apenas uma perna. – Sempre fizemos algumas reuniões mais sociais com os amigos e nesse dia não foi diferente. Já era quase meia noite quando vimos que as bebidas tinham acabado. A loja não é longe daqui, mas era necessário algum veículo pra trazer uma boa quantidade pra todas as pessoas. Revezávamos pra comprar e aquela foi a vez dele; Anthony... – Edward estremeceu fechando os olhos ao mencionar o nome em voz alta pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. – falou que ia de moto e saiu. Só que ele não voltou. Duas horas nós ficamos esperando por ele, as pessoas começaram a ir embora e ele não voltou pro apartamento.

Seus olhos se perderam em lembranças e as órbitas esverdeadas estavam ocas, vazias, porém ainda doloridas. As sobrancelhas enrugavam seus olhos como se estivesse reunindo as forças necessárias para não _quebrar_ como a meses atrás.

- Eu e Jasper tentamos ligar pro celular inúmeras vezes. – Edward voltou ao presente dando uma risada seca e sem humor. – Desligado, óbvio. Então fomos atrás dele, pra achar ambulâncias, carros de polícia, a mercearia com vidro quebrado e a moto dele caída do lado. Ele não sobreviveu até a emergência; tentaram fazê-lo sobreviver ainda ali na rua, porque ele tinha perdido muito sangue. Mas só me explicaram isso depois. Eu tinha chegado quando ele já tinha _ido_ e o corpo sendo levado pro hospital.

A menção da palavra "corpo" fez um arrepio correr pela espinha de Bella. Edward por outro lado, não entendia a admiração que brilhavam em seus olhos castanhos. Não compreendia o alívio que acompanhou seu suspiro quando sentiu o braço ser tocado pela mão pequena da namorada. Ele a olhou confuso e Bella se aproximou de seu corpo o acolhendo pelos ombros. Edward não hesitou em retribuir com vigor o abraço de almas abertas. Isabella sentia o corpo tão maior que o seu tremer em exaspero e isso só a motivava a permanecer com os braços apertados. Ele nunca achou que fosse capaz de conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer sobre o assunto, porém sentiu o brando no peito se estabilizando aos poucos.

- Você entende agora porquê de eu nunca ter conversado com ninguém? – ele perguntou abaixando os olhos verdes aguados. Ela pegou seu rosto e o levantou em sua direção.

- Não. – ele fechou os olhos espremendo a boca em uma linha.

- Eu estava... – suspirou pesado procurando a palavra certa.

- Com medo? – Bella o leu melhor. Ele assentiu. – De que? De que eu não te entendesse? Eu já passei por isso, Edward...

- Não. – Edward a cortou pousando a mão no pulso fino que estava em seu rosto. – Que me visse fraco como eu fui. Merda, como eu sou! De nunca ter conseguido conversar com ninguém, de atrapalhar a recuperação dos outros por causa da minha fraqueza.

Edward começara a enxergar as razões alheias e cada vez mais cavava um buraco mais fundo em si. Mas quando Isabella se aproximou o suficiente para que suas respirações se tocassem, ele não sentiu o olhar _pena_ que todos os outros lhe ofereciam quando o observava 'sem vida'.

- Você realmente não enxerga o quanto foi forte por guardar tanto tempo todos esses sentimentos? Quanto recuperou sozinho pra dar um sorriso de novo sem ter ajuda de ninguém?

- Não acho que fingir seja sinal de ser forte ou recuperação.

- Você fingiu isso aqui? – Isabella pegou a mão que segurava seu pulso a pôs em cima do peito dele junto com a sua.

- Não, Bella! Claro que não! – ele rebateu confuso e com raiva.

- Então você é forte o suficiente pra abrir o sorriso que eu mais amo, pra me olhar nos olhos e enfrentar cada dia desse mundo que já fez injustiças conosco.

- Eu nunca achava que estava pronto pra te contar. Ou falar com ninguém. – ele sussurrou quase inaudível. – Nunca me sentia preparado.

- Você nunca se deu crédito pra tentar. – Bella o enxergou. – Edward, você sempre ficou do meu lado pra tanta coisa. Sendo meu melhor amigo, - e o único em tanto tempo – e eu preciso fazer o mesmo. A gente precisa de um equilíbrio. Não quero conhecer só uma metade sua. Quero conhecer todas essas rachaduras, que assim como eu tenho, você tem.

Edward pegou seu rosto novamente entre as mãos e lhe agradeceu da forma mais conveniente que lhe surgiu. As bocas se apertavam entre os lábios sem pressa, porém com vigor. Um acordo selado em silêncio de confiança e lealdade fora firmado.

- Me desculpa ter te preocupado. – ele sibilou ainda com os lábios se tocando brevemente.

- Ei, eu não vou fugir, ok? – Bella disse quando ele a apertou contra seu corpo. – Eu amo cada pedacinho seu.

Não muito depois, os dois deitaram ainda mais cúmplices de seus sentimentos e adormeceram abraçados mantendo entrelaçados seus braços, pernas e a ligação feita através coração. Naquela noite, nada mais precisava ser dito. A carga emocional também tinha limite; por isso preferiram deixar que o inconsciente os silenciasse.

**Casa de Katy.**

Já passava das duas da manhã quando as meninas se direcionaram para a cama. Jane havia passado o resto da noite fazendo perguntas incoerentes tentando compreender o porquê das ações hipócritas da pessoa que ela julgava estar apaixonada. Seus conflitos ainda de menina, querendo sempre avançar um passo a mais do que seus pés podiam alcançar, desencadearam uma série de horas chorosas que nem a amiga conseguia acalmar. O jejum noturno também não ajudou para que sua cabeça pesasse menos na hora de descansá-la no travesseiro. Porém, não conseguiria engolir nada nem se quisesse.

A cama no estilo beliche abrigava Jane no compartimento de baixo enquanto Katy suspirava na superior ao ver que já eram quase três e a amiga ainda tentava silenciar os soluços. Passara grande parte da noite tentando distraí-la e extrair o máximo da dor que peito agora machucado carregava, pois sabia que aquela pequena ação a deixaria respirar por pelo menos breves segundos – suficientes para oxigenar o cérebro que maquinava justificativas não plausíveis para a traição que se sucedeu. Ao ouvir Jane fungar mais uma vez, esticou a mão para alcançar o braço descoberto e acariciou devagar amigavelmente, ouvindo Jane suspirar erraticamente.

- Kattie. – Jane chamou baixinho sentindo a rouquidão nas cordas vocais, então limpou a garganta.

- Oi, Jay. – Katy não suspendeu o pequeno afago enquanto respondia.

- Desculpa ter te incomodado.

- Não foi nada, amiga.

- Não sei como eu vou falar com as pessoas. Bella, meu pai... – e tornou a derramar lágrimas instintivamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu juro que vai. – Katy já sentia o desespero escorrer de seus lábios para acalmá-la automaticamente com palavras que ouviu tantas vezes quando esteve na mesma situação. – Amanhã quando a gente for lá...

- Não! Não... não. – Jane virou bruscamente tentando enxergar na escuridão os olhos preocupados que a observaram por toda a noite. – Eu não vou voltar lá.

- Como assim?

- Não vou voltar pro teatro, Katy. – Jane sentiu o bolo acomodado em sua garganta pulsar ferozmente. – Eu não quero. Não vou conseguir... não quero.

Katy escorregou o corpo para a cama debaixo, apertando-as no lugar estreito e a abraçou desastrosamente.

- Vou sentir tanto a sua falta. – a amiga não se segurou e chorou no ombro de Jane.

- Eu também. – Jane compreendeu e apertou o abraço. – Mas a gente vai manter contato, não vai? – perguntou sentindo a confirmação instantânea de Katy contra seu ombro. – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo, amiga. – Katy falou honestamente.

- O que eu faço agora? Converso com ele? Eu quero saber o porquê, mas não quero encarar ele... É tão difícil.

- Eu sei que é, mas você só vai saber com o tempo. Hoje vamos só descansar, ok?

E por muitos e longos minutos o silêncio lhes fez companhia até que o sono se juntasse naquele pequeno espaço estreito.

**Casa dos Cullen.**

A água ainda escorria enquanto Carlisle escovava os dentes de frente ao espelho meramente embaçado pelo calor do banho de sua esposa. Com a toalha amarrada na cintura e a cabeça em um lugar nada perto dali, quase não ouviu quando Esme desligou o chuveiro o observando incessantemente. O ombro nu dele sentiu a mão sedosa dela apoiar levemente e os olhos perdidos e sempre sérios a fitaram pelo espelho.

- Como conseguimos nos acostumar com a falta? – Esme não respondeu ao questionamento retórico de Carlisle. – Estou em casa a menos de doze horas e estou me coçando pra olhar algo nos arquivos do computador, ligar até para Emmett e saber como foi o dia no escritório.

Ele estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça desapontado com a falta de controle próprio. Esme roçou os lábios em um beijo estalado onde estava sua mão há segundos sem deixar de observá-lo pelo espelho enquanto colocava a escova de dente no lugar.

- Não acostuma. Só fica menos difícil de conviver. – ela disse por experiência própria. Carlisle captou a comparação e virou o corpo ficando de frente a esposa que lhe lançava um sorriso solidário.

- Viu como ele ainda fica incomodado estando aqui? – ele se referiu ao jantar que tiveram aquela noite com seus filhos. Esme assentiu e Carlisle suspirou. – Eu sei que a terapia está sendo boa pra você. Mas com Edward é diferente; ele não vai conseguir superar tocando sempre no assunto. E eu não consigo ver vocês dois daquele jeito.

- Estava tudo bem ultimamente, eu não tinha mais tocado no assunto do quarto. Mas ele parecia tão melhor. Bella o faz tão bem, que eu pensei...

- Eu sei o que você pensou. – ele afastou a mecha molhada de seu colo e aplicou um beijo em sua testa. – Mas funciona diferente pra cada um de nós. E eu sei que ele é muito parecido comigo. Tão parecido que eu preferi não falar sobre o quarto junto a você pra ele.

- Só achei que pudéssemos passar por isso juntos.

- Edward ainda é uma criança, meu anjo. Nós passamos por muita coisa, perdas e as piores situações, só que é a primeira vez que ele tem que lidar com a dor sozinho. Nem Bella, nem nenhum de nós vai conseguir ajudar se _ele_ não quiser.

Esme respirou fundo sorvendo a razão de Carlisle e o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Estou feliz que você tenha resolvido tirar umas férias. – ele apoiou o queixo em sua clavícula ainda com algumas gotas de água.

- Eu também. – confirmou a mentira.

Carlisle tinha dificuldade de transmitir o que sentia na realidade quando no peito batia a dor e o sofrimento. Seu instinto protetor – tanto para si mesmo quanto para os próximos – tornava-se uma capa para distração do sentimento real que o sufocava; tendo por conseqüência seu organismo danificado pela sobrecarga de emoções engradadas. Mas naquela noite ao deitar abraçado a esposa, pensou que talvez essas férias fossem lhe dar o oxigênio que seu cérebro precisasse.

- O aniversário _dele_ está chegando. – lembrou Esme baixinho contra o travesseiro sentindo os braços de Carlisle apertarem a sua volta.

- Eu sei. – respondeu sentindo a pontada dolorida que já estava acostumado antes de dormirem profundamente.

**Apartamento de Edward e Jasper.**

**~ Great Companion – Landon Pigg ~**.

Bella levantou da cama com extra cautela rumando para a cozinha ainda escurecida. A única janela estreita localizada na lateral mostrava o sol escondido atrás do prédio vizinho, manchando o céu de roxo enquanto o vento gelado anunciava o início do outono. Ela sentia as pálpebras inchadas do choro derramado antes e durante as poucas horas de sono mal dormidas que faziam pesar seus olhos. Depois de beber um copo de água escutou passos descalços pelo solado da sala e se deparou com um Jasper que mal enxergava onde pisava. Ele assentiu uma vez antes de passar por Isabella a caminho da geladeira.

- O que você está fazendo acordado? – Bella questionou sedenta por uma distração. Ele pediu com o dedo que esperasse ele terminar o copo de água e suspirou.

- Acordei pra fazer xixi e vim beber água. Mas já estou voltando pra cama. Ainda está muito cedo. – sua voz grogue e alguns tons mais grave fizeram Bella sorrir em divertimento. – E você?

- Tenho que ir pra casa antes de ir pra aula. – ela deu os ombros sutilmente. Jasper a analisou melhor e desmoronou o corpo na cadeira próxima a ela.

- Ele te contou, né? – Jasper deduziu balançando a cabeça.

- Contou. – Bella admitiu. – Quase não dormi a noite. Edward ficou muito inquieto, não sei se eram pesadelos, mas eu tinha que ficar o acalmando de vez em quando.

Jasper assentiu já sabendo do comportamento do amigo. Ele enxergava o olhar desnorteado da garota a sua frente, mas sabia que em breve ela reuniria forças pra saber o que fazer.

- E como você está com isso?

- Ainda tentando absorver. – ela baixou os olhos para as chaves do carro em cima da mesa enquanto brincava com o metal entre os dedos. – Não o acontecido. Mas a não confiança de antes, o pensar que eu não o compreenderia, sabe? E sinceramente eu estou com medo agora.

- Ele não queria tocar no assunto pra não _se_ machucar. Edward está tão melhor com você como ele nunca esteve. Foi uma merda quando tudo aconteceu. Ele simplesmente não existia; tentou ir pra faculdade um tempo, mas voltava se aborrecendo com tudo, passou a não comer, vomitava se engolia qualquer coisa e emagreceu demais. Foi um período muito complicado pra todo mundo. Então ele não teve suporte de lugar nenhum. – Jasper se sentiu culpado por um instante. – Nem de mim, que não soube lidar também. Mas é claro que o grau das coisas é completamente diferente.

- Você acha que eu fiz errado em pressionar? Eu sei que é tarde pra eu me sentir culpada, mas acha que ele vai voltar a ficar assim porque eu forcei? – lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas cheias de confusão e arrependimento. – Eu não quero vê-lo assim, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Sentia só conhecer um pedaço dele. Queria acalmar, abraçar ele _todo_ não só a metade. Não agüentava vê-lo sempre frustrado sem me contar o motivo, me sentia tão... inútil, e agora eu trouxe tudo de volta.

- Bellinha, não. Não! – ele se apavorou indo para o outro lado da mesa, fazendo-a o encarar – Ele precisava falar com alguém. Edward precisa conversar com alguém e você é a melhor parte da vida dele. Ele só tem que enxergar isso. – ela balançou a cabeça limpando as lágrimas tentando se controlar. – Agora ele sabe que tem com quem contar, com uma pessoa que passou por algo similar e que ele ama.

- Obrigada, Jasper. – Bella agradeceu sincera quando retomou o fôlego e então olhou o relógio. – Eu vou indo, avisa pra ele me ligar. Eu quase não vou ter tempo de falar com ele hoje na faculdade e nem depois por causa do estágio.

- Vai lá, Bellinha. – ele deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. – Vou acordar aquele emo.

- Não fala assim dele. – ela deu um tapa de leve em seu braço rindo da brincadeira de Jasper.

Ainda confusa, mas um pouco mais alheia aos sentimentos pesados, foi para casa escutando o rádio alto pelas ruas ainda vazias e murmurando as letras para si mesma.

"_** And our history can never be erased **  
E nossa história não pode ser apagada  
**You were a great companion**  
Você é uma ótima companhia  
**And some memories will never ever ever fade**  
E algumas memórias nunca, jamais, jamais se apagam_"


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que deram review! =)**

**Vou tentar adiantar alguns capítulo para ficarem igualados com a comunidade.**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

.

**Capítulo 17 – Casa dos Swan.**

- Pai, são só cólicas. - Jane se encolheu mais uma vez na cama, tentando fazer com que Charlie simplesmente desistisse de saber o que estava acontecendo para que ela quisesse faltar logo o segundo dia de aula. Chegando cedo da casa de Katy, seus olhos inchados e a expressão dolorida na face, não foi difícil convencê-lo desse inconveniente ocasional.

- E tem certeza que não precisa que eu ligue pra Bella e peça pra trazer alguma coisa? Ou o que você possa tomar? Eu posso sair para comprar... não sei. - Ele ofereceu pela segunda vez ainda hesitante sobre como tratar dos problemas que não sabia como lidar sem a ajuda de sua falecida mulher.

- Tenho, pai. - ela fungou contra a fronha clara do travesseiro querendo dormir pelo resto do dia.

A extremidade qual aquela adolescente levava a vida, só tendia a piorar seu estado. Machucada e inexperiente, não sabia de onde tirar forças para continuar. Em sua cabeça só viu seu último mês com acontecimentos atropelados, andado com as mãos em vez dos pés e os olhos tampados para o curto tempo que tinha se passado. Rápido demais. O jeito que tudo ocorreu tão precocemente a fazia ter mais raiva de si mesma do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Tentando analisar como uma terceira pessoa tudo o que tinha passado só a fazia enxergar o atalho rápido e errôneo que tinha pego. Ninguém para sentir orgulho da maturidade com que lidou com a situação, ninguém para realmente lhe aconselhar e contar passo por passo dos primeiros meses de um relacionamento e sem ouvir – ou até mesmo sentir – a palavra que todos tantos tentavam descrever ao longo dos anos, mas que no entanto nunca ficava clichê.

Sabia que quando Bella chegasse teria que ouvir tudo que não queria. Mas dessa vez não iria argumentar; apenas escutaria e tentaria absorver.

Charlie desceu as escadas estalando a língua e murmurando algo ininteligível antes de pegar seu jornal e checar as notícias do dia. Tentou algumas vezes o celular de Bella, não tendo sucesso quando ouviu cair na caixa postal. Ao invés de tentar mais uma vez correr para o mais prático, alcançou o armário destinado a remédios e começou a vasculhar em bulas diferentes algum remédio específico.

**Apartamento Jasper e Edward.**

As memórias vivas no subconsciente vinham como flashes misturados a realidades recém passadas. O inferno tomando conta das presentes situações, confundindo sua mente e poluindo tudo de novo que ele havia construindo. O corpo recebia arrepios e a pele refletia pelos poros o pesadelo que Edward revivia. O lençol pela metade do corpo deixava a mostra o torso úmido que os tremores davam como consequencia.

_A campainha tocou e Anthony esfregou mais uma vez os dedos pelo cabelo rindo em excitamento para o espelho. Férias eram as melhores épocas – ele pensava. Edward bateu com o punho fechado na porta e riu balançando a cabeça para a imagem que via do irmão._

- Pra metrossexual falta pouco. - ele brincou. O mesmo tom de caramelo dourado dos fios embelezavam os rostos dos dois jovens e os sorrisos em uma mesmo repuxamento para um dos cantos não deixavam escapar o resto das muitas semelhanças que tinham.

- No final da noite a gente vê quem ganhou mais por ficar alguns minutos em frente ao espelho. - então encarou Edward de frente. - O seu cabelo tá uma zona.

Ele apenas deu os ombros, mas sem deixar de passar os olhos pelo próprio reflexo e averiguando a quantidade massiva de fios desordenados. Ao chegar na sala, Bella se encontrava com um lindo vestidinho branco sorrindo para ele com uma latinha de cerveja e Edward pôde sentir o coração no lugar, batendo forte onde devia..

_- Então essa é sua namorada? Por isso não precisou arrumar o cabelo... - Anthony assumiu colocando uma mão no ombro do irmão e Bella sorriu em resposta._

- O cabelo dele é bonito assim. - ela defendeu como de costume.

- Oh, não mime demais esse cara, ele pode ficar acostumado. - brincou arrancando gargalhada de todos.

Bella se aproximou mais para unir os lábios que se pertenciam e saciando o desejo que Edward queria. Sem medidas meticulosas demais, o beijo enferveceu esquentando ambos os corpos. Ele podia sentir os dedos massagearem sua nuca, trazendo seu rosto para um encaixe das bocas famintas ainda mais profundo. Cedo demais, o beijo foi cortado por uma sirene sem sentido e quando Edward abriu os olhos, o cenário já havia mudado e ele encarava novamente o irmão em uma maca hospitalar. Os paramédicos ainda tentando reanimar o corpo que trazia os olhos já vazios e sem vida.

Antes que pudesse absorver o acontecido, novos tiros ecoavam de algum lugar e perto demais, na hora errada, Bella observava sem ações os flashes vermelhos.

- Bella, sai daí! - Edward gritava, mas ela só retornava o olhar com ternura imune ao desespero do namorado. - Bella! Bella!

Um grito abafado pelo travesseiro trouxe a realidade a Edward. A cama fria de repente se tornou demais e a falta do corpo que a pouco se encontrava enroscado ao seu fez seu peito doer. Os pesadelos tinham voltado. Geralmente eram compostos por lembranças trágicas ou não de seu tempo com Anthony, outras vezes apenas a noite que o viu pela última vez, mas esse tinha sido o que o mais angustiou. Não apenas por ter envolvido Bella em um assassinato, ou pela recordação de seu irmão, mas pela situação que nunca iria acontecer; Bella e Anthony estavam no mesmo lugar, ao mesmo tempo.

A frustração e a dor correram como adrenalina em seu sangue e o coração de Edward parecia nunca ter batido tão rápido a ponto machucar. Quando uma lembrança ativava a outra, os acontecimentos posteriores vinham com a rapidez de um trem bala. Além da sua própria agonia, tudo a sua volta pareceu compartilhar o sentimento que lhe afligia. Além de seus próprios olhos vazios, a mente completamente oca e o corpo sem sentimentos, assistia de perto sua família fazer o mesmo com suas vidas; nada.

O momento de letargia após a notícia não parecia acabar e Edward duvidou que um dia seria capaz de sorrir de novo, então quando a nova parte de sua reconstrução começou, já não lhe doía tanto. Fragilizado e sensibilizado com qualquer frase que o remetesse ao irmão, trancou o lado delicado de sua vida para os de fora então quando Bella surgiu, ele pensou que poderia começar do zero fazendo novas memórias. Mas ela o queria por inteiro, ela se importava o suficiente para isso e no fundo Edward queria ter com quem falar. Porém, agora com a volta dos pesadelos que o atormentaram por meses, ele já não sabia de mais nada. Seu desejo era empurrar toda a noite passada e o resto das lembranças para algum lugar no inconsciente.

Uma batida na porta o fez engolir o incômodo bolo que tinha se formado em sua garganta e rapidamente ele usou sua blusa para secar o rosto úmido esperando que a pessoa entrasse. Para sua surpresa era Jasper.

- Ah, já está acordado. Tinha vindo te chamar. - Edward não respondeu e afundou o rosto no pano que ainda estava em suas mãos, sentando na cama. - Bellinha foi pra casa antes da faculdade e pediu pra você dar uma ligada mais tarde.

- Obrigado. - ele murmurou jogando a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados.

- Teve pesadelo de novo? - isso pareceu chamar a atenção do amigo, que levantou os olho confusos. - Bella comentou que você estava inquieto durante a noite. Ela estava bem abalada agora de manhã.

Edward assentiu sentindo a amargura do arrependimento.

- O que a gente faz quando a melhor parte da sua vida quer conhecer a pior?

Jasper sabia que a pergunta de Edward não era para ser respondida. Também sabia o quão dolorido devia ter sido para o amigo se abrir daquela forma. Mas se não fosse daquele jeito, de que outro seria?

- Sabe que se eu tivesse a resposta pra tudo eu não estaria estudando administração. - Jasper ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

- Justo. - Edward não pôde conter o seu próprio lábio ao se curvar para cima.

- Foi só um pesadelo, cara. Pode ter durado meses, e pode ter durado só essa noite. Mas ainda sim foi só um pesadelo. As coisas vão se ajeitar.

- Está treinando as filosofias? - foi a vez de Edward instigar o amigo fazendo-o rir alto.

- Ele já está até melhor, vou tomar meu banho.

Edward riu balançando a cabeça. Ele sentia falta de quem foi um dia, das piadas que compartilhava sem ter que medir palavras para não se remeter a pensamentos que o fariam vulnerável. Apesar do desabafo com Bella não ter o peso em seu peito que em livros e filmes era visto, a nova filosofia de que era apenas um pesadelo pareceu acender um ponto de esperança em seu peito. Um dia ele acordaria e talvez visse a menina com o vestido branco sorrindo para ele novamente.

**Dormitório Alice e Rosalie**.

O telefone deu novamente ocupado em sua casa. Rosalie tentava ligar para sua mãe antes da aula e desabafar sobre a briga que teve com Edward. O desconforto em seu estômago embaralhava sua mente e a confusão estava feita. Todos os problemas pareciam estar de uma vez só em sua cabeça e ela buscava mentalmente uma brecha para respirar. Sua mãe, e seu contato mais próximo, parecia carregar o mínimo de oxigênio necessário para aquela manhã. Não tinha sido assim que imaginava ser sua primeira semana na universidade, mas as vezes a vida real intercede nos momentos menos esperados.

**Você tem uma mensagem**.

Anunciou o visor assim que o aparelho foi apoiado na mesa de cabeceira. Emmett, ela pensou. Em vez de ler a mensagem resolveu ligar. Ela precisava falar com alguém. Cuspir as palavras que travavam sua garganta e obstruíam seus pensamentos.

- _Oi, Rosalie_.

- Tudo bom? - ela perguntou timidamente sentindo sua resposta seca a ligação.

-_ Recebeu minha mensagem? _- Emmett respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Recebi, mas não cheguei a ler; resolvi ligar. - explicou sentindo as costas encostarem na cama. - Estou com saudades...

Ele ouviu sua voz trêmula pelo fone e sabia que ela não estava bem. Tinha passado o dia tentando conversar com Rosalie, esperou ligação e só no dia seguinte foi receber um parecer.

-_ O que aconteceu? _- ele finalmente perguntou depois de algum tempo de silêncio que o permitiu ouvi-la fungando baixinho.

- Eu fui jantar com meus pais em casa porque o papai tirou férias.

A culpa corroeu Emmett. Ele sabia o real motivo. No trabalho foi só o que se falou assim que Carlisle se projetou para fora do local. Ele havia prometido não falar nada. Além de seu superior, era seu amigo há anos e não poderia quebrar a palavra com quem deu apoio a uma das maiores paixões da sua vida e ainda mais confiava sua filha a ele. Mas ainda assim, porque o sentimento de traição o fazia engolir seco?

-_ Sim, eu sei_. - sua respiração alta e pesada do outro lado da linha a acalmou de alguma forma. - _Como foi seu primeiro dia?_

- Não sei. Normal, eu acho. - ela claramente não estava com a cabeça no lugar.

O primeiro dia de sua faculdade e o deslumbre que teve no primeiro momento foram apagados gradativamente enquanto a normalidade foi caindo em si. Não fora desapontada com as aulas exigentes, mas certamente seus pensamentos começaram a voar longe dali conforme as horas passaram. O jantar que se seguiu na casa dos pais foi o que a alertou que poderia ter sido melhor. Carlisle descrevia com paixão os primeiros anos de universidade e Esme sorria ao ver o brilho nos olhos do marido. Ela queria fazer desses anos os melhores e mais surpreendentes. Esperou desde nova a oportunidade de estar onde chegou e ao final do dia ficou triste com o resultado.

Ele a deixou falar e contar sobre seu dia, aliviando toda a tensão de um dia sem notícias se esvaírem. Emmett era paciente.

-_ Não fica mais o dia todo sem ligar, por favor_. - ele pediu.

- Desculpa. - ela pediu baixo.

-_ Tenho que ir para o trabalho agora_.

- Certo. - Rosalie parecia vagamente triste. - A gente se fala mais tarde então. Me manda uma mensagem quando chegar em casa.

Após desligar a loirinha levantou da cama decidida a tirar a primeira impressão do dia anterior. Assim que chegou na sala, viu Alice com seu laptop no colo e os fones de ouvido. Ela parecia ser legal e confiável, além de tudo podia ler as pessoas. Rosalie sentiu um sentimento de esperança ser alimentado ao pensar que poderia ter sua primeira amizade confiável nos reluzentes anos da faculdade com alguem que ela já conhecia relativamente. Rosalie queria recomeçar o primeiro dia de faculdade e traçar todas as aventuras que poderia vir a adquirir ao longo dessa nova fase.

- Bom dia,_ roomie_. - Alice brincou com um sorriso de sabedoria nos lábios já fazendo sua colega de apartamento sorrir.

- Bom dia. Ocupada?

Ela deixou a pergunta no ar entrando na pequena cozinha aberta que tinha ligação para a sala. Alice fechou o laptop e levantou do sofá tomando o café preto e forte demais. Desde pequena gostava de entender os 'porquês' e interpretar os sentimentos e reações humanas. Não foi por acaso que escolheu psicologia. Era muito mais que apenas entender o mecanismo da mente, ou escutar o que perturbava ou deixava insegura. Era sede de conhecimento real, leitura de corpos, olhares; um fascínio que a deslumbrava. Afinal, o ser humano era um ser curioso.

- Não, só vendo alguns emails da família. - ela bufou revirando os olhos e ajeitou a franja que caiu com o movimento teatral. - Aniversário chegando e elas estavam perguntando quais eram meus planos.

- Não sabia que seu aniversário estava chegando. - Rosalie comentou surpresa com os olhos muito claros arregalados.

- Um ano a mais, um ano a menos. Como se eu me importasse com essas coisas... - Alice comentou fazendo sua última frase transparecer sua irritação.

- Seus pais vão vir pra cá?

- Não! - Alice se exaltou sentindo seu corpo tremer com a possibilidade. - Minhas irmãs que ficam no meu pé. Mas não, nós temos aula e eu só quero fazer alguma coisa aqui com poucas pessoas.

- Não sabia que tinha irmãs. - Rosalie estava entretida em conhecer a nova amiga.

- Duas mais velhas. Uma é casada, tem um filho e a outra está noiva. - Alice precisou tomar fôlego para não se irritar lembrando do email que a pouco leu. - E você? Como foi o jantar na sua casa?

- O jantar foi normal... - ela deixou uma mensagem subentendida que Alice não pretendia entrar agora. Cada um tinha seu espaço e tempo, ela estaria mais confortável e chegaria a ela sem que ela pedisse. Então empurrou a curiosidade dos olhos que fugiram dos seus e deu um sorriso.

- Você está começando a faculdade agora. Relaxa um pouco e aproveita antes que você tenha que lidar com responsabilidades de verdade...

- Obrigada, Alice. - Alice deu os ombros e sorriu.

- De nada. Agora eu vou me arrumar pra aula. Vejo você mais tarde.

**Central Park**.

Quando Carlisle acordou o sol frio da manhã começava a tomar sua vez no céu de Nova York. Ele pediu para que dessem uma volta no parque como costumavam fazer quando Esme estava grávida. Era uma coisa pessoal, íntima e cúmplice e ele – mesmo estando no meio de um parque – sentia que a bolha em volta deles os protegeriam de alguma forma de qualquer coisa que os cercavam e os desagradasse. Por isso sabia que era em vão não comentar sobre um empecilho que foi motivo para seu afastamento do trabalho. No fundo, ele se sentia agradecido.

Carlisle segurava a mão de Esme sentindo o metal da aliança roçar em seu polegar que tracejava os dedos tão conhecidos. Uma metáfora clichê que o fazia lembrar da confiança que depositara no dia do casamento. _Confiança_.

- A gente pode parar um instante aqui?

Ele aliciou com o polegar a pele sensível da mão da esposa e os direcionou levemente para o banco de pés enferrujados. Pensando na falta de costume da parte de ambos, Esme desvencilhou a mão e massageou os ombros de Carlisle levemente, mas ele tornou e pedi-la com pequenos atos que ela se sentasse a seu lado.

- Já cansou? - o sorriso ingênuo de Esme o fez entortar a boca em quase um próprio.

- Na verdade não. Só queria um tempinho para conversar com você. - Esme finalmente tomou seu lugar ao lado dele e sentiu sua mão ser pega entre as dele.

- Ok. Conversar é bom. - ela concordou já vendo algo diferente por trás dos olhos claros do marido.

- Na verdade... - ele exalou pesado. - Queria explicar exatamente o porquê de eu ter me afastado do trabalho por um tempo. - quando ela não falou nada, apenas o observando, ele continuou. - Eu tive pressão alta no trabalho algumas vezes e eles pediram que eu tirasse um tempo pra eu me acalmar e voltar cem por cento.

A mão de Esme cobriu sua boca aberta em surpresa e o coração de Carlisle batia com força sentindo culpa e receio.

- Carlisle!

- Calma! Por favor, meu anjo. Só escute. - mesmo que ele pedisse e ela concordasse com a cabeça, as lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Esme com força. Naquele momento ela não sentia apenas a preocupação de cuidar dele, mas a culpa de não ter percebido nada antes. Se sentiu egoísta pensando que só ela precisasse de ajuda e não forçando um pouco mais a abertura para que ele se sentisse a vontade e conversasse com ela. - Eu juro, prometo que não foi nada além disso. Walsh só pediu que eu passasse um tempo em casa com você e desde que você começou a terapia, eu não discordei.

- Mas Carlisle, é sobre a sua saúde que estamos falando! Não apenas o fato de a sua pressão estar alta, mas você... você tem que se cuidar. - o frenesi de suas palavras começavam a não fazer sentido nem em sua própria mente. Por isso Carlisle pegou suas mãos e as beijou para que ela se acalmasse.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. - ele beijou os nós de seus dedos novamente. - Me desculpa por não ter falado antes. Você sabe que eu não gosto de ir a médicos, mas eu estou disposto a fazer uma consulta, ir com você a terapia... não sei. Quero estar na mesma página que você, só isso. - ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e a aproximou de seu corpo para sentir Esme respirar fundo com o rosto em seu pescoço. - Me desculpa, anjo.

- Tudo bem. - ela disse após um tempo se conformando. Esme precisava ter calma. - Pelo menos não brigamos e conversamos enquanto estávamos calmos. Eu realmente não aguentaria ter que argumentar com você de ir ou não ao médico, Carlisle. - agora ela o fitou sério. - Fico feliz que você tenha tomado consciência de tudo de me falar.

- Deixe as brigas para os jovens. - ele riu e a viu corresponder. - Anos e mais anos de casamento nos deixam velhos e cansados demais para brigas. - e antes que ela pudesse protestar ele continuou com um sorriso maior. - E mais experientes e sábios para saber que seria em vão.

- Você tem sorte de ter belos olhos, Carlisle. - ela finalmente brincou os fazendo rir.

- Falando em mais jovens... - ele voltou ao assunto lembrando do jantar em sua casa. Era notável o comportamento retraído de Edward e a impaciência para que tudo acabasse.

- Eu acho que ele estava daquele jeito por causa do aniversário. - Esme abaixou os olhos sentindo a pontada dolorida em seu estômago pela lembrança. - Eu sei que ainda falta para chegar o dia. Mas não posso dizer que não o compreendo, Carlisle.

- Não estou o culpando de se sentir assim. Todos nós sentimos. É tudo ainda muito recente, se formos parar para pensar. Mas ele está deixando isso influenciar a vida de todos que o tentam ajudar. Ele se fecha e preocupa todo mundo... - depois das palavras corridas ele precisou respirar fundo para não perder a linha de pensamento. - Edward precisa de um tempo para ele. Se organizar e respirar. Ele não absorveu ainda e tenta fazer as coisas continuarem como eram se camuflando atrás das situações.

Seus olhos estavam perdidos em pensamentos e Esme reconheceu o tom de voz, assim como a relação de histórias.

- Ainda estamos falando de Edward, não é? - ele pôde escutar os sorrisos nos lábios e produziu um próprio um pouco triste.

- Acho que somos mais parecidos do que imaginávamos.

- Mas nós vamos estar aqui pra ajudá-lo, não vamos? - ela buscava a confiança e a segurança na afirmação dele. - Eu me sinto de mãos atadas com relação a Edward. É como pisar em um campo minado, nunca sabendo onde ele está mais sensível ou a ponto de explodir. Me preocupa, Carlisle... eu não sei o que fazer.

- Ele vai descobrir, anjo. Não se preocupe. - Carlisle passou as mãos pelos ombros de sua mulher e plantou um beijo em sua têmpora e finalmente sentindo o peso que tinha nos ombros desaparecer com suas preocupações.

**Casa dos Swan**.

No andar de cima, Jane ao telefone com Katy pela segunda vez naquele dia, escutou a porta bater sabendo que seria Bella, já que seu pai permaneceu em casa tentando de um modo desajeitado perguntar se estava melhor de hora em hora. A loirinha ouviu a voz familiar e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro suspirando fundo para retomar a conversa com a amiga.

Bella se sentia esgotada, queria apenas colocar algo no estômago e deitar em paz. O estágio que a deveria estar tranquilizando, a colocou sobrecarregada. Não que estivesse desgostando e arrependida de ter aceitado, mas sua cabeça que antes se focava em uma coisa de cada vez, para atender a cada necessidade com máxima dedicação, se encontrava em todos os lugares_ fora_ dali. Trazendo o desconforto dentro do que ela mesma gostava. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, porém, sentiu alívio por estar em casa.

Charlie não se encontrava na sala quando ela o procurou e o barulho na cozinha a surpreendeu.

- Pai?

- Oi, criança. - Charlie apareceu com as mãos sujas de farinha e Bella se aproximou para dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Pai, eu te amo. Mas o que você está fazendo? - seu sorriso cansado não passou despercebido por Charlie.

- Tinha uma massa de pizza, falando que era só adicionar ovos e leite, bater e preparar a massa. Mas acho que não fiz muito certo, filha. - Charlie olhou para as mãos sujas - Já tem mais de trinta minutos que a massa descansa e ela continua líquida.

- Oh, pai... - Bella riu e o abraçou tentando não encostar em suas mãos. - Pra quê o senhor foi inventar de preparar massa de pizza?

- Eu estou tentando, criança. Tenho que aprender a fazer alguma coisa certa, ou quando você for morar em outro lugar Jane não vai ter o que comer, porque aquela ali poderia pedir entrega todos os dias...

- Ei, ei, ei. Quem falou em se mudar?

- Eu disse: estou tentando, criança. - os olhos de Charlie imploraram por paciência e compreensão.

Bella pôde entender o esforço que seu pai queria fazer. A dedicação que ele queria ter dentro de casa que ela por muito tempo manteve. Mas não tinha cabeça para conversar sobre isso agora. Por isso apenas suspirou e os guiou para a cozinha.

- Olha, eu não vou nem me atrever a ver o que o senhor fez de errado...

- Respeito com os mais velhos, criança... - ele brincou e ela riu fraco.

- Mas deixa que eu limpo essa bagunça, e o senhor vai buscar uma pizza no restaurante, ok?

Bella tirou a mochila das costas e colocou em cima da mesa vendo Charlie lavar as mãos e exalar balançando a cabeça. Ela não pôde refrear um pequeno sorriso. Ele estava voltando aos poucos e pelo menos isso acalmou seu dia.

- Me desculpa ter feito essa bagunça. - sua voz era firme, porém tímida.

- Está tudo bem. Vai lá enquanto eu limpo isso aqui.

Não houveram mais discussões, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos fizeram suas tarefas recomendadas. Ao enxugar as mãos, Bella começou a tentar memorizar uma lista de coisas a fazer. Parecia que o dia a tinha acarretado o embaralhar de todos os seus planejamentos. Então por que não conseguia pensar apenas em si mesma, buscou o telefone da cozinha para ligar pra o rapaz que começou seu dia.

-_ Não é uma coisa que eu vou gostar de encontrar, Kate. O teatro vai me fazer sempre lembrar dele com ela..._

- Mas é uma coisa que você gosta, Jane.

- Alô? - Bella não absorveu metade das palavras e se sentiu confusa.

-_ Bells, to no telefone. Já desligo_.

- Não, tudo bem. Só... ok. Desculpa. - retornou o aparelho no gancho.

_Não** mais **isso._ Ela sabia que na maioria das vezes era melhor não se meter e estava disposta a conceder seus pensamentos e ficar calada, sem perguntar se Jane não oferecesse o que tinha na cabeça. Mas por que o sentimento de negligência a embalava? Porque sentia essa vontade de se importar demais com todo mundo? Onde estava a garota que gostava de sentir e fazer o que era bom para si? Bella não queria parecer egoísta, mas para o resto da noite, ela só queria ter paz consigo mesma e dormir sem pesadelos.

Subiu com os pés pesados e relaxou debaixo de seu chuveiro até sentir a ponta dos dedos enrugarem. Não se importou em sair enrolada na toalha para o quarto, nem de ter os cabelos escorrendo gelado por suas costas deixando pequenas gotas no chão. Ela se importaria com o resto amanhã. Após colocar algo confortável, sentou no chão em frente a sua estante colocando os papéis em ordem. Seria das pequenas coisas que organizaria sua vida.

Ouviu um toque fraco na porta e sugeriu que entrasse com a voz neutra.

-_Melhor agora_. - ela riu escutando-o fazer o mesmo.

- Essa foi clichê até pra você, amor.  
_  
- To brincando. Estou bem sim. E desculpa não ter deixado você dormir direito. Deve estar cansada, né?_

- Estou cansada sim, pra falar a verdade. - ela suspirou colocando a apostila de lado, sabendo que não retomaria a leitura. - O dia foi cheio.

- _Eu imagino._ – Edward pareceu hesitar do outro lado da linha, mas respirou fundo e continuou. - _Escuta, sobre o jantar na sexta... Não acha melhor remarcarmos?_

- Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o coração de Bella acelerou a deixando desconfortável.

- Não. Nada demais. Só pensei que podíamos curtir a festa mesmo e depois você pode dormir aqui em casa. Jasper vai dormir na Alice, então...

- Ah, sim. Tudo bem então.  
_  
- Ficou triste? _- ele perguntou.

- Não. Tudo bem. - Nem Bella sabia como estava se sentindo. - Só estou cansada mesmo.

- Então nos falamos amanhã, ok? Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

E ao desligar o telefone, Bella virou para o lado em sua cama, deixando as lágrimas caírem silenciosas até que estivesse cansada demais para abrir os olhos.

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

**UNY**.

"Eu não sei porquê daquele desespero todo, sinceramente." Jasper murmurou perto da bancada do Subway* dentro do campus da universidade.

"Não se mete, Jasper." Alice alertou antes de fazer seu pedido ao rapaz do outro lado do balcão.

Nos últimos dias a aproximação dos dois estava crescendo gradativamente. Apesar de não ser a pessoa mais madura, Alice sabia que poderia encontrar em Jasper um amigo e confidente. E mesmo não falando que tinha – ou se tinha – um motivo para ligações constantes, ela gostou de sentir que tinha alguém disponível para ouvi-la. Ao mesmo tempo que gostava de escutar muitos se abrirem, Alice era uma das poucas pessoas que gostava de mostrar o que tinha dentro de sua concha. Mas Jasper não precisava de palavras.

Ambos andavam com algumas questões em seus respectivos lares e só se sentiam confortáveis na presença um do outro. Um novo nível de intimidade e confidência estava se estabilizando entre os dois jovens antes de perceberem. Por isso quando Edward saiu fulminando da faculdade, Jasper não hesitou em ressaltar sua indignação para Alice.

"Senhor, seu cartão foi negado." A jovem do caixa comentou. Jasper ganhou atenção e franziu as sobrancelhas quase as juntando demais.

"Negado?"

"Eu... eu posso tentar passar de novo." Eles não sabiam, mas ela tinha começado a trabalhar ali a pouco tempo. Jessica era um pouco inexperiente e não queria lidar com algo errado logo em sua primeira semana.

"Não, tudo bem." Jasper sacou outro cartão. "Tenta esse."

"O que houve?" Alice chegou com sua bandeja de lanche a seu lado.

"O cartão não quer passar."

Rapidamente ela resolveu a questão passando o seu próprio, deixando Jasper com o orgulho ferido.

"Nem me olha com essa cara." ela alertou passando por ele com a bandeja e sentando na mesa.

"Não queria que você tivesse que pagar."

"Essas coisas acontecem, Jasper." Alice revirou os olhos. "Você falou com seu pai?"

"Não. Não essa semana."

"De duas uma," Alice diz mordendo o sanduíche. "Ou você melhora e conversa com ele, ou você arranja um emprego."

"Emprego? Onde? Nem estágio eu posso pegar ainda!"

"Qualquer coisa, Jasper! Aqui, na biblioteca da faculdade. Alguma coisa!" Alice estava perdendo a paciência. "Hora de pegar um pouco mais de responsabilidade, sabe?"

"Não fica me analisando."

"Não estou. Estou falando a verdade."

Jasper deu os ombros e ambos ficaram em silêncio até que terminassem de comer. Ele sabia que era verdade, e a idéia de pegar um emprego não era tão ruim. Ele sabia que a biblioteca sempre precisava de ajuda e seria uma prova para o pai que poderia ser responsável. Como sempre, Alice estava certa. Por isso depois do intervalo, Jasper foi conversar com Sra. Edgar sobre o cargo de auxiliante com um sorriso de esperança nos lábios.

**Casa dos Swan**.

Ainda com a adrenalina do nervosismo e da raiva comandando seus passos, Edward estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito em frente à casa da namorada e sentindo o estômago apertar em angústia tocou a campainha. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver Jane com um rabo de cavalo pronta para sair. Ela parecia diferente. Nada muito aparente, ou talvez um pouco da expressão, mas nada que ele pudesse apontar como principal motivo de ter notado a mudança no olhar de Jane.

"Oi, Edward." Jane parecia surpresa e confusa. Edward limpou a garganta para voltar a seu foco.

"Err... Oi, Jane. Bella está aí?"

"Está sim. Lá em cima." ela abriu passagem para ele, que entrou olhando todo o lugar. Alguns móveis estavam fora do lugar, algumas pilhas de papéis e porta-retratos pelas mesas, não era bagunçado, apenas fora do lugar. Jane viu da porta o carro da amiga estacionar, mas se virou e segurou o pulso de Edward. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês?"

"Não." Edward alarmou na mesma hora, então reformulou. "Quer dizer, eu acredito que não."

"Não, tudo bem." Jane sabia que não era para se intrometer, então abaixou os olhos e deu os ombros. "Só estranhei porque Bella não falta aula em... _muito_ tempo."

Edward exalou e trincou o maxilar, sentindo os músculos da face travarem. Ele teria que se controlar, pois ainda não sabia o motivo de sua ausência, mas além da preocupação, tinha a irritação que latejava em sua cabeça. A porta da frente bateu e isso o tirou de seu transe, para subir os degraus de dois em dois.

O barulho do aspirador abafou o barulho de seus pés e Bella, enquanto passava o aparelho pelo chão com uma força maior que a necessária, sentiu duas mãos pegarem sua cintura e soltou um grito assustado. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e toda a frustração que acumulou desencadeou as duas pequenas lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos. Com raiva de não poder se controlar, ela espalmou as duas mãos pelo peito de Edward e o empurrou com força.

"Porra, Edward!" suas mãos tremeram quando ela abaixou para desligar o aparelho. Edward ainda estava perplexo pela reação inusitada. Seu rosto delicado retorcido em raiva e bagunça. _Ela_ parecia uma bagunça e isso o pareceu desorientar um pouco. "O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Por que você não foi pra faculdade?" ele também tinha raiva na voz.

Toda a atmosfera estava pesada e a tensão entre os dois poderia ser cortada com uma navalha. Bella sacudiu a cabeça tentando recobrar a paciência e suspirou fundo guardando o aspirador.

"Não vai responder?" Edward queria ter passado mais confiança em sua voz, mas a insegurança batia forte em seu peito vendo que Bella também não cederia fácil. Seu impulso de ter vindo sem aviso não tinha sido bem efetivado.

"Posso guardar o aspirador?" Suas sobrancelhas arquearam questionando, mas seus olhos reportavam o cansaço mais do que qualquer outro sentimento. Não cansaço físico, mas mental. "Espera no meu quarto... se quiser."

Edward fez como foi falado e se dirigiu para a beirada da cama, sentando e suspirando. Ele se sentia perdido nas próprias mudanças de emoções e sentimentos, o que o deixava frustrado e irritado. Suas mãos tremiam involuntariamente mostrando sua falta de controle. Enterrando seu rosto entre elas, ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando e a torneira sendo aberta. Depois de alguns minutos sua garota chega e senta a seu lado.

"Eu estava cansada. Não dormi bem, estava com a cabeça cheia e como tive folga no estágio pensei que fosse bom dar uma organizada em casa." Ela não se importou em continuar seu discurso, nem de desviar seus olhos de suas mãos enquanto falava. "Eu ia te ligar, Edward."

Quando finalmente virou sua atenção para o namorado, viu que ele arranhava com a ponta dos dedos o couro cabeludo com força. Ela viu que ele tentava se recompor.

"É que... Eu não sei. Quando eu não te vi e você não atendia o celular..."

"Estava carregando." ela apontou para a mesa onde o aparelho estava. "A gente ficou no telefone ontem e descarregou, eu acabei pegando no sono ontem a noite e só coloquei pra carregar hoje de manhã."

"Eu tive uma noite ruim. Eu tive pesadelos de novo. E eu odeio não poder ter você do meu lado o tempo todo." Edward levantou sentindo o descontrole revirar seu estômago com as lembranças. "E geralmente te ver me deixa mais calmo, e quando você não estava lá... Eu perdi. Não sei. Eu só peguei o carro e vim."

Depois de alguns longos segundos dele recuperando a respiração e recobrando a paciência, Edward parou no meio do quarto e a olhou vendo seu rosto neutralizado. Não era o que ele esperava, mas _ela_parecia esperar ele.

"Por mais _honrada_ que eu fique em saber que você se acalma perto de mim, você sabe que esse não é o jeito de se sentir bem, não é?" Ela falou calma e pausada. Seus olhos não demonstravam um traço de emoção errada. "Eu_nunca_ vou conseguir ocupar o lugar dele, Edward. E o buraco que você sente vai ser sempre de Anthony."

Edward cerrou um punho ao escutar o nome do irmão sair dos lábios de Bella e seu coração batia forte no peito. Era como se ninguém pudesse pronunciar seu nome. Ele sentiu a raiva novamente enquanto trincava os dentes, mas Bella só fazia o observar se sentindo cansada.

"Você tem tanto o que passar ainda, Edward." as palavras escorregavam facilmente. "O nome dele não é um palavrão, você não precisa ficar sem pronunciar."

As verdades que Bella falava não estavam prontas para serem ouvidas por Edward. Mas alguém precisava empurrá-las para a frente dele.

"Mas você não precisa falar com desdém." sua voz era praticamente inaudível. Isabella levantou e suspirou passando por ele.

"Não disse o nome dele com desdém. Apenas pronunciei o nome do seu irmão, dizendo que eu não posso trazê-lo de volta, não posso me colocar no lugar dele, não posso suprir a falta dele."

"Eu nunca te tratei assim." sua voz aumentou.

"Você não percebe, Edward, mas sim, você trata." Bella também aumentou o tom. "Você me tem como uma dependência de distração quando as coisas não estão bem, quando as memórias estão demais na sua cabeça, e eu posso sim te ajudar e conversar com você. Mas você simplesmente não abre!" Ela sentiu sua mão bater em algo quando as emoções tomaram conta de suas ações.

O barulho de algo se estilhaçando no chão ecoou e o grito de Bella se misturou. Edward estava com a respiração pesada, mas virou o rosto vendo um porta-retrato quebrado no chão e a mão de Bella com corte na lateral.

"Merda." Bella sentiu os olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Antes que Edward pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Ele lentamente suspirou e catou os pedaços espalhados no piso com cuidado. A foto era das duas meninas mais novas ao lado de uma senhora com um lenço amarrado na cabeça, com um sorriso fraco e apesar dos traços serem todos de Jane, tinha algo em seus olhos que remetiam a Bella.

Edward desceu as escadas com a foto na mão e avistou pela cozinha americana Bella sentada tentando enfaixar a mão. Ele sentou do lado oposto na mesa e olhou os objetos que ela utilizava. Tinha uma pomada destampada, a gaze, o algodão, um anti-infeccionante e um curioso remédio prescrito com tarja preta. Suas sobrancelhas franziram antes de seus olhos encontrarem o rosto dela em concentração. Ele esticou as mãos prendendo a última ponta e passou o esparadrapo para prender.

Depois de outro minuto em silêncio ele visionava o remédio novamente, e ela a foto que tinha sido trazida.

"Pra que esse remédio, Bella?"

"Eu tenho anemia. Se eu me cortar, não importa como ou o tamanho, eu tenho que tomar para parar de sangrar. Eu demoro pra cicatrizar. Mais do uma pessoa normal." Os olhos de Edward abriram surpresos.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha anemia."

"É. Não é tão grave quanto foi da minha mãe, mas eu ainda tenho que tomar remédio e tomar cuidado com alimentação."

"E não tem... cura?"

"Não. É hereditário. Não é como se eu pudesse morrer de Talassemia, mas é uma coisa a mais pra tomar conta."

"Talassemia? É esse o nome?" Edward perguntou e viu Bella assentir com a cabeça. "E Jane também tem?"

"Não. Digo, o dela é uma anemia bem mais fraca, não precisa tomar remédio, nem visitar o médico de seis em seis meses."

"Você tem que ir? Como... Mas por que?" Edward sentia seu coração doer a cada martelada.

"Não é preciso drama em cima disso, eu tenho lidado já há mais de cinco anos. É uma doença? É. Mas eu não corro o risco de morrer por isso." Bella pegou a foto delicadamente na mão e sorriu vendo a mãe. "Quando minha mãe adoeceu com câncer, ela fez uma série de exames por causa da anemia. Ela não se curou por causa disso. É como se o sangue não absorvesse os nutrientes e por consequencia não absorvia o tratamento."

Ela passou o dedo pelo cenário impresso e olhou para Edward que parecia compenetrado e dividido entre os próprios pensamentos e a explicação de Bella.

"O cabelo cai mais fácil, as unhas são mais fracas – isso foi um pouco chato, pois eu nem posso fazê-las em salão de verdade." ela prosseguiu ainda com um leve sorriso no rosto. Parecia tão mais velha, tão mais sábia. "Foram meses nos preparando pro óbvio. Teve conversa com assistente social e o tratamento bruto. Foi uma das vezes que eu fiquei muito estressada e preocupada com tudo, que eu desmaiei no hospital e fizeram o exame. Foi assim que eu descobri mais da doença." ela olhou para Edward que ainda parecia petrificado no lugar. "Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. Como eu disse, a da minha mãe era um nível mais grave, que a impedia de melhorar. O que a matou foi o câncer, não a anemia – apesar de ter sido um contribuinte."

"Não tem mesmo perigo..." Bella esticou a mão do outro lado da mesa e apoiou na dele.

"Edward." ela o cortou. "Não. Não tem. Acho que a gente tem mais coisa pra se preocupar aqui." ela mencionou com a mão entre eles.

**~ Lykke Li – Tonight ~**

Ele recolheu a mão devagar e continuou a vagar os olhos pela mesa. Sentia a pressão de tudo a sua volta e todas as informações rodarem em sua cabeça. Queria escapar, queria respirar e não se sentir sufocado. Ao mesmo tempo, não sabia como fazer isso longe dela. Longe de Anthony. Todos os motivos errados lhe pareciam lógicos e Edward se sentia uma bagunça.

A próxima hora foi arrastada em completo silêncio. Bella guardou os objetos e organizou um lanche para eles, que Edward apenas contemplou sem dizer uma palavra. Logo o remédio fazia seu efeito e Bella se sentia sonolenta. Ela sabia que ele precisava de um tempo para absorver tudo, mas sentia necessidade de sua presença como se ele fosse escapar a qualquer momento depois que passasse pela porta.

"O remédio tá me dando sono. Deita lá em cima comigo?" sua voz era baixa, mas não menos suplicante. Seus olhos se encontraram e Edward assentiu precisando tê-la perto de novo.

Os dois subiram com as mãos fracamente enlaçadas e fecharam a porta do quarto, escurecendo o quarto com a ajuda das cortinas. Edward não se preocupou nem ao menos em tirar os sapatos quando encostou o peito nas costas de Bella e abraçou sua cintura. As palavras de algumas horas atrás se repetiam, clareando cada vez mais uma verdade que ele por muito tempo não quis enxergar. Bella nunca seria Anthony. Ele sentia o peito apertado e sem rumo em sua própria mente. Uma perda nunca substituiria uma vinda. Era agoniante demais pensar nisso com todas essas novas informações.

"Eu preciso de um tempo." ele disse baixinho mais para si mesmo tentando calar seus pensamentos, mas Bella ouviu.

"Eu sei." ela respondeu suspirando antes de pegar no sono.

Algumas horas depois, Edward saiu da cama com cuidado e da casa se sentindo em transe com os pensamentos internos. Ele não tinha previsão para voltar.

_watch my back so i'll make sure_  
_you're right behind me as before_  
_yesterday the night before tomorrow_

_dry my eyes so you won't know_  
_dry my eyes so i won't show_  
_i know you're right behind me_

_and don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_you know them all, i know it all_  
_stay put and play along_  
_'cause i'm looking for my friend_  
_now i got you, got you_

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_.

**Biblioteca UNY.**

"Isso tudo é uma porcaria." Jasper resmungou preenchendo a ficha que tinha errado pela segunda vez, batendo com o pulso no tampo da mesa de madeira.

"Jasper por que não vai arrumar as estantes com os livros devolvidos?" A voz mais firme do que um simples pedido de Sra. Edgar o fez suspirar e levantar sem argumentar.

Os dias passavam e pareciam correr como horas de uma tarde de verão no parque. Era estranho e confuso ter tantas coisas paralelas acontecendo e não ter o controle nas mãos. Jasper estava trabalhando na biblioteca há menos de uma semana e já se sentia sobrecarregado. Os motivos não vinham dali, e ele sabia. O trabalho era agradável o suficiente para que ele continuasse e as vezes até lançar alguns sorrisos, mas seu colega de quarto não ter aparecido desde segunda-feira não o deixava tranquilo.

Nenhuma ligação, bilhete, nem nada. Ele se chutava internamente por pensar agir como uma mãe ou namorada, mas era simplesmente a preocupação de um amigo que nunca conseguiu se recuperar e nos últimos dias tinha se comportado como um zumbi novamente. Ele sabia que não iria ser fácil perto da data do aniversário de Anthony, mas não esperava que Edward simplesmente desaparecesse por dias sem dar notícias nem ao menos para a família.

Depois de se xingar mais algumas vezes por não ter o controle de pelo menos essa situação nas mãos, ele caminhou até a estante e reparou o olhar na morena baixinha que o encarava por cima de um livro Freudiano. Imediatamente sentiu seu corpo relaxar quando os olhos claros e maduros dela encontraram com os dele. Passou a mão pelos cachos espessos no topo da cabeça e puxou uma cadeira ao lado dela desviando a atenção dos livros que deveriam ir para a estante, e esperou ela fechar o livro para bufar de desabafar.

"Quatro dias, Alice."

"Eu sei, Jasper." ela cruzou as pernas e apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa redonda.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Bellinha já ligou pra mim algumas vezes, ela sabe que ele precisava de um tempo... Droga, ela me explicou que ele pediu um tempo. Mas ela parecia tão, tão perdida sem saber o que fazer ou agir. E eu não sei mais que desculpa dar para ela pra dizer que o _babacão_ não está em casa."

"Jasper, você também não sabe onde ele está. Ele não voltou em casa pra nada."

"Você acha que eu falo pra ela isso?"

"Não sei. Ele pode acabar voltando esse fim de semana..." Alice sugeriu.

"Eu sinceramente não sei que merda ele tem na cabeça. Ela tentou ajudar o tempo todo, Ali." ele revirou os olhos e pediu com a mão que esperasse ele terminar antes que ela o interrompesse. "Eu sei que ele tem questões a resolver com ele mesmo antes de fazer qualquer coisa, que o relacionamento deles pode ter começado atropelando algumas coisas que ele também não estava preparado pra passar por cima. Mas eu sei também que a Bella não vai engolir essa merda dele sumir desse jeito, como se fosse um adolescente de catorze anos, rebelde."

Alice não pôde resistir ao sorriso que sobressaía em seus lábios vendo um Jasper ser tão maduro logo a sua frente.

"Ele vai achar o caminho de volta. Edward está se afundando ainda mais. E pra conseguir sair, ele tem que chegar no fundo e pegar impulso para subir." Seu sorriso triste e compreensivo o acalmaram por alguns instantes enquanto a mão pequena arrastava nos pequenos fios da barba crescente. "Sabe aquela coisa 'antes de melhorar, tem que piorar'?"

"Edward já passou por tanta coisa só esse ano..."

"E Bella têm passado por muitas coisas durante muitos anos, Jasper." Jasper a fitou com olhar confuso. "Eu posso não saber de tudo, mas algumas vezes ela deixava escapar as saudades da mãe... Ela só é muito fácil de ler, e compreensiva demais. Está tudo ali no rosto dela, ela não se importa em esconder. Não tem pra que esconder. Quem compreende demais, é porque já passou por coisas parecidas e consegue familiarizar o problema."

Ele sorriu sabendo que ela tinha razão e apoiou a bochecha na mão.

"Rosalie...? Não comentou nada?"

"Ela foi ao cemitério ontem com o namorado, mas acho que eles voltaram brigados."

"Nossa, isso tá uma bagunça!" ele esfregou o rosto nas mãos em frustração.

"Jasper, por mais que sua namorada seja uma gracinha vindo aqui todos os dias, eu mandei você arrumar os livros e não papear." Sra. Edgar advertiu calma.

Jasper levantou se desculpando e Alice fez o mesmo antes de fechar o livro e o seguir para a prateleira.

"Eu vou indo pra casa porque não tenho mais aula." Ela avisou. "Liga pra Bella quando der, se ele não aparecer hoje. Os pais dele devem estar desesperados, se ele realmente não avisou nada."

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça tentando se controlar na tarefa que lhe foi dada antes de olhar Alice sair da biblioteca.

**Agência 'All For Children'.**

A cabeça de Bella listava todas as tarefas a fazer naquela tarde. Eram reuniões a confirmar, agendar visitas, confirmar passagens, e apesar de metade já estar encaminhado, ela acumulava ainda mais trabalho para ocupar sua mente. Uma assistente social nunca parava realmente. Sempre tinham papéis a serem preenchidos e resumos a serem feitos e enviados. Ela não podia estar mais grata por isso tudo.

Os últimos dias tinham sido caos em sua mente, como não tinha acontecido em tanto tempo. Sua irmã tinha reparado e tentou conversar, mas pela primeira vez Bella sentiu a necessidade de não revelar o que lhe incomodava. Ela ainda precisava entender o que estava acontecendo para poder tomar alguma decisão do que sentia. Mas as vezes os sentimentos a sobrecarregavam e ela não podia segurar o choro.

Desde a noite que Edward a deixou dormindo, ela resolveu esperar por ele. Alguma resposta, sinal de vida. Ela esperaria para quando ele estivesse pronto. Mas não estava preparada para passar uma semana sem saber onde ele estava. Tentou algumas vezes ligar para seu celular, que sempre parecia estar desligado e Jasper sempre confirmava que ele tinha ido 'dar uma volta'. Da tristeza cresceu a raiva pela imaturidade de lidar com uma situação._Ela_ já tinha passado por isso, sabia que pessoas tratavam mortes e dores de formas diferentes e cada um no seu tempo, mas deixar que isso separasse duas pessoas era algo além de sua grande paciência e compreensão.

Seu celular vibrou na calça jeans, a tirando dos pensamentos que a mantinham reclusa por longas horas.

"Alô." sua voz sem emoção atendeu sem verificar quem era.

"Bellinha, tá ocupada?" Ela olhou para os montes de papéis a sua frente e respirou fundo antes de se concentrar na ligação.

"Mais ou menos, Jasper. É algo importante?"

"É... quer dizer, acho que sim." Bella não parecia mais a menina paciente que todos costumavam ver, e ela não fazia questão de esconder.

"Fala, Jasper." ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e viu sua chefe dando um sorriso triste de volta enquanto digitava algo no computador. Bella baixou a voz. "Desculpa ser grossa. Só estou com a cabeça cheia. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Edward está bem?"

"Quando foi a última vez que você falou com ele?" ele quis saber cauteloso.

"Domingo, lá em casa. Eu te disse isso."

"E não tem a menor idéia pra onde ele deve ter ido...?"

"Como assim, Jasper?" Ela sentia o coração acelerar e suas mãos gelarem com a pergunta. Por mais que ela tivesse raiva e tentasse agir como a madura da relação, os sentimentos eram fortes demais para ignorar ter uma reação que se preocupasse com ele. "Ido pra onde? Ele não foi em casa?"

"Não sei, Bellinha. Ele sumiu desde domingo... Eu queria ter falado pra você, mas, mas você disse que vocês tinham dado um tempo e eu achei que ele tinha ido para a casa dos pais..."

"Ele simplesmente... sumiu?"

"Acho que sim. Ninguém escuta dele tem algum tempo."

"Jasper, não me assusta. Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?"

"Não. Não acho." Ele tentou acalmá-la rapidamente. "Ele disse que ia tirar uns dias. Na verdade o idiota não falou nada com nada. Deixou uma mensagem de voz avisando que estava bem, mas precisava arejar a cabeça. Mas já tem dias, e eu não sei mais o que falar pra você ou para os pais dele."

"Rosalie não sabe de nada? Ela... ela é irmã dele."

"Não, também não. Alice disse que ou ela briga com Emmett, ou estuda. Os pais de Edward não ligam todos os dias, mas eu sei que eles estão preocupados e ligando pra ele." ele suspirou do outro lado da linha escutando a respiração de Bella acelerar. Ela não tinha o que dizer, e se sentir culpada era o que a assustava agora. "Desculpa despejar tudo em cima de você. Mas eu não via Edward feliz desde... bem, desde muito tempo. E eu sei que você sabe lidar com ele."

"Eu tentei, Jasper." sua voz quebrou quando seu nome foi falado. "Eu tentei ajudar, eu tentei conversar. Ele não me deixa entrar. Edward precisa fazer isso sozinho. E ele me disse que antes de me conhecer estava começando a se sentir bem, ou menos pior, que seja. Só que eu também tenho minha vida, eu não posso... não posso viver em função dele. Eu entendo tudo que ele está passando e fazendo, mas se ele não tentar melhorar sozinho, ou deixar alguém entrar, ele não vai superar nunca."

"Merda..." Jasper se sentiu mal por ter comentado com Bella tão cedo. "Desculpa, Bellinha. Eu sei disso. Eu pensei que ele estava melhor. Pensei que conversasse com você..."

"Ele tentou, Jasper. Mas não vai ser eu a tirar essa dor dele. Nós passamos momentos bons juntos... Merda, não é isso que eu quero dizer. Parece que estamos terminados... É só, é só que a gente tem brigado por algo que não vai voltar pra ele, entende?"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar ligar para os pais dele, então."

"Eu posso ligar para Esme, eu acho."

"É? E o que você vai falar com ela?"

"Não sei." ela esfregou a palma na testa tentando organizar os pensamentos. "Perguntar onde ele pode ter ido. Não sei..."

"De repente se a gente esperar..."

"Eu ligo amanhã aqui do trabalho se ele não aparecer. Amanhã já é sábado. Ele não pode ser tão _estúpido_ para sumir mais dias."

"Ia ser hipócrita se eu pedisse para ter paciência com ele, não iria?" seu riso sem humor deu uma pontada no coração machucado de Bella.

"É, Jasper. Iria." ela admitiu triste.

Assim que desligaram e em vez de chorar, Bella voltou ao trabalho. E seu sentimento maior não era tristeza, ou raiva, e sim decepção. Assim que terminaram a ligação, Bella esfregou o couro cabeludo com a ponta das unhas sentindo a ardência relaxante. Ela podia, - e queria – ignorar aquele ato quase que infantil de Edward, mas ela sabia melhor que não se importar com alguém que amava. Os dias tinham sido intensos e ela nunca se sentira tão fora de controle de corpo e mente. Nem mesmo quando perdeu a mãe. E se sentia culpada por isso.

"Argh!" sua confusão foi externada e chamou atenção de Charlotte, a estagiária que tinha começado aquela semana.

A frustração era notável, mas Charlotte não sabia o que fazer. Mal trocaram palavras dentro da sala. Para ensinar como funcionavam as coisas ali dentro, Bella era uma das melhores. Mas não passou longe de sua vista que a menina tão nova tinha seus pensamentos em lugares nem um pouco similares ao escritório ou os papéis a serem preenchidos. Decidida a tentar ajudar quem a ajudou a semana inteira, a loira levantou da cadeira e levou um copo de água para Bella antes que ela arrancasse mais um punhado de cabelos que tentava puxar.

"Esta tudo bem?" Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela se arrependeu. Claro que não estava bem, era visível. Mas não tinha como começar de outra maneira.

Antes que ela pudesse soltar alguma desculpa e dispensar Charlotte, Kareen apareceu – vestida como toda chefe atenciosa – e percebendo o clima tenso no ar, encontrou um assunto onde tiraria por alguns minutos a atenção dos problemas que tinha se focado.

"Meninas, eu estava fechando as passagens para Ohio e preciso saber se ambas vão estar disponíveis." As duas fixaram os olhos em Bella, que tinha sido a única ainda a não confirmar. Mas a verdade é que nem ela sabia da resposta. Com tantos acontecimentos nos últimos dias e sem as emoções aplicadas nos devidos lugares, sua cabeça girava só de pensar em confirmar algo que poderia lhe trazer consequências. "Bella, podemos conversar na minha sala um instante?"

"Claro Kareen." ela não pensou duas vezes em responder, mas o calor da raiva e da vergonha subia por seu pescoço e extremos das orelhas.

Limpando a garganta e tomando o lugar na cadeira em frente a Kareen, Bella respirou fundo para aguardar o que vinha.

"Bella, eu vou ser franca com você; Eu nunca tive estagiária tão esforçada e que durasse mais que quinze dias comigo. Você é maravilhosa lidando com tudo o que te propomos. Eu não sei o que houve nesse segunda semana," Isabella esfregou o rosto frustrada, e fechou os olhos esperando que ela continuasse. "mas você não está com a cabeça aqui. Trabalhar com crianças e adoção requer os extremos de nossas emoções, e eu entendo que no início possa ser difícil, mas você me surpreendeu mostrando colocar seu coração aberto para os devidos casos e se resguardando quando uma decisão iria ser tomada.

"Ser uma assistente social, principalmente trabalhar com adoção é algo que exige muito de nós. Físico e psicologicamente, e nós não podemos deixar que os problemas de casa inflijam nossos interesses. Por que por mais que tentemos, existe a possibilidade de lidarmos com o caso errado por um mau humor. Eu não sou perfeita, assim como você não é. Por isso alguns dias vamos estar tendo nossos altos e baixos.

Nós fazemos o trabalho sujo de escolher pais e filhos, criando lares e famílias, e se por um acaso optarmos pela escolha errada, nós somos culpadas e esse é um peso a ser carregado para o resto da vida. Eu não preciso nem chegar no tópico de maus tratos domiciliares, preciso?"

Bella sacudiu a cabeça negando, mas absorvia tudo que Kareen falava.

"Ótimo." Kareen suspirou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. "Esse é um passo grande, Bella. Ir até a casa comigo e avaliar pela primeira vez uma família, deixar que nossos olhos julguem onde a próxima criança vai pisar e ter seu ninho construído é enorme. Quando os dias estiverem uma _merda_, nós – as assistentes sociais – temos que simplesmente esquecer o que temos em casa e enfrentar nosso dia. Você está pronta pra isso, Bella? E eu não estou perguntando se você quer ir apenas profissionalmente, estou perguntando se você está preparada."

Vendo que um mundo existia lá fora e que não seria o comportamento de adolescente rebelde de Edward que o faria parar, Bella pensou diretamente em ir. Ela tinha que estar preparada, e um tempo para ela seria o melhor. Entre o telefonema e a conversa com Kareen, ela percebeu que nenhum deles estava pronto para se estabilizarem se o outro não estava preparado para enfrentar um relacionamento quando deixavam que os acontecimentos de fora interferissem. Um exemplo que se aplicava em tudo.

Edward queria o tempo dele, mas não conseguiria cumprir isso se Bella se mantivesse esperando. Seria uma pressão para ele. A raiva se construiu na boca do estômago, sabendo que ela deveria ter descoberto isso muito antes de se envolver e deixar que os sentimentos se criassem. No entanto, era tão simples e fácil se deixar levar, antes que as coisas complicassem.

_Você está pronta, Bella?_ A pergunta ecoou em sua cabeça. Ela estava pronta para deixá-lo ter seu tempo e tomar o seu?

Isabella levantou o queixo e abriu os olhos, sentindo que iria explodir se não voltasse a respirar normalmente.

"Estou."


	19. Chapter 19

.

**Delegacia de NY.**

"Você pode ter três metros de altura, meu rapaz," A voz rasgava a garganta de Charlie enquanto seus dedos pressionavam a carne do pulso do jovem na algema que parecia pequena demais. "mas quem manda nessa delegacia sou eu!"

Eram poucos que viam a força da autoridade de Charlie daquela maneira. Eram raros os casos que ele se sujeitava a pegar, mas aquele rosto juvenil no corpo de homem lhe parecia muito familiar quando ele pediu que recostasse o carro por estar correndo demais nas estradas molhadas.

"Já parei." ele respondeu com os dentes trincados, sentindo o calor do pescoço subir para seu rosto.

Emmett nunca se metia em confusão. Quando novo tinha seus momentos adolescentes, mas sempre se espelhou tanto em seu sogro e pai, que manteve a juventude pacífica e longe de problemas. A única coisa que poderia quebrá-lo e fazê-lo se perder em si mesmo, era a pequena loirinha que ele tinha deixado chorando no apartamento.

No final da semana anterior, onde ele fez questão de ir na festa de iniciação da faculdade dela, Rosalie estava deslumbrada com tudo e era arrastada para todos os cantos por diferentes pessoas, deixando Emmett cansado do trabalho e já velho demais para aquilo no canto, perto da caixa de som. Mas ele não deixaria de suportar a namorada. Tentando agir como pôde; paciente, mesmo cansado, entraram em argumento mais tarde quando percebeu que Rosalie chamava atenção demais de alguns olhos maldosos.

Quando na escola, Rosalie tinha seu numero de _meninos _atrás de seu número de telefone e uma possível troca de palavras, mas ele não sentia insegurança pois sabia que Rosalie gostava que o homem tivesse alguma maturidade na relação. Mas vendo os que a estavam rodeando, sendo tão _acessíveis_, com a mistura do álcool em seu paladar, ele não manteve a boca fechada ao chegarem em casa. Eles não dormiram na mesma cama aquela noite.

Durante toda a semana, Rosalie preferiu se dividir em acalmar sua mãe com o sumiço de Edward e se focar nos estudos. Arrumou alguns amigos e trocou telefone, desafiando Emmett em uma tentativa de controlar sua possessividade, mas falhou ao dar algumas dicas erradas para _um tal de Mike_, que acabou sentindo o gosto dos lábios que até então apenas Emmett tinha sentido. Foi preciso de apenas um telefonema para que ele chegasse lá, e três lágrimas arrependidas escorrerem do rosto de Rosalie para que ele saísse por onde entrou.

"Quer alguma ajuda aí, Charlie?" Billy gritou pegando algumas fichas.

"Pode deixar que o garotão aqui," Charlie carregou a ironia na voz enquanto deu três tapinhas no ombro largo de Emmett e fez menção para que sentasse. "já está mais calminho."

Emmett revirou os olhos e sentou tentando controlar sua paciência. Nem ele mesmo se reconhecia.

"Quer dar algum telefonema, ou esperar alguem vir te procurar?" Emmett abaixou a cabeça, pensando no que responder. "Você tem sorte de eu te deixar fora da cela. Não é sempre que um _engomadinho_ me desautoriza não, rapaz."

"Eu posso ligar."

Meia hora depois da ligação, Carlisle adentrava a delegacia com a expressão surpresa varrendo os olhos pelo local. Charlie reconheceu na mesma hora os cabelos muito claros, e o rosto que um dia ele achou tão novo para ter perdido um filho já adulto, e agora parecia tão mais velho e cansado. Assim como ele – concluiu pegando um flash de seu próprio reflexo no vidro fumê da delegacia.

"Tenente Swan." Carlisle tinha os olhos genuínos reconhecendo o rosto que tinha lhe trazido notícias cerca de sete meses atrás.

"Carlisle Cullen."

Emmett via a cena de longe sentindo o peso do arrependimento machucar seu peito. Ele não queria ter agido como um _moleque_ e precisado recorrer a seu sogro - _ex-sogro_, ele se lembrou – para pedir ajuda. Ele sabia o que Carlisle estava passando e não precisava de outra atitude irresponsável para livrá-lo de uma ficha da polícia.

Após os procedimentos requeridos, Charlie andou até Emmett bufando e tirando as algemas. Resmungou algumas palavras de como ele tinha sorte de ele o reconhecer e de Carlisle ser um bom homem e advogado, após caminharem de volta junto a porta da delegacia.

"Eu já mandei a busca começar pelas áreas ao redor, Carlisle. Assim que tivermos notícias, eu entro em contato." Charlie afirmou.

Emmett franziu a sobrancelha confuso e viu os olhos de Carlisle com a cor pálida e preocupado.

"Muito obrigada, Tenente Swan. É tudo o que eu peço." ele suspirou apertando a mão estendida. "Já passamos por muito. Já perdemos... Não posso deixar acontecer de novo."

"Eu entendo perfeitamente."

Charlie acenou pela última vez antes de fechar a porta de vidro atrás de si, sem perceber a tensão entre os dois homens fora do local.

"Me desculpe novamente, Carlisle."

"Eu sei que você não faria nada irresponsável à toa, Emmett. Eu nunca tive problemas com você. É apenas um mal momento. Todos passamos por algo similar."

Carlisle parecia cansado, apesar de toda a compreensão. Ele só queria que por uma vez, houvessem progressos balanceados ao invés dessa margem errática de acontecimentos que atrapalhava a vida das pessoas a sua volta. Ele queria sua mulher de volta, seus filhos bem sucedidos e quando achava que tinha avançado mais alguns degraus, tinha que respirar e recomeçar tudo de novo. Um processo que o drenava mais do que ele podia aguentar.

"A procura é ainda para Edward, certo?" Emmett questionou sentindo o ar gelado da noite passar pelos dois.

"Sim. Ele deixou recado na secretária eletrônica dois dias atrás, de madrugada..." Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Ele sabia o horário que não atenderíamos. Diz que está bem, mas para não comentar com ninguém que ligou. Mas eu simplesmente _não posso_ receber uma ligação a cada dois dias e deixar minha mulher regredir depois de todo esforço que ela fez para chegar perto de se recuperar. Não posso.

Edward está sendo irresponsável e infantil. Eu daria tudo para ajudá-lo, Emmett. Ele não entende o que faz com os outros quando se isola dessa maneira." Carlisle tomou fôlego depois de finalmente tirar do peito algo que não poderia despejar em casa de qualquer maneira.

"Cada um reage a sua maneira, Carlisle. Eu sei que sou alguém de fora, e que não iria me atingir nem metade como atinge vocês, apesar de eu me preocupar e tomar sua família como minha. Mas nesses últimos meses, Edward se viu trocando de muletas, mas nunca realmente se recuperando."

Carlisle concordou com a cabeça compreendendo e se fez um intervalo silencioso antes que ele retomasse ao lugar que estava e o verdadeiro motivo.

"Acredito que você e Rosalie..."

"Eu não sei, Carlisle. Eu acreditava que poderia dar certo. Mas ela é muito nova, e eu não posso prendê-la a mim. Não pense que não a amo, pois me mata ter que tomar uma decisão dessas por nós dois antes que piore. Mas não estamos na mesma página."

"Eu sempre vou te ter como amigo, Emmett. Como um filho, até. E eu agradeço tudo que fez por ela e por nossa família. Mas é realmente hora de você progredir, e se for para vocês ficarem juntos novamente, vamos te receber de braços abertos."

"Obrigado, Carlisle. Isso significa muito para mim."

"Eu sei que sim. Mas não pense que nem por um momento eu não iria atrás de você caso ela saísse machucada. Dessa vez foi ela quem errou, por isso estou te dando um brecha."

"Nunca pensaria o contrário." Ele assentiu dando uma risada sem humor.

A raiva tinha passado, mas a decepção e a dor que sentia ainda se faziam presentes.

"Vai pra casa e descansa. O dia foi longo."

Emmett concordou novamente e tomou seu caminho para casa.

**Casa dos Swan.**

O telefone chamava no andar debaixo e Jane acelerou a saída do banheiro, deixando rastros de pingos no chão de madeira se concentrando nos passos para poder atender.

"Não tem ninguém em casa, droga?" ela resmungou antes de pegar o aparelho e posicioná-lo no ouvido. "Alô?"

Uma pausa desconfortável do outro lado da a deixou impaciente. Ela sabia que tinha alguém esperando, ela podia ouvir carros e uma respiração pesada contra o fone.

"Jane?" a voz rouca e grossa não foi identificada.

"Quem é?" ser filha do tenente Swan era carregar no gene a desconfiança do estranho, seu tom passava isso.

"Edward." Jane se surpreendeu por não ter reconhecido antes. Sua voz parecia tão fora do lugar e diferente que ela quase poderia transferir a impressão que tinha para o rosto por trás da ligação.

"Bella ainda não chegou, Edward." ela replicou calma. Um suspiro alto preencheu mais um minuto de silêncio.

"Não estou procurando falar com ela... Olha, me desculpe estar falando rápido. A bateria do meu celular acabou, e eu estou em um telefone público... Só, só avise a Bella que está tudo bem comigo, e... e que eu estou voltando."

Jane era uma das poucas não inteiramente envolvida no que estava acontecendo, mas com a pressa e tantas dúvidas na cabeça, ela apenas concordou e logo a ligação estava terminada.

Ela havia notado o comportamento quieto e estranho da irmã nos últimos dias, percebido a ausência de Edward. Mas preferiu não incomodá-la com perguntas tolas, depois da primeira tentativa. Concentrada na escola e tentando esquecer a falta que o teatro fazia em sua vida, a pequena sentia o tempo e os fatos deslizando a sua volta. Assim que terminou de se vestir, escutou o barulho das chaves na porta da frente e sabia que Bella tinha chegado, pois Charlie tinha ligado avisando sobre algo que o prenderia por mais algumas horas no serviço.

"Bella?"

"Sim, eu entendo. Pode deixar que eu ligo se eu tiver notícias. Eu sei, eu também estou preocupada, Esme." Jane finalmente a fitou falando no celular, enquanto tentava equilibrar os papéis em suas mãos e fechar a porta com a perna. "Obrigada você."

Assim que desligou, largou a papelada em cima da poltrona da sala e respirou fundo com as mãos trêmulas passando na testa. Apesar de ter visto Jane no pé da escada, seguiu para a cozinha procurando o pequeno frasco com suas pílulas de ferro e ingeriu duas com apenas um gole de água. Ela já havia tomado sua dose diária, mas por precaução de seu súbito nervosismo e a intensidade que foi a semana, preferiu garantir que sua anemia não pioraria tudo.

_Sem mais preocupações, pelo amor de Deus. _Ela queria implorar em voz alta.

Ela encostou a testa no armário e respirou fundo. Sentindo uma mão pequena em seu braço. Bella virou o rosto ainda com os olhos fechados e esperou que ela falasse.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo direito, mas eu também não sou idiota. Edward ligou cerca de mei..."

"Ele ligou?" Bella pôde sentir um pico de sua batida cardíaca e os olhos arregalaram. Lágrimas queriam brotar, gritos queriam sair, mas ela manteve a visão focada no rosto espantado de Jane, esperando que continuasse.

"Ele falou que a bateria do celular dele acabou..."

"É óbvio que acabou..." ela riu sem humor e sentou na cadeira.

"E que está voltando."

"Ele é um imbecil! Um idiota! Irresponsável, criança!"

"Bella, se acalma!" Jane apertou seu pulso com firmeza.

"Não tenho como ficar calma! Eu cansei disso, não quero mais!" sua voz trêmula vez Jane ficar de joelhos ao lado dela, segurando suas mãos.

"Tudo bem se você não quiser mais."

"Mas eu amo ele, Jane. Muito."

"Tudo bem também."

O que Jane passava como mensagem em seus olhos para a irmã, era que estava tudo bem se sentir confusa. Estava tudo bem querer o bem entre eles, mesmo que isso trouxesse a separação deles por algum tempo. Que estava tudo bem amá-lo e querer Edward a seu lado, não para tomar conta, mas para se amarem. Estava tudo bem se sentir mal por não poder ajudar.

Os olhos de Bella questionaram mais uma vez, e Jane assentiu com a cabeça a pergunta muda antes de abraçar a irmã.

Estava tudo bem. Ou iria ficar.

**Casa dos Swan**.

Charlie avistou de longe a luz da cozinha acesa e a sombra das duas meninas emboladas em seus próprios braços pálidos o fez sentir o estômago contorcer. Ele não entendia como Bella nunca tinha comentado nada, pois no lugar de Carlisle, ele estaria investigando todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis que sua filha poderia estar depois das primeiras vinte e quatro horas desaparecida. Mas ele era apenas um tenente, seu instinto era investigar. Ele, porém, não tinha intenção de preocupar ainda mais a cabeça jovem de sua filha.

A porta foi cúmplice de sua chegada silenciosa e as meninas não repararam a ruga de preocupação entre os cenhos do pai quando ele escorou na porta, ou tirou seu uniforme armado.

Jane foi a primeira a perceber a sombra nova estranha no local e levantou os olhos claros e confusos, suplicantes para o pai. Ela queria chorar, queria saber o que fazer. Bella percebendo a nova tensão no corpo de Jane, fungou e respirou fundo tirando as lágrimas da bochecha com as costas da mão.

"Oi, pai." ela conseguiu dizer antes de limpar a garganta e levantar da cadeira. "Ainda não comecei o jantar..."

Ela começou a dar desculpas sobre algo que o Tenente não estava realmente preocupado. Seus olhos focaram no frasco de remédios cinzas – as cápsulas de ferro - que Bella há pouco tinha ingerido. Eram poucas as vezes que ansiedade e nervosismo circulavam no corpo daquela menina. Sempre fora muito leve em suas atitudes e humores, então aquilo facilmente o chamou atenção.

"Ei, ei, ei... Não estou preocupado com comida, Bells." o apelido chamou atenção e os olhos castanhos encontraram com os ainda mais escuros de Charlie. Bella se sentia novamente à beira das lágrimas.

"Você sabe, não é?" a voz era fraca, envergonhada.

"Eu vou pedir algo do restaurante..." Jane murmurou uma desculpa antes de sair, dando-lhes privacidade.

"Carlisle hoje a noite foi à delegacia," Ele assentiu confessando, mas ao ver como suas palavras soaram, tratou de continuar. "aparentemente ele conhece um tal de Emmett e foi tirar ele de lá... E depois sim, ele comentou e pediu ajuda. Mas Edward tem mantido um certo contato, apesar de tudo."

O nome fez Bella se sentir enjoada, com raiva, fraca, vulnerável. Toda uma mistura de sentimentos que ela menos desejava sentir durante aquela situação inusitada.

"Ele ligou."

Charlie não queria parecer muito_ profissional_ demais, deixando que o Tenente agisse e fizesse a imediata ligação que o cidadão de cabelos loiros demais há pouco na delegacia fez o pedido. Mas não escapou da visão de Bella, que deixou pintar nos lábios inchados de chorar um sorriso triste.

"Vai lá, Tenente. Pode ligar." Ele respirou fundo antes de desabar na cadeira da cozinha e tocar sua mão gelada apoiada na mesa.

"Você quer ligar, Bells?" Ele perguntou, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Faz seu trabalho. Eu preciso de um banho e descanso pra relaxar." _Por que vai ser a última coisa que eu vou estar quando ele chegar_. Ela pensou.

Charlie assentiu e fez o que deveria. Bella subiu tentando obedecer a razão em sua mente para se acalmar, mas as horas passavam ridiculamente rápidas e seus olhos pareciam não querer fechar em nenhum momento. Nem sono, nem exaustão estavam presentes no corpo da jovem e o celular parecia ser seu cabo de bateria. Era como se ela soubesse que ele ligaria assim que atingisse os limites de Nova York de novo.

Edward sabia que ela estaria esperando. Não ficou surpreso quando ela atendeu o telefone concordando em recebê-lo, pedindo também que não tocasse a campainha. Já passava das duas da manhã quando o carro já com pouquíssima gasolina estacionou em frente a casa conhecida. Ele sentia os olhos arderem, mas seu coração batia tão forte que não o fazia querer parar; não quando já estava ali.

A ansiedade de ambos era tanta que o enjoo crescia no estômago. Bella reconheceu o carro na entrada e fechou os olhos antes de tomar fôlego para abrir a porta.

Os olhos aguados dela buscaram uma ponta de arrependimento ou um pedido de desculpas nas pupilas esverdeadas. Ele buscava compreensão e acolhimento. Ambos se decepcionaram.

Isabella deu passagem para que ele entrasse e se direcionaram para a cozinha. Finalmente Bella ofereceu-lhe algo para comer, o rapaz aceitou apenas um copo com água e agradeceu tímido, se sentindo intimidado por não saber onde pisar. O que tinha mudado? Ele se perguntava a cada minuto.

Observando o rapaz em frente a seus olhos e quase não reconhecendo-o por conta de sua vulnerabilidade, o estômago de Bella ficou dando nós gelados. Ela sabia o que deveria ser feito e lhe doía o peito dar um fim a isso tudo. Mas ela não podia mais segurar todo aquele peso. Ela prometeu a sua mãe que cresceria saudável, que se amaria acima de tudo e não iria absorver a dor alheia, como fez quando Renee adoeceu. Tivera uma adolescência tão privada, sempre andando na ponta dos pés em assuntos que lhe diziam respeito, mas que apenas podia saber algumas partes por conta de sua pouca idade. Se perguntava diariamente, por meses, se alguma vez ela não precisaria se preocupar com nada antes de se jogar de cabeça em algo.

Alguns anos depois e ela voltava a estaca inicial. Isabella o amava com todo coração e queria poder sumir com tudo que o consumia em seu subconsciente obscuro, mas não tinha mais forças de lutar contra uma barreira que não formava uma cratera sequer para deixá-la entrar. Afinal de contas, era preciso de dois para se dançar tango.

"Por que, Edward?" Sua indagação implicava em dezenas de perguntas não feitas, mas era o fio principal de para todas as respostas.

Ele levantou o olhar procurando a direção de sua pergunta nos olhos cristalizados que o observavam. "Por que eu fui?" Edward tentou. "Eu, eu falei que precisava de tempo."

"Não, Edward. Dane-se o tempo. Por que você age como se ninguém entendesse sua dor, como se ninguém pudesse te ajudar, por que sempre procura os caminhos mais difíceis, por que essa teimosia se tem dezenas de pessoas a sua volta estendendo todas as mãos possíveis?" Bella estava um poço de emoções afloradas e sua língua afiada não se absteve de correr atrás de respostas.

"Cada um lida diferente..."

"Lidam e superam. Você estagnou, e qualquer olhada de lado nos seus machucados, fazem eles sangrarem." Bella se exasperou sacudindo a cabeça. "Não estou falando só de mim, Edward. Você sabe o _quanto_ sua mãe se preocupou com você? Acha que por mensagens na secretária eletrônica acalmaria ela? Ela é _mãe_, pelo amor de Deus! E até ela tenta melhorar, mas precisa voltar pra cuidar do filho que está agindo como uma criança."

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Bella. Não faz isso." As palavras o doíam. Apesar de serem pura verdade. Isabella seria a única que o faria escutar alguma coisa, ela não tinha sido a primeira a saber que ele voltou à toa. Mas ainda sim o machucava ver aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca.

"Está vendo? Eu não estou fazendo absolutamente nada, Edward. Por quê _você_ não deixa." A morena tomou fôlego. Era madrugada, e a última coisa que precisava era se estressar e brigar. "Olha, eu não quero brigar. Eu quero que você enxergue o que fez, quero que você melhore."

"Não quer brigar falando desse jeito? É um belo meio mesmo de conseguir nos deixar calmos!" Ele ironizou com o sangue quente.

"Você pensa o que, Edward? Que eu não sei como é perder um membro da família? Ou como dói saber que você – por mais que tenha tentado – não pôde fazer nada? Ou que preferiria ter sido _você_ a ele? Bem, isso eu sei." Ela rebateu sem pestanejar. "Mas eu não vou dar uma de psicóloga. Eu sei que você não está aqui pra isso."

"É, você tem razão." Edward levantou da cadeira sem tirar os olhos da mesa. "Eu não estou aqui pra lição de moral. É melhor eu voltar pra casa, falar com meus pais e voltar amanhã quando você estiver com a cabeça mais fr..."

"Não, não, não." As mãos pálidas cobriram o rosto de Isabella. "Não tem _amanhã_, Edward."

"É isso? Você quer terminar comigo?" Ele perguntou agora com os olhos cravados no rosto surpreso.

Bella levantou e foi em sua direção. "Você está se ouvindo? Edward, você precisa parar de prestar atenção só em o que _quer_ ouvir." Ela tocou em seu braço e ele tirou com rispidez fazendo ambos corações doerem.

**Marc Broussard – Gavin's Song**.

_I wish you freedom  
I wish you peace  
I wish you nights of stars that beckon you to sleep  
I wish you heartache that leaves you more of a man  
I wish I could be there, but I can't_.

"Eu pensei que ficaria do meu lado."

"E eu tentei, Edward." Sua voz trêmula saiu como um sussurro. "Lembra? Eu tentei por meses conversar, eu tentei por meses. Mas eu sou apenas Bella, não sou Anthony. Me desculpa se você quer se segurar a algo relacionado a ele, eu... eu só não posso mantê-lo aqui pra você. E eu sinto _muito_ pela sua perda, e queria demais tirar toda essa frustração de dentro do seu peito. Mas nós dois vimos que eu não sou essa pessoa."

_I wish you places that sit so still  
Where people never ever change and never ever will  
I wish I could hold you and make you understand  
I wish I could be there, but I can't_.

"Eu sei."

"Você sabe?"

"Eu sei que você não é ele."

"E eu também me machuco vendo você assim." Ela tentou novamente tocá-lo, dessa vez segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. "Mas eu tenho minha família, minha própria vida pra cuidar. Você entende isso?

_Be good for your mama  
Cause she'll need a hand to hold  
Boy, she loves you  
More than you'll ever know  
There are rhymes and there are reasons  
And times when nothing stayed the same  
But you know my love still remains_.

"Eu quero que você me prometa que vai se cuidar, que vai ser feliz e tirar de dentro do peito toda essa angústia que carrega. Por que eu sei como é mudar sua rotina com menos uma pessoa. Quero que veja como sua mãe está lindando com tudo isso. Você não foi o único a perder alguém da família."

Ambos se encaravam com olhos bagunçados em lágrimas espalhadas pelo rosto, sentindo o coração apertado, mas pela primeira vez ele tentava ouvir todas as palavras que ela estava dizendo.

_I wish you wisdom  
I wish you years  
I wish you armies to conquer all your fears  
I wish you courage for all that life demands  
I wish I could be there, but I can't_.

"Eu não te amo menos por isso. Não vou te esquecer, e quando você estiver preparado..." Ela tomou fôlego para continuar quando o nó na garganta atrapalhou a conversa. "Se quiser, volta pra mim."

Aquelas três últimas palavras o fez soluçar e envolver a cintura da menina à sua frente.

"E se você não estiver..."

"Eu vou estar aqui. Porque eu te amo. Pra caralho." Bella envolveu seus braços em seu pescoço e o apertou forte.

"Eu vou voltar." Edward murmurou contra seu cabelo.

A madrugada presenciou a promessa deles e banhou com pouca luz todos os sentimentos que ela tentava passar para ele através do abraço.

"Se cuida, Edward." Ela se afastou, um pouco mais controlada. "Traz paz pra cá." Disse massageando o peito de Edward, que acompanhava o movimento com os olhos.

"Por você." Edward concordou com a cabeça.

"Não, por _você_."

"E por mim." Mais uma vez ele assentiu.

_I wish we were together  
I wish I was home  
I wish there were nights where I was never alone  
I know I've said it but I'll say it once again  
I wish I could be there, but I can't_.


	20. Chapter 20

.

**Casa dos Cullen**.

**_Setembro_**.

"Como você tinha tanta coisa assim?" Jasper reclamou carregando a outra ponta da caixa de papelão envolvida em grossas fitas isolantes.

"Não são só minhas." Edward respondeu do outro lado com dificuldade de respirar por conta do peso.

"Por aqui, meninos." Esme instruiu, dando-lhes espaço.

Após se certificarem que a caixa se estabilizasse no chão sem prejudicar, os dois se sentaram no chão recuperando o fôlego. O outono já tinha se chegado com total força, provocando em Jasper uma reação alérgica ao clima um pouco mais gélido.

"Não aguento mais meu nariz." Reclamou pelo que parecia a décima quarta vez, e se estirou no chão. Edward apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Obrigado por estar me ajudando com a mudança."

"Nah. Relaxa, cara."

Edward estava de volta em casa. Quase seis semanas atrás, quando Esme o recebeu na porta de casa após o susto, ele começou a passar mais tempo com ela a tranquilizando – e sendo acalmado pelo carinho materno. Foram muitas e muitas noites conversando sobre a noite fatídica que abalou toda aquela família. Ser capaz de dar-lhes a sua visão das coisas sobre a situação o fez se quebrar novamente em mil pedaços. Mas na semana seguinte a leveza que sentia no corpo e a força de vontade para ganhar energias de seguir adiante, valeram a pena as madrugadas tristes.

Jasper, que já não podia mais pagar o apartamento, achou injusto que Edward pagasse sua parte quando ele ficava mais na casa dos pais. Porém, não podia cobrir toda a quantia pedida, pois seu emprego na biblioteca não o manteria. Alice o ajudou a procurar outro companheiro de apartamento, mas àquela altura poucos estavam a procura. Então ele teve que se mudar para um dormitório dentro da faculdade e dividir o quarto com com _algum malandro_ – como ele costumava brincar.

No início não tinha gostado da ideia, mas seria egoísta de sua parte não deixar que seu amigo continuasse seu trajeto, e nem prático para sua situação financeira. Ele percebia as mudanças no amigo em pequenas coisas, como nos ombros mais relaxados, a postura menos tensa e as respostas menos na defensiva. Não se atrevia a tocar no nome de Bella, mas sabia que Edward sentia falta e voltava suspirante ao ter passado pela morena em um dos corredores da grande universidade.

Foram duas vezes, ele se certificou em sua memória. Uma que o trouxe com olhos arrependidos e cansados, e outra que os lábios torceram em um sorriso de boas lembranças. Nessa última vez, eles trocaram um cumprimento. Edward não deixou de falar a Jasper, que retribuiu o sorriso orgulhoso da progressão do companheiro.

"Já cansaram, meninos?" Esme sorriu evidenciando as marcas do lado dos olhos caramelados, entregando as limonadas. Eles agradeceram educadamente e levantaram se dirigindo ao sofá. "Edward, vou encontrar com aquela minha amiga e volto mais tarde para o jantar. Vai ficar por aqui, Jasper?"

"Acho que sim, Sra. Cullen."

"É aquela amiga que morava aqui?" Edward perguntou curioso. Ele estava mais apto a olhar em volta de seu pequeno mundo particular.

"Isso. Ela está saindo do hotel que se hospedou e vou acompanhá-la para olhar alguns apartamentos."

"Que bom." Ele retribuiu o sorriso que se espalhara no rosto de Esme, que caminhou até ele para lhe dar um beijo na cabeça.

"Vou indo. Até mais tarde." Disse ela acenando antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Jasper suspirou fundo e cobriu os olhos com o braço, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Eu sinto falta da minha velha."

"Por que não faz uma visita no feriado?" Edward se referiu ao _Thanksgiving_ que seria dali há dois meses.

"Se eu conseguir o dinheiro das passagens, eu não penso duas vezes."

"Jasper, sabe que se precisar de ajuda..."

"Não, cara..." O loiro o cortou fazendo uma careta. "Eu estava pensando em levar Alice."

"Sério?" Edward arregalou os olhos surpreso.

"Sim, quero dizer... Não sei exato. Não sei o que eu quero."

"Ainda está nessa?" O amigo riu, mas logo esmaeceu ao lembrar da garota que um dia ria com ele.

"Desculpa estar falando disso com você." Jasper falou sincero. "Falo sério."

"Não, tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar." Edward fez um gesto com a mão para ele esquecer, mas não conteve a curiosidade ruindo seu interior. "Tem falado com ela?"

Jasper negou com a cabeça e olhou para baixo. "Ela foi fazer aquele estágio, em outra cidade, se lembra?"

"Oh."

"Deve estar voltando agora por esses dias." Assegurou.

"Vou tomar um banho e volto pra arrumar as coisas com você."

"Ok." Jasper compreendeu se ajeitando no sofá. "Você ainda tem aquele video game... só enquanto você toma banho?"

"Ter eu tenho..." Edward fez seu caminho para as escadas.

"Onde?" Jasper levantou olhando para as caixas lisas. Edward estava certo, deviam ter escrito os nomes do que estava onde.

"Ha! Se vira!" Edward riu já sumindo.

"Calma aí, cara!" O loiro coçou a cabeça. "Filho da..."

**Aeroporto JFK**.

**_Outubro_**.

Bella ajeitou a alça da mochila que escorregava pelo ombro do suéter vermelho e sorriu ao ver sua irmã apoiada no carro com os braços cruzados e as chaves na mão. Jane já tinha perdido as feições arredondadas e sua postura já não era mais de uma menina. Mas o brilho que refletia nos olhos claros mostrava a afeição que não se perdia entre as duas, apesar da passagem de tempo.

"Está adorando andar de carro para lá e pra cá, não é?" Bella implicou e recebeu em resposta a velha revirada de olhos.

"Eu sei que sentiu minha falta." Jane provocou passando os braços em volta da irmã. "E essa é apenas a segunda vez que venho te buscar. Mas aposto que gosta de viajar por causa do estágio."

"Não é ruim." Bella sorriu abrindo a porta traseira para jogar sua mala e mochila.

Dessa vez tinha passado duas semanas e meia longe de casa. Jane aproveitava que o carro ficava mais a sua disponibilidade para dar umas voltas. Charlie havia colocado um horário que a permitia dirigir até às oito da noite, o horário que escurecia. Depois disso, ele buscava ou levava a algum lugar, ou ela mesma arranjava uma carona.

Bella podia dizer que com o passar das semanas, tudo estava voltando ao normal. Com a adição de seu estágio, seu tempo ficava tomado. Fazia pequenas viagens a orfanatos e famílias com sua chefe e tirava o máximo de proveito que conseguia. Os orfanatos não eram aliados a empresa de adoção, mas fazia bem a cabeça dela e a de sua chefe quando passavam suas tardes lendo para um grupo de crianças carentes.

Ela só não sentia cem por cento de volta onde começou, pela dorzinha que esquentava a boca do estômago ao passar pelo corredor da faculdade e encontrar o sorriso esperançoso e tímido do rapaz que tinha tomado conta do seu coração. Ou escutar _aquela_ música, lembrar _daquele_ dia. Era uma pequena angústia, mas que a mantinha certa que sua decisão fora a correta. Detalhes.

"Já que sentimos tanto a falta uma da outra, não temos do que reclamar, pois não terei viagens até pelo menos o final dos feriados." Bella ironizou.

"Ah, não!" Jane brincou e riu entrando no carro, antes de dar a partida.

"Papai ainda está no trabalho?" Bella mudou de assunto de repente enquanto reconhecia as ruas de Nova York.

"Não, está em casa... cozinhando." Jane fez suspense e escutou a gargalhada da irmã em resposta, como sabia que ouviria.

"Sério?"

"Seríssimo." Jane confirmou. "Fomos no mercado ontem e fizemos compra do mês. Pegamos também os remédios que chegaram."

"Ah, certo. Obrigada. Tinha já até me esquecido."

"Encontramos Edward e Sra. Cullen também." Jane cuspiu as palavras sem saber ao certo se iriam feri-la.

"Sim..." Bella esperou que ela continuasse.

"Apenas nos cumprimentamos." A loirinha suspirou. "Edward está bem, Bella."

Ela olhou pela janela a chuva começar a bater, e fechou o vidro antes que molhasse o interior do carro. Ainda assim, não conteve o sorriso no rosto e o crescente alívio que inflava seu peito agora. _Ele estava bem_.

"Que bom." As irmãs trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

**Casa dos Cullen**.

**_Novembro; Thanksgiving_**.

"Obrigada por fazer isso, Bella." Esme circulou os dois braços ao redor da morena, quando abriu a porta e deixou que a família entrasse.

"Tudo bem, Esme." Ela respondeu contra os cabelos caramelo.

Era aniversário de Carlisle e _Thanksgiving_. Alguns dias atrás, Esme pessoalmente ligou para Bella insistindo que fossem comemorar as festividades em sua casa. Apesar de achar estranho, Bella não recusou o pedido e, depois de muito convencer Charlie a não trabalhar, arrastou todos os membros da pequena família para a casa dos Cullen.

Esme foi clara quando disse que poderia trazer convidados, apesar de ter chegado apenas com as pessoas esperadas. Sentia a ansiedade crescendo, pois hoje seria inevitável não vê-lo, ou trocar algumas palavras mais que cumprimentos diários. Bella podia escutar a conversa vindo do lado de fora, e apesar de frio, a maioria das pessoas tinham um copo de vinho na mão e gargalhavam entre si. Nunca pensou que essa reunião trouxesse tantos acontecimentos e pessoas distintas, mas os advogados – incluindo Emmett – pareciam relaxados fazendo piadas.

Sra. Cullen a puxou em um canto perto da cozinha, onde poderiam ter a conversa privada que ela tanto antecipou.

"Querida, sei que essa não é uma das situações mais confortáveis para você..."

"Que isso, Esme. Não tem problema algum." Bella assegurou tentando entender a situação.

"Não, deixe eu terminar de falar." Ela pediu com os olhos. "Sei que você e Edward terminaram faz algum tempo, mas eu realmente gosto de você. Seu pai ajudou a mim e uma amiga, e eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer. Ela agora está muito melhor, e nos aproximamos muito. Charlie se arriscou entrando na casa dela, e eu posso ver como ela está bem por isso hoje em dia."

Bella assentiu e esperou que ela continuasse. Não tiveram muitos encontros com os pais de Edward, enquanto estavam em um relacionamento, mas sabia que os pais mantinham a cabeça e o coração aberto para todos que encontrassem. Se sentia confortável em sua presença, por isso aceitou o convite.

"Mas não é por apenas esse motivo pelo qual lhe chamei." Sua postura tinha mudado e Bella se sentiu ansiosa. "O que passou entre você e meu filho também não tem a ver." Ela a tranquilizou.

"Certo."

"Eu sei que você trabalha em uma agência de adoção, e eu andei conversando com a minha psicóloga, e meu marido."

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro surpreso, que fez Esme corar quando a via chegar a conclusão.

"De verdade, Esme?" Ela perguntou, e Esme assentiu emocionada.

"Ainda não é nada certo. Estamos ainda pensando na possibilidade, e eu queria entender como é o processo."

"Sim, claro." Bella não hesitou em querer ajudar.

"Obviamente que não vamos conversar aqui. Mas poderíamos marcar outras visitas. É algo mais para frente. De repente quando Edward se formar, ainda não sei muito bem."

"Você tem todo meu apoio, Esme." As duas impulsionaram o corpo em um abraço gentil.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu quando se separaram. "Agora pode ir lá para a varanda onde estão todos."

"Não quer ajuda na cozinha?"

"Deixe de bobagens. Tenho ajuda suficiente."

As duas riram enquanto Bella ia para a tal varanda. Eram mais pessoas que imaginava. Um grupo de executivos muito bem vestidos, outros nem tanto, algumas mulheres mais velhas com vestidos apropriados e finalmente o grupo de jovens que não se reunia a tanto tempo.

"Bellinha!" Exclamou Jasper de longe. Antes que ela desse uma boa olhada no grupo, ele a abraçou forte tirando gargalhada de todos.

"Também estava com saudades."

"Você sumiu, garota!" Ele estava animado. Deu um passo para trás a observando de cima a baixo e virou a taça de vinho. Já era sua terceira. "Não está linda?" Ele a exibiu para a roda de amigos, que assentiram e murmuraram elogios.

"Obrigada, gente." Ela riu tímida, dando um empurrão de brincadeira em Jasper.

"Agora, fique menos envergonhada, pois não lembro de você assim." O loiro lhe entregou uma taça.

Jasper voltou a seu lugar, ao lado de Alice e acariciou seu braço, tentando tirar a feição frustrada que carregava. Não tinha conseguido dinheiro para a tal viagem, e Alice só planejava visitar a família no final do ano. Tinha ficado com bronquite por causa do tempo muito gélido e se sentia sufocada pela asma, o que a deixava no auge da irritação. Mas não deixou de dar um sorriso simpático quando viu o pequeno grupo formado novamente.

"Então, o que nos conta de novo?" Jasper insistiu em quebrar o silêncio.

Edward ainda não tinha desgrudado os olhos da taça, apesar do pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ele sentia seu pulso ganhar uma velocidade incrível apenas pela presença da menina que foi sua, e ainda possuía sua afeição. Bella também não tinha direcionado seu olhar a ele, e quando o fez sentiu aquecer o corpo, e não era por conta do vinho.

Alice puxou o ar com dificuldade e, notando a troca de olhares entre os dois, achou uma desculpa para deixá-los a sós.

"Vamos entrar, esse frio não tá me fazendo bem."

"Vamos?" Jasper concordou perguntando a eles.

"Não, Jasper. Eu, e você." Ela lhe deu um olhar significativo.

"Oh, certo. Tchau."

Bella olhou a cena tentando suprir uma risada, mas seu coração não permitia que som algum saísse.

**Wish You Well – Katie Herzig**.

"Isso é esquisito, não é?" Ela mesma quebrou a tensão, em um sorriso pequeno.

"Na verdade, não." Edward não tirava os olhos da menina. "Não precisamos deixar essa situação estranha."

"É, não precisamos." Bella concordou aliviada e sentou a seu lado, dando uma pequena ombrada brincalhona. "A gente não precisa ter aquela conversa esquisita de reencontro, precisa?"

"Não." Ele gargalhou fazendo com que o interior dela formigasse. "Não hoje, pelo menos." Edward apoiou a taça na mesa coberta.

"Como você tá?"

"Eu estou bem, Bella." Edward suspirou. Realmente, e finalmente se sentia melhor. "Estou indo. Me focando na faculdade e na terapia."

"Terapia? Jura?" Ela não pôde esconder seu orgulho e emoção. Edward assentiu sorrindo, satisfeito com sua reação.

"Comecei algumas semanas depois..." Não precisava completar, ela tinha entendido. "Fui à algumas reuniões com minha mãe. Voltei pra casa." Edward riu debochado. "Era para ser o contrário, não é? Sair de casa, ir pra faculdade. Eu fui, e voltei."

"Bem, eu nunca nem saí." Bella o tranquilizou.

"E você? Ainda viajando muito?"

"Não. Fiz apenas duas viagens, mas foram boas. É renovador, sabe?"

_I'll find my way  
You showed me  
I'll find my way  
Cause you showed me how_.

"Não. Na verdade não sei." Ele replicou e a viu prender o lábio entre os dentes. "Mas vou saber semana que vem."

"Vai pra onde?" Seu coração acelerou e ela se perguntou se ele podia ouvir.

"Não é exatamente um estágio, é uma extensão do curso em Oxford. Só alguns meses. Não quero ficar lá pra sempre."

"E não é o que todos dizem antes de chegarem lá?"

"Talvez. Mas preciso voltar para terminar a faculdade no ano que vem. Depois me decido."

Bella nunca o tinha presenciado com tanta certeza na voz. E isso a deixou no ápice, fazendo com que algumas lágrimas formassem. Mas ela estava feliz por ele. Muito feliz. Por isso o abraçou. Como ela sentia falta daquele abraço. Ele riu contra seu pescoço, enquanto ela apoiava a testa em seu peito, sem nunca desenlaçarem os braços.

"Deus, você está bem!" Bella suspirou aliviada.

"Estou sim."

"Faça uma boa..." ela se reprimiu e se afastou empolgada. "Não, uma _excelente_ viagem. E me mande emails! Quero saber como é tudo."

"Sério?" Ele queria acreditar que eles estavam voltando a ter contato. Podia sentir a esperança martelar em seu peito. A morena concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Obrigado pelo apoio sempre, Bella."

_I, I want to wish you well  
The only reason my heart beats  
Is cause you showed it how_

I'll find my way  
You show me  
I'll find my way  
You show me  
I'll find my way  
Cause you showed me how  
You show me how  
You showed me how.

Ambos riram e continuaram uma conversa amigável. Quando o vento começou a ficar mais rigoroso, decidiram ir em busca dos amigos que já estavam sumidos a algum tempo. Na sala de estar, em frente à lareira acesa Jasper e Alice conversavam baixo, e a pequena não tinha a melhor das expressões.

"Gente, me desculpa." Ela levantou de repente. "Não estou bem mesmo, preciso ir em casa. Tomar um remédio. Não consigo nem beber nada com essa falta de ar."

Os pulmões pareciam não receber ar suficiente e a agonia não a ajudava a manter a calma. Era horrível se sentir assim, e não tinha crises desde que era muito pequena.

"Alice, fica calma. Eu posso te levar em casa." Jasper tentou exasperado acalmá-la.

"Não, não. Fica." Ela pediu. "Quero ficar sozinha, descansar. Já não estou sendo educada saindo assim de repente..."

"Que isso, Alice. Relaxa." Edward a despreocupou.

"Peça desculpas a seu pai e sua mãe." Ela colocou a bolsa no ombro e se despediu de cada um.

"Me liga quando chegar. Dirige com cuidado." Jasper pediu.

"Pode deixar."

Assim que fechou a porta do carro, arrancou o casaco por cima da cabeça. Não se importava de estar frio, qualquer tecido a mais a deixava sufocada. Alice só queria chegar em casa, tomar seu remédio e dormir um pouco. E foi isso que fez. Após enviar uma mensagem para Jasper assegurando chegar em casa tranquilamente, procurou em sua frasqueira de remédios o antibiótico mais forte que tinha para acalentar sua agonia.

Sentou na cadeira da cozinha tentando se acalmar, e pegou um sanduíche para não ir para a cama faminta. Ela sabia que o remédio dava sono. Mas quando já estava terminando, seu coração começou a disparar anormalmente e suas mãos tremerem. A urgência que procurava encher o corpo com oxigênio só piorava a situação, apoiada na mesa e olhando ao redor, percebia sua vista ficando muito turva. O controle do corpo já tinha se perdido quando chegou ao chão.

Horas depois, quando já estava escuro demais. A porta da frente se abriu com Rosalie entrando com comida que sua mãe tinha implorado que levasse para Alice. Ela sabia que a colega de quarto estaria dormindo, pois Jasper contou de sua bronquite, mas não esperava encontrar a amiga no chão da cozinha inconsciente.

"Ah, meu Deus." Rosalie se desesperou e abaixou rapidamente, tirando os fios de frente de seu rosto, agora muito pálido. Os lábios estavam roxos e a expressão irreconhecível. "Alô? Eu preciso de uma ambulância. Agora!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Estamos chegando ao final da história.**

**Quero agradecer a todas as reviews e paciência que tiverem enquanto postei.**

**No entanto, a história só ficará no por alguns meses, depois vou fazer uma limpa e tirar a maioria das minhas histórias do ar.**

**Essas duas últimas semanas postei na minha comunidade e no site Nyah! várias oneshots com o shipper Robert/Kristen**

**Se estiverem interessados, me mandem PM ou cliquem no endereço da minha comunidade, na página do meu profile!**

**:)**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 18.**

**Joan Osborne – One Of Us**.

_What If God Was One of Us?  
Just a Slob Like One of Us  
Just a Stranger On the Bus  
Trying to Make His Way Home  
Just Trying to Make His Way Home  
Back Up to Heaven All Alone  
Nobody Call Him On the Phone  
Cept For the Pope Maybe in Rome_.

De: Edward M. Cullen {}  
Para: Jasper W. Hale {}  
Assunto: Sinto Muito.

**13 de janeiro de 2011 às 01h09 A.M**.

Acabei de entrar no meu quarto. Ele é pequeno, um tradicional quarto-sala, mas às vezes parece grande demais para uma pessoa só. Acho que me acostumei a ter pessoas ao meu lado, e um companheiro pra dividir as contas.

Por isso, assim que me estabilizei resolvi me comunicar com você. Porque nesse momento que você está passando por uma das maiores dores que se possa sentir, eu não estou do seu lado. Não estou dando o apoio de um irmão-amigo que deveria. Eu devia ter adiado essa viagem, mas você insistiu que eu viesse.

Nesses meses que estive fazendo terapia e me concentrando na faculdade, retomei a uma coisa que tinha perdido no ano passado: fé. Eu sei que essas palavras podem ser as mais clichês, que qualquer um dos seus parentes pode estar te acalentando com elas, mas ter algo a acreditar é meio passo pra sua paz de espírito. E mesmo que não dê certo toda a confiança que você ponha nas mãos da sua crença, alguma hora uma janela vai abrir pra você. E eu acredito que o cara que insistia que eu seguisse em frente com a vida – e não com o meu eu desfalecido em duas pernas – vai voltar com força total.

Não estou dizendo pra você rezar todas as noites, ou frequentar uma igreja. Só quero mostrar que estou tentando te dar apoio mesmo do outro lado do mundo. Eu ligo assim que conseguir um telefone. Fica na paz e tenha fé.

- Edward.

* * *

**Regina Spektor – Samson**.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first  
I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came falling on our heads  
But they're just old light  
they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met_.

De: Isabella M. Swan {}  
Para: Edward M. Cullen {}  
Assunto: Notícias. Desculpa a demora.  
**20 de janeiro de 2011 às 11h33 A.M.**

Eu sei que demorei pra responder seu email. Foi uma semana bem cheia. Estamos de volta na agência, e os trabalhos na faculdade só tem aumentado. Sua mãe falou de sua ligação, e desculpa por não ter retornado. Como eu disse, a semana foi cheia. Por isso estou tirando esse tempo livre na biblioteca da faculdade para responder aos emails. Daqui, vou direto para o trabalho.

Sim, eu estou bem! Um pouco atarefada, mas eu gosto do ritmo que estou. Ajuda a ocupar a cabeça. Meu pai tem pego alguns turnos mais leves no trabalho e ficando mais tempo com casa, o que me tranquiliza. Ele e Jane estão mais próximos.

No fim de semana encontramos com seus pais novamente, para um jantar. Seu pai conseguiu fechar um caso que estava enrolado por um tempo. Eles estão bem, mas eu sei que você tem falado com seus pais, então sabe que Rosalie está de volta em casa.

Jasper conversou com a diretoria da faculdade ontem. Eu não sei se ele pretende terminar esse ano. As coisas ainda andam um pouco difíceis. Alice não responde aos tratamentos. Eu tentei conversar com algum médico, quando fui visitá-la no hospital, mas é difícil darem informações a não membros da família. A convulsão que ela teve por conta dos remédios e da bebida, a fez bater com a cabeça e ela teve um aneurisma... É tão difícil voltar ao hospital sabendo que não vamos ter uma boa notícia. Mesmo se ela voltasse, teriam sequelas. A família dela está na cidade, conheceram Jasper – que não sai da cadeira de visitantes, e estão todos buscando por algum sinal. Mas Edward, eu não acho que ela vá conseguir.

Eu sei o quanto é difícil aceitar que está na hora de alguém ir. Estar lá me traz muitas lembranças, mas me sinto útil podendo passar minhas experiências para as irmãs dela. Embora seja triste, aos poucos elas vão compreendendo a situação.

Esse vai acabar ficando um email grande demais, e eu não quero deixar seus dias em outro país tristes. Muito menos, prender sua cabeça com preocupações. Estou tentando explicar como estão as coisas de maneira resumida, e o mais depressa possível.

Fiquei feliz de ouvir de você, e quero saber de tudo! Se cuida.

- Bella.

* * *

De: Edward M. Cullen {}  
Para: Isabella M. Swan {}  
Assunto: RE: Notícias. Desculpa a demora.  
**22 de janeiro de 2011 às 07h58 P.M**.

Não tem problema, eu só queria saber de alguém que estava por dentro de tudo e pudesse se comunicar. É complicado conciliar os horários. Jasper não me respondeu o email, mas acho que agora entendo o porquê.

Aqui está tudo bem. Ainda muito frio, uma chuva fraquinha uma vez ou outra. Anoitece muito cedo, diferente de Nova York, mas a cidade é linda. Qualquer dia mando as fotos para você.

Queria saber o que dizer para Jasper, estar aí do lado dele. Mas como você disse, ele não sai do hospital... Tentei ligar algumas vezes, mas só cai na caixa postal, também. Não posso negar falando que estou preocupado, e imaginei que a situação dela não fosse ser muito boa.

Como você está lidando com tudo? Sabe que mesmo estando aqui, eu quero o seu bem e vou tentar fazer o possível pra que essa distância não nos afete. Não me esqueci da nossa última conversa. Tenho saudades dos tempos na praia, nos parques... de você.

O workshop está indo bem, mas como tudo fecha muito cedo, as noites podem ficar um pouco entediantes e vazias. Mas acho que essa semana consigo um estágio temporário, porque os primeiros dias foram apenas introdução.

Se puder, me mantém a par do que está acontecendo no hospital. Você se cuida também.

- Edward.

* * *

De: Jane M. Swan {}  
Para: Edward M. Cullen {}  
Assunto: Hey.  
**30 de janeiro de 2011 às 6h34 P.M**.

Hey Edward,

Eu sei que você espera email da minha irmã, e se eu não a visse dormindo com a internet aberta, no quarto dela, provavelmente demoraria mais um pouco para responder.

Desculpa me intrometer dessa maneira. Mas Bella anda muito cansada, tanto físico quanto mentalmente. Desligaram os aparelhos de Alice ontem à tarde. Foi um pouco desgastante. A maioria já esperava, e eu achei que Bella fosse ficar pior. Mas ela sempre surpreende todo mundo, não é?

O enterro foi hoje e o clima anda um pouco pesado. Me desculpa contar dessa maneira, e eu nem sei se já ligaram para você avisando.

Jasper chegou aqui em casa hoje. Está no quarto de hóspedes. Meu pai insistiu que ele viesse, acho que foi melhor. Eu peço pra Bella te responder assim que possível.

Sinto muito, eu sei que ela era amiga de vocês.

- Jane.

* * *

De: Isabella M. Swan  
Para: Edward M. Cullen  
Assunto: Como um mês passa tão rápido?  
**26 de fevereiro de 2011 às 09:30 A.M**.

Não sei se por Fevereiro ter menos dias que os demais meses, mas esse parece passar muito mais rápido do que todo o resto do ano. Ou pelo menos pareceu para mim. As coisas estão na mesma. Bem, voltando ao normal. Jasper tem passado algum tempo com meu pai. E acabamos convencendo ele a voltar pras aulas. Às vezes conversamos, outras só assistimos algum filme.

Jane e ele até passam algum tempo juntos, assistem peças e filmes, chega ser engraçado. Ele tem ajudado Charlie às vezes na delegacia. Acho que os dois se encontraram um pouco. Saem nos finais de semana nem que seja para dar uma volta, passam horas na cozinha, ou no lá frio e jogando conversa fora. É estranho como tudo mudou, mas ao mesmo tempo continuam as mesmas. Dá pra entender?

É estranho de vê-lo tão quieto, mas ele tem pensado bastante na vida, projetos futuros e, principalmente, tocando no assunto de se encontrar com o pai. "Resolver o que tenho preso", ele diz. Falta você aqui. Falta Alice.

Eu estou bem, Edward. Bem, na medida do possível, é claro. Essa semana sua mãe apareceu na agência. Dizer que fez o meu dia, é pouco. Tiramos a hora do almoço para conversar, e ela parece tão empolgada e certa de sua decisão de adotar, que é palpável. Emmett foi buscá-la, a pedido de seu pai, e Charlotte – uma menina que trabalha comigo – se interessou por ele. Emmett não escondeu as covinhas dela, e eu fingi que não vi cartões serem trocados. Será?

Fazia tempo que eu não o via, então não sei se ele ainda pensa na sua irmã. Esme diz que ela está tão deslumbrada com todos os livros que tem que ler, e tão dedicada que não acha tempo nem para sair com os amigos no fim da semana. Coisa dela, eu entendo. Está tudo se ajeitando, eu acho.

Abri uma caixa ontem, e encontrei algumas coisas suas – nossas. É bobo, eu sei. Mas não deixei de me emocionar com fotos e guardanapos escritos. Ainda tenho tudo aqui. Acho que são as saudades. Esses emails completam meu dia, é a hora que eu respiro. Bobo, não é?

Como prometi, vou colocar algumas fotos nossas no Dia dos Namorados. Fizemos tudo ao contrário. Estava muito frio para sair, então alugamos filmes de ação, besteirol, pizza e fomos para a cama cedo.

Como foi o seu? Alguma novidade? Tem saído?

- Bella.

* * *

**I.M – Carlisle; Edward.**

**11 de março de 2011**.

**Edward87** – Não vai trabalhar? ;)

**Carlisle Cullen** – Estou no meu horário de almoço. E a sua desculpa? Qual é?

**Edward87** – Dia de folga, entediado no flat. Haha, como estão todos?

**Carlisle Cullen** – Estamos bem, filho. Sentimos sua falta, é claro.

**Edward87** – Também sinto falta de casa. Só mais uma quarentena, e eu estou voltando.

**Carlisle Cullen** – É, sua mãe está animada com a sua volta...

Já pensou no que vai fazer quando voltar?

**Edward87** – Se eu der sorte, consigo um emprego fixo na empresa que estou estagiando aqui. Com a filial que tem em Nova York, é claro.

**Carlisle Cullen** – Então é Nova York mesmo que você quer ficar?

**Edward87** – Por que parece surpreso?

**Carlisle Cullen** – Não sei. Achei que iria gostar de mudar tudo, no final. Mudar de ambiente... As memórias...

**Edward87** – Um dia, talvez. Mas ainda tenho coisas pendentes, o último período da faculdade...

**Carlisle Cullen** – E Isabella...

**Edward87** – Talvez...

**Carlisle Cullen** – Eu sei que vocês se falam. Sua mãe e ela têm passado algum tempo juntos, e nós conversamos depois. É pra valer, não é?

**Edward87** – Não sei, pai. Eu quero que seja. Mas como saber que eu estou preparado?

**Carlisle Cullen** – Não tem como saber...

Não fique analisando demais, filho. Deixe as coisas fluírem, faz o que sentir melhor.

**Edward87** – Obrigado.

**Carlisle Cullen** – Ligue pra sua mãe essa semana, não esqueça.

**Edward87** – Pode deixar.

* * *

**Silly Notes and Gypsy Clothes – Ron Pope**.

_Oh  
Darling come home  
'cause winters alone are like punishments for things  
That we haven't done wrong  
And i know  
Time apart  
It won't last  
'cause from belgrade to boston we're much better off holding hands  
We're much better off holding hands_.

De: Isabella M. Swan  
Para: Edward M. Cullen  
Assunto: Eu sinto tanto a sua falta.  
**20 de março de 2011 às 02:00 a.m**

Eu tive um sonho na noite passada. Era um misto de lembranças de momentos que passamos juntos apenas conversando e outras coisas absurdas, - claro, era apenas um sonho - mas que pareciam tão reais quanto as nossas ações. Achei que esse sentimento fosse se perder com o tempo. Não quero te machucar com palavras, mas tento ser o mais sincera possível quando pensei que fôssemos nos perder um do outro. Mas como reafirmar isso após sentir que você é quem falta aqui?

Não aqui do meu lado apenas, mas em todos os momentos. Lembranças da praia, do graveto, nosso primeiro beijo, primeiro encontro, almoço com palavras engraçadas, os momentos difíceis e chorosos que eu me emocionava, ou que me mostrava o quanto éramos necessários um para o outro.

Não me interprete mal, está de madrugada e eu acordei com a urgência do seu abraço. Aquele nosso abraço. Das nossas mãos, nossos sorrisos, nossas fotos, nossas brincadeiras. De nós. Como vai ser? Será que um dia vamos ter aquilo tudo de novo? Será que vai ser a mesma coisa?

Em todos os lugares que eu olho, eu vejo e respiro você. No sorriso de sua mãe, e às vezes até passar em frente ao mercado. Eu lembro dos seus olhos tristes, e do seu sorriso esperançoso naquela primeira vez que me chamou para sair. Como fingir que o sentimento não está aqui?

Volta logo.

* * *

**Come On and Get Higher – Matt Nathanson**.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
Perfect words that you said_.

De: Edward M. Cullen  
Para: Isabella M. Swan  
Assunto: RE: Eu sinto tanto a sua falta.  
**21 de março de 2011 às 07:00 a.m**.

Eu estou voltando. Pra você, pra nós.

Tem tanta gente diferente aqui. Por um lado, eu vejo o quão insignificante eu, você e aquele cara da esquina são nada para pelo menos 98% da população mundial. Acho que é um pouco cedo para pensar nessas coisas, mas a verdade é que se alguém te faz sentir que é especial, que guarda em você um pedaço e um sentimento verdadeiro, você deve dar valor.

Eu te amo. Muito. Você foi a melhor pessoa que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu posso estar aqui, ou mesmo aí, se você não estiver do meu lado, eu vou me sentir deslocado. Mas não da mesma maneira que eu tentava suprir os meus sentimentos. Seu espaço é seu, e apenas seu. E eu não vou me atrever em escrever por email as desculpas que deveria ter falado todos aqueles meses atrás, antes de vir.

Vou ligar essa semana para casa, você vai estar algum dia lá? Jasper? Me responde, que eu tento falar um pouco com todos.

Me espera.

* * *

**Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World**.

_I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance  
What would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_.

De: Jasper W. Hale {}  
Para: Mary Alice Brandon {}  
Assunto: "May angels lead you in"  
**29 de março de 2011 às 03:57 p.m**.

Eu não sei ainda o que acho de ir falar com um túmulo. Talvez ainda demore um tempo para me acostumar com o novo local de visitas, e eu peço desculpas por isso. Acho que sempre julguei meu melhor amigo por seu jeito de tratar suas dores e agora tenho que lidar com as minhas e não sei por onde começar.

Tem por onde começar?

Não quero me desculpar por nada. Situações inesperadas acontecem todos os dias. Se eu saísse daqui e fosse atropelado na esquina, não iria querer que ninguém se desculpasse por um ato que nunca fez. Humanos às vezes pensam demais, - era o que você sempre dizia, analisando todos os tipos de movimentos à sua volta, certo?

Então aqui eu só conto da minha vida depois que você se foi.

Arranjei um emprego temporário na delegacia. Nunca pensei que fosse ser amigo de policial, mas ele está sendo o pai que o meu nunca foi. Nós ocupamos nosso tempo e surpreendentemente temos muito em comum para dividir. Consegui adiantar os cursos da faculdade e acredite ou não, eu vou me formar no meio do ano como todos os meus amigos.

Edward e eu trocamos alguns emails, mas eu não podia prendê-lo aqui, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás quando já estava tão à frente. Eu não poderia nem suportá-lo se ficasse. Brincadeira. Eu o amo como irmão, mas ele precisava cuidar da vida dele.

Estou pensando em voltar pra casa. Casa, Texas. Minha mãe anda bastante preocupada, até se atreveu a ligar para o meu pai. Eu quero cuidar dela. Acabei passando todos os feriados perturbando os Swan. Não digo que não foi bom. Tive uma família por um tempo, mas é hora de sair daqui. Pelo menos eu acho.

Depois da faculdade eu vou tentar um emprego lá. Ou quem sabe fazer uma pós graduação.

Tenho certeza que sentiria orgulho de me ouvir falar metade dessas coisas. Tenho certeza que não hesitaria em ir comigo. Tenho certeza que nossos filhos seriam lindos.

Voltei a tocar violão. Poucas músicas, só. Algumas eu não consigo mais tocar. Culpa sua. Ensinei até algumas para Jane. Pensei em comprar um violão pra ela. É nova, mas pega as notas muito fáceis, e sei que com prática vai pegar música de ouvido. A voz dela me lembra a sua. Não se preocupe, ela é muito nova pra qualquer das minhas linhas de "cantadas velhas", como você se referia torcendo o nariz.

E eu não acredito que conseguiria pensar em qualquer avanço nessa área. Não ainda. Está cedo demais.

Fica bem aí em cima. E não revire os olhos caso eu faça algo de errado novamente aqui embaixo. O anjo agora é você, eu sou apenas humano.

* * *

De: Mary Alice Brandon {}  
Para: Jasper W. Hale {}  
Assunto: RE: "May angels lead you in"  
29 de março de 2011 às 04:00 p.m

**O endereço de e-mail não pôde ser contatado**.

* * *

**03 de abril de 2011**.

"Eu _vou_ estar aí no seu aniversário, Sra. Cullen." Reafirmou rindo baixo.

"Acho bom mesmo, Edward. Eu estou escutando você rindo..."

"Desculpe, já parei." Ele continuou guardando o riso.

"Estamos organizando alguma coisa para todos nos encontrarmos. Assim comemoramos sua vinda, meu aniversário e a ida de Jasper para o Texas, - apesar de eu não concordar..."

"_Eu vou vir visitar, Dona Esme, não se preocupe..._" Jasper interrompeu ao fundo.

"Todo mundo no viva-voz, é isso?"

"Sim, sim, estamos fazendo fila para falar com você, mas todos estão ouvindo."

"Oi, gente."

"Oi!" O coro foi alto, seguido de gargalhadas. As vozes se atropelaram.

"Ok, ok. Não estou entendo nenhum de vocês. Um de cada vez!"

"Fala meu rapaz."

"E aí, Jasper? Tudo pronto?"

"Só esperando você voltar. Eu e toda essa nação fazendo zona na casa da Dona Esme."

"Aposto que sim. Também estou com saudades de todo mundo. Mais três dias e eu chego aí."

"É, é. Não demora não. Tô ficando acostumado e mimado com esse monte de mulher..."

"_Cala a boca, Jasper!_" Essa foi Rosalie. Edward não deixou de sorrir.

"Ela ainda implica com você, né?"

"Quando não implicou?" Risada compreensiva. "Vou passar pra outra pessoa aqui."

"Chato."

"Oi pra você também."

"Por que não respondeu meu email?"

"Eu fiquei sem internet, Rose. Desculpa."

"Não, tudo bem. Estava brincando. Mas adivinha?"

"Diz."

"Consegui estágio na empresa do papai!"

"Sério?"

"Sim! Quer dizer, não da mesma empresa... É uma filial que está abrindo em Chicago."

"Chicago?" A surpresa na voz não se escondia. "Não é um pouco longe?"

"São doze horas de carro. E eu já consegui transferir metade das matérias pra lá. Só preciso fechar esse semestre pra continuar."

"Mas não está um pouco cedo pra isso?"

"Por isso agradeço ao nosso pai por ter conseguido."

"Não sei se gosto disso..." Ele estalou a língua, mas ela escutou o orgulho em sua voz.

"Cala a boca, Edward." Ela riu baixinho e ele acompanhou.

"Hey..."

"Oi."

"E aí? Já arrumou as malas?"

"_Não esquece meu presente!_"

"Jane!" Bella repreendeu. "Desculpa."

"Não tem problema." Ele riu aliviado. "Já está tudo arrumado sim."

"Que bom. Menos uma coisa pra se preocupar."

"É..."

"Eu..."

"Eu..."

"Não, pode falar primeiro."

"Não vejo a hora de te ver."

"Eu também."

"Faz muito tempo..."

"Tempo demais."

Os gritos, assobios e brincadeiras ao fundo cortaram o clima, mas eles riram. O telefone foi desligado com promessa da nova fase.


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward**.

**OneRepublic - Marching On**.

As malas já estavam espalhadas pelo quarto pequeno esperando para serem carregadas ao táxi que se encontrava na entrada do prédio. Os dias poderiam ter se passado como horas, e as estações como se o pôr-do-sol chegasse mais cedo. Apesar de ser primavera, o friozinho ainda pairava nas ruas londrinas, deixava o sol gélido descer alaranjado e a brisa gelada acariciar a nuca de Edward. O que era apenas uma mala, tornou-se duas grandes e uma de mão. Uma última checada no horário de seu voo e confirmação de que não havia atrasos, uma última respirada funda e os olhos passearam pelo local que estava prestes a ser deixado.

Tudo pronto.

A vontade de chegar em casa era tão grande, que nem por um minuto naquelas últimas horas em Londres o faziam pensar das saudades que o lugar poderia deixar.

A entrega dos relatórios e uma última semana na universidade e Edward estava livre para continuar o estágio como empregado fixo. Ele gostaria de dar aula, mas aquilo eram planos para frente. Naquele momento ele só pensava em fazer um voo tranquilo e ver o rosto de quem seu coração apertava de saudades.

Mas se fosse franco consigo mesmo, sabia que todo o motivo de tanta excitação era uma menina que há mais de um ano atrás saíra da sala de aula por estar gargalhando muito alto, lhe causando um pouco de ciúmes por não expandir seus próprios risos, como ela tinha feito, há tanto tempo. A mesma que lhe deu bronca e contou que encontros não consistem em um prato de comida, que revelou que abraço tem um poder muito maior que um simples sorriso e às vezes até muitas palavras.

A que não se deixou abater por seus erros, e o empurrou para frente mostrando que o mundo era maior que aquele pequeno quadrado de apartamento. Que mostrou que sua própria dor não era maior nem menor que a de ninguém e que haviam dois lados da moeda. Isabella Swan era heroína de sua própria história, e sua admiração não acabava por aí.

Ele não tinha certeza do que o aguardava, ou das decisões que fariam, mas Edward a queria de volta.

**Jasper**.

Parecia nunca fazer frio ali. O corpo já havia se adaptado a uma cidade que tinham quatro estações. O chão de barro da estradinha no interior do Texas o trazia lembranças do cheiro das chuvas esporádicas, guerras de lama, barro, infância, ele estava em casa finalmente.

Sra. Withlock parecia não ter mudado nada. Apesar de aparentar alguns anos a mais do que constava sua certidão, continuava com o brilho nos olhos claros, as mesmas jóias, o mesmo loiro acizentado dos cabelos e a mesma intensidade de apertar os braços em volta do filho que acabara de bater na sua porta. Os minutos foram esquecidos de ser contados enquanto trocavam palavras doces de acolhimento e entendimento.

Era ali que ele tinha voltado a estaca zero. Era ali que ele _começaria_ da estaca zero. Um sorriso ele sentiu abrir nos lábios.

"Obrigado." ele sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de sua mãe. Ela sorriu.

**Jane**.

Mais três minutos. Marcava o relógio na parede ao lado do quadro. Jane já havia entregado seu teste. Apesar de ter achado moderadamente fácil, ainda tinha aquele temor gelado na boca do estômago de ter achado fácil até _demais_. Sacudiu a cabeça guardando o lápis dentro do estojo e olhou ao redor os poucos alunos ainda concentrados nas questões de múltipla-escolha.

A excitação e a ansiedade fizeram suas bochechas corarem e ela sentiu o calor percorrendo por seu pescoço e colo. A menina sabia que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a prova que acabara de fazer. Mordendo o lábio e ficando de pé assim que o sinal tocou, a pressão que escutava no ouvido abafava todas as pessoas à sua volta e só seus pés eram ouvidos por ela.

Ela ajeita a mochila no ombro direito antes de abrir o armário do colégio pela última vez. A mochila vai ao chão aberta e recebe todos aqueles livros e cadernos usados durante o último semestre. Ela mal podia esperar por essas férias de primavera. Antes de tocar no último dos cadernos, uma mão surgiu pegando-o rapidamente. Ela sorri reconhecendo o cheiro e o calor do corpo que se aproximava de suas costas.

"Como foi a prova?"

"Achei fácil. Quer dizer, eu acho..." ela pensou mais um pouco. "Prefiro não falar antes de sair o resultado. Não quero pagar minha língua."

Ele sorri e seus olhos ficam apertados, fazendo com que Jane se inclinasse e buscasse os lábios com os seus próprios.

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra você, antes de irmos."

Sua ansiedade parecia não ter tamanho. Era a primeira vez que o Tenente tinha deixado a caçula viajar sozinha. Seriam apenas duas semanas, mas ela podia sentir no paladar o gosto de férias novas e aventuras ainda desconhecidas. A mala foi feita na noite anterior, e colocadas no carro na manhã seguinte antes de chegarem na escola. Como ela poderia não ter percebido nada de diferente por ali?

"Que coisa?"

Ele pegou sua mão e a mochila antes de bater com o cotovelo o armário de metal para fechá-lo.

"Não é nada demais. E é clichê." ele alertou, mas Jane apertou sua mão em resposta rindo para si mesma.

"Eu gosto de clichês."

Ao chegarem no carro, ele abre o porta-luvas e retira um porta-retrato feito de ímas. **Vê como ficamos ótimos juntos?** No meio uma foto dos dois vestindo casacos similares, grandes demais, a noite em uma praia gelada perto de uma fogueira. E no rodapé outra frase montada **Seja minha não-namorada!**

"É só uma lembrancinha dos nossos oito meses não-juntos." ele ainda brincava.

Ali estava o garoto que por meses foi seu parceiro em algumas aulas, a escutava falar de musicais e até mesmo se atrevia a assistir alguns apenas para ter um interesse em comum. Ele era persistente, mas não de uma maneira sufocante. O rapaz só queria uma chance. Jane olhou as órbitas acizentadas temerosas e fez uma cara.

"Não." ela sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo, e ele pela primeira vez pareceu preocupado. Mas Jane tirou o não do rodapé e depois achou uma caneta dentro do estojo rapidamente para escrever **Sim** no canto da foto.

"Sim." ele engoliu seco, os olhos não saiam de onde os dedos da loirinha estavam. "Essa caneta é permanente."

"Exatamente." ela o encarou esperançosa. Jane sentiu os dedos dele segurando seu rosto de maneira delicada, mas ainda sim com uma intensidade que fazia seu coração querer sair pela boca. Os lábios chocaram-se firmemente até se largarem com brilho nos olhos.

"Acho melhor a gente sair daqui logo e pegar a estrada."

Eles entraram no carro e ele não perdeu tempo para pisar no pedal e seguir caminho para a casa nas montanhas enquanto a música do rádio tocava baixinho.

"Sabe que você está indo a quase cem por hora?" Ela constatou, ele sorriu. "Meu pai é Tenente. Não chefe, não oficial. Tenente... Eu podia desistir dessa droga toda e ir pra casa." Seus dedos apertaram dos lados do banco, ela fixava seus olhos para frente e o sorriso dele parecia grande demais. "Eu juro por Deus que se meu pai souber que você foi parado por algum policial..."

Um sinal fechado o fez desacelerar gradativamente e ela pôde escutar a risada dele baixinha.

"Você ri, não é?" Ela quebrou a cabeça para o lado questionando-o. Ele apenas ergue a sobrancelha ainda rindo, como se a desafiasse. Antes do sinal abrir e eles continuarem o trajeto, ele troca de rádio para CD. Um conhecido, que Jane tem de cor e que ele fez questão de manter em seu carro. Aumenta o volume e abafando qualquer outro som vindo da estrada ele observa Jane fechar os olhos e sorrir.

**Esme**.

Como toda criança, - e aquela não ia ser diferente - Zhanna chorou tímida enquanto agarrava uma boneca remendada e não disse uma palavra enquanto estava no carro indo para a casa nova.

Apesar de ter passado semanas com a 'nova amiga', - como sugeria nos primeiros dias - Zhanna, uma linda menina de seus quase 6 anos já sentia falta da "tia" e dos amiguinhos que a entendiam na antiga casa. Agora seria tudo novo, diferente, e no momento tentava compreender que iria visitá-los quando pudesse, porém não moraria mais lá.

Esme sabia que essa pequena mudança levaria mais tempo que uma criança normal. Sua deslexia mexia com sua memória e sua fala, mas nada disso importou quando seus olhos a encontraram em um canto trançando os próprios cabelos, tão longos e claros. Chegava a dar aperto no peito olhar aquelas órbitas tão verdes, porém igualmente tristes.

Foram meses se envolvendo com pequenas criaturas tão especiais. Esme recobrou seu diploma de professora se voluntariando a ensinar no pequeno orfanato - em um local menos afortunado. Alguma coisa em Zhanna despertava dentro de Esme um sentimento que apertava seu estômago e aquecia seu coração machucado. Às vezes a culpa corroía por não poder simplesmente adotar todas as crianças, mas era madura o suficiente para entender as condições do programa de adoção. Elas os tinha de alguma maneira.

Por duas horas, a menina permaneceu dormindo, se remexendo muito - estranhando a nova cama - e soluçando o resto do choro contido. Esme a observou por longos minutos antes de descer para fazer biscoitos e começar o jantar.

Apesar de apenas um quarto ter sido reformado, a casa inteira tinha um ar mais leve, até mesmo infantil. Novos livros de psicologia e outros que a faziam entender a condição especial da criança, ocupavam as estantes da sala de estar. Esme se sentia plena e animada com essa nova fase, e o apoio de sua família a estimulava de maneiras irreversíveis.

Com a ida de Rosalie para outro estado, e a volta de Edward, Esme sentia um vento de mudanças para melhor. Apesar de longe, sua caçula estava feliz e o carinho e amizade entre as duas tinham crescido tanto, que a própria filha sentia necessidade de ligar pelo menos duas vezes ao dia para ela. Às vezes só para ouvir sua voz.

"Cuidado com o carro nessa chuva, por favor." Esme pediu com zelo, ao marido - que acatou o pedido e desligou com um sorriso doce no rosto. Ela mal podia se conter para o encontro definitivo dos dois.

Zhanna já tinha visitado sua casa algumas curtas vezes. Gostava dos biscoitos, sentava na sala de 'logos' - como se referia - e desenhava todo o seu dia, como em uma revista em quadrinhos. Tintas e tapetes manchados que Esme fingia ficar chateada, e que no fundo gostava tanto quanto sua presença. Mas agora era real, Zhanna não voltaria para o orfanato.

Mais uma vez ela fez os degraus em poucos segundos e encontrou sua pequena criança em pé, com o queixo na janela, admirando a chuva cair. Ela murmurava algo baixinho ininteligível.

"Zhanna?" Esme chamou e a menina virou seu corpo.

"Neni, tem biscoito hoje?" Sua voz era pequena. O apelido, que sem motivo fora adotado, fazia Esme sorrir.

"Estão no forno, querida. Podemos comer antes de dormir, e depois que jantarmos."

Seus passinhos em sua direção pegaram Esme de surpresa, ainda mais quando os braços circularam suas pernas. Era como se Zhanna entendesse o que estava acontecendo e o pequeno gesto a levou as lágrimas. Lágrimas promissoras, porque ela tinha grandes planos para essa pequena menina. O 'obrigada' que escapou de sua boca de botão foi suficiente para dar àquela mulher de grande coração, grandes esperanças dessa nova página.

Esme sorriu em resposta.

**Carlisle/Emmett**.

"Bati." Carlisle quebrou um sorriso convencido. Era a quarta rodada, Emmett queria desistir.

"Argh!"

O cliente do dia tinha cancelado a reunião e os advogados da empresa, com tempo demais e baralho na mão, começaram um jogo, que emendaram em outro, e adicionaram apostas. Era relaxante e divertido. A chuva corria torrencial do lado de fora e era impossível sair do prédio, assim como chegar para outros deles.

Carlisle estava ansioso pela chegada de Zhanna em casa, e Emmett colocou a idéia na mesa, convidando os outros dois colegas de trabalho para ajudar a distraí-lo. Isso há duas horas atrás, quando parecia uma pilha de nervos.

"É, eu vou pegar outro café." O primeiro disse se retirando. O segundo foi logo após anunciando sua ida ao banheiro, deixando apenas Emmett e Carlisle sentados.

"Mais tranquilo?" O jovem perguntou quebrando o silêncio e se esticando na poltrona confortável.

Carlisle apenas sorriu. Ele estava.

"Rosalie já conseguiu se instalar?" Perguntou cauteloso. Era visível que ainda tinha um carinho por ela e Carlisle ficava feliz em saber que pôde confiar sua filha a Emmett.

"Sim. Já conseguiu."

Aquilo foi suficiente para Emmett mostrar suas covinhas de menino no canto da bochecha.

**Charlie**  
"Não vai fazer a... barba?" Bella perguntou vendo o reflexo de Charlie no espelho equanto contemplava a gilete. Ela falava do bigode, o Tenente sabia disso.

"Ela hmm... disse que gosta." Ele respondeu com dificuldade, sentindo o nervosismo descendo pela garganta. Isabella deu um risinho e espaço para que ele terminasse o trabalho árduo de fazer a barba.

Charlie não podia estar mais aliviado por Jane viajar. Foram semanas insistindo; "apenas duas semanas" significavam uma quantidade de tempo totalmente diferente para ambos. Mas no final, acabou cedendo. E hoje, principalmente, agradecia de não lidar com ela. Era seu primeiro encontro depois de cinco anos e já era demais ter que escutar sua mais velha tão animada em ajudá-lo a se preparar para a grande noite.

Foi difícil admitir, mas ele sentia falta de Jasper. Não que ele estivesse substituindo uma de suas filhas, mas foi o primeiro a dizer sem pudor que ele precisava ver gente - fora de casa e do trabalho. Não necessariamente um encontro, mas tinha saído melhor que a encomenda.

Quando Charlie resolveu ir mais devagar no trabalho, se dedicou a fazer patrulha perto de uma creche, onde todos os dias às três da tarde a professora levava as crianças para o parque do lado de fora. Era quase verão e as salas ficavam quentes para ficarem trancados o dia inteiro.

Foram semanas de acenos de cabeça e trocas de sorriso. Um agradecimento em um final de tarde, outro 'olá' no dia seguinte. Até que o final dos expedientes se coincidiam e Charlie - à princípio sem notar - pegava o caminho mais longo para casa, a tempo de ver Sarah sair do trabalho. Ela notava a patrulha passando e acenava antes de fazer seu próprio caminho para casa. Foram quase dois meses até que ele pedisse seu telefone.

**Rosalie**.

As caixas no chão eram todas cheias de lembranças. Apenas isso, lembranças e momentos que não voltariam. Já tinham se passado alguns dias de sua mudança, mas entre remediar o tempo de recuperação das matérias na nova faculdade e o novo estágio, Rosalie só havia aberto duas caixas, com roupas e materiais necessários para a semana.

Seu corpo e mente estavam cansados demais no último dia da semana, mas queria logo terminar aquela arrumação. Porém, aquela caixa a trazia a um outro lugar, um mundo que podia ser paralelo há tanto tempo atrás, e ao mesmo tempo sendo tão vívidas em sua mente que chegavam a sufocar.

Um álbum de família, uma carta do início de um namoro longo, um cartão postal do irmão mais velho quando fez sua primeira viagem, tudo isso a sobrecarregava de sentimentos e o acúmulo de seu esforço mental durante essa primeira semana a deixaram frágil o suficiente para que algumas lágrimas escorressem em seu rosto.

Mas foi só aqueles pequenos minutos que se permitiu esvaziar. O relógio não andaria para trás, e os momentos não voltariam. A certo ponto Rosalie se arrependeu do que fez com Emmett, mas não com ela. Apesar da dor da separação, ela queria ver o mundo que ele já tinha visto. Se falavam aqui e ali, cordialmente e com uma saudade dolorida no peito, mas foi em um jantar de família, que ela o via tão mudado que decidiu que não valia a pena andar para trás.

Aqui era sua hora, seu momento. E as lembranças sempre estariam ali. Os momentos foram maravilhosos e sempre estariam guardados com ela, entre fotos, vídeos e cartas bobas. Mas eram apenas isso, lembranças.

O telefone tocou a assustando.

"Leah."

"Como estão as coisas, princesinha?" A voz grave do outro lado riu, pois sabia que a amiga estaria revirando os olhos para o apelido. Duas garotas que passaram por situações semelhantes em mundos tão distintos, que era até engraçado comparar.

"Ainda estou desempacotando as coisas." Respondeu fungando baixinho.

"Gah! O que é que está chorando?" Isso a fez rir.

"Cala a boca. Só estou com saudades."

"Aww, também sinto sua falta."

"Não de você!"

"Ouch, bitch."

Elas sabiam melhor. Gargalharam entre mais algumas frases e outras, e finalmente Rosalie sentia a exaustão tomando conta de seu corpo. As pálpebras se fecharam antes que ela desligasse o telefone. Seu último pensamento foram as palavras que Leah disse: Ela teria o verão para aproveitar a nova cidade, e princesas não tiravam o sorriso do rosto.

**Bella**.

Isabella tinha debatido a idéia de ir ou não pelo menos quatrocentas vezes. Ela sabia que era uma grande noite na casa dos Cullen, e Esme não desligou o telefone enquanto não a convencesse que um jantar em sua casa era uma ótima idéia. Quando já não via motivos para negar ou maneiras de acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos, ela buscou as chaves do carro, o casaco e acelerou o carro sem olhar para trás.

Era Edward quem estava chegando, _droga_. Aquele quem confiava, que se tornou seu melhor amigo, que a amou como ninguém amou antes e mesmo faltando recobrar uma parte de si, doava-se todo para ela. Aquele que o abraço se tornou insubstituível, e que só a voz fazia seu interior tremer.

Eles tinham tanto para conversar, tanto para recuperar, e começar de novo, e se amar de novo, que Bella ficava sem fôlego só de pensar em quantas coisas precisava sentir de novo, e quantas outras queria começar do zero.

Ela se sentia tão orgulhosa que não cabia dentro de si. Não sabia se choraria quando o encontrasse, ou se se atiraria em seus braços. Ou nenhum dos dois. Afinal, onde eles estavam agora? Será que ela parecia diferente? Edward sentiria falta de seus cabelos compridos demais? O cabelereiro marcado três dias atrás, naquele momento, parecia ter sido a pior idéia. Não estava tão curto, um pouco depois do ombro...

**She Is Love - Parachute**.

Seus olhos estavam fixados nas letras garrafais, onde mostravam o status da decolagem. "Aterrissado". Era isso, ele estava aqui. Mesmo sabendo que ele ainda pegaria as malas, de repente não podia mais ficar sentada. As chaves do carro pareciam ter mil quilos, ela as pôs no bolso de trás. Mas então suas mãos ficaram muito vazias e ela não sabia o que fazer.

_Respire_.

Bella se obrigou a encher os pulmões de ar e soltar lentamente doze vezes antes de reconhecer o andar peculiar de um corpo alto no meio da pequena multidão de passageiros. Um boné do Arsenal que cobria seu cabelo e um casaco preto, quase o faziam irreconhecível. Mas seu corpo quase entra em choque quando o avista. Era possível ainda guardar todo aquele sentimento, se não mais?

Bella não queria pensar.

Não porque Edward levantou o rosto e viu o seu. Não porque suas reações não foram controladas, nem seus movimentos, muito menos as lágrimas que queimavam seu rosto agora. Ou mesmo sorriso que fazia doer suas bochechas. E aquele garoto, homem, tão lindo só estava reconstruído porque suas palavras, de alguma forma, o tocaram. E ele estava de volta para ela. Para eles. Assim como prometeu.

As mudanças externas não abalariam o momento. Bella o sentiu mais magro contra o casaco, assim como Edward percebeu que seu shampoo era diferente. _Ela sempre foi assim tão pequena em meus braços?_ Isabella era seu tudo. Ele sentia todos os seus dedos entranhados em seu cabelo castanho formigarem, e o braço enlaçado a cintura só a aproximava ainda mais de seu corpo. As unhas dela mordiam sua nuca e o tecido da roupa. Nada importava, nem onde estavam nem quanto tempo ficaram na mesma posição. Precisavam saber que eram reais.

Amor era mesmo esse sentimento que a queria fazer gritar, chorar, correr, pular, gargalhar ao mesmo tempo? Fazia doer? Fazia sofrer?

Mas não se deixaria pensar nisso agora, porque desde o início ela fora a favor de _sentir_. E ele, que nunca esqueceu dessas palavras, sorria pleno concordando.

"Quer uma carona pra casa?" Bella balançou as chaves na frente de seus rostos emocionados.

"Pensei que tivessem esquecido que eu chegava hoje." Edward precisava de contato, então pegou sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos sem pudor.

"Esquecer? Nunca." E os olhos compreenderam, satisfazendo o coração.

~**_She is love, and she is all I need._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Um muito obrigada quem leu essa fic. Quem acompanha desde o início sabe o quanto ela significa pra mim.**

* * *

.

**Epílogo**.

_**Seis anos depois**_.

"Oi, mãe." A terra da grama verde exalava o cheiro de chuva da noite anterior. "Eu sei que faz tempo que eu não venho aqui. Desculpa, foi difícil vir antes." Os olhos pescaram as pétalas brancas, se tornando amareladas e espalhadas em volta da pedra.

"Hmm. É bom ver que algumas das flores aqui ainda estão frescas. A gente não te esqueceu, sabia? Mesmo eu tendo me mudado pro lado do campo, afastada daqui já há alguns anos, eu lembro de você todos os dias. Também, como não lembrar? Meu pequeno tem dois dentinhos nascendo e faz qualquer coisa que coloque na sua mãozinha de mordedor. Nessas horas de dúvida sobre o que fazer, Esme têm ajudado bastante. Mas às vezes o telefone não é suficiente. E ela tem as coisas dela, e alguns fios brancos tomando conta de uma recém-adolescente." O vento gelado acariciou a pele rosada de seu rosto e seus dedos prenderam uma mecha solta atrás de sua orelha."

"Mas eu não me arrependo de ter mudado para o campo. É mais tranqüilo lá. Edward e eu fizemos muitos planos antes de tomarmos essa decisão. Enquanto pudéssemos, traríamos para nossa família calmaria, e é isso que buscamos lá. Claro, é um estilo de vida que tivemos que nos adaptar passo a passo. E olhando para outros lados, meu pai mesmo fica mais aliviado. Até Jane mesmo adora ir pra lá quando está de férias. Eu estou orgulhosa dela e você também ficaria. Ela terminou a faculdade agora no último verão, conseguiu conciliar com suas apresentações no teatro e finalizou seu primeiro script - que era o último trabalho para terminar a universidade. É realmente muito bom."

"Meu pai e Sarah vivem falando em se mudar do campo, mas nem ele consegue se afastar tanto tempo da cidade corrida. Ela é maravilhosa com ele, mãe. E eu sei que ele ainda tem seu espaço dentro dele. Sarah compreende isso como ninguém, até mesmo pedindo para ouvir histórias e compartilhar as próprias conosco. Os Swan estão todos bem." Bella mordeu o lábio lembrando-se do nome. "Apesar de que agora eu sou uma Cullen. Mas nunca vou deixar de ser Swan, certo? Falando em Cullen... Irmã de Edward está como diretora de uma empresa de advocacia de Chicago. Anda tão ocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão feliz que não sei se volta para Nova York tão cedo."

"Pensar em como as coisas estão hoje em dia, tão bem encaminhadas, e como um dia estavam complicadas e turvas para as visões de algumas pessoas me deu muito o que pensar. Eu assisti muitas pessoas como assistente social, escutei muitas histórias e conheci das mais variadas culturas. É realmente incrível o que se pode obter em apenas algumas horas de encontro. Pensar que você, ali, vai fazer a diferença na vida de alguém que um dia não teve um pingo pode ser renovador. Mas podem quebrar muitos corações também."

"Um dia, há alguns anos atrás, quando Edward me enviou um email sobre essa pouca diferença que fazemos no mundo, eu só tive em mente como você tinha afetado a cada um de nós. Sua família, quero dizer." Ela respirou se aproximando e sua voz baixava conforme seus sentimentos borbulhavam em sua garganta. "Quando eu fiquei mais sensível na gravidez de Finn chorei algumas noites, querendo uma palavra sua, um conselho, uma lembrança experiente que me fizesse não ter medo dos próximos meses ou da mudança que ele acarretaria na nova fase da minha vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, me senti tão egoísta por não lembrar daquele tempo que ficou pra trás em que aceitei que era hora de você descansar."

"Vamos todos nos reencontrar agora. No final de semana é o casamento de Emmett e Zafrina e ele fez questão de convidar todo mundo. Inclusive Rosalie, que um dia usou a aliança dele, vem. Acho que eles estão em bons termos, cada um com sua vida, seu espaço..." Por um momento ela se distrai com uma voz ao longe e o nome de seu filho sendo chamado por algum inconveniente. O pequeno de apenas um ano e sete meses não os enganava mais com seus olhos mesclados e rosto inocente. "Acho que essa é minha deixa. Vou tentar voltar novamente logo, ok? Te amo."

As botas adequadas para o tempo apertavam seus pés levemente inchados enquanto ela andava em direção a voz de sua pequena família. A folhagem do local, apesar de ser um cemitério e estarem no meio do inverno, estava tão verde que dava para ver as pequenas gotas de chuva que ainda pintavam os extremos da grama e os pequenos pontos de gelo cintilando o chão. Ao perceber isso, Finn não hesitou em se sentar na terra molhada e brincar de 'pegar' os floquinhos dissolvidos. Por isso Edward logo grunhiu seu nome, esperando que sua mulher chegasse e reclamasse. Novamente teriam que trocar sua roupa.

Mas ao invés de brigar, Isabella chegava rindo travessa para o marido aborrecido que tentava colocar algum senso em um bebê de cabelos alaranjados. Fazia parte.

"Meia horinha, Finn. Meia horinha antes de chegarmos na casa da vovó, uma pequena parada, dois minutos em pé no chão e você se joga, meu filho?" Era uma cena que devia ser filmada, se o frio não estivesse apertando e o cenário não fosse um cemitério. "Foram só alguns minutos, eu juro!" Edward já tinha avistado Bella retornar e seu olhar de pânico era hilário.

"Momma!" Finn esticou seus braços para a morena de rosto angelical. O pequeno foi ao chão novamente salpicando alguns passos até a barra do vestido que sua mãe usava, buscando com os dedos rosados o tecido.

"Daqui a algum tempo mamãe não vai mais poder ficar te pegando no colo." Ela avisou calma enquanto ele se escondia em seu cabelo - um de seus lugares preferidos.

"Neném?" Ele pergunta entendo pela primeira vez o que seus pais tentavam explicar há quase cinco meses. Finn esticou a mãozinha e bateu no alto da barriga de sua mãe.

"É, neném."

A careta de Edward se desmanchou com a cena a sua frente. Não tinha como não sorrir grande com sua pequena, nova família se encaixando tão perfeitamente. Todo o esforço de anos atrás de reconstruir um relacionamento o faziam cada dia mais orgulhoso deles, e principalmente de si mesmo. Hoje, antes de chegarem a casa de Esme, decidiram passar no cemitério para deixar algumas flores para Renée e Anthony. Passariam o resto da semana na casa de Carlisle, seguindo para o casamento antes de retornarem para o campo. Era uma viagem longa, mas que valia a pena.

"Vem aqui, vem." Edward segurou seu menino. "Quando sua irmã nascer, a gente vai ter que cuidar dela, combinado?"

"Binado." Os pais novos riram cúmplices da imitação do pequeno antes de Edward entrelaçar os dedos com a esposa.

"Falei que ele era esperto, Anthony." Ele disse com o orgulho irradiando no peito.

"A família é bem talentosa." Bella concordou. "A mãe, o pai, a tia... o tio." Ela olhava para a pedra gravada, mas Edward só tinha olhos de admiração para ela. Encontrando as costas de sua mão com seus lábios em agradecimento.

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo." Bella levantou os pés e o beijou levemente.

"Te nãmu!" Finn repetiu e bateu suas pequenas palminhas, trazendo outra onda de risos e felicidade para o casal. Assim eles seguiram com seus próximos passos, minuto a minuto, juntos. Sempre.


End file.
